À travers ton ombre
by Tiffany1502
Summary: Elays Aisu intègre le lycée de Yuei, l'élite des super-héros, malgré les réticences de son père, notamment au vu des difficultés qu'ont connues les élèves de seconde, l'année précédente. Mais rien ne pourra venir entraver ses projets, pas même l'aversion qu'elle éprouve envers son propre alter, qu'elle considère comme responsable de la perte de Sienna Aisu, sa mère.
1. Ensemble

_Vous voici sur le premier chapitre de À travers ton ombre. C'est ma première fanfiction My hero academia, alors j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, car personnellement j'aime énormément l'écrire._

 _J'ai pas mal d'avance sur l'écriture alors les chapitres arriveront assez vite._

 _L'histoire prend place à la seconde rentrée de nos héros à Yuei, soit un an après le début de MHA. Elle ne tient compte que des événements de l'animé, ce qui inclut que les personnages auront tout de même évolué entre la fin de la saison 3 et le début de leur deuxième année ! Elays et les autres élèves de sa classe seront donc plus jeunes._

 _N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours vraiment plaisir !_

 _Sur ce, bonne lecture c:_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Ensemble**

* * *

La lune brillait, haute dans le ciel, éclairant paisiblement la ville sa lumière blanchâtre. L'air était doux, signe de l'arrivée timide du printemps.

Seule, dans son jardin, Elays Aisu restait étendue sur l'herbe, les bras à la perpendiculaire de son corps. Sa poitrine se levait et s'abaissait rapidement, au rythme de sa respiration irrégulière.

La nuit avait beau être tombée, ce n'était pas une raison, pour elle, d'arrêter l'entraînement. Il ne lui en restait plus qu'une avant sa rentrée à Yuei, l'académie formatrice des plus grands héros, et elle comptait bien la passer à progresser davantage encore.

— Allez, on y retourne, se motiva-t-elle en se relevant.

En tant que manipulatrice des ombres, ses séances d'entraînements la nuit étaient bien plus fatigantes que le jour. La lumière de la maison pénétrait les fenêtres pour venir éclairer la jeune fille, qui se servait de son pouvoir pour créer un clone d'ombre et améliorer ses compétences de combat au corps à corps.

— Elays, s'écria son père en ouvrant à la volée la porte. Il est tard, il faut que tu ailles te coucher.

Mais, évidemment, c'était sans compter sur son père, qui n'aimait pas la voir s'entraîner aussi tard. Surtout une veille de cours. L'intéressée, forcée d'approuver, rentra à sa suite dans la maison pour prendre une douche et aller se coucher.

L'excitation au fond d'elle atteignait son paroxysme, et elle ne savait en réalité pas si elle allait pouvoir dormir, pendant les quelques heures de la nuit qu'il lui restait. Depuis qu'elle avait reçu cette lettre annonçant qu'elle avait réussi l'examen d'entrée, elle ne tenait plus en place.

Son téléphone vibra, tandis qu'elle séchait ses longs cheveux bruns, attirant son attention.

 _~ Luna Ueno :_  
 _Tu dors ? Perso, impossible. Je tourne en rond depuis des heures, je stresse !_

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en lisant ces mots, et elle s'empressa d'expliquer à sa meilleure amie sa situation actuelle. Quelques semaines auparavant, elles avaient toutes deux passé l'examen ensemble, et leur entraide leur avait permis de récolter suffisamment de points pour être acceptées ensemble, à l'académie. Pour leur plus grande joie.

Luna, dotée d'un puissant alter de manipulation du vent, avait su combiner à la perfection son pouvoir à celui d'Elays, déplaçant à sa guise les robots à détruire, lors de l'examen, afin d'approcher leurs ombres de la jeune fille.

Elles avaient grandi ensemble, se connaissaient par cœur, et rien ne leur semblait impossible. Pour Elays, le fait qu'elles se retrouvent une nouvelle fois aux côtés de l'autre dans cette aventure était une évidence,

 _~ Luna Ueno :_  
 _Bon courage et bonne nuit, alors ! On se rejoint demain, hein ?_

Difficile d'imaginer que son amie pouvait sembler si paniquée à la perspective de cette rentrée. Elle qui était si forte et si confiante en elle, habituellement. La jolie brune répondit par l'affirmative au message, avant de gagner sa chambre pour se glisser sous ses draps, non sans lancer un « bonne nuit » à son père, du haut des escaliers.

* * *

— J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas venir, lança Luna, de loin, au coin de la rue, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

— Tu risques d'être perdue, sans moi. Je n'allais tout de même pas te laisser tomber, plaisanta Elays pour la charrier.

Ses iris verts se posèrent sur la jolie rousse et détaillèrent sa silhouette immobile, à seulement quelques mètres d'elle.

— Je suis presque jalouse, Luna, l'uniforme te va si bien, souffla-t-elle en constatant que le gris et le vert dudit uniforme s'accordaient parfaitement avec le roux de ses cheveux.

L'intéressée laissa échapper un léger rire.

— Je crois que tu es sortie de chez toi sans te regarder dans un miroir, alors !

Elays leva les yeux au ciel devant le compliment et répondit en tirant la langue, avant d'esquisser un large sourire. Dès qu'elle eut rejoint les côtés de Luna, elles s'élancèrent toutes deux d'un pas déterminé pour rejoindre l'académie, se racontant chacune leur soirée de la veille.

Le cœur d'Elays tambourinait d'excitation dans sa poitrine. Diverses sensations se mélangeaient en son être, et rien ne lui tardait plus que de se retrouver devant l'immense bâtiment qu'était l'académie. Depuis des années, maintenant, elle aspirait à entrer dans ce célèbre et prestigieux lycée. Pourtant, maintenant qu'elle se retrouvait en chemin pour son premier jour, tout lui semblait surréaliste.

— Alors ? lança soudainement Luna, la sortant de ses pensées.

— Pardon ?

— Quel est l'alter officiel de mademoiselle Aisu ?

La bouche de l'intéressée s'entrouvrit légèrement et elle se renfrogna, prise de court. Ses pupilles sombres se posèrent naturellement sur sa main gauche, qu'elle éleva à hauteur de poitrine, avant de serrer le poing en relevant la tête.

— La manipulation des ombres, déclara-t-elle en vrillant ses iris à ceux de son amie, se noyant un court instant dans leur brun envoûtant.

— Sérieusement... tu n'as pas peur d'avoir des problèmes, s'ils apprennent la vérité ?

— Je ne vois pas comment ils l'apprendraient, je n'ai plus l'intention d'utiliser mon alter. Et avec ma mère, ils ne le soupçonneraient jamais.

Luna laissa échapper un soupir en voyant le regard déterminé de la jeune fille. C'était un dialogue de sourds, elle le savait. Chaque fois qu'elle évoquait la nature des pouvoirs de son amie, celle-ci se braquait. Elle en avait l'habitude, à force.

— On est arrivées..., déclara Elays d'une voix bien plus calme, le souffle coupé devant l'imposant bâtiment.

Ce n'était que la deuxième fois qu'elle s'apprêtait à pénétrer les lieux. Pourtant, elle avait l'impression d'être venue ici tant de fois qu'elle ne pourrait même pas les compter. Son sang pulsa à ses oreilles et ses mains commencèrent à trembler, tandis qu'un sourire béat illuminait son visage, lorsqu'elle le tourna en direction de son amie.

Elles entrèrent, émerveillées, et traversèrent l'allée principale de l'académie. Gagnées par l'impatience et l'euphorie, les deux lycéennes pénétrèrent dans l'immense bâtiment et s'approchèrent des listes des classes, se frayant un chemin au milieu des autres élèves, visiblement aussi excités qu'elles.

Elles y étaient, enfin.

Arrivées devant les panneaux d'affichage, Elays parcourut rapidement la liste du regard et laissa soudain échapper un léger cri d'excitation en se jetant au cou de son amie.

— On est dans la même classe, Luna ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle. Seconde A !

Les gens autour d'elles se retournèrent devant la joie non dissimulée d'Elays, qui sentit ses joues se réchauffer devant une telle attention. Devant l'expression de gêne, mêlée à la joie, de son amie, Luna ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser à son tour un large sourire.

Elles s'éloignèrent ensuite toutes les deux pour regagner leur salle de classe, au premier étage.

* * *

De nombreux regards se posèrent sur elles dès qu'elles franchirent le seuil de l'immense porte et Elays, intimidée, sentit sa respiration se bloquer dans sa gorge devant ces paires d'yeux rivées sur elle. À l'inverse, Luna, sûre d'elle, s'engouffra fièrement dans la salle en esquissant un sourire à ses camarades.

— Bonjour ! Luna Ueno, se présenta-t-elle.

— Elays Aisu, ajouta la détentrice du nom en suivant les pas de son amie dans la pièce.

Enthousiastes, les élèves se présentèrent tous à leur tour, leurs voix se mêlant les unes aux autres. Toutefois, le brouhaha ne permit pas à Elays de retenir le moindre prénom, mais l'ambiance qui régnait suffit à la rassurer et lui faire oublier le stress qu'elle avait pu ressentir.

Les pupilles de la brune détaillèrent la salle : une vingtaine de bureaux habillaient simplement les lieux. L'endroit, dépourvu de tout autre meuble, excepté d'un tableau et d'une estrade sur laquelle se dressait un autre bureau, plus imposant, pour le professeur, démontrait la neutralité désirée.

 _Neutralité, pour une école de super-héros ? C'est le comble._

— Vous vous rendez compte ? Seconde A ! s'éleva une voix masculine, sortant la jeune fille de ses pensées.

 _Seconde A...,_ répéta-t-elle intérieurement, le regard dans le vide.

Ces mots résonnèrent un instant dans son esprit, comme si elle cherchait à les analyser, à s'assurer de leur réalité. L'année précédente, les élèves de seconde A avaient vécu de nombreuses péripéties, à Yuei. Pour la première fois, des élèves avaient dû affronter des vilains lors d'une attaque, à l'un de leur cours, mais également lors de leur camp d'été.

Au cours de leur championnat, événement majeur de l'année et retransmis nationalement à la télévision, ils s'étaient démarqués comme jamais auparavant, permettant à trois d'entre-eux d'occuper le podium parmi les seconde, toutes classes confondues.

Ils avaient ainsi été très médiatisés et étaient tous célèbres, maintenant, surtout auprès des collégiens qui avaient la chance de pouvoir intégrer ce prestigieux lycée afin de suivre leurs pas, en tant que héros.

— Dîtes, il paraît que les première A ont cours dans la salle juste au-dessus de la nôtre ! Vous ne voulez pas qu'on aille jeter un œil ? s'enquit une fille, assez petite, aux courts cheveux blonds.

Elays la dévisagea un instant pour considérer l'idée. D'un côté, c'était tentant, mais de l'autre elle n'avait pas spécialement envie de passer pour une fanatique. Ils étaient certes célèbres, mais elle doutait que venir les déranger leur plairait, d'autant plus qu'ils auraient d'autres occasions pour les croiser.

Pourtant, en voyant tous ses camarades approuver et s'apprêter à sortir de la salle, elle réalisa qu'elle ne voulait pas rester seule et prendre le risque de ne pas s'intégrer.

Ses iris se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à Luna, qui regardait tour à tour l'attroupement d'élèves sortir de la salle, et sa meilleure amie.

— Je vais aux toilettes, mima-t-elle avec ses lèvres devant le regard perplexe que lui lançait la brune. Mais ne t'en fais pas pour moi, va avec eux, si tu veux.

Elays approuva d'un hochement de tête et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'élancer à la suite des autres, elle jeta un coup d'œil à son téléphone qui lui indiquait : « un appel manqué : papa ».

 _Il doit s'inquiéter_ , se dit-elle en se demandant si elle devait le rappeler ou non.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit qu'un vent glacé s'immisça dans la pièce, lui caressant désagréablement la peau. Ses poils se dressèrent sur ses bras, tandis que ses jambes commencèrent à trembler de froid.

La fenêtre de la salle s'ouvrit à la volée, la faisant sursauter. La jeune fille laissa échapper un léger cri, malgré elle, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement en voyant une silhouette se dessiner dans l'embrasure, pour se glisser dans la pièce.

Une silhouette qui ne lui était, justement, pas inconnue.

Shoto Todoroki.


	2. Un vent glacial

**Chapitre 2 : Pas très loquace**

* * *

Le souffle coupé, Elays suivit du regard la silhouette qui se dessinait devant ses yeux. Elle l'avait déjà vue, à la télévision. Shoto Todoroki, jeune prodige et fils du héros numéro un, Endeavor. Ses cheveux, rouges sur la partie gauche de son crâne et blancs sur la droite, lui semblèrent presque aussi fascinants que son hétérochromie.

Captivant.

Ce fut seulement lorsque ses pieds se posèrent sur le sol de la classe que Shoto sembla remarquer la présence de la jeune fille. Dubitatif, il tourna la tête autour de lui pour considérer les lieux, avant de froncer les sourcils.

— Ah, je me suis trompé d'étage, constata-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Elays.

— Pourquoi… tu arrives par la fenêtre ? s'indigna la brunette en arquant un sourcil et en désignant ladite fenêtre du doigt.

En l'observant, elle réalisa qu'un escalier de glace avait été formé depuis le sol, pour lui permettre l'accès à l'étage. Devant la perplexité de la jeune fille et en voyant son regard rivé sur l'extérieur, il en fit de même.

— J'étais à la bourre, expliqua-t-il d'une voix monotone. Et y'a trop de nouveaux, je me suis fait arrêter de partout, alors je voulais éviter les couloirs.

La bouche d'Elays s'entrouvrit, et elle ne sut pas si elle devait se sentir outrée par un tel détachement, ou impressionnée par ce débordement d'idées.

— Bon, y'a l'air d'y avoir personne au premier, remarqua-t-il en regardant le couloir désert. Je vais passer par l'intérieur pour aller au deuxième.

Elle ne répondit pas et le suivit du regard, légèrement ahurie, tandis qu'il traversait silencieusement la salle, la démarche fière. Mais en examinant les bureaux vides, la jeune fille se souvint d'un détail de taille.

— Attends ! l'apostropha-t-elle.

Il se retourna pour lui faire face et plissa le front, l'air interrogatif.

— Les élèves de ma classe sont montés au deuxième pour voir les première A… Et au vu de leur engouement, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient les seuls.

— Ah ? Quelle idée.

 _C'est tout ? Il_ _est pas_ _très loquace…_

— Même si c'était étrange, passer par la fenêtre sera peut-être une meilleure solution, si tu veux éviter la foule.

Il considéra l'idée en levant les yeux au plafond, avant d'hausser les épaules.

— C'est bon, je vais attendre un peu. De toute façon, les profs vont pas tarder à arriver.

Il s'adossa à une table, pour attendre que le temps passe. Elays, ne sachant pas comment engager la conversation, se contenta de s'installer à sa place : c'est-à-dire le seul bureau où aucun sac n'était posé, à l'avant-dernier rang du côté de la fenêtre.

La brune attrapa son téléphone et l'observa un instant. Devait-elle rappeler son père, malgré la situation gênante et le calme pesant qui s'était installé dans la pièce ?

 _~ À : Papa :_

 _Tout va bien, je suis dans la même classe que Luna. À ce soir._

Le message envoyé, ses doigts glissèrent nerveusement sur l'écran, tandis qu'elle se demandait si elle devait se risquer à croiser le regard du garçon, qu'elle sentait posé sur elle.

— Pourquoi es-tu restée seule ?

Sa voix, étonnement plus proche qu'elle ne l'imaginait, la sortit de ses songes, et elle tourna lentement la tête en sa direction, la main crispée autour de son téléphone.

Pour la première fois, elle rencontra réellement les iris hétérochromes de Shoto, et elle réalisa réellement combien ils étaient envoûtants. Son œil droit, d'un gris profond, et son œil gauche, d'un bleu turquoise fascinant, la transpercèrent un instant, et elle eut l'impression de s'y noyer, quelques secondes.

— Je devais passer un appel, mais tu es arrivé, avoua-t-elle finalement en se ressaisissant.

La bouche du garçon s'ouvrit, signe qu'il allait répondre, lorsque des bruits de talons, en provenance du couloir, le coupèrent dans son élan. Ils tournèrent tous deux la tête vers la porte entrouverte, dans une parfaite synchronisation qui arracha un léger sourire à Elays.

— Bonjour les enfants ! hurla une femme en pénétrant dans la salle.

Ses longs cheveux noirs en pics, étonnement semblables à un sapin, volèrent à sa suite, dans son élan. Toutefois, le large sourire qu'elle arborait s'évanouit aussitôt qu'elle remarqua que la pièce était vide.

Ses yeux bleus s'accrochèrent à Shoto, et elle arqua un sourcil.

— Todoroki ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? interrogea-t-elle. Et où sont les élèves ?

— Je me suis trompé d'étage…, répondit-il simplement.

Le front de la professeure se plissa devant ses mots, et elle resta éberluée devant le détachement de ses propos, avant de se ressaisir. Elle était habituée, à force.

— Et toi ? Tu es en seconde A ?

Elays hocha significativement la tête pour approuver. Lorsque l'enseignante demanda où étaient passés ses camarades, elle répondit évasivement qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, préférant garder leur escapade secrète afin qu'ils ne se fassent pas réprimander. D'une rapide œillade sur son téléphone, la jeune fille constata que neuf heure était passé depuis deux minutes, et qu'ils n'allaient plus tarder à se faire virer par le professeur des première A, s'ils restaient là-bas.

— Vous êtes notre professeure principale ? s'enquit la brune.

— Exactement ! répondit l'intéressée, enthousiaste, en pointant un fouet en sa direction. Quel est ton alter, petite ?

Prise de court par la question, Elays repensa à sa conversation avec Luna, sur le trajet quelques minutes plus tôt. Une seule réponse était possible, pourtant, une fraction de seconde, l'idée de dire autre chose lui traversa l'esprit.

— La manipulation des ombres…

— Intéressant ! J'espère que tu sauras faire de ton mieux en utilisant un tel pouvoir ! Notre alter est précieux, ne l'oublie pas.

Le souffle étonnement lent, Elays laissa les mots de l'héroïne s'ancrer dans son esprit. Elle eut l'impression qu'elle avait pénétré son âme, pour lui sortir des paroles si justes et si fausses à la fois, reflets de son trouble intérieur et de sa lutte acharnée contre elle-même.

La jeune fille souleva sa main gauche à hauteur de poitrine et la fixa intensément.

— Ça, j'ai bien peur que ce soit impossible, murmura-t-elle, cependant suffisamment fort pour que les mots atteignent les oreilles de Shoto.

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent et il se demanda un instant s'il n'avait pas mal compris. Midnight n'avait sans doute pas entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire, au vu de l'expression joviale qu'elle arborait, mais l'air troublé de la jeune fille devant lui le convainquit, et il se sentit soudain une certaine compassion à son égard.

Ses pupilles se posèrent inconsciemment sur sa main gauche, lui aussi, et les troubles qu'il avait longtemps connus, et auxquels il avait dû faire face, lui revinrent en mémoire. En seulement quelques mots, il avait comme l'impression de se voir dans cette inconnue.

— Je suis désolée, je suis en retard, s'éleva une voix en passant l'embrasure de la porte.

— Luna !

— Elays ? Les autres ne sont pas revenus ? Oh… et ? s'enquit-elle, surprise, en croisant le regard du seul garçon de la pièce.

— Shoto Todoroki, se présenta-t-il simplement.

— Tu n'étais pas là, tout à l'heure, non ?

— Il n'est pas dans notre classe, indiqua Elays en voyant que sa meilleure amie n'avait, visiblement, toujours pas la mémoire des visages.

— Je vais y aller, d'ailleurs, indiqua-t-il en se redressant pour s'avancer vers la porte. Foule ou pas, Aizawa n'appréciera pas mon retard.

Il se retourna et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la jeune fille, assise à son bureau contre la fenêtre.

 _«_ _Elays_ _»,_ se répéta-t-il en quittant les lieux, sous le regard de l'enseignante et des deux lycéennes.

— Il était super mignon, non ? s'enquit Luna, accompagnant ses mots d'un regard sous-entendu.

Son amie laissa échapper un rire et ce fut le retour des autres élèves, bougonnant, qui la sortirent de sa bulle.

Midnight, visiblement ni étonnée par la situation, ni impatiente, les observa s'asseoir calmement après qu'ils se soient excusés de leur retard.

— Bien, maintenant que vous êtes tous là, on va passer aux formalités, à commencer par une présentation. Je suis Nemuri Kayama, connue également sous le nom de Midnight, et serai votre professeure principale au cours de cette année.

Elays, adossée contre le mur, considéra tour à tour leur enseignante et les regards insistants et déplacés de ses camarades. Il fallait dire qu'au vu de la tenue excessivement moulante et provocante qu'elle portait, elle ne s'étonnait guère que leur attention reste focalisée sur les formes mises en avant de l'héroïne.

Son justaucorps blanc, moulant son buste au point de dessiner sa poitrine généreuse, ainsi que ses bas noirs et ses talons aiguilles, la jeune fille se demanda une seconde s'il lui était réellement autorisé de faire cours dans de tels vêtements.

 _Au moins, les garçons sont tous attentifs,_ constata-t-elle.

— Je suis toute excitée à l'idée de passer cette nouvelle année avec vous ! s'exclama Midnight avec un clin d'œil.

Un brouhaha s'éleva à ces mots et, en laissant ses iris bleus parcourir durement la pièce, la femme se retrouva rapidement entourée d'une aura hostile.

— Taisez-vous, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix forte qui emplit les lieux, en brandissant son fidèle fouet. Et allez enfiler ça, indiqua-t-elle en agitant des tenues de sport bleues à bandes blanches, devant les regards ébahis de ses élèves.

— Mais, et la réunion de rentrée ? interrogea un garçon au deuxième rang, aux cheveux bruns.

— Depuis que certains professeurs avaient décidé qu'elle n'était qu'une formalité et n'y envoyaient plus leurs élèves, préférant les tester sur le terrain à la place, elle a été annulée.

Ils se sondèrent tous, ne sachant pas réellement si ces mots avaient été prononcés avec amertume ou non, mais se levèrent pour récupérer une tenue. Ils quittèrent la salle, guidés par Nemuri, pour gagner le terrain de sport.

 _Ça commence fort, directement par un examen de nos capacités, on dirait_ , pensa Elays, ne pouvant cacher son anxiété à son amie qui la dévisageait du coin de l'œil.

* * *

 _Et la voilà, la rencontre_ – _pour le moins étrange_ – _avec Shoto !  
_ _Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review s'il vous a plu ! :D_


	3. Premier affrontement

**Chapitre 3 : Premier affrontement**

* * *

— Vous allez vous mettre en équipes de deux et vous affronter, annonça Midnight aux élèves pendus à ses lèvres.

Tous se regardèrent et un léger brouhaha s'éleva, rapidement emporté par une faible brise.

Ou par l'aura menaçante de l'enseignante...

Personne ne s'y opposa et les groupes furent tirés au sort. Elays se retrouva avec Erin Otsuka, qu'elle reconnut comme la fille assise derrière elle, dans la classe. Plus petite qu'elle, assez menue, et visiblement plus intéressée par la longueur de sa tenue que par l'exercice, elle ne payait pas de mine.

Pourtant, Elays avait appris à ne pas se fier aux apparences. Et ce n'était pas son air angélique, accentué par ses cheveux blonds mi-longs et ses billes azures, qui allaient la tromper.

— On est ensemble, indiqua sa camarade en s'approchant d'elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Quel est ton alter ?

— Je peux manipuler les ombres... qu'il s'agisse de la mienne, ou de celles des objets et des personnes qui m'entourent.

— Pas mal ! s'enthousiasma Erin avec un air assez enfantin.

— Et toi ?

— Je peux me téléporter, sur une distance maximale de deux à cinq kilomètres, selon mon état de santé. Mais je dois pouvoir visualiser le lieu où je dois atterrir...

Les yeux de la brunette s'illuminèrent devant toutes les idées qui lui traversaient l'esprit, tandis qu'elle pensait à ce qu'un tel pouvoir avait à offrir.

— C'est génial ! s'émerveilla-t-elle.

Erin haussa les épaules, tout de même légèrement amusée devant un tel engouement, et elles commencèrent à réfléchir à une stratégie pouvant prendre en compte leurs deux alters.

Chacun, dans la classe, en fit de même, et Elays ne put s'empêcher de lancer une œillade discrète à Luna, qui s'entraînait avec Shiro Abe, son camarade pour cet examen.

Sa meilleure amie semblait tellement à l'aise, capable de s'adapter à toutes les situations, que la jeune fille se sentit un pincement au cœur d'envie. Elle l'enviait et l'admirait, depuis toujours. Depuis leur rencontre, sept ans auparavant.

— Aisu ? l'interpella Erin en la voyant perdue dans ses songes. On continue ?

— Oui, excuse-moi...

Après quelques minutes, bien trop courtes à leur goût, Midnight les rassembla afin de tirer au sort les affrontements. Ils étaient vingt, ce qui allait leur permettre d'effectuer cinq combats différents.

— Je les ai vus s'entraîner, souffla Erin à l'oreille d'Elays en rivant son regard sur leurs deux adversaires tirés au sort. Ils sont forts, je pense...

La jeune fille se tourna pour les considérer, à la suite de ces mots. L'un d'eux, Takao Ido, arborait un large sourire presque niais en leur faisant signe de la main, tandis que son coéquipier, Reiji Kudō, restait impassible.

 _Ne pas se fier aux apparences_ , se répéta-t-elle.

Les affrontements débutèrent. Les équipes se battaient sur le terrain, l'objectif étant la victoire, sans blesser les autres élèves qui observaient les combats, à seulement quelques mètres.

Le premier duo à remporter la victoire, un duo mixte, était composé de Jun Aoki, capable de manipuler à distance des objets pour les attirer non loin de lui, et de Rina Imai, capable de créer des bulles dans lesquelles elle enfermait les gens. Ou autre.

Il leur avait simplement suffit d'empêcher leurs adversaires de se mouvoir, enfermés dans des bulles, avant de les surprendre avec différents projectiles lancés par Jun. Les combats devant uniquement permettre à juger de leurs capacités, il était dénué de sens qu'ils s'épuisent et se blessent.

— Bien, groupe suivant ! s'écria une Midnight enthousiaste, un sourire aux lèvres, en tendant une main vers Elays et Erin, puis vers leurs adversaires. Elays Aisu et Erin Otsuka contre Takao Ido et Reiji Kudō !

Les intéressés s'avancèrent sur le terrain sous le regard de leurs camarades de classe. Chacun semblait happé par l'ambiance, et il fallait bien admettre qu'il y avait de quoi. Au collège, jamais ils n'avaient eu le droit d'utiliser leurs pouvoirs sur quelqu'un d'autre, alors avoir la possibilité de les tester sur d'autres élèves était à la fois excitant et angoissant.

— Prêts ? interrogea l'enseignante une fois qu'ils furent installés face à face. Allez-y !

À la seconde où la voix de Nemuri s'évanouit, les bras de Takao s'étirèrent pour venir tenter de toucher les deux jeunes filles. Elles eurent seulement le temps d'esquiver le coup en se jetant chacune d'un côté, que les bras du garçon revinrent à lui.

Tandis que l'homme aux bras élastiques semblait foncer tête baissée, son coéquipier restait calme, imperturbable, et observait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

— Aisu ! s'écria Erin.

— Compris !

Elle jeta une rapide œillade au soleil, qui n'allait pas tarder à être obstrué par la nébulosité, puis aux rares objets qui les entouraient. Des lampadaires, et rien d'autre aux alentours. Pas la moindre matière capable de dégager une ombre.

Livrée à elle-même, Elays décida de se contenter de sa propre ombre, qu'elle étendit jusqu'à venir se mêler à celle de Takao. Le jeune homme, surpris devant la rapidité de la progression de l'ombre d'Elays, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'éviter, resta paralysé.

Erin profita de la confusion de leurs adversaires pour disparaître de leur champ de vision, et réapparaître dans leur dos. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de la voir, et, le garçon toujours immobilisé par Elays, ne put que regarder le pied qui arrivait à vive allure à hauteur de son visage.

Reiji, qui était resté immobile depuis le début des hostilités, leva vivement les mains, et un champ de force se créa autour de son équipier, le protégeant du coup. Le mouvement forcé autour du garçon rompit le lien de son ombre à celle d'Elays, tandis qu'Erin tombait au sol sous l'élan qu'elle venait de donner à son corps, au travers de ce coup de pied raté.

— Otsuka, reviens ! hurla Elays, avant de laisser ses iris se river vers le ciel.

 _Bientôt._

Son équipière s'exécuta et se téléporta pour rejoindre ses côtés.

— C'est de Kudō qu'il faut s'occuper en premier, indiqua-t-elle. Ses champs de force les protégeront tous les deux et nous empêcheront d'agir. Mais il semble réfléchir calmement à la situation, contrairement à Ido qui fonce dans le tas.

— Oui, tu as raison… J'ai un plan.

Erin, intéressée, tourna la tête en sa direction pour l'inciter à poursuivre sur sa lancée.

— Les nuages vont cacher le soleil, je vais pouvoir étendre mon champ d'action. En attendant, il faudrait faire diversion avec du corps à corps. On s'élance sur eux, et tu te téléportes au dernier moment pour les surprendre par derrière, ça te va ?

Un grand sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de son interlocutrice, qui approuva vivement l'idée. Elles s'exécutèrent donc, s'élançant en courant vers leurs adversaires. Takao, pour les bloquer, étirait ses bras afin de leur compliquer l'accès, tandis que Reiji se tenait prêt.

Après quelques secondes, comme l'avait prévu Elays, les nuages bloquèrent le passage aux rayons du soleil, plongeant le terrain dans une certaine obscurité. L'ombre grandissante engloba rapidement les quatre élèves, à la surprise des deux garçons.

Ils comprirent la situation en réalisant qu'ils ne pouvaient plus bouger, tandis qu'Elays ralentissait sa course à seulement quelques mètres d'eux.

— Désolée, mais vous êtes sur mon territoire, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire qu'elle ne parvint pas à retenir.

Erin disparut une nouvelle fois de leur champ de vision, alors qu'une faible distance la séparait de leurs deux adversaires, pour réapparaître de nouveau derrière eux. Elays se concentra pour maintenir son étreinte autour de leurs ombres, les empêchant toujours de se mouvoir, tandis qu'elle reprenait sa course en leur direction.

Tous les deux pris au piège, ils ne purent qu'observer les deux jeunes filles qui les encerclaient. Erin se jeta sur Takao et le plaqua au sol, tandis qu'Elays élançait sa jambe à hauteur du visage de Reiji, qui ne pouvait se défendre.

Elle se servit du lien de leurs ombres, regroupées sous la couche nuageuse qui ne permettait plus de les distinguer l'une de l'autre, pour stopper l'élan de son pied, qui vint simplement effleurer la peau de sa joue.

— Bien, stop ! Victoire d'Aisu et d'Otsuka ! s'écria Midnight en levant son fouet au ciel. Hors d'un combat de camaraderie, ton coup aurait sans doute fait voler ton camarade bien plus loin, Aisu. Très bon réflexe, de t'être stoppée.

Elays et Erin se tapèrent joyeusement dans la main, en remerciant au passage leur enseignante pour ces mots, et en remerciant également leurs adversaires Comme à la fin du précédent combat, tous les autres élèves applaudirent, tant pour féliciter la victoire des deux jeunes filles que l'affrontement en lui-même.

Luna adressa un large sourire à sa meilleure amie, qui peina à cacher l'engouement de sa réussite. Elle avait gagné.

Et avec sa manipulation des ombres.

* * *

— Todoroki ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, par la fenêtre ?

Surpris par ses mots, l'intéressé eut un léger sursaut et tourna la tête vers l'origine de cette voix, pour se retrouver face à Momo Yaoyorozu, assise à la place derrière la sienne.

— Des filles ?! s'indigna Minoru en observant, à son tour, ce qui se passait par la fenêtre.

Son cri attira l'attention du reste de la classe. Tous les élèves se retournèrent pour les considérer longuement.

— Il regardait des filles se battre, par la fenêtre ! expliqua le garçon aux cheveux violets à l'attention des pupilles dilatées qui le fixaient. Ou alors c'est Midnight, que tu regardais ? J'étais sûr que tu cachais ce genre de tendance, c'était pas possible autrement !

Le garçon aux cheveux blancs et rouges arqua un sourcil, avant de vriller une nouvelle fois ses iris vers le terrain d'entraînement, sous la fenêtre.

 _C'est la fille de tout à_ _l_ _'heure…_ _elle_ _a gagné._

Le combat qu'il venait de suivre l'avait accaparé, à tel point qu'il avait oublié, quelques instants, qu'il était dans une salle de classe.

Mais le regard noir que lui lançait Aizawa l'aida à reprendre contenance et il se reconcentra, ignorant royalement les réflexions de Minoru et les réactions de ses camarades.

* * *

 _Les scènes de combat ne sont pas vraiment mon point fort, mais j'espère que la lecture de ce chapitre vous a plu ! Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review c:_


	4. Rencontres

**Chapitre 4 : Rencontres**

* * *

Les autres affrontements s'enchaînaient, sous les yeux d'Elays, qui demeurait incapable de s'y concentrer. Sa victoire restait ancrée dans son esprit, indésirable de s'en aller.

Elle sonnait comme un grand pas, pour elle, le début de quelque chose de solide. La manipulation des ombres pouvait sembler être un alter intéressant, à en écouter les dires de ceux à qui elle exposait son pouvoir.

Mais elle savait ses capacités limitées, notamment dans la puissance qu'elle pouvait déployer, mais également à rester immobile et forcer son adversaire à en faire de même. C'était d'ailleurs pour ces raisons qu'elle avait commencé à apprendre à se battre au corps à corps...

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, cet exercice sonnait comme l'appropriation de ce pouvoir complexe et, pour cette raison, un sourire ne quittait plus ses lèvres.

— Bien, victoire de Luna Ueno et de Shiro Abe !

En entendant le prénom de sa meilleure amie, Elays réalisa qu'elle venait de manquer son combat, perdue dans le méandre de ses songes.

— Il est trop fort, ton alter, Ueno ! s'exclama Shiro en faisant une rétrospective mentale de leurs techniques effectuées, lors de ce duo.

— Le tien n'est pas mal non plus ! Ah, Elays, alors qu'en as-tu pensé ?

— S-super, comme d'habitude Luna, mentit-elle, prise de court par la question, en culpabilisant soudain.

Elle lui répondit par un simple sourire en s'asseyant à ses côtés, pour suivre les autres combats. Dès qu'ils furent tous passés, ils regagnèrent leur salle de classe afin de faire un débriefing sur leur matinée.

La sonnerie retentit et ils quittèrent la pièce pour aller manger. Des petits groupes se formèrent, selon les affinités développées lors de ce premier exercice, et Erin s'approcha gaiement d'Elays et de Luna.

— Vous mangez avec nous ? s'enquit-elle en désignant d'un signe de la main Takao et Reiji qui attendaient dans l'embrasure.

— Oui ! s'enthousiasma Luna, ne laissant pas à Elays le temps de considérer la question.

Ils s'éloignèrent ainsi de leur salle de classe pour rejoindre le réfectoire. Les lieux grouillaient de monde, d'élèves aussi perdus qu'eux, pour les première année, comme d'élèves habitués, pour ceux qui avaient déjà passé au moins un an au sein de Yuei.

Elays et ses camarades s'installèrent à une table une fois leur plateau récupéré, et profitèrent de ce premier repas pour faire plus ample connaissance. Certains élèves de leur classe qui les aperçurent choisirent de s'asseoir à leurs côtés, et ils se racontèrent leurs vies, parlèrent de leurs alters et de leurs familles.

Entre deux éclats de rire, une chevelure rouge et blanche attira l'attention de la jeune fille, qui ne put détourner le regard de la silhouette qui s'engouffrait dans la pièce.

Une démarche calme, sûre d'elle, solitaire et fascinante. Elays était comme happée par cette vision, tandis que Shoto Todoroki s'avançait en sa direction, ses iris la transperçant, et ne semblant pourtant pas la voir.

Envoûtée par son hétérochromie captivante, la jeune fille ne réalisa que leurs pupilles s'étaient rencontrées uniquement lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur. Elle déglutit difficilement, tandis qu'il tournait légèrement la tête, inconsciemment, pour la suivre du regard, tout en continuant sa marche dans l'allée principale du réfectoire, pour aller s'asseoir plus loin.

Le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, encore incertaine quant à ce qui venait de se passer, Elays resta quelques instants les yeux dans le vide, fixant un point invisible là où Shoto se trouvait précédemment.

— Aisu ? l'interpella Erin, lui arrachant un sursaut de surprise. C'était quoi, ça ?

— Mais je le reconnais, ce type, réalisa Luna, d'une voix sérieuse. C'était celui de ce matin !

— Celui de ce matin ? répéta lentement Erin en passant une main dans son carré blond. Tu connais Shoto Todoroki, Aisu ?

— Pas vraiment, avoua-t-elle. Il s'est trompé de salle de classe, ce matin, pendant que vous étiez montés.

S'en suivit un brouhaha autour de la table, dans lequel se mêlaient les voix d'Erin, qui clamait sa jalousie, celle de Luna qui commençait à se souvenir d'où elle avait aperçu le visage de Shoto, et de Takao qui avait, visiblement, simplement envie de parler et de prendre part à la conversation.

Rapidement, la sonnerie retentit de nouveau, leur indiquant qu'ils devaient retourner en classe. L'après-midi passa rapidement. Midnight les mit en groupe de deux, selon les duos de la matinée : chacun ferait équipe avec l'un de leur adversaire pour discuter de stratégie, jusqu'à ce que la fin des cours soit sonnée.

— Elays, je ne rentre pas avec toi, je dois rejoindre mon père ! indiqua Luna en quittant précipitamment la salle, sans laisser à son amie le temps de répondre.

L'intéressée haussa les épaules, comme pour approuver – sans que Luna n'en ait besoin – avant de prendre, seule, la route du retour.

À peine fut-elle rentrée chez elle que son père, Hisao Aisu, s'était jeté sur elle, s'empressant de lui demander tous les détails de cette première journée à l'académie des héros.

Vivant seuls, tous les deux, depuis six longues années, à la suite du décès de la mère de la jeune fille, Sienna Aisu, ils avaient noué un lien puissant, et Elays ne pouvait s'empêcher de parler de tout et de rien avec son lui.

Mais curieusement, ce soir-là, elle ne put se résoudre à parler de son étrange rencontre avec le fils d'Endeavor.

* * *

— Elays, si tu ne te lèves pas maintenant, tu vas être en retard, s'écria Hisao du bas des escaliers, espérant que sa voix porte suffisamment pour arracher sa fille au monde des rêves. Je dois partir, je ne pourrai pas m'assurer que tu es bien debout...

Un bruit sourd attira son attention et, devinant qu'il s'agissait sans doute d'un signe de la part de la jeune fille pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle était levée, il quitta la maison pour se rendre au travail.

Pourtant, toujours dans son lit, Elays laissa échapper un grognement, en réalisant que son réveil venait de tomber au sol et de s'exploser. Mais la fatigue engourdissait son corps, l'attirant davantage à elle à chaque seconde qui passait et, rapidement, ses yeux se fermèrent, pour l'extirper de la réalité.

Ce furent les vibrations incessantes de son téléphone qui la réveillèrent. Prise d'un élan de panique en réalisant qu'elle ne s'était pas levée, elle s'empressa d'attraper son smartphone pour se faire une idée de l'heure.

 _~ De : Luna :_

 _Tu es en retard ? Je suis au croisement habituel._

 _Elays ? Tu es malade ?_

 _Je pars devant, y'a intérêt à ce que ton retard ne soit pas dû à ta fatigue, car te connaissant tu as encore passé la nuit à t'entraîner !_

Elle déglutit devant les mots criants de vérité de sa meilleure amie, avant de se lever d'un bond.

 _Les cours commencent dans quinze minutes_ , réalisa-t-elle en laissant ses pupilles glisser jusqu'à l'heure digitale indiquée sur son téléphone.

~ À : Luna :

 _Merde, je viens de me réveiller. J'arrive !_

À peine le message fut-il envoyé qu'elle sauta dans son uniforme, courut jusqu'à la salle de bain, se lava les dents et releva ses longs cheveux bruns en une queue de cheval haute.

 _Tant pis pour le petit dej'._

En se maudissant intérieurement d'être restée s'entraîner aussi tard, la veille, quitte à ne pratiquement pas dormir, elle s'élança hors de chez elle pour regagner au plus vite le lycée.

— Presque pile à l'heure, lâcha-t-elle en franchissant les grandes portes d'entrée de l'établissement, tandis que son téléphone affichait déjà six minutes de retard.

Son regard fusa de tous les côtés, tandis qu'elle tentait de se souvenir du chemin qu'elles avaient pris, la veille, pour rejoindre la salle de cours, avec Luna. En vain.

 _Et merde._

— Excuse-moi, appela-t-elle, à l'attention d'une élève qui traversait le bâtiment principal. Tu sais où est la salle des seconde A ?

Son interlocutrice se retourna, la laissant distinguer une jeune fille élancée, dont les cheveux bruns étaient relevés en une queue de cheval. Son visage délicat, finement dessiné, laissa un instant Elays pantoise et intimidée. Elle avait déjà vu cette silhouette, à la télévision l'année précédente.

— Oh, mais je te reconnais toi, indiqua Momo Yaoyorozu. Tu étais sur le terrain d'entraînement, hier matin, non ?

— Euh... oui ?

— C'est ton combat que Shoto regardait par la fenêtre, si je ne me trompe pas, expliqua-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel pour puiser dans sa mémoire visuelle. Les ombres, c'est ça ?

Éberluée, Elays hocha lentement la tête, tandis qu'une étrange chaleur se répandait sur son visage. Les joues brûlantes, elle arqua un sourcil interrogateur, l'incitant à développer ses propos.

— J'avoue l'avoir en partie suivi également, ton combat, sourit-elle. C'est un alter très intéressant, tout comme celui de ton amie !

Plantée au milieu du hall principal, la jeune fille laissa un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, ne pouvant rester de marbre devant les compliments et l'engouement dont Momo faisait preuve.

Et savoir que Shoto l'avait regardée se battre la rendait folle d'angoisse, et pourtant fière, d'une certaine manière. Même si cela ne signifiait rien.

— Excuse-moi, je te retiens ! Tu cherchais la salle des seconde A, c'est ça ?

Tirée de ses rêveries, les battements d'excitation de cœur d'Elays ralentirent, pour la laisser retrouver ses esprits. Elle approuva d'un signe de tête.

— Viens, je vais te guider, déclara-t-elle en commençant à s'avancer vers les escaliers.

— Merci !

— Tu as de la chance, les couloirs sont déserts à une heure pareille, mais je descendais chercher des feutres pour le prof. Je m'appelle Momo Yaoyorozu, et toi ?

— Elays Aisu, sourit-elle, en réalisant combien son aînée semblait chaleureuse.

— On se recroisera sûrement !

À ses mots, Elays tourna la tête pour constater que les couloirs lui semblaient déjà familiers, de même que l'immense porte devant laquelle elle se trouvait. Elle eut simplement le temps de remercier son guide que celle-ci s'éloigna pour monter au deuxième étage et regagner sa classe.

La jeune fille pénétra dans la salle en s'excusant pour son retard et s'avança rapidement afin rejoindre sa place, après qu'Ectoplasm – qui s'occupait des cours de mathématiques – le lui demande.

— Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? s'enquit discrètement Luna lorsque son amie passa devant son bureau.

L'année promettait d'être riche en émotions, visiblement.


	5. Un exercice spécial

_Hello !_

 _J'aimerais vraiment vous remercier de suivre cette histoire. Je vois les vues monter, et j'avoue que j'appréhende de vous décevoir à chaque fois que je publie un chapitre..._

 _Je ne sais même pas si ça vous plait, et j'_ _ose espérer que c'est le cas. En tout cas n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ou autre pour me laisser votre avis, ça me fera super plaisir :3_

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Un exercice spécial**

* * *

Les jours se suivaient et ne se ressemblaient pas le moins du monde. Alors que le rythme scolaire aurait pu sembler monotone, pour Elays, il n'en était rien. Tous les jours la jeune fille arrivait à Yuei pleine d'excitation à l'idée de découvrir de nouvelles choses. Et en seulement une semaine, elle s'était vue forcée de ralentir l'importance de ses entraînements nocturnes.

En effet, la cadence à l'académie était déjà suffisamment éprouvante. Entre les cours normaux, le matin, alternants entre anglais, mathématiques et autres matières qu'elle avait déjà rencontrées au collège, ainsi que les cours pratique de l'après-midi, il lui fallait bien admettre qu'en seulement quelques jours, elle était déjà exténuée.

— C'est vraiment dommage qu'All Might n'enseigne plus à Yuei, cette année..., lâcha Erin en mettant dans sa bouche une large cuillerée de riz. J'aurais vraiment aimé le rencontrer.

— Moi aussi, répondit calmement Reiji. Mais c'est compliqué pour lui, depuis qu'il n'est plus capable d'utiliser son alter...

Un silence lourd de sens prit place autour de la table, pendant lequel chacun baissa la tête en direction de son assiette. En effet, All Might, anciennement numéro un des héros dans un monde où la profession est admirée de tous, avait été forcé de tirer sa révérence. Suite à un affrontement face à un ennemi des plus mystérieux, ses pouvoirs avaient disparu. Sans que personne ne comprenne comment, ni pourquoi.

— Tu crois que Midnight nous a encore réservé un entraînement étrange ? interrogea Erin pour changer l'atmosphère pesante qui avait commencé à les entourer.

— Je pense... Elle a dit de se tenir prêts, rappela Elays, le regard ardent d'enthousiasme.

— Je crains le pire, on ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre, avec elle.

L'ensemble des paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers Takao, à la suite de ces mots, et ils poussèrent tous un soupir. Seule Luna restait perdue dans ses pensées, rivant ses pupilles sur les nombreux grains de riz qui occupaient encore son assiette, contrairement aux autres.

— Luna ? Ça ne va pas ? s'enquit Elays à voix basse en se penchant vers son amie.

L'intéressée eut un léger sursaut et, sans pour autant répondre, elle esquissa un sourire à la jeune fille pour la rassurer.

 _Elle est bizarre, depuis quelques jours._

La sonnerie retentit avant qu'elle n'eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, et ils quittèrent ainsi les lieux pour rejoindre le terrain d'entraînement B, où aurait lieu leur cours pratique de l'après-midi.

Selon les enseignants, les exercices pouvaient sembler plus ou moins étranges, voire difficiles. Nerumi, en tant que leur professeure principale, était celle qui les encadrait la plupart du temps.

Mais cette fois, l'héroïne les avait prévenus que leur demie journée risquait bien d'être épuisante, et qu'ils avaient intérêt à se tenir prêts.

Ainsi, en la rejoignant et en la voyant un grand sourire aux lèvres, ils ne surent s'ils devaient prendre peur et s'enfuir en courant ou non...

— L'exercice d'aujourd'hui sera un peu spécial, indiqua-t-elle lorsque tous les élèves furent réunis devant les immenses portes du terrain d'entraînement.

— Midnight ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'éleva une voix morne à quelques mètres d'eux, arrivant en leur direction.

Dans un même mouvement, tous les élèves tournèrent la tête pour se retrouver face à Shota Aizawa – Eraser Head de son nom de héros –, l'un des enseignants et professeur principal de la première A, qui se tenait justement à ses côtés.

— Aizawa ? Qu'est-ce que toi tu fais là ? renchérit l'enseignante, un large sourire se dessinant sur son visage.

— J'ai réservé le terrain d'entraînement pour mes élèves, pour tout l'après-midi.

— Impossible, je l'ai réservé, moi aussi !

Le professeur aux longs cheveux noirs – tombants sur les bandes qui décoraient son cou – plissa les yeux en examinant l'air fier qu'arborait sa collègue. Les mains dans les poches, il se contenta d'hausser les épaules en poussant un soupir las.

— Nous n'avons qu'à le partager ! expliqua Midnight. Peut-être même que nous pouvons faire un exercice commun, avec nos élèves ! Je suis sûre que les première A ont beaucoup à apprendre à mes élèves !

L'air béat et bien trop jovial qui éclairait son visage laissa Shota pantois. Toutefois, se sentant peu concerné par la situation, il accepta d'un nouveau haussement d'épaules en se dirigeant silencieusement vers les grandes portes du terrain.

Un brouhaha s'éleva soudain, contrastant avec le silence qui régnait au cours de l'échange des deux professeurs. Les élèves de seconde se regardaient tous, excités pour certains, et stressés pour d'autres, à l'idée de partager une séance d'entraînement avec les première A, tandis que ces derniers restaient relativement calmes.

— Elle l'a fait exprès ? questionna une voix en détaillant la silhouette de Midnight qui s'éloignait pour rejoindre Aizawa.

— Elle l'a clairement fait exprès.

Les mots résonnaient en boucle dans l'esprit d'Elays, qui regardait tour à tour les différentes scènes que ses pupilles la laissaient distinguer. Les bâtiments qui s'élevaient au-dessus des portes donnant l'accès au terrain rendaient les lieux étouffants, pourtant il n'en était rien pour la jeune fille. Ses pupilles vagabondèrent de silhouette en silhouette, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'arrêtent sur Shoto Todoroki.

Le souffle coupé, elle resta en suspens de longues secondes, et finit par croiser la route de ses iris. Son œil droit, gris, semblait glacial, la transperçant douloureusement, tandis que son œil gauche, bleu et entouré d'une large cicatrice de brûlure, semblait apaiser à lui seul l'ensemble de son regard.

Poignant, envoûtant.

Elays demeurait incapable de se défaire de ce contact visuel, doux et pourtant électrique.

En le voyant faire un pas pour s'avancer vers elle, elle inspira largement, peinant à calmer son palpitant.

— Aisu, l'interpella une voix féminine, la sortant brusquement de sa bulle qu'elle pensait pourtant hermétique.

Elays décrocha difficilement ses pupilles de Shoto, qui s'arrêta de marcher et arqua un sourcil en voyant Momo Yaoyorozu et Kyoka Jiro rejoindre les côtés de la brune.

— Yaoyorozu, s'étonna Elays, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se souvienne de son nom, et encore moins qu'elle vienne la voir.

— Connaissant Midnight, je suis sûre qu'elle a volontairement réservé le même terrain que nous. Nous allons donc faire un exercice en commun, alors courage !

À ces mots, elle lui adressa un large sourire, imitée par son amie à ses côtés, avant de s'éloigner pour pénétrer, comme le reste de sa classe, les immenses portes du terrain.

En les suivant du regard, la silhouette, de dos, de Shoto se dessina dans son champ de vision, s'éloignant de plus en plus d'elle à chaque seconde qui passait.

 _Il allait venir me parler ?_

 _Non, j'ai dû rêver._

— Elays ? Depuis quand tu les connais ? s'enquit Luna à ses côtés.

Comme si elle venait de se souvenir de la présence de ses amis à ses côtés, Elays se tourna brusquement pour leur faire face.

— Ah, je les connais pas vraiment. J'ai croisé Yaoyorozu, une fois, elle m'a guidée jusqu'à notre salle quand j'étais perdue...

— Aisu ? Pourquoi tu rougis comme ça ? interrogea Erin en penchant la tête sur le côté, ignorant sa réponse à la question de Luna.

Ce fut seulement à ces mots que la jeune fille réalisa combien son visage la brûlait. Elle avait toujours l'impression de sentir la pression, glaciale et pourtant embrasée, du regard de Shoto posé sur elle, alors même qu'il lui tournait pourtant le dos.

— C'est rien. On y va ? demanda-t-elle, espérant détourner la question et le sujet.

Incrédules, ses amis approuvèrent et ils s'avancèrent pour rejoindre le reste du groupe.

Après concertation quant à l'exercice, Shota et Nerumi revinrent.

— Bien ! s'exclama Midnight pour gagner leur attention. Vous allez faire des groupes de deux, en mixant les classes. Un élève de seconde avec un élève de première !

Un bruit de fond s'éleva, faisant bourdonner les oreilles d'Elays. Différents prénoms, prononcés avec enthousiasme, résonnèrent à ses tympans, et elle devina aisément que ses camarades commençaient à lister ceux avec qui ils voulaient se retrouver.

— Ne rêvez pas trop, mes choux. Vous ne choisirez pas !

— Exactement, Midnight fera les groupes, rajouta Shota. Elle connaît mieux ses élèves et connaît également bien les première A...

L'intéressée approuva d'un large sourire.

— Il a juste la flemme..., souffla un élève de première, aux cheveux rouges hérissés sur sa tête.

Le professeur se contenta de lui lancer un regard dur, sans pour autant prendre la peine de nier, et Elays, amusée, esquissa un léger sourire.

— Bon, on va pas y passer la journée, déclara finalement l'enseignant de sa voix morne.

Nerumi approuva et commença à faire les groupes. Alors qu'ils pensaient que ceux-ci seraient faits selon les caractères et les Alters, il sembla en réalité qu'ils étaient plutôt faits au hasard, selon l'humeur de l'héroïne.

— Ido..., réfléchit-elle en regardant l'intéressé, Takao. Avec Mineta !

Minoru Mineta, du haut de son mètre vingt, se dégagea de la foule pour s'avancer.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi je suis pas avec une fille, moi ! Même Midoriya est avec une fille super jolie ! s'indigna-t-il en désignant exagérément du doigt Izuku Midoriya, aux côtés de Luna.

— Tais-toi, Mineta, lança amèrement Kyoka. Aucune fille ne mérite de se retrouver avec toi.

Quelques rires s'élevèrent chez les seconde, tandis que Takao restait incrédule, ne sachant pas s'il devait pleurer ou non son partenaire.

— Taisez-vous, lâcha soudain Aizawa d'une voix si faible que les élèves se turent pour l'entendre, un frisson leur parcourant à tous l'échine.

— Ensuite, Aisu avec..., réfléchit Midnight en laissant ses iris bleus parcourir l'ensemble des élèves, tandis qu'Elays s'avançait à l'entente de son nom.

L'attention de l'enseignante s'arrêta sur Shoto, qui ne semblait pas écouter quoi que ce soit à la répartition des groupes, le regard perdu dans le vide. Ce fut à cet instant qu'elle se souvint l'avoir vu dans la salle de ses élèves, le jour de la rentrée.

— Avec Todoroki ! conclut-elle.

L'intéresse releva la tête en entendant son nom.

— Pardon, je n'ai pas entendu. Je suis avec qui ?

— Avec moi.

Shoto tourna la tête en sa direction et une mine surprise habilla soudain les traits de son visage, lorsque leurs pupilles se rencontrèrent. Sans répondre, il s'avança jusqu'à elle et ils se reculèrent tous deux, imitant les groupes déjà formés.


	6. Dur à suivre

**Chapitre 6 : Dur à suivre**

* * *

— Bien mes choux. Maintenant que vous êtes en groupes, on va vous expliquer les règles.

— Elle va vous expliquer les règles, corrigea Aizawa, de marbre.

— Vous serez sur le terrain quatre groupes par quatre, continua Midnight en ignorant la réflexion de son collègue. Vous allez être répartis en deux duos de héros et deux duos de vilains, puis séparés chacun à une extrémité du terrain. Une bombe sera cachée dans l'un des bâtiments du centre du terrain d'entraînement, les héros devront le protéger tandis que les vilains tenteront de s'en emparer !

Tous se regardèrent, s'imprégnant des consignes expliquées par l'héroïne. Ne sachant pas réellement quoi en penser, Elays jeta un coup d'œil à Shoto, qui semblait réfléchir.

— C'est un scénario basique, non ? demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

Le garçon tourna lentement la tête en sa direction pour considérer sa question, et ce fut simplement en rencontrant son regard impénétrable que la jeune fille réalisa qu'elle venait de parler sans réellement s'en rendre compte. Alors qu'elle pensait que Shoto serait dérangé qu'elle le perturbe dans les explications de Midnight, elle fut surprise de le voir lever les yeux au ciel pour réfléchir.

— Ça ressemble exactement au premier exercice que nous avons fait ici, l'année dernière, expliqua-t-il simplement d'une voix toute aussi basse.

Elays se contenta d'approuver ses dires d'un hochement de la tête, avant de reporter son attention sur sa professeure principale.

— La difficulté de l'exercice consiste en une totale ignorance, indiqua Aizawa devant l'engouement que les explications de sa collègue avaient créé.

— En effet, vous ne saurez pas qui sont les vilains et qui sont les héros ! Vous ne saurez pas non plus dans quel bâtiment se trouve la bombe !

— Je vois..., souffla Shoto. Il faudra donc agir discrètement et de façon réfléchie.

— Mais tout en étant rapide, compléta Elays.

Un faible sourire, presque imperceptible, se dessina sur les lèvres de Shoto en voyant sa partenaire se sentir concernée, à réagir aux consignes. Pourtant, ses pupilles rivées sur son coéquipier, ce détail n'échappa pas à la jeune fille. Alors qu'elle se sentait, au début, assez intimidée à l'idée de faire cet exercice avec lui, elle savait que l'expérience et la force de Shoto ne pourraient que lui être bénéfiques.

Et, contrairement à l'image qu'elle en avait eu, lors de leur première rencontre assez étrange, il ne semblait en réalité pas si froid et solitaire qu'elle le pensait. Ce qui contrastait davantage encore avec ce qu'elle avait vu du championnat, diffusé à la télévision, l'année précédente.

Elle n'irait pas jusqu'à dire qu'il semblait être une personne ouverte, et encore moins loquace. Mais leurs duels de regards, lui faisant froid dans le dos au moins autant qu'ils l'envoûtaient, avaient totalement disparu de son esprit.

— Pour commencer, vous allez venir tous les huit, expliqua Midnight en désignant les équipes d'Elays, de Luna, de Takao et de Reiji, alignées. Les autres, vous allez rejoindre le poste d'observation pour suivre l'exercice.

Elays jeta une rapide œillade à sa meilleure amie, qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de suivre Midnight, accompagnée de son coéquipier, Izuku Midoriya. Les autres groupes les imitèrent.

La brune arqua un sourcil d'étonnement en voyant Luna ne pas lui adresser le moindre signe, faisant même fi de sa présence.

 _Elle est bizarre, depuis quelque temps..._

Elle balaya d'un revers de la main ses pensées néfastes et sans doute erronées. Ils furent finalement répartis, comme expliqué précédemment, aux quatre coins de l'immense terrain d'entraînement. Les bâtiments surplombaient les lieux, séparés par des rues désertes, dans une ambiance pesante et étouffante. L'un des immeubles était même effondré, rendant le tout presque angoissant.

Elays et Shoto, assignés au rôle de vilains, se retrouvèrent rapidement livrés à eux-mêmes, attendant que le signe du départ soit lancé. Il n'y avait pas de limite de temps, il convenait simplement pour eux de s'emparer de la bombe par tous les moyens. La toucher suffisait.

— Tu as une idée de plan d'action ? questionna la jeune fille, dans l'espoir que le silence pesant s'évanouisse.

— Ton alter... si je me souviens bien, tu manipules les ombres, c'est ça ?

— Oui, s'étonna-t-elle, surprise qu'il s'en souvienne. Tant la mienne que celles qui m'entourent.

— Très bien. Je maîtrise la glace et le feu.

 _Je le savais..._

— Je sais pas comment vont réagir les autres groupes..., continua-t-il. Mais si on part dès le top pour s'approcher du centre du terrain, on pourrait essayer d'arriver avant les autres. On pourrait prendre du recul pour les surveiller.

— Qui dit qu'ils feront pas faire la même chose ?

Sans attendre qu'il ne réponde, Elays leva la tête pour observer les bâtiments qui les entouraient, pensive. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se retrouvait entre les murs de cet immense terrain d'entraînement, pourtant ils ne lui avaient jamais semblé si étroits, si étouffants.

Sans doute la présence de Shoto à ses côtés était-elle responsable de ce ressenti.

— Comme on joue les vilains, tu crois qu'on peut faire équipe avec les deux autres vilains ?

— Les héros le peuvent, j'imagine, mais c'est vrai que dans notre cas c'est complexe, réfléchit-il. Peut-être que Midnight et Aizawa attendent de voir comment on va réagir, sur ce point.

— Si, comme tu le disais, on essaie de s'approcher plus rapidement du centre pour les surveiller, on pourrait essayer de comprendre qui a quel rôle, et agir en conséquence. Je pense que nous devons rester à deux et-

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un bruit sourd, annonçant le début de l'exercice, résonna partout autour d'eux. Ils se considèrent une fraction de seconde, avant de s'élancer, comme par réflexe, en courant au travers des nombreuses rues qu'offraient le terrain d'entraînement.

Ils longèrent les nombreux bâtiments, tentant de plus en plus de rester discrets et couverts et fur et à mesure qu'ils s'approchaient du centre du terrain.

Le cœur de la jeune fille tambourinait dans sa poitrine, au rythme de ses pas qui s'écrasaient rapidement contre le bitume des trottoirs. Heureusement pour elle, ses longues et nombreuses séances d'entraînements l'avaient aidée à améliorer son endurance, au cours des derniers mois.

— On y est, indiqua calmement Shoto, d'une voix neutre, en arrêtant sa course. Je vois pas les autres et je les entends pas non plus.

Sans un mot de plus, il s'approcha de l'un des bâtiments pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. Elays arqua un sourcil devant sa façon personnelle d'agir, mais s'engouffra tout de même à sa suite. Se séparer sans savoir où étaient les autres groupes, et au vu de l'immensité des lieux, n'était sûrement pas la solution.

— Il fait sombre, constata-t-elle.

Elle déglutit en constatant que l'obscurité grandissante des bâtiments ne permettait plus de distinguer la moindre ombre. Son pouvoir allait devenir inutile, s'ils continuaient sur cette voie. Toutefois, voir Shoto devenir soudain étrangement distant et prendre les décisions de la suite sans la consulter, alors qu'il lui demandait son avis quelques instants plus tôt, la laissa d'autant plus perplexe et démunie.

Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, elle se contenta de marcher à sa suite, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit attire son attention. Son coéquipier dut l'entendre également, car il se plaqua contre le mur.

— Je sais pas où sont les autres..., indiqua une voix, de l'autre côté de l'épais béton, que la jeune fille ne prit qu'une demi seconde pour reconnaître.

— C'est Luna, chuchota-t-elle le plus faiblement possible, en se disant que lui fournir les indications qu'elle pouvait l'aiderait à réagir en conséquence. Elle est avec Midoriya, si je ne me trompe pas. Elle maîtrise le vent.

Shoto approuva d'un simple signe de la tête et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'éloigner, la voix d'Izuku Midoriya retentit.

— Si on trouve les autres héros, on pourra peut-être se regrouper pour trouver la bombe.

En allumant de faibles flammes le long de son bras gauche, pour éclairer les lieux, Shoto fit signe à Elays de rester silencieuse, avant d'indiquer d'un signe du doigt le sol.

Elays baissa ainsi la tête et remarqua que les flammes laissaient distinguer leurs ombres, ainsi que celle du mur, et elle comprit où il voulait en venir.

En cas d'affrontement, ses pouvoirs ne seraient pas inutiles.

— On s'occupe d'eux ? chuchota-t-elle.

— C'est trop risqué, on peut pas perdre de temps ici alors qu'on sait pas où se trouve la bombe, ni les autres.

— Alors on se sépare ?

— Non, on traîne pas là, on doit juste trouver la bombe, expliqua-t-il en commençant à s'éloigner.

Elays gonfla les joues avant de laisser échapper un soupir.

 _Il est dur à suivre, on sait pas à quoi il pense..._

Les flammes ornant le bras de Shoto s'éteignirent et ils se contentèrent de la faible lumière traversant les rares fenêtres pour se guider. Ils ne devaient pas se faire repérer, sous aucun prétexte. Après s'être assurés que la bombe ne se trouvait pas dans ce bâtiment, ils décidèrent de le quitter discrètement.

À l'instant où Shoto posa un pied à l'extérieur, et sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, une violente bourrasque s'éleva dans la rue pour venir s'écraser violemment sur lui. Le garçon laissa échapper un faible cri de surprise avant d'écarquiller les yeux.

Devant lui, à seulement quelques mètres, un puissant courant d'air balayait tout ce qui traînait dans la rue, menaçant de l'emporter lui aussi. Ses pupilles parcoururent les environs d'un rapide coup d'oeil, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose à quoi se rattacher, sans réaliser qu'il n'avait qu'un pas à faire pour retourner dans le bâtiment aux côtés de sa coéquipière.

— Todoroki ! s'écria Elays, instinctivement, en le voyant dans le champ d'action de l'immense tornade.

Par réflexe, et en reconnaissant les pouvoirs de son amie, il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde à la jeune fille pour se jeter sur l'ombre de Shoto, qui pénétrait encore dans le bâtiment, et y poser brusquement son pied. La pression exercée sur celle-ci, alors qu'elle concentrait toutes ses forces, parvint à maintenir le poids du garçon et l'empêcher de s'envoler.

Immobilisé par l'alter de la jeune fille, Shoto ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, et ne put que fermer les yeux pour les protéger du violent souffle.

 _Elle a toujours été forte, mais depuis quand l'alter de Luna est-il aussi puissant ?_ s'interrogea Elays, peinant à maintenir le poids de son coéquipier face à la vigueur du vent.

— J'en attendais pas moins de toi, s'éleva justement la voix de la rousse, tandis que la puissance de l'air s'évanouissait doucement.

La silhouette de Luna se dessina dans son champ de vision, accompagnée d'Izuku Midoriya, dont le corps semblait recouvert d'étranges éclairs verts, que la jeune fille identifia comme étant en rapport avec son alter.


	7. La rage de vaincre

**Chapitre 7 : La rage de vaincre**

* * *

Elays relâcha son emprise sur l'ombre de Shoto, permettant finalement à ce dernier de se mouvoir, tandis que Luna et Izuku n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres d'eux.

 _L'alter de Midoriya lui octroie une force surpuissante, provoquant des violentes bourrasques. Leurs deux pouvoirs sont complémentaires,_ constata la brune, toujours dans le bâtiment, en fronçant les sourcils.

— Merci, Elays, lâcha Shoto en tournant légèrement la tête en sa direction pour désigner son ombre du menton.

La bouche de la jeune fille s'entrouvrit et, malgré elle, ses joues s'empourprèrent. Comme si l'exercice avait totalement quitté son esprit, elle resta en suspens de longues secondes, fixant l'hétérochromie de son coéquipier, qui arqua un sourcil devant sa réaction.

— Qu- qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? bafouilla-t-il malgré lui, pris de court par son attitude. Tu ne t'appelles pas comme ça ?

— Si, si...

— Et bien, son prénom déjà, vous êtes rapides, les taquina Luna, les deux mains jointes dans sa nuque et un large sourire sur les lèvres. Je croyais que cet honneur m'était réservé.

Les sourcils de Shoto s'arquèrent légèrement, tandis qu'il comprenait le sens de la réaction de sa coéquipière. Après leur première rencontre, il avait essayé de se souvenir du nom de « Elays », prononcé par son amie lorsqu'elle s'était adressée à elle, dans la salle de classe, mais il ne s'était en réalité pas posé la question quant à savoir s'il s'agissait de son prénom ou de son nom.

Pourtant, cela lui semblait si évident, à cet instant.

— N'essaie pas de nous perturber, Luna. Et comment vous saviez que nous étions dans ce bâtiment ?

Alors que Luna fronçait légèrement les sourcils, sans pour autant répondre, Shoto recula d'un pas, se rapprochant d'Elays qui se trouvait toujours dans l'embrasure de l'immense immeuble. Il avait compris où sa coéquipière voulait en venir.

— Toi ou moi ? murmura-t-il en jetant un œil au soleil, qui les surplombait.

— Toi. Il faudra juste les retenir pour gagner du temps. On ne sait pas où sont les autres, et ils risquent d'atteindre la bombe avant nous.

Sans qu'il ne dise quoi que ce soit pour approuver ou réfuter son idée, une plaque de glace se forma autour de son pied droit, figeant de ce solide le sol également.

La glace, s'échappant par le côté droit de son corps, se fraya rapidement un chemin jusqu'à leurs adversaires. Izuku, visiblement habitué à cette technique, se contenta de l'esquiver.

Mais Luna se retrouva incapable de réagir à temps et ses jambes furent pris aux pièges, l'empêchant de bouger.

— Smash ! s'écria Izuku en lançant un violent coup de pied sur la glace, dégageant la rousse de son emprise. Ça va ?

— Oui, merci Midoriya. Tiens... où est passé Elays ?

— Elle a dû profiter de la diversion de Todoroki pour s'échapper.

— Je ne sais pas si se séparer est réellement une bonne idée, constata Luna.

Un sourire presque mauvais se dessina sur le visage de Shoto à ces mots, qui laissa pantois ses deux adversaires. Le garçon aux cheveux verts fronça les sourcils, comme s'il savait, par habitude, que ce visage sûr qu'arborait son camarade n'était pas une bonne nouvelle.

Alors que Luna levait les bras pour balayer violemment l'air devant elle et qu'Izuku se préparait à s'élancer sur Shoto, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dépourvus de leur mobilité. Incrédules, ils se jetèrent une œillade en coin, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait, jusqu'à ce que la rousse jette un œil à son ombre, à ses pieds.

— Elays était seulement partie faire le tour du bâtiment pour nous surprendre par derrière...

— Impossible... de bouger le moindre doigt, constata Izuku, peinant même à remuer les lèvres.

— Vous allez rester un peu à découvert, désolé, indiqua Shoto en faisant une nouvelle fois jaillir la glace de son pied droit.

Celle-ci traversa de nouveau la rue bétonnée, venant prendre leurs jambes au piège, ainsi que leurs bras, afin qu'ils ne puissent plus se mouvoir.

Sachant qu'ils ne devaient plus perdre davantage de temps, Elays relâcha son étreinte autour de leurs ombres et s'élança en courant pour rejoindre Shoto.

— Ça servira juste à les retenir un petit peu, ils vont vite se dégager, expliqua-t-il, de la buée s'échappant au passage de ses lèvres.

— Raison de plus pour pas traîner.

Ils se précipitèrent tous deux pour s'engouffrer dans l'un des bâtiments qui les entouraient. Shoto prit soin de bloquer la porte avec sa glace, et ils s'éloignèrent davantage encore. Après des recherches infructueuses dans ce bâtiment, ils s'apprêtaient à retourner au rez-de-chaussée pour le quitter, lorsqu'un bruit sourd leur parvint, les faisant tous les deux sursauter.

— L'équipe de Luna ? se demanda à Elays, parlant inconsciemment à voix haute.

— Non, on dirait un champ de force...

Forcée de constater qu'il avait raison, en observant ledit champ de force dans le bâtiment d'en face, par la fenêtre du deuxième étage, elle reconnut l'alter de Reiji Kudō.

 _Ils se battent dans le bâtiment d'en face..._

— Les champs de force... c'était lequel des deux autres de ta classe ? s'enquit Shoto, d'une voix neutre.

— Kudō, le grand brun, au visage impassible...

— Alors il est avec Tokoyomi. C'est une bonne chose, qu'ils soient occupés à se battre. On va rester discrets et trouver la bombe.

— Il faut qu'on sorte de ce bâtiment alors.

Shoto approuva et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre les escaliers pour descendre, la voix d'Elays lui parvint.

— Là-bas, Todoroki ! Par la fenêtre ! s'écria-t-elle brusquement, d'une voix enthousiaste qui interpella son équipier.

Le garçon suivit du regard le bâtiment d'en face, que la jeune fille lui montrait, par la fenêtre. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque ses pupilles le laissèrent distinguer, au deuxième étage, la bombe, au travers des carreaux cassés.

— C'est le bâtiment dans lequel ils se battent, indiqua Elays. On ne sait pas s'ils l'ont repérée, mais si c'est le cas ils y arriveront avant nous...

Elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure, à la recherche d'une idée. Mais rien ne semblait venir, et la pression l'empêchait d'étudier correctement la situation. Pourtant, rester plantée ici ne lui permettrait sans doute pas de gagner, et elle le savait.

 _Réfléchis !_

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par le bruit de la glace qui s'aventurait jusqu'à sortir par la fenêtre. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit de surprise, et elle se sentit un pincement au cœur en réalisant que, alors qu'elle paniquait à ne pas savoir comment agir, Shoto avait trouvé une idée. Contrairement à elle.

Et une bonne idée, visiblement, au vu du pont de glace reliant les deux bâtiments qui se dessinait sous ses yeux admiratifs.

— Vite, la glace va attirer les autres, s'exclama Shoto en lui faisant signe de passer la première.

— Oui.

Alors qu'elle s'engouffrait par la fenêtre, une boule d'un violet foncé, de la taille d'un poing, atterrit sur son pied, à hauteur de son talon. Elays se retourna brusquement, de peur de voir d'autres élèves apparaître dans leur dos, et ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu'elle vit la silhouette de Takao se dessiner dans l'obscurité, accompagné du garçon minuscule qui s'était fait remarquer, lors de la répartition des groupes.

Il ne lui fallut qu'une courte seconde pour réaliser que la boule violette qu'elle avait reçue était semblable aux cheveux de Minoru Mineta. Elle voulut se redresser pour leur faire face, mais constata avec effroi que son pied était collé à la glace, tandis qu'elle se tenait dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre.

— Je ne peux plus bouger, indiqua-t-elle en désignant d'un signe du menton son pied.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Takao tandis qu'il avançait d'un pas en leur direction, et la jeune fille comprit immédiatement à quoi il pensait.

— Merci de nous avoir guidés jusqu'à la bombe, lâcha-t-il en joignant ses mains dans sa nuque, pour prendre un air décontracté.

 _S'ils sont ici, ça veut dire que c'est Luna et Kud_ ō _qui se battent, en bas. Si l'équipe de Luna est bien l'équipe de héros, alors celle de Kud_ ō _doit être une équipe de vilains... et par déduction..._

— Todoroki, il peut étendre ses bras, il ne faut pas le laisser s'approcher !

À ces mots, Shoto fronça les sourcils et vint se positionner devant elle, pour bloquer le passage à leurs adversaires. Elays se sentait inutile, alors qu'elle restait bloquée en suspens, à moitié dans le vide.

Le stress la gagnait au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient, et aucune solution ne lui venait à l'esprit. Sa poitrine tambourinait contre sa cage thoracique, et bientôt les échanges verbaux de ses camarades ne lui parvinrent plus, en raison de ses oreilles qui sifflaient bien trop fort. Sa vue commençait à se troubler, tandis que ses iris se perdaient dans la hauteur qui la séparait du sol, et elle déglutit difficilement.

D'une œillade rapide sur ses baskets, elle considéra un instant l'idée de les enlever. Mais impossible de le faire discrètement...

 _Peut-être que si Todoroki les empêche de passer, je peux courir suffisamment rapidement jusqu'à l'autre bâtiment, une fois débarrassée de ma chaussure._

Pourtant, inconsciemment, alors que ce plan lui semblait être une bonne idée, elle resta parfaitement immobile, fixant le dos du garçon devant elle. Comme envoûtée, elle n'arrivait plus à s'en défaire. Ses pupilles le parcourent sans gêne, descendant de ses cheveux rouges à son bras gauche.

 _Si je fais fondre ce truc collant, peut-être que..._

Sans qu'elle ne réalise vraiment, elle avança lentement sa main gauche de la silhouette dessinée à seulement quelques centimètres d'elle. Comme absorbée par la situation, seul Shoto composait son champ de vision.

Ce fut lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent la manche gauche du vêtement de son coéquipier qu'Elays revint à la réalité. Elle sursauta à ce contact, les yeux écarquillés, et retira vivement sa main.

— À quoi tu joues ? s'indigna Shoto en se retournant brusquement, surpris.

Le souffle lent, douloureux, la jeune fille fixa intensément la paume de sa main, encore abasourdie par son propre geste.

 _Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est-ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, moi ?_

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge, tandis qu'elle restait incapable de bouger du moindre centimètre, comme si plus rien autour d'elle ne pouvait l'atteindre.

— Ela- hey ! s'écria de nouveau Shoto, en voyant qu'elle restait immobile.

Sa voix eut le mérite de la sortir de torpeur, et elle réussit à se ressaisir. Ses yeux de jade vagabondèrent de silhouette en silhouette, jusqu'à ce qu'ils croisent les iris gris et bleus de Shoto. Les sourcils légèrement froncés et le visage pourtant impénétrable, il semblait sonder son âme, à la recherche des réponses aux nombreuses interrogations qu'il devait se poser, à cet instant. Pourtant, ses traits n'étaient ni durs, ni méprisants.

Et rien que pour ça, elle ne voulait pas le décevoir.

Sans un mot, la jeune fille défit brusquement les lacets de sa basket et fit signe de la tête à son coéquipier. Il répondit par un hochement, et un mur de glace se forma devant l'embrasure de la fenêtre, bloquant leurs adversaires, tandis qu'elle courrait pour traverser le pont qui reliait les deux bâtiments.

Quelques mètres.

C'était tout ce qui séparait Elays de la bombe.

Elle s'engouffra donc, seule, dans le bâtiment.

— Là ! s'éleva une voix familière en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Le sang de la jeune fille ne fit qu'un tour en distinguant les silhouettes de Luna et d'Izuku apparaître devant elle. Par réflexe, devant la situation désespérée, elle profita de son ombre que le soleil laissait apparaître devant elle, pour l'étirer jusqu'à ses deux adversaires.

Devant la spontanéité de son geste, ils n'eurent tous les deux pas le temps de réagir et se retrouvèrent pris au piège par l'étreinte de la brune.

Elays poussa un soupir de soulagement et profita de leur immobilité pour s'approcher de la bombe. Elle déposa doucement ses doigts sur la surface noire de l'immense objet, et laissa ses oreilles se faire bercer par la sonnerie annonçant la fin de l'exercice.

Ils avaient gagné.

* * *

 _Et voilà la fin de cet exercice avec la classe de première A, pour Elays ! Exercice qui se solde sur une victoire pour elle, malgré un petit dérapage en cours de route (avouez, vous n'avez rien compris à son comportement ? héhé !)_  
 _N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cet exercice avec une petite review ! C'était assez compliqué à écrire mais je me suis bien amusée :D_


	8. Remords

**Chapitre 8 : Remords**

* * *

L'exercice était terminé.

Elays et Shoto avaient gagné.

Pourtant, loin d'être euphorique, la jeune fille se contentait de traîner le pas aux côtés de son coéquipier, tandis qu'ils rejoignaient tous ensemble la salle d'observation pour débriefer.

Luna avait bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais elle s'était contentée de rester silencieuse, se suffisant à lui lancer des œillades rapides – imitée de temps à autre par Shoto – pour se rendre compte à chaque fois qu'Elays gardait les yeux rivés sur sa main, élevée à hauteur de poitrine.

Son regard fixait l'horizon d'un air absent, dénué de toute émotion. Malgré elle, son esprit ressassait en boucle la scène, pendant laquelle son corps avait agi contre sa volonté.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire, moi ?_

Le fin contact de sa main sur la manche de Shoto lui semblait encore électriser les extrémités de ses doigts, comme pour lui rappeler constamment qui elle était, et ce qu'elle avait voulu faire. Son poing se referma durement, de rage, jusqu'à ce que ses ongles ne s'enfoncent dans sa peau.

Elle s'était pourtant jurée de ne plus jamais l'utiliser, ce pouvoir haï. Toutefois, aujourd'hui, après s'être retrouvée dans une situation de réelle panique pour la première fois, en voyant le vide sous ses pieds, elle n'avait plus été capable de maîtriser son corps.

Elle avait été faible.

Shoto, remarquant son trouble et suivant du regard les gouttes de sang qui s'échappaient de sa main, ne sut pas réellement quoi dire et, comme Luna, il se contenta de rester silencieux.

— Félicitations les enfants, vous avez été géniaux ! s'exclama jovialement Midnight en pointant son fidèle fouet en leur direction, dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle du poste d'observation. Et félicitations à Todoroki et Aisu pour votre victoire !

— Oh, alors c'est Aisu, ton nom, constata Shoto.

La jeune fille, ne sachant pas réellement s'il s'agissait là de sa spontanéité, ou bien s'il essayait de lui changer les idées en plaisantant, ne put finalement retenir l'esquisse d'un sourire. Finalement, à en juger par l'expression sérieuse qui habillait les traits de son visage, elle réalisa que c'était en réalité à cause de sa nature franche.

— C'est bon, Elays c'est très bien, sourit-elle, avant de s'apercevoir que ces simples mots qu'il avait prononcés l'avaient aidée à chasser, quelques instants, son agitation.

Pour la première fois, depuis ces nombreuses occasions qu'ils avaient eu de se croiser, l'esquisse d'un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Shoto. Un simple sourire, qui suffit un instant à apaiser l'âme torturée d'Elays, à réchauffer son cœur, qui commença à frapper contre sa poitrine.

Un sourire simple, qui traduisait toutefois tant d'émotions.

Pourtant, ce qui percuta violemment la jeune fille, ce furent ses yeux, emplis de compassion, sans qu'elle ne comprenne d'où celle-ci pouvait bien venir.

— Allez, allez, rejoignez les autres, les coupa Nerumi en voyant qu'ils restaient tous deux immobiles dans l'entrée du bâtiment. On va débriefer et ensuite les autres groupes partiront.

Ils s'exécutèrent et, comme promis, ils procédèrent tous ensemble à un rapide débriefing sur les points forts et les points faibles de chacune des équipes. Les quatre équipes suivantes furent ensuite appelées à sortir de la salle pour être emmenées sur le terrain.

— Tu vas voir, double-face, moi aussi je vais gagner ! s'exclama un élève de première, aux cheveux blonds en pétard sur le crâne, à l'attention de Shoto. Pas la peine de prendre cet air supérieur !

Son interlocuteur cligna des yeux à deux reprises, signe qu'il tentait d'étudier ces mots, avant de hocher la tête.

— D'accord, répondit-il simplement.

Le blond, Katsuki Bakugo, hurla quelques insultes à l'attention du manque de réaction de son camarade, avant de se faire traîner hors de la salle par Midnight.

Les pupilles dans le vide, Elays observait la scène et regardait les élèves s'éloigner pour rejoindre le terrain B. Son attention se porta finalement sur Erin, dont le carré blond volait au gré du vent qui commençait à se lever, aux côtés de Momo Yaoyorozu.

 _J'espère qu'elles vont gagner._

— Ça va, ta main ?

Elays tourna brusquement la tête, surprise d'entendre la voix de Shoto s'élever à moins d'un mètre d'elle.

— Pardon ?

— Tu saignes.

 _Merde_ , réalisa-t-elle en cachant sa main dans son dos.

— C'est rien, t'inquiète, éluda-t-elle, en tentant de rester crédible avec un sourire.

Son coéquipier arqua un sourcil, mais n'insista pas.

Alors que tout le monde autour d'eux semblaient happés par les écrans affichant les quatre équipes qui s'adonnaient à l'exercice, Elays, l'esprit torturé, demeurait incapable de se concentrer. Les images défilaient, devant ses yeux, sans qu'elle n'en prenne réellement conscience.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret à Luna. L'envie de se confier prenait une part de plus en plus importante, au fond d'elle, et pourtant son amie ne lui avait jamais semblé si distante. Pour une raison qui lui échappait, elle agissait de plus en plus étrangement. Et même si elles restaient toujours ensemble, il y avait comme un fossé qui se creusait, lentement mais sûrement, entre elles.

Elle ne pouvait plus le nier.

* * *

— T'as été géniale, Otsuka !

Il est vraiment super, ton alter ! s'exclama Luna en attrapant avec enthousiasme les mains d'Erin, après sa victoire à l'exercice.

— C'est vrai que la téléportation est vraiment un atout, ajouta Momo, sa coéquipière, avec un sourire protecteur à son égard.

Elays se joignit aux accolades pour féliciter leur amie, fière d'elle, tandis que les équipes suivantes s'éloignaient en direction du terrain pour commencer à leur tour l'exercice.

— Ben alors, Bakugo, je croyais que t'allais gagner ? le charria un élève de première, aux cheveux rouges.

— La ferme ! On t'a rien demandé !

Fidèle à la première impression qu'Elays avait eue de lui, Katsuki s'était contenté d'agir seul, au cours de cet exercice, et de façon totalement irréfléchie. Ce qui lui avait valu, évidemment, de perdre tout espoir de remporter la victoire.

Les groupes s'enchaînèrent rapidement, suivis à chaque fois par un débriefing quant à leur technique et à leur cohésion, tout au long de l'après-midi. La journée terminée, tous les élèves quittèrent le terrain d'entraînement pour rentrer chez eux. Elays, habituée à faire le trajet avec sa meilleure amie, l'attendait, aux côtés d'Erin, à la sortie des vestiaires.

— Elle en met, du temps, se plaignit la jolie blonde aux cheveux courts.

— La connaissant, elle parle sans doute avec tout le monde...

— C'est vrai qu'Ueno est très sociable, constata Erin en posant exagérément sa main sur son menton, pour se donner un air pensif qui amusa Elays.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à renchérir sur combien Luna mettait du temps, Erin resta un instant en suspens, fixant un point dans le dos de la brune. Intriguée, Elays se retourna vivement afin de réaliser que Shoto avançait en leur direction, sortant seul des vestiaires des garçons pour se diriger vers la sortie.

Il arqua un sourcil interrogateur devant l'attention que lui portèrent les deux jeunes filles, avant de s'arrêter devant Elays.

Lorsqu'elle y repensa, elle se rendit compte qu'ils ne s'étaient jamais réellement parlés, hors du cadre de cet exercice. Maintenant que celui-ci était terminé, ils se retrouvaient comme deux inconnus qui ne savaient en réalité rien l'un de l'autre.

Et c'était frustrant.

— Fais attention, la prochaine fois, lâcha-t-il en désignant du doigt la main de la jeune fille, sur laquelle le sang avait séché.

Sa voix était neutre, balayant la pièce d'un air froid, à l'instar de son alter. Pourtant, ces mots prononcés sonnèrent comme s'il se sentait concerné. Doux, et pourtant glacés. Elays ne sut pas réellement quoi répondre, et il quitta les lieux en lançant un bref « salut », laissant les deux filles pantoises.

— De quoi il parlait ? s'enquit Erin, un sourire espiègle étiré jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Tu vas être déçue, rit Elays. J'me suis juste blessée à la main, pendant l'exercice, mentit-elle.

— Je vois... n'empêche, quelle chance de faire équipe avec Todoroki. Non seulement il est super beau, mais en plus il est vraiment fort. Tu m'étonnes, que tu aies gagné, avec un coéquipier comme lui !

Les sourcils de la brune se froncèrent naturellement à l'entente de ces mots, comme plantée en plein cœur. Sans doute qu'Erin n'avait pas voulu l'offenser, et que le sens auquel laissaient penser ses paroles n'était pas celui qu'elle avait voulu leur donner. Pourtant, elles n'auraient pas pu mieux blesser la jeune fille, qui eut soudain l'impression que sa victoire ne valait plus rien.

Ses iris s'assombrirent lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait, finalement, rien de positif à retenir de cette journée. Mais ne voulant rien laisser paraître, elle se contenta de rire et d'approuver les paroles de son amie.

— Ah, vous m'aviez attendue.

La voix de Luna s'élevant à quelques mètres d'elles fut la goutte d'eau de trop, lorsqu'Elays remarqua que sa meilleure amie n'osait pas croiser son regard.

— Désolée, mais je ne rentre pas avec vous, j'ai une course à faire...

La gorge nouée, Elays resta immobile, ne pouvant détourner son regard de la rousse qui leur faisait face et qui trouvait visiblement un certain intérêt au sol.

 _Elle n'a rien à faire. Elle ne veut juste pas rentrer avec nous._

 _Non, Luna n'aurait aucune raison d'agir de la sorte et de mentir comme ça._

Son esprit luttant, elle ne put répondre qu'un faible « à demain » lorsque son amie passa devant elles pour sortir.

Mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence.

* * *

 _Ce chapitre vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours vraiment plaisir ! :D_


	9. Pas si seule

**Chapitre 9 : Pas si seule**

* * *

— Comment va Luna ? Ça fait un moment qu'elle n'est pas venue à la maison !

Surprise par les mots de son père, Elays en laissa tomber les couverts qu'elle tenait, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à les poser sur la table. Ils tombèrent bruyamment au sol dans un lourd bruit métallisé, qui la fit presque sursauter.

— O-oui oui. Elle est juste assez occupée, depuis la rentrée...

Son hésitation attisa la curiosité de son père, qui plissa le front.

— Ça ne va pas, entre vous ?

 _En plein dans le mille..._

Ses iris émeraude s'accrochèrent au regard compatissant d'Hisao, et elle capitula. Deux jours avaient passé, depuis l'exercice avec les première A, et elle n'avait toujours pas eu l'occasion de parler à la jeune fille à propos de ce qu'il s'était passé, lors de l'exercice, ni du comportement de son amie.

Bien qu'elle se sentait incapable de raconter à son père ce qu'elle s'était apprêtée à faire, elle savait que lui parler du comportement étrange de Luna l'aiderait à la libérer d'un poids.

— Je suis perdue, papa, soupira-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante.

Un simple tee-shirt blanc habillait ses épaules, laissant ses bras découverts par la douce soirée de printemps qui se profilait. Malgré elle, son attention se porta sur le cercle noir autour de son poignet, semblable à un tatouage.

Hisao suivit son regard pour considérer longuement, à son tour, cette marque, qui rappelait constamment à la jeune fille qui elle était.

— Elays, ne me dis pas que...

— Ne t'en fais pas, ça n'a aucun rapport, mentit-elle, avant d'écarquiller les yeux en réalisant

que ce mensonge avait franchi ses lèvres contre son gré.

Mais elle n'était pas prête à affronter la vérité. Ce fut donc en éludant ce sujet qu'elle raconta à son père la situation, concernant Luna. Et même s'il ne pouvait pas y apporter de solution, comme elle s'en doutait, parler lui fit un bien fou. À tel point que, pendant une soirée, elle en oublia ce qui la tracassait.

* * *

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, et pas la moindre amélioration. Au contraire, en ce laps de temps abominablement long, pour Elays, la situation n'avait cessé d'empirer. Luna était de plus en plus distante, prenant à chaque fois soin d'éviter la jeune fille, hors de l'école, alors même qu'elle s'adonnait naturellement aux exercices et aux cours.

À raison d'un entraînement pratique par jour, tous les après-midi, elles avaient toutes les deux eu l'occasion de s'affronter ou de devoir faire équipe à plusieurs reprises. Et à chaque fois, comme si de rien était, Elays retrouvait sa meilleure amie, joviale et spontanée. Sociale et sûre d'elle.

Et à l'instant où ces exercices prenaient fin, les liens difficilement retissés se brisaient.

Chaque fois encore plus douloureusement.

Au fil des jours qui passaient, la jolie rousse avait même commencé à poser ses distances avec Erin, qui restait beaucoup avec Elays, mais également avec Takao et Reiji, prenant soin de manger avec d'autres de leurs camarades. Alors même qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de rester ensemble lors de la pause déjeuner, depuis la rentrée.

Pour compenser ce vide, Elays s'était mise à s'entraîner de plus en plus tard, le soir, quitte à somnoler pendant les heures de cours. Mais il était dur de maîtriser les ombres dans la pénombre, lorsque seule la lumière de la maison traversant les carreaux laissait distinguer quelques ombres.

Pourtant, elle n'avait pas l'impression que son entraînement portait ses fruits, et il ne semblait même pas lui apporter quoi que ce soit, si ce n'était une puissante fatigue.

Et pour enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie, Elays ne parvenait pas à sortir de son esprit cette culpabilité qu'elle nourrissait, à l'égard de Shoto. À chaque fois qu'elle réussissait à l'oublier, le garçon de seconde année apparaissait, comme par magie, dans son champ de vision, enserrant davantage encore sa poitrine. Sa démarche fière, sûre, solitaire ; Elays se retrouvait à chaque fois comme happée.

Mais cet état ne durait, heureusement, qu'un temps et, malgré sa culpabilité, elle avait fini par se faire à la présence de Shoto, qui la saluait même, lorsque leurs chemins se croisaient.

Un simple salut.

Ils n'avaient en effet pas eu l'occasion de parler, depuis leur exercice.

— Aisu ? Tu rêves, là, constata Erin, à ses côtés, la sortant de ses pensées. Fais gaffe, Todoroki va se rendre compte que tu baves.

— Hein ?

Le rire de son amie la fit froncer les sourcils, jusqu'à ce que ses pupilles ne la laissent se rendre compte que Shoto avançait en leur direction, traversant le couloir pour se rendre au réfectoire.

— Salut, lâcha-t-il simplement en passant à côté d'Elays.

La jeune fille, prise de court, ne répondit qu'un simple « ouais », tandis que Shoto s'éloignait déjà.

— Todoroki, attends ! s'écria soudain Elays, surprise par sa propre spontanéité.

Ces mots, sortis tous seuls de sa bouche, retinrent tant l'attention de l'intéressé que d'Erin, qui entrouvrait les lèvres de stupéfaction.

— Désolée, Otsuka, rejoins Kudō et Ido sans moi ! Je vous rejoins après ! indiqua-t-elle en s'élançant pour atteindre la hauteur de Shoto, qui s'était retourné et la regardait, peinant à cacher son étonnement.

— Oui ?

— Tu aurais quelques instants à m'accorder ? s'enquit-elle nerveusement.

Maintenant qu'elle l'avait interpellé, elle ne pouvait plus faire machine arrière. Et c'était bien pour cela qu'elle l'avait fait.

Elle ne pouvait plus se défiler.

Il allait lui falloir affronter ses sentiments en face, si elle voulait surmonter sa culpabilité.

— Hum, réfléchit-il.

Le visage d'Elays se crispa, malgré elle, tandis qu'elle restait pendue à ses lèvres, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

Les iris gris et bleus de Shoto s'accrochèrent au regard triste de la jeune et fille et fouillèrent un instant son âme, s'imprégnèrent de son trouble.

— C'est important, n'est-ce pas ?

Les traits de son visage s'adoucirent légèrement, prenant au dépourvu Elays, qui ne put que hocher positivement la tête.

— D'accord, lâcha-t-il finalement.

Comme si elle avait oublié de respirer, intimidée par la concentration qui avait semblé envahir Shoto, durant ce court laps de temps de réflexion, l'adolescente expira finalement assez bruyamment.

— Tu veux qu'on aille dehors ? C'est pas top, le couloir, ajouta-t-il.

Étrangement, un faible sourire habillait élégamment ses lèvres parfaitement dessinées. Son visage, adouci, servit à lui seul à apaiser la jeune fille et tous ses doutes, à tel point qu'elle en vint presque à se dire que ça en valait la peine. Son œil droit, gris, qu'elle avait autrefois trouvé glacial, lui sembla même étonnement doux.

Reprenant contenance, une agréable chaleur se répandant dans tout son corps, Elays jeta une rapide œillade dans son dos, pour constater qu'Erin continuait de l'observer d'un air ahuri. Elle s'excusa une nouvelle fois en joignant ses mains devant elle, et lui tourna le dos pour s'éloigner.

— Ta main, ça va mieux ?

— Pardon ? s'étonna Elays.

— Tu t'étais blessée.

Un léger rire lui échappa lorsqu'elle s'en souvint. En deux semaines, la griffure n'était déjà plus visible, depuis longtemps. Et sans doute Shoto le savait-il. Peut-être était-ce seulement pour briser le calme qui s'installait, doucement mais sûrement, entre eux.

Cette attention, certes assez maladroite, la toucha.

— Y'a plus rien, sourit-elle en en lui montrant ladite main. Mais c'était vraiment rien, tu sais. Ça a l'air de t'avoir marqué...

— Je t'ai vue faire, avoua-t-il, en continuant sa marche sans la regarder. Quand on rejoignait la salle d'observation.

Le souffle d'Elays se coupa, tandis qu'elle analysait le sens de ces mots. Les souvenirs de son état d'énervement second, juste après leur victoire, lui revinrent en mémoire, balayant avec eux la joie qui l'avait gagnée, depuis quelques instants.

— C'est que..., commença-t-elle, ne sachant en réalité pas quoi dire.

— C'est bon, te sens pas obligée de me dire quoi que ce soit, à ce sujet. J'ai bien vu que tu agissais bizarrement, depuis qu'on est tombés sur l'équipe de Mineta, mais si tu ne veux rien dire, c'est ton choix.

 _Il a tout vu._

Comme s'il venait de lui dire qu'il connaissait l'ensemble de ses tracas, Elays se sentit envahie par une nouvelle vague de culpabilité. Puissante, annihilant le peu d'estime d'elle-même qu'il lui restait. La laissant comme seule, au milieu de son trouble.

— Je suis désolée ! s'exclama-t-elle en s'inclinant, s'arrêtant dans sa marche alors que le soleil commençait enfin à leur caresser la peau.

Shoto se retourna, surpris, pour la regarder. Ses sourcils s'arquèrent, tandis qu'il restait bouche bée devant la réaction de la jeune fille.

— Qu'est-ce qu-

— En effet, je ne peux pas dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Mais je m'en veux énormément, vis-à-vis de toi, même si tu ne peux pas comprendre. Et je tenais à m'excuser correctement, j'en avais besoin...

Comme si le poids qui pesait sur son cœur s'était soudainement envolé, elle se sentit étrangement légère. Elle regretta même de ne pas avoir commencé par cela dès le début, après l'exercice. D'autant plus que le regard compatissant qu'il lui lançait amplifiait ce sentiment.

— J'avoue que je comprends pas tout, mais j'espère que ça ira mieux, alors.

En guise de réponse, la jeune fille lui adressa un sourire et leva la tête pour laisser les chaleureux rayons du soleil glisser sur son visage. En quelques minutes, Shoto avait réussi à apaiser ses tourments sans même en prendre réellement conscience.

Tout semblait soudain si dérisoire.

Jusqu'à ce que Luna reprenne place dans son esprit.

— Ah..., soupira-t-elle tristement, malgré elle. Ça ira mieux quand j'aurai réglé mes soucis avec Luna !

— C'est ton amie qui était avec Midoriya ?

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête et Shoto leva les yeux au ciel, puisant dans sa mémoire visuelle. Il se souvenait en effet qu'elles étaient restées distantes, après l'exercice. Mais il n'était pas le genre à s'attarder sur ces détails.

— Je sais pas ce qu'il y a, mais je crois que le mieux c'est de parler aux concernés, quand y'a un problème, non ? réfléchit-il en prenant un air exagérément sérieux.

La bouche de la jeune fille s'entrouvrit lentement, comme si elle peinait à réaliser que ces mots avaient bien été prononcés par le garçon face à elle, et à son attention.

Bien sûr, que c'était le mieux à faire. Elle le savait. De toute façon, les choses devaient être réglées.

Mais elle avait eu beau se le répéter constamment, ces paroles sonnaient creux dans son esprit. Vides, dénuées de toute volonté, portées constamment par la peur.

Pourtant, à cet instant précis, sortis de la bouche de Shoto d'un air si désintéressé, ils lui semblèrent étonnamment criants de vérité. Comme une évidence qu'elle avait refusé de voir.

Depuis quelques jours, déjà, Elays broyait du noir, seule dans son coin, et se renfermait sur elle. Les moments passés à Yuei n'avaient plus la moindre importance, à ses yeux, tout comme ses entraînements ainsi que ses courses, le soir, n'étaient plus que des défouloirs.

Le déni de son pouvoir la rongeait de plus en plus, à tel point qu'elle en avait oublié son véritable objectif. Ses motivations, et la véritable raison qui la poussait à vouloir devenir une héroïne.

Et, surtout, elle en avait oublié combien sa relation avec Luna était une évidence, et combien celle dernière avait toujours voulu l'encourager dans cette voie.

Si son amie persistait à vouloir l'éviter, alors elle allait persister à vouloir lui parler. Jusqu'à ce que cela les mène quelque part.

Un léger soupir de soulagement franchit le seuil de ses lèvres, sans qu'elle ne le remarque pour autant.

C'était décidé, après la fin des cours, elle irait chez Luna.

En vrillant ses pupilles au regard de Shoto, qui semblait la considérer dans sa réflexion, elle réalisa que, quand bien même il pouvait n'être encore qu'un inconnu, pour elle, il était celui qui, avec une simple phrase, l'avait remotivée.


	10. À n'y plus rien comprendre

**Chapitre 10 : À n'y plus rien comprendre**

* * *

Elays arpentait, seule, les innombrables rues de Musutafu. Le chemin le plus long avait visiblement était le mieux, à en juger par les nombreux détours qu'elle avait empruntés, pour se rendre jusqu'à la maison de Luna. Le stress la gagnait davantage encore au fil des mètres qu'elle parcourait et, une fois qu'elle se retrouva devant la bâtisse, elle eut soudain l'impression que celle-ci ne lui était déjà plus familière.

Une sensation étrange, poignante, traduisant le fossé qui s'était créé entre les deux filles.

Il lui fallut de longues secondes d'hésitation avant qu'elle n'ose s'aventurer le long de l'allée principale du jardin pour aller toquer à la porte. Les « toc » qui résonnèrent contre celle-ci firent un instant vibrer ses oreilles, au même titre qu'ils remontaient une puissante nostalgie du fond de son être.

La poignée se clencha de l'intérieur et la porte en bois s'ouvrit, pour laisser apparaître la silhouette de Jiro Ueno, le père de la jeune fille.

— Elays ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Bonjour. Je suis désolée de déranger, mais Luna est-elle là ?

Le visage de l'homme face à elle se crispa, laissant la brune un instant perplexe. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, un frisson désagréable lui traversa l'échine.

— Elle ne t'en a pas parlé ? répondit-il, arborant un air compatissant et surpris.

— Comment ça ? Elle était absente aujourd'hui mais elle m'a rien dit à ce sujet...

Jiro plissa le front, et Elays put voir ses pupilles sombres s'obscurcir davantage. Il était étonné qu'elle ne lui ai pas parlé de quelque chose.

Elle avait donc quelque chose à cacher.

— Luna a passé la journée à l'hôpital aux côtés de Madoka, expliqua-t-il calmement. Son état s'est enfin stabilisé.

Le cœur d'Elays rata un battement. Comme si son monde s'écroulait à ses mots, une affreuse sensation s'empara de tout son être.

« _Enfin_ stabilisé ».

— À l'hôpital... ? répéta-t-elle.

— Elle ne t'a parlé de rien, n'est-ce pas ? souffla Jiro.

La jeune fille approuva en hochant légèrement la tête, portant son attention sur le visage de son interlocuteur. Pourtant, son regard le transperçait, comme si elle refusait de voir la vérité.

— Cette enfant n'est pas croyable...

La tristesse qui voilait les iris de l'homme face à elle ne laissa pas Elays insensible. Pourtant, au fil de la conversation et en débit de ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre, tout devenait de plus en plus embué dans son esprit,

— Je préfère que ce soit elle qui t'en parle, Elays. Elle reviendra au lycée demain.

— Il est arrivé quelque chose de grave à Madoka ?!

— Sa vie n'est plus en danger, répondit-il, évasif. Rentre chez toi, maintenant, Hisao va s'inquiéter sinon.

À ces mots, il ferma la porte après avoir glissé un simple « bonne soirée », et Elays resta éberluée de longues secondes.

En fait, cette visite ne l'avait absolument pas aidée à comprendre la situation. Pire, même, elle était davantage perdue encore. Si la mère de Luna était à l'hôpital et qu'elle ne lui en avait pas parlé, ce devait être car elle n'en avait pas eu le courage.

Mais pourquoi l'éviter ?

Elle devait mourir d'angoisse, et se renfermer ne l'aiderait en aucun cas.

 _Pourtant, je suis la seule personne qu'elle évite. Elle agit normalement, avec les autres de la classe..._

Ce fut ainsi, le cerveau en ébullition, qu'elle regagna lentement sa maison, guidée par elle ne savait quelle énergie qui lui permettait encore d'aligner un pied devant l'autre.

* * *

Elays n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Impossible pour elle de trouver le sommeil, avec ce qu'elle avait appris la veille. Ce fut donc le visage cerné, les cheveux mal attachés, et son uniforme plissé, qu'elle traîna le pas jusqu'au lycée.

— Tu tires une de ces têtes, Aisu…, s'éleva une voix à ses côtés, qu'elle identifia comme celle d'Erin.

La jeune fille tourna son visage zombifié vers son amie, qui retint un rire en gonflant les joues, devant ce spectacle.

— J'ai pas beaucoup dormi, expliqua-t-elle simplement.

Elays observa Erin joindre jovialement ses mains dans sa nuque avec un simple rire, et elles pénétrèrent ensemble dans l'allée principale du lycée. En balayant de ses iris verts le paysage, ceux-ci se posèrent naturellement sur Shoto, qui marchait quelques mètres devant elles, au milieu de la foule.

Comme s'il sentit le regard insistant de la brune, il se retourna et arrêta sa marche en l'apercevant.

— Bonjour, Todoroki ! s'exclama Elays, espérant que prendre un air jovial aiderait à effacer les creux, causés par la fatigue, sur son visage.

— Salut Elays, et, euh…

— Erin Otsuka ! compléta l'intéressée, avant de réaliser un détail important. Attends, son prénom ? On vous laisse seuls cinq minutes et tout va beaucoup trop vite, plaisanta-t-elle, ne lésinant pas sur l'exagération et s'amusant à voir les joues de son amie s'empourprer.

En vérité, Elays s'était habituée à ce qu'il l'appelle ainsi. Bien qu'assez rares, les fois où le garçon avait eu l'occasion de lui parler, c'était par son prénom qu'il avait continué à le faire, depuis l'exercice.

Loin de se sentir gêné, Shoto pencha légèrement la tête, perplexe face à la réflexion d'Erin, tandis qu'Elays se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, en se rendant compte qu'elle était la seule à accorder de l'importance à ce détail.

— Ça va mieux ? s'enquit-il à l'attention de la brune, avant de déglutir devant le visage tout droit sorti du cimetière qu'elle arborait. Euh…

 _Il fait référence à hier_ , réalisa Elays en se remémorant sa journée de la veille.

Avec sa visite chez Luna, leur discussion lui était en réalité complètement sorti de la tête.

— Oui, merci Todoroki ! sourit-elle, touchée de le voir se sentir concerné.

 _Si même lui il s'inquiète, je dois vraiment arrêter de me cacher. Il faut que j'affronte mes problèmes en face._

* * *

Les heures défilaient, et pourtant Elays n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de parler à Luna. Assise deux places devant elle, contre la fenêtre, la rousse gardait un regard pensif sur les feuilles de son cahier.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit, elle fut la première à ranger ses affaires pour quitter la salle, sous le regard désemparé d'Elays.

 _C'est maintenant ou jamais._

 _Quoique, demain c'est bien, aussi…_

 _Non. Maintenant._

Elle fourra grossièrement ses cours dans son sac, quitta la salle en courant, dévala les escaliers et s'élança jusqu'à l'allée principale du lycée, que Luna avait déjà pratiquement fini de traverser.

— Luna ! s'époumona-t-elle en continuant sa course, jusqu'à s'arrêter à quelques mètres de sa meilleure amie.

L'intéressée se retourna en entendant son prénom, et ses iris se voilèrent à la vue d'Elays.

— Désolée, Ela, je dois rentrer, indiqua-t-elle avec un faible sourire qu'elle s'efforça de rendre naturel.

À ces mots, et laissant Elays bouche bée, elle tourna les talons pour continuer sa route vers la sortie. Sans que les jeunes filles ne le remarquent, les silhouettes de certains de leurs camarades se dessinèrent dans leur dos, dont celles des élèves de première, se dirigeant elles aussi vers la sortie du lycée.

— Je suis au courant, pour ta mère, Luna ! s'écria Elays dans un dernier espoir de retenir l'attention de sa meilleure amie.

Et ses paroles firent mouche, car la rousse s'arrêta de marcher.

— Et alors ? Tu essaies de te déculpabiliser ? lança-t-elle, sans pour autant se retourner.

Semblables à une épée qui s'enfonçait prestement dans sa poitrine, les mots durs, dénués d'émotions, de Luna, vinrent toucher en plein cœur son amie qui ne trouva rien à répondre.

Dans leurs dos, les élèves s'étaient arrêtés et observaient la scène, pantois, tandis que Luna reprenait sa marche.

 _Elle veut rien savoir... rien ne vaut visiblement la peine de m'écouter, pas même sa mère..._

— J'ai failli l'utiliser, Luna !

Ce fut comme un électrochoc, pour la rousse, qui se figea. Ses forces abandonnèrent son corps, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus.

— Pendant l'exercice avec les première A, sur Todoroki ! continua-t-elle.

Les yeux de l'intéressé, qui se tenait en réalité à quelques mètres derrière, s'exorbitèrent et tous les regards de ses camarades se tournèrent en sa direction.

— De quoi elle parle, Todoroki ? s'enquit Izuku Midoriya, tandis qu'Ochaco Uraraka, à leurs côtés, gardait la bouche entrouverte de surprise.

— Aucune idée...

— Je m'en veux, à chaque seconde qui passe, depuis deux semaines, reprit Elays, ignorant toujours leur présence dans son dos. À chaque fois que je le croisais, je culpabilisais encore plus, et alors que j'avais besoin de toi, tu trouves des excuses absurdes pour m'éviter ?

Malgré elle, elle sentit sa gorge se nouer. Prononcer ces mots lui avait longtemps paru être une épreuve insurmontable. Pourtant, maintenant que c'était fait, elle ne parvenait pas à calmer la course effrénée qu'avait pris son cœur, dans sa poitrine. C'était douloureux, déchirant.

Toutefois, elle n'eut pas à attendre une réaction de Luna longtemps. La rousse fit brusquement volte-face, surprenant même Elays par ce geste si spontané.

— Ne l'utilise pas ! s'écria-t-elle soudain.

Ces mots claquèrent voilement dans l'air, emportant avec eux le faible soulagement qu'Elays avait un instant pu ressentir. Tout se brouillait, dans son esprit.

La réaction de Luna était bien tout, sauf ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Sa meilleure amie, seule au courant de son secret – avec leurs familles respectives –, avait toujours voulu la pousser à accepter son pouvoir. Elle s'était toujours sentie concernée par sa situation, et s'efforçait de l'encourager à utiliser enfin son alter, pour s'accepter elle-même.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle lui crachait presque de ne pas le faire. C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Elays resta statufiée, ses iris parcourant le visage assombri de sa meilleure amie. Alors qu'elle pensait y voir de la haine, tout ce que son regard transpirait n'était que tristesse, affliction, compassion.

Elle ne comprenait pas.

— Ne l'utilise pas, répéta Luna. S'il te plaît.

Sur ces paroles, et en jetant une dernière et triste œillade à Elays, l'adolescente se retourna pour reprendre sa marche et quitter l'allée principale du lycée.

La brune, dépourvue de sa voix, se contenta de la regarder partir, son esprit ressassant en boucle ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

— Elays ? appela Shoto en rejoignant sa hauteur.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille, pour attirer son attention, en voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas. Elle sursauta à ce contact et fit volte-face.

— Todoroki ?

— Ça va ?

— Oui..., répondit-elle simplement, le regard dans le vide. Désolée, je dois y aller...

Sans attendre la moindre réaction de sa part, elle se défit de l'étreinte de la main de Shoto, toujours posée sur son épaule, et s'éloigna, le pas lent, pour quitter le lycée et rentrer chez elle.


	11. La nuit peut tout cacher

**Chapitre 11 : La nuit peut tout cacher**

* * *

La pénombre avait englouti la ville de Musutafu depuis quelques heures, maintenant. Les rues étaient désertes, à l'instar du ciel dépourvu de nuages. Seule la lune parvenait à éclairer de sa lumière blafarde les habitations ainsi que les voitures garées en bord de trottoirs.

Pourtant, rapidement, des bruits de pas vinrent contraster avec ce calme environnant, brisant le silence austère, et toutefois apaisant. Un homme courait, traversant à vive allure les longues avenues, et en prenant pourtant bien soin de raser les murs.

La cagoule sur son visage ne lui permettait pas de bien se rendre compte s'il était toujours poursuivi, lorsqu'il se retournait. Mais il continuait, comme si sa vie en dépendait, en maintenant son précieux sac contre sa poitrine, faisant fi de la bandoulière qui pendait grossièrement.

— Reviens ici, Vilain ! hurla une voix dans son dos, lui provoquant un sursaut.

— Dans tes rêves, pseudo héros de pacotille ! ricana-t-il avant de s'élancer pour escalader le mur à sa droite, en se servant de son alter qui lui permettait d'escalader aisément les parois.

Un rire narquois franchit le seuil de ses lèvres alors qu'il atteignait le toit d'une habitation et s'y arrêtait pour reprendre son souffle. Toutefois, sa satisfaction ne dura qu'un temps et s'évanouit à l'instant où il aperçut l'homme qui le poursuivait faire un bond de plusieurs mètres, pour venir rejoindre ses côtés.

— Ta fuite s'arrête ici, tu vas tout de suite rendre ce que tu as volé dans cette maison.

— Tu te prends pour un justicier ? rétorqua-t-il en gardant un calme déconcertant. Ta cause n'a rien de noble, t'es juste en dech' de thunes. Bien évidemment, la récompense de ma capture est fort intéressante, hein...

Le héros se renfrogna à ces mots et resta immobile. Ses iris sombre sondèrent de longues secondes l'individu qui lui faisant face, analysant ses mots. Sans doute n'avait-il pas tort, et sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'il avait arpenté les rues de si longues heures, à la recherche d'un vilain à arrêter et capturer. Mais il ne l'avouerait pas.

— Tu joues sur l'intimidation ?

— Moi, au moins, je ne cache pas ma lâcheté derrière un métier. Je suis tout à fait conscient qu'être allé voler dans cette maison n'a rien de noble, indiqua le vilain en haussant les épaules.

Discrètement, il glissa une main contre sa ceinture pour attraper le manche du poignard qui l'ornait. Dans le cas où la situation dégénérerait et qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir, il n'aurait d'autre choix que de l'exécuter. Bien évidemment, il ferait attention à ce que ce ne soit pas douloureux. Il n'était pas sans cœur, tout de même.

— Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai à faire.

— Hors de question, persifla le héros face à lui avant de faire un immense bond pour venir dans son dos, dans l'espoir de le prendre par surprise à l'aide de sa rapidité.

L'homme cagoulé laissa échapper un rire sadique avant de sauter du toit de la maison, évitant au passage le coup de poing qui lui était destiné. Le héros perdit l'équilibre et tomba à genoux, avant de se redresser brusquement pour s'élancer de nouveau à sa poursuite.

Ils traversèrent ainsi l'immense allée principale, usant de leurs pouvoirs pour se déplacer à leur guise afin d'accomplir chacun leur objectif. Le silence avait désormais totalement disparu pour laisser place au bruit de leurs pas, ainsi qu'à celui des poubelles qu'ils renversaient sur leurs passages, ou des alarmes des voitures qu'ils déclenchaient en marchant dessus.

— Bordel, il va jamais me lâcher.

Alors que le vilain posait de nouveau une main sur le poignard qu'il n'avait finalement pas sorti, comprimant inconsciemment contre lui son sac de l'autre, une silhouette à sa gauche attira son attention, une fraction de seconde. À cet instant précis, et sans qu'il n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte, un mur se dressa devant lui. Pas plus large qu'un mètre et pas plus haut que deux, il semblait avoir été battit pour lui.

Ses jambes incapables de freiner, en raison de son élan, il s'écrasa violemment contre la dureté du béton et tomba au sol, complètement sonné. Le héros derrière lui, sur ses talons, eut à peine le temps de ralentir mais heurta tout de même l'étrange mur, toutefois bien moins violemment.

— Merci, euh..., balbutia à contrecœur le héros en jetant un œil à celui qui venait de lui faire faire une croix sur son butin.

L'homme, curieusement assez petit, ne répondit pas, se contentant de le toiser durement. Son regard ne trahissait aucune émotion, alors même que ses iris sombre observait la scène qui se déroulait devant lui : le vilain, toujours au sol, semblait incapable de se relever, marmonnant quelques injures inaudibles, tandis que le héros déglutissait en baissant le regard.

Dans un silence acrimonieux, l'inconnu ferma lentement les paupières, non sans avoir longuement considéré l'homme qui gisait au sol. Il leva la main au-dessus de sa tête pour faire un signe du pouce, sous le regard interrogatif du héros.

Soudain, un poignard pénétra leur champ de vision commun pour venir rapidement se planter dans la poitrine du vilain, sans pour autant suivre une courbe rectiligne. Un cri déchirant franchit ses lèvres à ce douloureux contact, alors que la lame continuait de s'enfoncer dans la chair, lentement. Comme si quelqu'un tenait le manche pour persister à le faire souffrir, alors qu'il n'y avait personne.

Le sang s'échappait à flot de sa plaie, et bientôt le corps s'écrasa entièrement contre le sol, inapte à se mouvoir de nouveau. Ses yeux exorbités, désormais inexpressifs et dénués de toute vie, firent froid dans le dos au héros, qui dut détourner le regard en fermant les yeux et en retenant un haut-le-cœur.

— Je suis pas sûr que t'étais obligé d'en faire autant, hein...

— Je suis pas sûr que ton avis ait une quelconque importance, souffla l'homme capable de bâtir des murs, d'une voix si calme et si dure qu'un frisson remonta le long de l'échine du héros.

— On... euh, tu voudras qu'on partage l'argent de la récompense ?

— Tu es encore plus bête que je le pensais...

Silencieusement, la lame se dégagea de la poitrine du vilain pour venir brutalement se planter dans celle de son précédent poursuivant. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit de surprise devant ce coup qu'il n'avait pas vu venir, ni même imaginé. Pas un seul instant.

À l'instar du mort à ses pieds, quelques instants plus tôt, un cri déchirant s'échappa de sa gorge, pourfendant le ciel étoilé, avant que le silence ne retombe dans les rues de Musutafu. Comme si la pénombre pouvait suffire à camoufler les crimes, à tout faire oublier. Comme si, en réalité, rien n'avait existé.

L'homme esquissa un sourire satisfait, avant de poser une main sur le mur qu'il avait bâti, pour que celui-ci disparaisse, aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé.

— Putain, c'est dégueu, là, lâcha une voix féminine en rejoignant ses côtés, le regard porté sur les corps qui se vidaient encore de leur sang.

— C'est vrai, vous êtes plutôt dans la finesse, d'habitude, Kayn, répondit son acolyte en levant les yeux vers le toit en face de lui. Yuka, tu veux pas nettoyer ? Les habitants vont pas tarder à être alertés par le bruit.

— Hé, je suis pas votre femme de ménage pour passer derrière chacune de vos conneries, Tôma, sérieux, grogna la dénommée Yuka.

Pourtant, à contrario de ses propos, elle s'exécuta en faisant jaillir des paumes de ses mains un faible jet d'eau, pour nettoyer le sang. Puis les corps se soulevèrent, comme portés par une force qui ne leur semblait pourtant pas inconnue, et s'envolèrent en direction du toit d'où venait de regarder le dénommé Tôma.

— Je vais rejoindre Kino, dépêchez-vous, bande d'incapables, grinça une voix rauque et dure, de la hauteur de l'habitation.

L'obscurité profonde ne permettait pas de distinguer sa silhouette, d'autant plus camouflée par la sombre harmonie de ses vêtements. Mais les personnes qui l'accompagnaient n'en avaient pas besoin pour deviner le sourire satisfait et froid qui venait habillait ses lèvres, à cet instant de la nuit.

* * *

 _Ce chapitre est un petit peu plus court que les autres, mais il a toute son importance !_  
 _Honnêtement, j'ai adoré l'écrire ! Même si ça reste assez soft, j'aime beaucoup trop écrire ce genre de scène xD (moi, psychopathe ?)  
En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis 3_


	12. Le calme avant la tempête

**Chapitre 12 : Le calme avant la tempête**

* * *

— Aisu, la tête que tu tires est de pire en pire...

— Otsuka..., marmonna l'intéressée, à ces mots, la mine déconfite. Désolée, je dors peu en ce moment...

Seules dans les couloirs déserts du lycée, les deux adolescentes rejoignaient leur classe pour la fin de la pause accordée, après être allées boire.

— Déjà que tu broyais du noir depuis quelque temps, c'est encore pire, depuis deux jours, soupira Erin. Je ne te force pas à me parler de quoi que ce soit, mais vous devriez avoir une conversation, avec Ueno.

Voir son amie, normalement assez extravertie, devenir aussi sérieuse, ne laissa pas Elays de marbre. Elle avait raison : depuis qu'elle avait tenté de parler à Luna, deux jours plus tôt, elle se sentait encore plus anéantie.

En plus, elle s'était rendu compte, une fois chez elle, que Shoto et d'autres élèves de première avaient entendu leur conversation, ce qui la rendait d'autant plus mal à l'aise.

— C'est impossible, elle refuse de dire quoi que ce soit, souffla-t-elle. En plus, du coup, elle t'évite toi aussi...

— C'est bon, on n'a pas besoin d'elle pour s'amuser !

L'air sérieux et compatissant qui décorait le visage d'Erin, quelques instants plus tôt, disparut pour laisser place à l'air jovial qu'elle avait l'habitude d'arborer, sans doute dans l'espoir que cela puisse influer sur l'état d'Elays. Et bien évidemment, elle ne pouvait pas rester insensible devant les efforts que faisait la jeune fille pour l'aider à se sentir mieux.

— Oui, tu as raison, approuva Elays, en serrant le poing, essayant d'appliquer ses propres propos, tandis qu'elles arrivaient à l'étage de leur classe.

— D'ailleurs, je mange avec Yaoyorozu et d'autres amies de sa classe, ce midi. Et tu viens avec moi ! Ça va te changer un peu les idées, indiqua Erin avec un clin d'œil.

— Yaoyorozu ? Depuis quand vous êtes aussi proches ?

La blonde posa une main sur son menton, prenant un air exagérément pensif.

— Depuis l'exercice avec les première. On était ensemble.

 _Ah oui, c'est vrai._

En y repensant, elle se souvint en effet les avoir aperçues toutes les deux, à de nombreuses reprises. Mais son absence mentale, ces derniers jours, l'avait empêchée de réaliser ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Vraiment, il allait falloir qu'elle se ressaisisse, car cette situation était totalement dénuée de sens, et à force d'y accorder autant d'importance, elle allait finir par passer à côté de ce qui comptait réellement.

— Je vois... ce midi, alors, renchérit simplement Elays, en guise d'approbation pour l'invitation de son amie.

* * *

La sonnerie annonçant la pause déjeuner retentit, sortant Elays de son trouble des mathématiques. Elle jeta une œillade rapide à Erin, qui semblait aussi lessivée qu'elle.

— Dix minutes de plus et j'y restais, j'te jure, se plaignit celle-ci en rejoignant les côtés de la brune.

Elays laissa échapper un léger rire devant les propos exagérés de son amie, et elles sortirent de la salle pour se diriger vers le réfectoire.

Lorsqu'elles se retrouvèrent dans l'immense salle, plateaux en mains, elles aperçurent les filles de première A, assises plus loin. Erin fut la première à s'élancer en leur direction, et elles s'assirent sur les chaises vides, autour de la table.

Elles se saluèrent et de rapides présentations furent faites, notamment auprès d'Elays qui n'avait en réalité jamais parlé avec aucune d'elles, excepté brièvement à Momo Yaoyorozu.

Elle reconnut toutefois la silhouette d'Ochaco Uraraka, qu'elle avait aperçue aux côtés de Shoto, lorsqu'elle avait tenté de parler à Luna, dans l'allée principale du lycée.

— Alors, comment se passe votre première année ? s'enquit Kyoka Jiro, une fille aux courts cheveux noirs, dont les lobes d'oreilles s'étendaient en prises jack.

— Oui, on a beaucoup d'entraînements donc c'est assez fatigant, mais sinon tout se passe bien. N'est-ce pas, Aisu ?

— Oui, approuva l'intéressée, prise de court.

— Sans indiscrétions, Aisu, ça va mieux avec ton amie ? questionna timidement Ochaco, assise face à elle.

 _En plein dans le vif du sujet_ , maudit intérieurement la jeune fille.

Malgré le manque de tact dont elle venait de faire preuve, Ochaco semblait sincèrement désolée pour elle. Ses iris marrons brillaient, et la douceur de son visage traduisait cette compassion.

— Désolée que vous ayez assisté à ça, renchérit Elays, éludant au passage la question.

Son interlocutrice entrouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à répondre, mais resta en suspens, fixant inconsciemment des yeux un point dans le dos d'Elays. Intriguées, cette dernière, ainsi qu'Erin et Tsuyu Asui se retournèrent, pour découvrir qu'Izuku Midoriya et TenyaIida, deux garçons de leur classe de première, passaient, à quelques mètres d'elles.

— Uraraka, l'interpella Kyoka d'un ton las, visiblement habituée. Il va te voir, si tu le fixes comme ça.

Les joues de l'intéressée s'empourprèrent violemment à cette remarque.

— N'importe quoi ! se défendit-elle en agitant les bras, ses joues s'embrasant davantage encore.

— Qui ça ? s'enquit Elays, curieuse.

— Midoriya, bien sûr ! répondit Kyoka d'un ton exagérément mielleux, et, inconsciemment, assez fort pour attirer l'attention de l'intéressé, qui s'était assis quelques tables plus loin.

En les voyant toutes tournées en sa direction, Izuku resta un instant perplexe, avant de leur faire un signe de la main, visiblement gêné par leur engouement à son égard.

— Vous sortez ensemble ? interrogea Erin, gagnée par son habituel enthousiasme.

— Mais non !

— Il est au courant de ce que tu ressens ?

— Non...

Son visage se décrispa et un air nostalgique s'y dessina. L'embrasement de ses pommettes se calma et elle fixa intensément son assiette, l'air rêveur.

 _Elle est trop mignonne_ , ne put s'empêcher de penser Elays.

— En même temps, je te comprends, reprit Erin. Midoriya a l'air adorable, et attentionné. Y'avait qu'à voir avec Ueno, lors de l'exercice.

Elays tenta de se souvenir de quoi que ce soit, à ce sujet, mais rien ne lui revint. Mais c'était normal, les équipes qui ne participaient pas à l'exercice le regardaient sur des écrans, dans la salle d'observation, tandis qu'elle, elle était sur le terrain à se battre face à eux...

— C'est vrai, ajouta Tsuyu.

— J'suis jalouse, continua Erin. Entre Midoriya, Bakugo et les autres, votre classe est remplie de gars charismatiques.

— Tu oublies Todoroki, compléta la fille aux longs cheveux verts. En charisme.

— Oui, mais comme je le laisse à Aisu, c'est vrai que j'y pense pas forcément.

Le visage de l'intéressée vira au rouge face aux mots prononcés naturellement, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence, par son amie, et elle manqua de s'étouffer avec sa nourriture.

— Hein ? réussit-elle tout de même à dire, en tentant de reprendre contenance.

— C'est vrai que j'ai l'impression de souvent vous voir ensemble, réfléchit Momo.

Pourtant, c'était loin d'être l'impression qu'Elays avait, elle.

— Lui qui a tendance à être si solitaire...

— C'est vrai, pourtant il a beaucoup changé, en un an, ajouta Kyoka.

À ces mots, Elays se perdit dans le flux de ses pensées. Il était vrai que la première impression qu'elle avait eue de lui n'avait pas forcément été la meilleure. Malgré sa force indéniable, elle n'avait su que ressentir face à son écran de télévision. Il était resté froid, au long du championnat de Yuei, à l'instar de son alter.

Et c'était également ce qu'elle avait ressenti, lors de leur première rencontre, le jour de la rentrée. Son air détaché, sûr de lui, lui avait fait froid dans le dos, au moins tout autant qu'il l'avait intimidée. Et au moins tout autant qu'il l'avait fascinée.

Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de la jeune fille en ressassant tous ces souvenirs, pourtant insignifiants, et elle se délecta de la joie qui la gagnait soudain, l'aidait à chasser tout ce qui l'avait tracassée, qui lui sembla soudain anodin. Ce fut ainsi dans cet état d'esprit qu'elle prit part à la conversation rythmée, sur les garçons, qui l'entourait.

* * *

Depuis le repas de la veille avec les filles de première, Elays se sentait revigorer. Son trouble mis de côté, elle recommençait doucement à redevenir la fille spontanée et joyeuse qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être, et étrangement l'ambiance dans la classe s'en retrouvait moins tendue.

Elle était parvenue à mettre ses doutes quant à son pouvoir de côté, mais également sur sa situation avec Luna, et à relativiser.

— Alright ! s'exclama Present Mic, qui leur faisait le cours d'anglais, en ce jeudi matin. Le cours est terminé, vous pouvez aller manger.

Un brouhaha s'éleva à ces paroles, et tous rangèrent leurs affaires.

— Ueno, où vas-tu pour être si pressée ? questionna Shiro Abe, avec qui Luna avait pris l'habitude de passer la plupart de son temps, depuis qu'elle avait pris ses distances avec Elays.

— Au gymnase, je l'ai réservé pour m'entraîner entre midi et deux ! répondit-elle, avant de filer à tout allure.

Elays regarda du coin de l'œil la scène, pensive. Luna s'entraînait le midi, et elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Comme si les cours pratiques n'étaient pas suffisamment éprouvants, l'après-midi, il fallait qu'elle s'épuise également le midi...

Elle haussa finalement les épaules, avant de rejoindre les côtés d'Erin qui l'attendait, devant la porte de la salle, pour rejoindre le réfectoire.

— Je suis lessivée, soupira son amie. J'ai bien cru que Present Mic allait nous achever, avec toute l'énergie qu'il a à revendre.

— C'est vrai que son enthousiasme m'a épuisée...

Après quelques rires, elles pénétrèrent dans l'immense salle de la cantine et, en apercevant Takao et Reiji seuls à une table, s'assirent à leurs côtés.

— T'as l'air d'aller mieux, Aisu, non ? lança Takao d'un air décontracté. J'sais pas ce que t'avais, mais ça fait plaisir de te voir souriante comme ça !

Elays sentit ses joues rougir devant l'attention portée par ses amis. Erin, la première, s'était sentie concernée par son état, et déjà cela l'avait touchée. Mais réaliser que ses autres camarades de classe ressentaient la même chose lui réchauffait le cœur, au moins autant que cela la faisait culpabiliser.

— Je suis désolée de vous avoir inquié-, commença-t-elle.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une bruyante sonnerie retentit dans toute la pièce, attirant l'attention de tous les élèves présents. Tous levèrent la tête en direction du plafond, et un brouhaha s'éleva.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Takao, paniqué.

— Alerte de sécurité, niveau trois, indiqua une voix dans les haut-parleurs. Tous les élèves sont priés d'évacuer dans le calme.

Tous se regardèrent, les iris voilés par la panique, avant de se lever brusquement pour quitter en courant les lieux. L'angoisse gagna un instant Elays, qui observa le chaos qui régnait soudain brutalement dans la salle, ne sachant comment réagir.

— C'est quoi, le niveau trois ?! s'affola-t-elle.

— Ça signifie qu'un intrus a pénétré dans l'enceinte du lycée ! répondit un élève de terminale en passant à côté d'elle. Ça viendrait du gymnase !

Le sang d'Elays se figea dans ses veines, à ces mots. Son cœur rata un battement, et elle resta un instant paralysée, le regard transperçant l'élève de terminale lui ayant répondu, qui était déjà loin.

 _Luna est au gymnase._

Sans prendre le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, elle se leva et s'élança en courant dans la direction opposée à tous ceux qu'elle croisait, pour sortir par l'issue de secours, à l'arrière de la salle, et rejoindre le plus vite possible le gymnase.

* * *

 _Sincèrement, je crois que ce chapitre a été l'un des plus durs à écrire. Les petits ragots à la cantine, sur les garçons, c'est pas vraiment mon truc, alors j'ai eu du mal à rendre ça naturel ! Je n'en suis pas entièrement satisfaite, mais en tout cas j'espère qu'il vous a quand même plu !_


	13. Intrusion au gymnase

Elays traversait les différentes allées de Yuei, s'époumonant pour rejoindre au plus vite le gymnase. Son cœur tambourinait à toute allure, dans sa poitrine, prêt à en sortir, comme s'il tentait de se caler au rythme de ses pas précipités.

À l'instant où elle avait appris que Luna pouvait potentiellement courir le moindre danger, son corps avait agi de sa propre volonté, sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit à ses amis.

 _Bordel, s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit..._

Dès que l'imposant bâtiment apparut dans son champ de vision, elle accéléra sa course, jusqu'à claquer violemment les portes en y entrant.

— Luna ! cria-t-elle en pénétrant à l'intérieur.

Son corps se figea lorsqu'elle constata l'état des lieux : des murs avaient été créés par-ci par-là dans cette immense salle habituellement vide, et certains étaient même détruis.

— Elays ?! s'étonna la voix de sa meilleure amie, derrière l'un des murs. Va-t'en !

Ignorant ses ordres, la jeune fille s'élança au travers de la pièce et contourna le mur qui lui obstruait la vue, après avoir constaté qu'il n'étaient relié à aucun autre, comme si quelqu'un l'avait maladroitement construit là, lors d'un combat. Et la scène qui se déroula sous ses yeux, à l'instant où elle le franchit, confirma cette hypothèse.

Luna était entourée de trois hommes et d'une femme, qu'Elays devina facilement être les intrus pour lesquels l'alarme avait été déclenchée. La rousse tentait de prendre l'avantage sur eux, avec sa puissante manipulation de l'air. Mais, à chaque coup, l'un des hommes venait se mettre devant les autres pour prendre le choc à leur place.

Les plaies béantes, de coupures, qui ornaient son corps à chaque attaque se refermaient instantanément, faisant frissonner de dégoût Elays.

— Luna !

À bout de souffle, la lycéenne se précipita tout de même pour rejoindre la hauteur de son amie. Toutefois, Luna, dans une position délicate face à ses adversaires, n'eut pas le temps de se concentrer sur elle et se contenta d'esquiver les puissants jets d'eau qui lui fonçaient dessus, lancés par la seule femme du groupe.

— Vous croyez faire quoi, là, à quatre contre un ?! enragea Elays en laissant son ombre venir s'accrocher à celle de l'homme baraqué dont l'alter lui permettait une guérison rapide.

Il resta figé, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait, et ne sembla pas remarquer le lien qui unissait leurs deux ombres.

 _Il pare les coups car son corps les encaisse, il en profite pour protéger ses équipiers, et à côté, ceux-ci attaquent. Ce n'est pas brouillon, comme stratégie, on voit qu'ils ont l'habitude_.

— Elle veut quoi l'autre gamine ? lança la voix criarde de leur adversaire féminine. Retourne te cacher dans le lycée avec tes camarades, tu seras mignonne.

À ces mots, elle tendit l'une de ses paumes en direction d'Elays pour en faire jaillir un puissant jet d'eau, que la jeune fille, concentrée à maintenir l'ombre de l'homme face à Luna, n'eut pas le temps de voir venir.

Une puissante bourrasque vint dévier la trajectoire du liquide, protégeant Elays.

— J'y crois pas, sourit Luna. J'ai été insupportable avec toi, et tu continues de persister en venant m'aider, quitte à te mettre en danger.

Ses iris marron brillèrent d'émotion, lorsqu'ils croisèrent la route de ceux de la brune. Malgré la situation délicate dans laquelle elles se trouvaient, Elays réussit à capter le trouble qui habitait Luna. Son sourire, triste, coupable, ne renvoyait aucune haine, à l'inverse de ce qu'elle avait tenté de lui faire croire, durant de nombreux jours.

— Luna, profite de la situation ! s'écria Elays en sous-entendant que leur adversaire baraqué ne pouvait plus parer de coups.

La jeune fille approuva et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à utiliser son alter sur leurs ennemis, l'un d'eux disparut brusquement de leur champ de vision et réapparut derrière Elays. Elle eut seulement le temps de sentir sa présence qu'il l'envoya violemment voler d'un coup de poing dans le visage.

Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur lorsque son corps entra durement en contact avec le sol et qu'elle glissa sur quelques mètres.

— Elays !

L'intéressée se releva difficilement, maintenant sa joue douloureuse, qui venait de se faire brûler avec le frottement du sol. Son uniforme avait également été abîmé, au niveau de la manche, et laissait apercevoir pratiquement l'intégralité de son avant-bras gauche.

En enlevant sa main de sa joue, la brune constata que celle-ci était baignée de sang, et l'angoisse commença à la gagner. Elles ne pouvaient rien faire, à deux contre ces quatre adversaires.

Distraite, au vu du coup qu'Elays venait de prendre, Luna ne vit pas le puissant jet d'eau arriver en sa direction et se retrouva, à son tour, projetée plus loin, avant de s'écraser contre le mur bâti dans son dos. Elle laissa, à son tour, échapper un cri de douleur, incapable de se relever.

— Bon, vous ne nous aurez pas retenus bien longtemps, j'suis un peu déçue, lâcha la femme face à elles, en haussant les épaules. Ueno, tu vas sagement venir avec nous.

Les yeux d'Elays s'écarquillèrent en entendant le nom de son amie prononcé. S'ils le connaissaient, ça signifiait qu'ils n'étaient pas venus au gymnase par hasard, et que la rousse était ciblée depuis le début.

— Hors de question..., souffla-t-elle, d'une voix trop faible pour qu'ils l'entendent, en laissant son ombre aller capturer celle de l'homme, dont elle ne connaissait pas l'alter – mais qui n'était sans doute pas étranger à la création massive de murs – qui s'approchait de Luna.

— Je m'en charge, indiqua calmement l'individu qui s'était précédemment téléporté.

Elays grinça des dents et son visage se figea en le voyant marcher lentement en sa direction, sans prendre la peine de se téléporter. Dans un dernier espoir, elle scinda son ombre en deux pour qu'une partie vienne s'accrocher à la sienne, l'empêchant ainsi de se mouvoir.

 _Mes forces m'abandonnent, mon endurance est beaucoup trop limitée._

— T'es pénible, petite. Vous pouvez rien, toutes les deux, autant éviter de te blesser, non ?

Elle ne trouva rien à répondre et, épuisée, l'étreinte de son ombre se relâcha et les deux adversaires qu'elle maintenait immobiles purent de nouveau bouger. Alors que sa vision se floutait, lentement mais sûrement, tout se passa très vite. Une immense barrière de glace se forma rapidement devant Luna, puis devant elle, perturbant au passage leurs adversaires.

En reconnaissant immédiatement ce pouvoir, Elays tourna prestement la tête pour découvrir Shoto, à quelques mètres d'elle, aux côtés de ses camarades de première A.

— Ça va, toutes les deux ? s'enquit Eijiro Kirishima, le garçon aux cheveux rouges en épis sur la tête.

— Luna a été violemment projetée contre le mur, elle ne bouge plus depuis. Occupez-vous d'elle en priorité, indiqua Elays, toujours allongée au sol.

— T'as pas l'air en forme non plus, releva Shoto en s'approchant calmement d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle tourna entièrement la tête en sa direction, il fut forcé de constater la plaie sur son visage. Le sang coulait de son arcade pour venir goutter au sol, pourtant l'adrénaline ne permettait pas à la jeune fille de s'en rendre compte, ni même de ressentir la moindre douleur.

— Ça va ?! s'inquiéta-t-il soudain.

Focalisé sur l'état de la brune, il ne remarqua pas l'homme qui se téléporta dans son dos pour l'envoyer voler plus loin, comme il avait fait précédemment avec Elays.

— Todoroki ! hurla-t-elle, horrifiée en le voyant s'écraser violemment au sol.

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant Shoto se relever, contrairement à elle. S'en suivit un combat acharné et désespéré, ou même tous ensemble ils ne purent rien faire pour toucher leurs ennemis. L'homme capable de régénérer son corps, malgré les nombreuses attaques, parait tous les coups et protégeait ses équipiers, permettant à ceux-ci d'attaquer sans avoir à se méfier d'être touchés.

Leur objectif semblait clairement être Luna, qui avait visiblement perdu connaissance, et qu'Ochaco et Eijiro protégeaient.

Devant l'horrible spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, Elays sentit une haine incommensurable s'immiscer en elle. Ses camarades étaient blessés, par des coups physiques ou des alters, et elle restait impuissante, incapable de mettre son pouvoir à contribution.

Il ne lui était d'aucune utilité.

Elle se redressa lentement, prenant le temps de laisser ses yeux glisser sur l'ensemble du gymnase. Rien ne lui permettait de changer de stratégie : seuls les murs créés étaient présents, et ils demeuraient bien trop lourds pour qu'elle puisse les déplacer avec la force de son pouvoir.

D'autant plus qu'affaiblie comme elle était, il lui serait impossible de manipuler la moindre ombre suffisamment longtemps pour les tirer d'affaires. Ses iris émeraudes vagabondèrent, à la recherche de la moindre solution, avant qu'ils ne deviennent incapables de quitter la silhouette de l'homme baraqué qui parait le moindre coup et dont les blessures se refermaient instantanément.

C'était de ça, qu'elle avait besoin.

Naturellement, sa main gauche s'éleva à hauteur de poitrine, et elle la fixa intensément, se noyant un instant dans les vagues que formaient les lignes de sa paume. Les mots de Luna lui revinrent en mémoire :

 _« Ne l'utilise pas. S'il te plaît. »_

Elle serra durement le poing en fronçant les sourcils, décidée. Luna avait sans doute eut ses raisons, pour lui sortir de telles paroles. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, Elays n'en avait que faire. Si l'utiliser était la seule solution, alors elle l'utiliserait, ce pouvoir qu'elle haïssait de toute son âme.


	14. Dans un dernier espoir

**Chapitre 14 : Dans un dernier espoir**

* * *

— Todoroki, maintiens-le ! ordonna Elays en s'élançant en courant vers leurs adversaires.

Surpris, l'intéressé se retourna pour observer la jeune fille, mais s'exécuta tout de même. La glace s'échappant par son pied droit se fraya rapidement un chemin vers l'homme baraqué, lui bloquant sa mobilité quelques courtes secondes.

— À quoi vous jouez, les enfants, beugla leur seule adversaire féminine. Vous avez pas encore compris que ça marche pas, ça ?

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, Elays laissa son ombre s'étendre pour venir capturer celle de l'homme et s'assurer qu'il était bien incapable de bouger. Elle continua sa course jusqu'à sa hauteur et, esquivant le puissant jet d'eau qui arrivait en sa direction, elle posa sa main sur le dos de leur adversaire.

Son visage se crispa et elle lutta intérieurement contre la douleur qui pénétrait son esprit, la souffrance qui parcourait tout son corps, à ce contact. La manche de son uniforme arrachée laissa distinguer un marquage à l'encre noir se dessiner sur sa peau. Un tatouage, semblable à un fin bracelet, s'esquissa autour de son poignet, venant prendre place à côté de celui qu'elle avait déjà.

À l'instant où la marque fut entièrement dessinée, la plaie qui ornait son visage se referma instantanément, et les brûlures sur son bras, dues au frottement avec le sol lorsque son uniforme s'était déchiré, disparurent, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé.

Entièrement revigorée et ayant retrouvé ses forces, elle renforça l'étreinte de son ombre autour de l'homme, qui, les pieds également toujours bloqués par la glace, ne pouvait se mouvoir.

Le regard de Shoto resta figé sur Elays, éberlué. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle venait de faire, mais il restait captivé par la jeune fille, incapable d'en détacher ses pupilles.

— Maintenant, il ne peut plus rien faire ! s'écria-t-elle à l'attention de ses camarades. Vite !

Ces mots suffirent à Shoto pour l'aider à reprendre contenance, et il se retourna brusquement avant de s'exclamer :

— Midoriya !

L'intéressé, dont le corps était entouré d'éclairs verts, approuva d'un signe de tête et s'élança rapidement en direction de l'homme, prenant appui sur ses jambes. Elays eut seulement le temps de délier leurs ombres qu'il se prit un violent coup de pied, l'envoyant voler à l'autre bout de la salle.

Les murs contre lesquels il s'écrasa se brisèrent les uns après les autres, incapables de l'arrêter, et la bouche d'Elays s'entrouvrit face à la scène.

 _Heureusement que j'ai enlevé la prise de mon ombre,_ s'offusqua-t-elle. _Sinon, je volais avec lui..._

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? paniqua l'homme capable de créer les murs.

— Comment Torio a-t-il pu voler à l'autre bout de la pièce, alors qu'il parait tous les coups, tout à l'heure ? s'indigna la femme du groupe en faisant un pas en arrière.

Ils se considèrent longuement tous les trois, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Toutefois, un bruit de fracas attira l'attention de tout le monde présent dans la pièce.

— Là-bas, derrière cet immense mur ! s'exclama une voix, qu'ils identifièrent rapidement comme celle de Midnight.

De nombreux bruits de pas s'élevèrent à leurs oreilles, et leurs trois ennemis eurent un même mouvement de recul.

— Merde, voilà leurs profs. On fait quoi, Kino ?

— Il faut réussir à récupérer la gamine, on est venus là pour ça je vous rappelle ! rétorqua la femme, ne laissant pas le temps à l'intéressé de répondre.

— C'est mort, on peut pas prendre le risque de se faire chopper, répondit le dénommé Kino, capable de se téléporter, en empoignant les bras de ses équipiers. On y va.

— Hors de question, vous restez ici ! s'écria Elays en laissant son ombre enlacer les leurs.

Les enseignants arrivèrent et n'eurent le temps de rien que les trois intrus disparurent, s'évanouissant dans la nature après s'être téléportés. La pression dans l'immense gymnase retomba aussitôt et, comme si tout le monde avait oublié de respirer lorsque leurs ennemis étaient encore là, ils expirèrent tous bruyamment.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? s'indigna Aizawa de son habituelle voix morne.

— Un élève nous a indiqué que l'intrusion s'était déroulée dans le gymnase, expliqua Eijiro qui tenait dans ses bras Luna, toujours inconsciente. Je pense que son alter lui permettait de voir à travers les murs, et lorsqu'il nous a dit que quatre vilains s'attaquaient à deux élèves, on a accouru sans réfléchir.

— Nous sommes désolés d'avoir agi de notre propre initiative, s'excusa Ochaco en s'inclinant. Ils en avaient après Ueno.

— Elle a perdu connaissance, il faut vite l'emmener à l'infirmerie !

Dans le brouhaha qui s'éleva, ou chacun tentait d'expliquer aux nombreux professeurs ce qu'il s'était passé, Eijiro partit en courant pour rejoindre l'infirmerie, l'élève de seconde toujours dans ses bras.

Elays porta son attention sur son poignet, où deux bracelets étaient tatoués. Elle déglutit difficilement en réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'adrénaline retombée, elle prit entièrement conscience de la situation et de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

 _Merde, je dois m'en débarrasser. Comment je fais ça, moi ?_

Elle commença à paniquer et la douleur qui s'était insinuée en elle, lors de l'activation de son pouvoir, revint brutalement. Face à elle, les voix de ses camarades et des enseignants ne lui parvenaient plus. Sa tête était lourde, et son champ de vision se réduisait progressivement, au gré de ses yeux qui se fermaient. Lentement, mais sûrement.

— Aisu ! s'écria Izuku, en parcourant vivement le petit mètre qui le séparait d'elle.

Il eut seulement le temps d'étendre son bras et d'attraper le sien au vol avant qu'elle ne s'écroule au sol. L'angoisse le gagna un instant, et tout le monde s'approcha d'eux, témoins de la scène. Shoto fixa intensément le poignet gauche de la jeune fille, sur lequel étaient dessinées deux marques noires, semblables à des bracelets. Il n'avait donc pas rêvé, tout à l'heure.

— Elle a perdu connaissance..., constata Izuku en la maintenant debout, rapidement aidé par le garçon aux cheveux bicolores. Pourtant, elle allait beaucoup mieux.

— C'est étrange, souffla Ochaco.

— Tous les deux, emmenez la à l'infirmerie elle aussi, ordonna Midnight à l'attention des deux lycéens de première.

Ils approuvèrent et, alors qu'ils commençaient à marcher pour quitter le gymnase, la conversation autour d'eux les interpella :

— Vous avez dit qu'ils étaient quatre, c'est bien cela ? questionna Vlad King, le professeur principal des première B.

— Deku a envoyé le quatrième à l'autre bout de la salle ! expliqua Ochaco, comme si elle venait de s'en souvenir, en désignant les murs brisés du doigt.

Aizawa fronça les sourcils avant de se tourner vers l'intéressé :

— Midoriya, reste ici. Uraraka, va plutôt aider Todoroki avec ton alter, ce sera plus pratique, ordonna calmement leur enseignant.

La jeune fille approuva d'un hochement de la tête et partit en courant rejoindre les côtés de Shoto. À l'aide de son alter, elle annula le poids d'Elays, toujours inconsciente, afin que son camarade puisse la porter aisément sur son dos.

Ses bras ballant maladroitement dans son champ de vision, Shoto ne put s'empêcher de fixer ces étranges tatouages noirs, que laissait distinguer la manche abîmée de son uniforme. D'une certaine manière, il était certain qu'elles avaient un rapport avec sa guérison étrange, mais il restait totalement démuni face à la situation. D'autant plus qu'il semblait être le seul à avoir remarqué ce détail...

* * *

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit difficilement les yeux, Elays constata qu'elle était dans un lit. Les murs ne lui étaient aucunement familiers et, dépourvue face à la situation, elle se redressa vivement. Le drap qui la recouvrait retomba à ce mouvement, lui permettant de réaliser que la veste de son uniforme lui avait été retirée et que seule sa chemise à manches longues **–** retroussée sur son bras gauche **–** dissimulait son corps.

Son regard s'attarda sur son poignet gauche, toujours décoré de deux tatouages. Elle s'était habituée au premier, qu'elle portait maintenant depuis six ans, mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé en voir un deuxième.

L'idée d'avoir utilisé son alter lui paraissait invraisemblable.

— Tu es déjà réveillée ? l'interpella une voix, la sortant de ses pensées.

Une vieille dame, encore plus petite que Minoru Mineta, se tenait à côté du lit, ses cheveux gris relevés en un chignon.

— Excusez-moi... je suis où ?

— À l'infirmerie. Je suis Recovery Girl, l'infirmière. Tu as visiblement perdu connaissance, il y a peu de temps, mais je ne pensais pas que tu te réveillerais aussi vite. Tes camarades t'ont amenée ici et le garçon qui te portait vient seulement de partir.

 _Le garçon qui me portait... ?_

À cette simple pensée, sa tête commença à la lancer. La douleur qui l'avait parcourue, au gymnase, ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter, et Elays se doutait bien qu'elle allait avoir le temps de regretter son geste.

— Qui était-ce ? demande-t-elle toutefois, bien qu'elle avait une idée de l'identité de cette personne. Je dois aller le remercier !

— Oh non, tu vas rester ici un petit moment, avec moi, j'ai quelques questions à te poser.

Alors qu'elle semblait toute frêle, se servant même d'une cane pour marcher, Elays se retrouva incapable de refuser ses dires. Pire, elle se sentit même obligée d'avouer toute la vérité. Alors que cette femme n'avait encore rien dit.

— Ces marques, sur ton poignet. Peux-tu me les expliquer ?

Son souffle se coupa dans sa gorge. Pourtant, un court instant, l'envie de mentir lui vint à l'esprit. Mais devant le regard déterminé et imperturbable de l'infirmière, elle se ravisa rapidement.

— Les enseignants sont-ils au courant, pour ton véritable alter ?

Prise de court, alors qu'elle n'avait rien eu le temps de dire, Elays entrouvrit la bouche, ne comprenant pas comment elle avait pu être percée à jour de la sorte. Son cœur prit une course effrénée contre sa poitrine, tambourinant à lui déchirer les entrailles.

— Par...don ?

— Pas de ça avec moi, jeune fille. Tu me crois née de la dernière pluie ? Je veux toute la vérité.

En se rendant compte qu'elle était dans une impasse, Elays baissa la tête pour plonger son regard dans les draps. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire, elle le savait. Peut-être même qu'il n'y en avait en réalité jamais eu, après tout.

Ainsi, elle se retrouva obligée d'avouer la vérité à cette femme. À commencer par la véritable nature de son pouvoir, en passant par les raisons qui la poussaient à ne pas l'utiliser, et en terminant par le fait qu'elle ne savait pas comment elle allait se débarrasser de la deuxième marque qui ornait désormais son poignet.

Recovery Girl, visiblement très ouverte d'esprit, lui indiqua qu'elle allait faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour l'aider, mais qu'il lui faudrait patienter jusqu'au lendemain.

— Ton corps pourra-t-il attendre jusque là ?

— Je n'ai pas le choix, n'est-ce pas...

Un sourire compatissant s'esquissa sur les lèvres de l'infirmière, avant qu'elle n'approuve. Après lui avoir indiqué que le père de Luna était venu la récupérer, pendant le court laps de temps où elle dormait, ainsi que l'identité de la personne qui l'avait déposée ici, Elays fut autorisée à quitter la pièce pour aller récupérer ses affaires, toujours dans la classe, et rentrer chez elle.

Ses jambes ne lui avaient jamais semblé aussi lourdes, à tel point que les traîner dans les couloirs lui paraissait être une épreuve insurmontable. Sa tête, au moins aussi lourde qu'elles, la lançait, et elle se savait sans doute fiévreuse, au vu des frissons qui la parcouraient de temps à autre.

 _Bordel, je vais jamais tenir jusqu'à demain._

Alors qu'elle apercevait enfin la porte de sa salle de classe, la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit, à sa grande surprise. Elle n'avait pas eu l'impression qu'il était si tard.

La jeune fille pénétra dans la salle, alors que tout le monde rangeait ses affaires, et un silence de plomb s'installa. Elle ne s'attendait pas à croiser ses camarades ici, étant donné qu'ils avaient habituellement leurs exercices pratique l'après-midi. Mais sans doute l'état dans lequel avait fini le gymnase, au cours de la pause déjeuner, n'était pas étranger à leur présence en ces lieux.

— Ça va mieux Aisu ? s'enquit Erin en se jetant sur elle, suivie de ses autres camarades. Il paraît que tu as perdu connaissance, mais personne n'a rien voulu nous dire !

— Oui, ça va, désolée de vous avoir inquiétés..., répondit-elle en attrapant son sac.

Alors qu'elle ne trouvait pas d'excuse à sortir pour pouvoir s'esquiver, une voix en provenance de l'autre bout de la salle vint à sa rescousse :

— Aisu, y'a quelqu'un qui t'attend !

Des chuchotements indiscernables s'élevèrent. Curieuse et surprise, Elays se retourna pour constater que Shoto était nonchalamment adossé au mur en face de la classe, balayant la pièce de la froideur que dégageait son regard, à cet instant.

Le cœur de la jeune fille se mit à accélérer sa course, dans sa poitrine, et elle sentit malgré elle ses joues commencer à s'empourprer.

C'était la première fois qu'il faisait un tel pas vers elle, et une sensation de chaleur se répandit dans son corps à cette idée, à l'inverse de l'air glacé qui semblait parcourir la salle.

Pourtant, à cet instant précis, Elays n'avait qu'une envie : prendre ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuir le plus loin possible.

* * *

 _Tintintin... Elays a enfin utilisé son alter ! Depuis le temps ! Alors, qu'en avez vous compris, de quoi s'agit-il, à votre avis ?_  
 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Au programme pour le prochain : un chapitre entièrement centré sur Elays et Shoto c:_


	15. Après le silence

**Chapitre 15 : Après des années de silence**

* * *

Un silence pesant s'était installé entre Elays et Shoto, alors qu'ils quittaient l'enceinte du lycée, sous les regards interrogatifs et curieux des élèves de seconde A.

L'adolescente n'avait en effet même pas réellement eu le temps de leur expliquer les raisons ni de son absence, ni de celle de Luna. En repensant à sa meilleure amie, elle se rendit de compte de combien ses sentiments à son égard étaient confus, tandis qu'elle mourrait d'inquiétude. Cette lueur de tristesse qui avait habité ses prunelles continuait de hanter les pensées d'Elays à chaque instant, chaque seconde, et toute la colère qu'elle avait ressentie s'était aussitôt envolée.

Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire, si ce n'était attendre.

— Tu voulais me parler de quelque chose en particulier, Todoroki ? interrogea-t-elle pour briser la glace.

— Je me demandais juste comment tu te sentais, avoua-t-il en fixant l'horizon.

Une fraction de seconde, Elays pensa avoir mal entendu. Mais l'expression presque gênée qui décorait les délicats traits de son visage lui ôta tout doute à ce sujet. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle lui voyait un tel air, et elle réalisa qu'elle ne l'avait même pas soupçonné pouvoir un jour sembler aussi peu sûr de lui.

La lycéenne esquissa un sourire en gardant les yeux rivés sur son visage.

— Je vais bien, un peu fatiguée... Merci de t'en préoccuper.

Sans doute sentit-il le regard insistant qu'elle lui portait, car il tourna la tête en sa direction. Leurs pupilles s'accrochèrent et Elays eut l'impression d'être revenue à l'époque où ils ne se parlaient pas. Mais qu'ils étaient, chaque fois, comme envoûtés, incapables de détourner les yeux.

Pourtant, les émotions qu'elle percevait dans les iris de Shoto n'avaient rien à voir avec ces temps-là. L'indifférence, la froideur. Tout ça n'y existait plus.

— Je te raccompagne chez toi, lança-t-il en tournant la tête pour reprendre cette expression impassible à laquelle elle était désormais bien mieux habituée.

— D'accord, répondit-elle doucement en esquissant un doux sourire, que Shoto ne vit pas.

Le lycéen considéra la ville qui les entourait désormais, alors qu'ils s'éloignaient de l'internat où il devait rentrer. Il ne savait même pas comment il en était arrivé à arpenter Musutafu avec Elays. Mais à l'instant où la sonnerie avait retenti, ses jambes l'avaient porté jusqu'au deuxième étage, comme si elles avaient soudain été munies d'une volonté qui leur était propre.

Mais les questions affluaient dans son esprit. Et il détestait ça.

— Au fait, ce que tu as fait au type de tout à l'heure, risqua-t-il finalement. C'est ce que tu disais avoir... failli utiliser sur moi ?

Le corps de la brune se figea à ces mots et elle s'arrêta de marcher. Prise de court, elle ne trouva pas la force de répondre et ses mains commencèrent à trembler, malgré elle. En remarquant qu'elle n'avançait plus à ses côtés, Shoto s'arrêta à son tour et se tourna pour l'observer.

— Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te rendre mal, déclara-t-il en voyant son corps trembloter. Oublie ça.

Il n'était pas du genre à insister pour obtenir la moindre information personnelle. Elays avait ses secrets, il en avait bien conscience maintenant. Mais d'une certaine manière, il avait l'impression de se trouver face à son propre reflet. La tourmente qui semblait l'habiter, il ne la connaissait que trop bien.

Et quelqu'un avait su être là pour l'aider, pour trouver les mots justes qui lui avaient permis d'enfin avancer. Ce sentiment était bien trop précieux pour ne pas vouloir le partager.

— Non. Tu as raison, c'est bien la même chose, souffla la jeune fille en reprenant sa marche. Ça t'embête, si on s'arrête au parc ? demanda-t-elle en désignant ledit parc du doigt.

Il approuva d'un signe de tête, ne sachant pas réellement comment réagir, et ils s'y dirigèrent, pour prendre place sur un banc.

— Tu n'es pas obligée de m'en parler, tu sais.

— Non, j'en ai envie. J'en ai même besoin...

Shoto eut du mal à cacher la surprise sur son visage mais, au fond, l'idée de la savoir prête à se confier ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Elays, en voyant qu'il restait silencieux, se risqua une nouvelle fois à croiser son regard, et dut déglutir en constatant sa force. Malgré les paroles assez froides dont il faisait preuve, Shoto semblait indéniablement concerné par la situation, elle le savait. Il lui suffisait de l'observer pour s'en rendre compte.

La jeune fille inspira fortement, prête à s'ouvrir entièrement pour la première fois, depuis ces six dernières années. Ce qu'elle avait confié à l'infirmière n'étaient que les grandes lignes de l'histoire, mais les deux tatouages dessinés autour de son poignet lui donnaient l'irrépressible envie de tout lâcher.

Une bonne fois pour toute.

— Mon père possède un alter « d'emprunt », commença-t-elle. Il est capable d'utiliser le pouvoir d'une personne qu'il touche, sur une durée s'étalant de cinq à dix minutes, le tout en privant le possesseur original. Ainsi donc d'emprunter un pouvoir.

Shoto plissa malgré lui le front, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir.

— Comme j'imagine que tu le sais, la plupart du temps, un alter est héréditaire. Mais parfois, il arrive que le pouvoir évolue, mute... et c'est mon cas. Le pouvoir « d'emprunt » de mon père est devenu, chez moi, un pouvoir de « vol ».

Elays marqua une pause dans ses explications, fixant intensément ses pieds. C'était la première fois, depuis bien trop longtemps, qu'elle prononçait ce mot, et il ne la laissait pas indifférente. Il l'avait hantée, depuis tant de temps, l'avait faite se haïr elle-même.

Et aujourd'hui, elle l'affrontait enfin.

— Contrairement à mon père, mon utilisation de l'alter que j'ai « volé » est illimitée, reprit-elle, toujours incapable d'affronter le regard de Shoto. Enfin, en théorie. En réalité, ça dépend de ma compatibilité et de mon lien avec le possesseur, autrement mon corps le rejette. Sans oublier qu'il est difficile, voire impossible, pour le corps humain d'en détenir une infinité... Lorsque je m'approprie un pouvoir, un cercle semblable à ceux-ci apparaît à mon poignet, expliqua-t-elle en approchant sa main gauche.

— Tu en as deux...

— Oui, l'un d'eux est celui de l'homme de ce midi.

— Alors..., réfléchit Shoto. S'il a pu voler de la sorte face au coup de Midoriya...

— C'est car il n'y avait plus la moindre source de pouvoir en lui. Son corps ne lui a pas permis d'encaisser le choc.

Le garçon resta un instant pensif, analysant les mots qu'il venait d'entendre. La situation semblait surréaliste, et l'idée qu'un tel alter puisse exister lui faisait froid dans le dos.

— Et le deuxième ? risqua-t-il.

— C'est la manipulation des ombres, souffla Elays d'une voix presque inaudible, forçant Shoto à se rapprocher pour bien entendre.

— Mais pourtant...

— Oui, je sais, c'est dur à croire. Mais la faculté de manipuler des ombres de la sorte n'est pas _mon_ pouvoir. C'était en réalité le pouvoir de ma mère, elle me l'a confié avant de... quitter ce monde, articula la jeune fille, non sans marquer une longue pause en déglutissant. Comme je te disais, ma capacité à garder un alter dépend de ma compatibilité et de mon lien avec son possesseur, et c'est parce que la manipulation des ombres appartenait à ma mère que j'ai su me l'approprier et en faire _mon_ pouvoir.

En faisant une pause dans son monologue, Elays considéra longuement et silencieusement les deux marques qui ornaient son poignet, lui rappelant à chaque instant encore qui elle était, et ce qu'elle avait fait.

— Actuellement, mon corps lutte et rejette l'alter de cet homme... je me sens complètement affaiblie, et le problème est que je ne sais pas extraire de mon corps un pouvoir que j'ai volé.

Cette confession sonna étrangement honteuse, pour la jeune fille. Elle sentit l'angoisse et la honte étreindre son cœur, un court instant, si bien qu'elle regretta les mots qui venaient de lui échapper.

Pourtant, Shoto ne releva pas, pendu à ses lèvres, incapable de river ses yeux vairons sur autre chose que le visage perturbé qui lui faisait face.

Alors qu'Elays s'était attendue toute sa vie à une réaction de mépris, en pensant au jour où elle serait enfin capable de parler de son histoire, il n'en était rien. Le garçon face à elle semblait bien plus ouvert d'esprit qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

Et ce n'était pas de l'indifférence qu'elle lisait sur ses traits.

— Si ton corps le rejette, peut-être qu'il va l'extraire tout seul ? interrogea-t-il calmement, comme si c'était une situation tout à fait normale.

— Aucune idée... mais je ne préfère pas attendre, je ne sais pas dans quel état ça va me laisser. Recovery Girl m'a dit qu'elle allait faire en sorte que je puisse rendre à cet homme, qu'ils ont capturé, ce que je lui ai pris...

— C'est risqué, réfléchit-il.

— Sans doute, mais je pense que c'est le mieux. De toute façon, j'ai toujours pensé que la faculté de voler le pouvoir d'autrui ne devrait pas exister... je suis un monstre.

Comme s'il se sentait directement visé par ces mots, le visage de Shoto se figea en les entendant. Et ce fut seulement en considérant la brune à ses côtés qu'il réalisa que la sclère de ses yeux était désormais rougie, sans doute en raison des larmes qu'elle devait retenir.

Inconsciemment, il posa une main sur les longs cheveux de la jeune fille, attachés en une queue de cheval, dans l'espoir qu'un geste aussi simple suffirait à la réconforter.

Elays ne put retenir le faible hoquet de surprise qui franchit le seuil de ses lèvres. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce que le contact de son côté droit soit aussi froid que son alter, une agréable chaleur se répandit dans tout son corps à ce toucher. Doux, chaleureux, mais électrique, faisant vibrer tout son être.

Ils restèrent immobiles de longues secondes, se laissant un court instant bercer par le silence.

— Je ne préfère pas imaginer si un tel pouvoir tombait entre les mains de vilains, déclara Shoto, à la surprise de la jeune fille.

— Oui, c'est la première chose à laquelle on pense. Mais en réalité, même le gouvernement ne devrait pas mettre la main dessus.

— Comment ça ?

Elays inspira un grand coup, à la recherche de son courage visiblement porté disparu, pour répondre à cette question.

— En réalité, je viens de la préfecture d'Hokkaido, j'y ai vécu de longues années avec mes parents. Quand mon alter a été détecté, ils ont voulu s'en emparer, et c'est pour se débarrasser de ce poids que nous avons déménagés, quand j'avais huit ans.

— S'en emparer... ? répéta-t-il, sans enlever sa main.

— Bien sûr, c'est effrayant la faculté de voler l'alter des autres, il faut en mesurer l'ampleur...

L'amertume renvoyée par la voix de la jeune fille eut l'effet d'une claque, pour Shoto, qui comprenait réellement la situation d'Elays. La pitié, la compassion, la haine, le dégoût. Au final, tout semblait dérisoire...

— Afin de cacher l'existence d'un tel pouvoir, j'ai été déclarée sans alter, jusqu'au jour ou ma mère m'a confié le sien.

— Alors ce que tu as répondu à Midnight, le jour de la rentrée...

Elle plissa les yeux, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

— Comme quoi il te serait difficile de faire de ton mieux avec ton alter, ajouta-t-il en voyant sa perplexité.

Ses iris émeraudes vinrent trouver l'hétérochromie de Shoto, comme s'ils cherchaient à sonder chaque parcelle de son âme à ces mots. Mais elle n'avait pas le moindre souvenir de ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire à Midnight, le jour de la rentrée.

Mais sans doute avait-il raison, s'il s'en souvenait.

Ainsi, Elays approuva ainsi d'un faible hochement de tête, et elle sentit la main du garçon faire pression sur son crâne. Il ne sembla pas le réaliser, car il restait immobile, capturant de par ses yeux vairons l'immensité du trouble qu'il l'avait tant habitée.

C'était poignant, comme à chaque fois.

* * *

 _Hello ! Je vous souhaite une bonne année, et tout plein de bonnes choses !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre ressenti sur ce chapitre, qui dévoile enfin les secrets d'Elays :)_


	16. Un poids en moins

**Chapitre 16 : Un poids en moins**

* * *

Un silence apaisant s'était installé entre Elays et Shoto, qui restaient immobiles, bercés par les faibles brises qui caressaient les branches des arbres du parc. L'air assez frais de cette fin d'après-midi printanière s'immisçait au travers les mailles de leur uniforme, mais ils en faisaient tous deux fi.

Ses propres paroles résonnaient encore dans l'esprit de la jeune fille, en un douloureux écho. Pourtant, c'était comme si un poids venait de la quitter, définitivement. Quelque chose qui lui pesait depuis bien trop longtemps, maintenant, venait de s'évanouir dans le flot des mots qui lui avaient échappés.

Tout sembla soudain si dérisoire, si bien que lorsque ses pupilles se posèrent sur ces deux marques, autour de son poignet, elle se demanda comment de si petites traces avaient pu lui causer un si gros tourment.

— Merci de m'avoir écoutée, lâcha-t-elle finalement. Et merci aussi de m'avoir amenée à l'infirmerie, tout à l'heure.

Comme si ces mots venaient de le sortir de ses songes, Shoto enleva sa main, qu'il avait toujours de posée sur ses cheveux bruns. Les traits de son visage s'adoucirent doucement, avant qu'il ne prenne finalement la parole :

— Ne me demande pas pourquoi, mais j'avais senti dès notre première rencontre que tu me ressemblais, avoua-t-il en considérant à tour de rôle sa main gauche, puis la droite.

— Que je te ressemblais ? répéta-t-elle, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Shoto, tandis qu'il levait les yeux au ciel, pensif. La légère brise, qui caressait quelques instants plus tôt les branches des arbres, agita ses cheveux, faisant voler tantôt des mèches rouges, tantôt des mèches blanches, laissant Elays incapable de détourner ses iris émeraudes.

Il était envoûtant. Cette admiration qu'elle ressentait pour lui ne la rendait, certes, pas objective, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le penser.

— J'ai longtemps été en conflit avec moi-même, au sujet de mon alter. Je refusais d'utiliser mes flammes, car elles me rappelaient constamment combien je haïssais mon père, de qui je les avais héritées.

Et il continuait de l'envoûter, au gré de ses lèvres qui se mouvaient, alors qu'il racontait son histoire.

— Mais j'ai réussi à dépasser les liens du sang et à prendre du recul sur la situation. On m'a aidé, pour ça. Un ami m'a fait comprendre que ce pouvoir c'était le mien, et qu'il était ce que je décidais qu'il soit. Si j'ai pu m'accepter, et accepter qui j'étais avec cet alter, alors tu le pourras aussi.

Les mots qu'il venait de prononcer étaient criants de vérité. Loin de s'exprimer pour la réconforter, il s'ouvrait, comme elle venait de le faire. Il suffisait de voir ses iris briller alors qu'il fixait intensément l'immensité du ciel pour comprendre qu'il ne s'agissait pas là de pensées qu'il avait l'habitude d'exprimer.

— Tu es gentil, Todoroki. Quand je pense que ce pouvoir, que tu as mis du temps à accepter, comme tu le dis, j'ai voulu m'en servir égoïstement, en paniquant, souffla-t-elle. Je me suis déjà excusée à ce sujet, mais maintenant que tu connais la vérité, j'aimerais réitérer ces excuses.

— Pas la peine, déclara-t-il simplement en détournant enfin son regard. Tu me l'aurais rendu, de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?

Ne sachant pas s'il s'agissait là de sa façon de la charrier ou non, Elays resta éberluée quelques secondes, avant de ne pouvoir retenir un sourire.

— En réalité, il m'est possible de ne voler qu'une partie d'un pouvoir. Je peux l'utiliser en faible quantité, et en priver proportionnellement le détenteur, avoua-t-elle, avant de marquer une courte pause, puis de reprendre en voyant les sourcils de Shoto s'arquer de surprise. Je ne sais même pas si je serais capable de le refaire, étant donné que ma dernière tentative à ce sujet remonte à de longues années, maintenant. Mais je pense qu'inconsciemment, lors de l'exercice, c'est ce que je me m'apprêtais à faire.

— Fais-le.

— Pardon ?

— Entraîne-toi sur moi.

Un rire nerveux franchit le seuil des lèvres de la jeune fille, avant qu'elle ne réalise qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Son visage ne transpirait plus la moindre émotion et avait retrouvé son sérieux habituel, tandis qu'il attendait une réponse.

— C'est gentil de vouloir m'aider, mais je peux pas, répondit-elle en élevant son poignet à hauteur de poitrine pour y observer les deux marques qui l'ornaient. Dans mon état actuel, mon corps ne le supportera pas.

— Quand tu te seras débarrassée de ça, alors, indiqua-t-il en effleurant du bout des doigts le deuxième tatouage.

Elays fut forcée de déglutir devant sa détermination, et elle sentit son cœur se comprimer. Alors qu'ils étaient deux inconnus, seulement un mois auparavant, elle savait qu'ils avaient atteint le point de non-retour. Du moins, de son côté.

— D'accord, Shoto.

Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent légèrement en l'entendant prononcer, pour la première fois, son prénom, qui sembla prendre une toute autre dimension, sorti de sa bouche.

C'était délicat, et d'une certaine façon assez apaisant. Il aurait pu se laisser un court instant bercer par cette douce mélodie qu'était la voix d'Elays, si bien qu'il se surprit l'esquisse d'un sourire alors qu'elle le fixait, le visage rayonnant et un sourire malicieux plaqué sur les lèvres.

— Je te raccompagne, indiqua-t-il en se redressant.

Le brusque changement de conversation prit de court l'adolescente, qui accepta toutefois en hochant vivement la tête, avant de se lever à son tour.

* * *

— Je suis rentrée, déclara-t-elle en fermant la porte de chez elle pour s'asseoir et enlever ses chaussures.

— Elays ! s'écria son père en déboulant dans la pièce principale. J'étais mort d'inquiétude, le lycée m'a appelé et tu ne rentrais pas ! J'ai essayé de te joindre mais tu répondais pas !

— Calme-toi, papa. Je vais bien, désolée de t'avoir inquiété, j'étais avec un ami et je n'ai pas vu mon téléphone.

Hisao poussa un soupir de soulagement. Mais ce soulagement ne dura qu'un temps et s'évanouit à l'instant où ses pupilles rencontrèrent le poignet de sa fille, qui ne portait plus la veste de son uniforme qu'elle utilisait habituellement pour le cacher. Son visage se figea et, en le remarquant, Elays suivit du regard la trajectoire de ses yeux.

— Oui, je l'ai utilisé...

— Je croyais que-

— Je sais, je ne comptais plus m'en servir un jour, le coupa-t-elle. J'ai agi inconsciemment, et je crois que je ne le regrette pas...

— Elays... tu veux me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé ?

La douceur des mots de son père n'eurent sans doute pas l'effet escompté, car des larmes glissèrent lentement sur les joues de la jeune fille. La pression accumulée, qu'elle n'avait pas réellement extériorisée avec Shoto, redescendit brutalement, avant qu'elle n'explose en sanglots.

Luna, l'utilisation de son alter, son premier affrontement avec des vilains, avoir réalisé les limites du pouvoir de sa mère... Toute sa frustration et sa haine affluaient en elle.

Durement, douloureusement.

Sans compter l'alter de régénération contre lequel son corps luttait difficilement. C'était beaucoup trop d'un coup pour qu'elle puisse accumuler en elle ces sentiments, et ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle choisit de raconter cette éprouvante journée à son père, qu'elle savait être compréhensif.

Toujours. Il avait toujours su être là. Et même si elle le savait encore au moins anéanti par la disparition de sa mère qu'elle l'était, il ne laissait rien paraître.

C'était sans doute pour cela que ses doutes disparaissaient à chaque fois qu'elle lui en faisait part : il la comprenait mieux que personne.

* * *

Le ciel était étrangement nuageux, en ce vendredi matin. À l'image de l'humeur d'Elays, qui regardait par la fenêtre de la salle de classe, incapable de se concentrer sur le cours de Midnight. Les mots ne semblaient même pas lui parvenir.

Ses paupières étaient lourdes, comme elles ne l'avaient jamais été, et lutter pour rester éveillée lui paraissait être une épreuve insurmontable. Son corps continuait de rejeter le pouvoir qu'elle s'était approprié la veille, la rongeant au passage.

À la surprise de tous dans la pièce, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant apparaître la petite silhouette de Recovery Girl, l'infirmière. Les quelques élèves qui bavardaient se turent, et Midnight en fit de même. Au vu de l'étonnement lisible sur son visage, elle n'était visiblement pas au courant de cette visite.

— Bonjour, commença l'infirmière. Nemuri, je peux vous emprunter Aisu ?

Un brouhaha s'éleva à ces mots, tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers l'intéressée, qui se sentit soudain gênée devant toute cette attention.

 _Au moins, cette visite surprise aura eu le mérite de me réveiller..._

Midnight approuva, légèrement incrédule – bien qu'il lui fut aisé de faire le rapprochement avec l'attaque de la veille – et la jeune fille quitta silencieusement la salle aux côtés de Recovery Girl.

— Le Directeur a accepté que tu ailles voir l'intrus que nous avons capturé afin que tu te défasses de son pouvoir, expliqua-t-elle avant qu'Elays n'ait le temps de demander quoi que ce soit.

La brune hocha simplement la tête en guise de réponse et se contenta de suivre docilement l'infirmière. Les couloirs interminables défilèrent, dans son champ de vision, sans qu'elle n'ait la moindre idée d'où elles allaient. La seule certitude qu'elle avait été que ce cauchemar physique allait enfin prendre fin.

Après avoir tourné un nombre incalculable de fois, elles se retrouvèrent devant une simple porte, qu'elles ouvrirent pour pénétrer à l'intérieur de la pièce. Un simple fauteuil décorait l'endroit, sur lequel était assis un homme-souris.

Le visage d'Elays se crispa devant cette découverte et, dubitative, elle jeta un regard paniqué à la vieille femme à ses côtés, qui ne semblait, elle, pas le moins du monde perturbée.

— La voici, monsieur le Président, lâcha-t-elle avec un sourire. Elays Aisu.

 _Monsieur le Président ?_

La jeune fille considéra longuement – trop longuement – l'individu face à elle. De petite taille, son visage ressemblait à un mélange entre une souris et un ours, et été orné d'une large cicatrice qui lui traversait l'œil droit. Une queue de souris et des pattes de chien venaient compléter cet étrange tableau.

Yuei avait visiblement encore beaucoup de choses étonnantes à lui montrer.

Ce fut seulement après les présentations qu'Elays remarqua qu'un homme était assis, attaché, sur une chaise, dans un coin de la pièce. Les yeux clos, il semblait dormir. Il ne lui fallut que quelques courtes secondes pour reconnaître l'homme de la veille, à qui elle avait pris le pouvoir.

Comme il en avait été convenu, elle se contenta de lui retransmettre son alter, de la même manière qu'elle l'avait pris. L'angoisse la traversa une courte fraction de seconde, pendant laquelle elle se demanda si elle allait en être capable.

« C'est comme le vélo, ça s'oublie pas » s'était-elle rassurée, avant de réaliser avec un soulagement que c'était bien le cas. Lorsque l'alter quitta son corps, elle sentit ses forces lui revenir instantanément. Son visage reprit des couleurs et sa tête lui sembla soudain moins lourde, bien moins lourde.

Libérée de ce poids, elle se sentit tellement soulagée et, la pression redescendue, elle fut autorisée à se reposer à l'infirmerie une heure. Nezu, le directeur, n'avait ni donné l'impression d'être surpris, ni choqué. En réalité, il n'avait pas réellement semblé dérouté ou en colère par le mensonge de la jeune fille, bien qu'elle ne savait pas ce que Recovery Girl avait bien pu lui raconter.

Était-il au moins au courant qu'Elays cachait son pouvoir aux autres enseignants ?

À la sortie des cours, le soir, alors qu'elle quittait l'établissement avec Erin, elle aperçut Shoto, plus loin, aux côtés d'Izuku Midoriya et de Tenya Iida. Une envie irrépressible de retrouver la complicité qu'ils avaient eue, la veille, s'insinua en elle, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer à cette idée.

Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa présence et ce fut en le voyant partir dans la direction opposée à celle qu'ils avaient empruntée, pour parler, qu'elle réalisa qu'il était à l'internat, et ainsi le détour qu'il avait fait pour la raccompagner.

— Shoto ! cria-t-elle.

Surpris, l'intéressé se retourna et, en la voyant, lui fit un signe de la main. Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune fille et elle rehaussa la manche de sa nouvelle veste, puis leva le poignet en sa direction.

Lorsque ses yeux vairons lui permirent de réaliser qu'un seul tatouage l'ornait désormais, le garçon esquissa à son tour un large sourire.

Jamais Elays ne l'avait vu sourire de la sorte, et cette image fit remonter en elle une puissante vague de sentiments. L'admiration qu'elle ressentait à son égard depuis leur rencontre lui sembla soudain étrangement douloureuse, sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi.


	17. Les secrets de Luna

Hello, voici un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

Mes examens sont officiellement terminés, je vais pouvoir reprendre l'écriture, ce que j'attendais vraiment avec impatience !

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review ou ce que vous voulez. Comme je n'ai pas de retours sur cette histoire, je ne sais pas vraiment si elle plaît ou non... Je vous avoue que je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser, ça me rend un petit peu triste.

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Les secrets de Luna**

* * *

Le week-end avait semblé extrêmement long, pour Elays qui n'avait attendu qu'une chose : le lundi. En effet, Luna lui avait envoyé un message lui indiquant qu'elle reviendrait ce jour, et qu'elles devaient parler. Les millions de questions qui obstruaient son esprit n'avaient cessé de se mêler à ses pensées désorientées, et elle avait bien eu l'impression que ce début de semaine n'arriverait jamais.

Pourtant, maintenant qu'il était enfin lundi, la matinée lui paraissait être une épreuve interminable. Et le débordement d'énergie de Present Mic, qui leur faisait les cours d'anglais, n'aidait en aucun cas le temps à passer plus vite.

Alors que la sonnerie n'était plus, aux yeux de la jeune fille, qu'un événement improbable qu'elle attendait en vain, celle-ci retentit enfin.

Elays fut ainsi la première à quitter la salle de classe, après s'être excusée auprès d'Erin en lui indiquant qu'elle ne mangerait pas avec elle, et Luna la rejoignit rapidement.

— Ça ne t'embête pas si on ne va pas manger tout de suite ? s'enquit la rousse d'une voix peu assurée à laquelle Elays n'était pas habituée.

— Non...

C'était une sensation très étrange qui s'emparait d'Elays alors qu'elles traversaient toutes les deux les couloirs du bâtiment pour en sortir. Celle qui se tenait à ses côtés lui semblait être à la fois une étrangère – notamment en raison de son attitude étonnement stressée – et sa meilleure amie inchangée. Ce malaise grandissait à chaque seconde qui passait, pourtant l'adolescence ne pouvait se résoudre à empêcher le soulagement qui vint soudain capturer son corps en constant que, en dépit de tout, Luna avait cessé de se montrer distante, et qu'elle allait enfin connaître la vérité.

Elles s'éloignèrent pour être tranquilles et, alors qu'Elays ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde, Luna se courba devant elle.

— Je suis désolée, Ela. Vraiment.

Il fallut quelques secondes à la brune pour analyser ces mots et leur ampleur. Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises.

— Désolée d'avoir agi comme une imbécile ?

— Entre autres, rit-elle. Mais surtout de t'avoir caché la vérité, tu es entièrement concernée et tu as le droit de savoir pourquoi je me suis comportée comme ça.

Les sourcils d'Elays se froncèrent à ces mots, ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir. Pourtant, elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment.

— Les intrus qui ont pénétré le lycée, jeudi dernier, c'est après toi qu'ils en ont. Ils ne le savaient juste pas.

— Je ne comprends pas...

Luna soupira en réalisant que le moment était venu, elle devait tout raconter. Avait-elle au moins seulement eu un échappatoire, avant ? Elle n'en était même plus sûre.

— Le premier week-end après la rentrée, je suis sortie en ville avec ma mère. Je lui parlais de toi, je savais pas comment je pouvais t'aider avec ton alter, que tu arrêtes de te catégoriser toute seule par rapport à lui... je voulais t'aider, que tu puisses enfin t'en servir.

— Mais pourtant, la dernière fois tu m'as dit que-

— Laisse-moi finir, la coupa Luna. Mais il faut croire que notre conversation n'est pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et nous avons été attaquées afin de nous faire parler.

Elays plaqua vivement sa main à sa bouche, horrifiée de réaliser l'ampleur qu'avait pu prendre la situation. Ce pouvoir maudit continuait de semer derrière lui le malheur.

Toutes sortes d'émotions l'assaillaient, à cet instant précis, mais il lui fallait bien admettre que le dégoût dominait. Encore et toujours.

— Comme tu le sais, ma mère est une sans-alter, et je n'ai pas été capable de la protéger... Je m'en suis sortie indemne, mais ça n'a pas été son cas.

Luna marqua une pause, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir les larmes qui tentaient par tous les moyens de s'enfuir de ses yeux. En parler de vive voix faisait bien plus mal qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, mais elle était pourtant bien consciente que l'avoir caché ne l'avait pas moins blessée.

— Elle a immédiatement été admise à l'hôpital, et je me suis rendu compte de combien j'étais impuissante. J'ai beau m'entraîner constamment, vouloir toujours être plus forte pour devenir une héroïne digne de ce nom, je n'ai même pas été capable de protéger ma propre mère.

Ses poings se serrèrent et son visage se crispa de frustration. Pour la première fois, Elays culpabilisa de la haine qu'elle avait eue envers sa meilleure amie, alors qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée du trouble qui l'habitait. Mais aucun mot ne parvenait à franchir le seuil de ses lèvres, elle restait pétrifiée, pourtant incapable de fixer autre chose que son amie.

Sans doute que ses pupilles se chargeaient de parler à sa place, de transmettre le flux de ses pensées qui ne parvenaient pas à la quitter, car Luna continua :

— Je ne leur ai rien dit, rassure-toi... Le problème c'est qu'ils n'en sont pas restés là, comme je pensais. Ils sont revenus me voir, une fois où je rentrais de Yuei, et j'ai compris qu'ils me surveillaient.

Son regard se perdit un court instant dans le vide, tandis qu'Elays laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Le sol sembla se dérober sous ses pieds à cette annonce, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Pourquoi Luna avait-elle dû endurer à cause de _sa_ malédiction ?

— Je ne sais pas qui ils sont, mais ils ont visiblement bien l'intention de mettre la main sur ton alter, Ela. Je me suis dit qu'en prenant mes distances avec toi, ils ne feraient pas le rapprochement...

Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblèrent enfin dans l'esprit de la brune, qui prenait conscience de la situation et des raisons qui avaient poussé Luna à agir de la sorte.

— Mais enfin...

— Je suis désolée, répéta Luna. C'était stupide de ma part, mais je savais pas quoi faire.

— Tu aurais dû m'en parler dès le début !

— Je ne pouvais pas, j'avais peur, et je ne voulais pas qu'ils voient un quelconque lien entre nous... C'est pour ça, Elays, tu ne dois surtout pas te servir ton alter !

L'avertissement claqua un instant dans l'air, tandis que l'intéressée comprenait l'ampleur de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle se racla bruyamment la gorge, réfléchissant à comment aborder la vérité.

— Elays ? s'enquit Luna en voyant la mine gênée de son amie.

— En fait, je l'ai utilisé... contre eux.

Les yeux de la rousse s'écarquillèrent et elle resta abasourdie un court instant, comme si son cerveau analysait les conséquences de cet acte.

— J'ai pris celui de l'homme qui bloquait tous les coups... ça nous a permis de gagner du temps en attendant que les profs arrivent.

— Ça veut dire qu'ils ont dû le réaliser..., soupira-t-elle, bien qu'elle n'en avait pas le moindre souvenir, ayant perdu connaissance.

Tiraillée entre l'envie de réprimander son amie et sa propre culpabilité, Luna préféra ne pas en rajouter. Après tout, sans doute Elays ne l'aurait-elle pas utilisé, si elle lui avait expliqué la situation. C'était, en tout cas, ce qu'elle s'efforçait de se répéter.

— Ça doit rester entre nous, alors, continua-t-elle. Je sais que je t'ai toujours poussée à t'en servir, je savais que tu en avais besoin pour accepter qui tu es, mais je refuse qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit.

Une nouvelle fois, Elays déglutit et dut baisser le regard, incapable de soutenir celui de son amie.

— Shoto est au courant..., murmura-t-elle, espérant sans doute que si Luna ne l'entendait pas, alors il n'y avait aucun problème.

Comme elle s'y attendait, le visage de la jeune fille passa de l'étonnement, à l'incompréhension. Mais elle fut toutefois surprise d'apercevoir une once de malice venir décorer les prunelles de Luna, alors que ce n'était absolument pas à ce genre de réaction qu'elle s'attendait.

— Je ne sais pas si je dois être surprise que tu aies parlé de ça à quelqu'un, ou que tu appelles Todoroki par son prénom...

Elays laissa échapper un léger rire face à la réflexion de son amie, et elle décida finalement de tout lui raconter. En commençant par ce qu'il s'était passé, après que Luna ait perdu connaissance lors de l'attaque, jusqu'aux explications qu'elle avait fournies à Shoto.

En seulement quelques courtes minutes, le lien entre les deux jeunes filles s'était retissé, comme s'il ne s'était jamais brisé. Elays n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de voir sa meilleure amie aussi désemparée, et elle savait que continuer de lui en vouloir n'était nullement la solution.

Luna avait, certes, agi de façon égoïste et stupide, mais elle voulait simplement lui éviter d'être prise pour cible.

Elle avait préféré accumuler dans son coin, quitte à souffrir seule.

Elles avaient toutes les deux besoin de faire le point, séparément, après avoir mis les choses au clair. C'était pour elles une évidence, même si elles ne le disaient pas. Et il suffisait de regarder Luna pour se rendre compte de la culpabilité qui l'envahissait, vis-à-vis d'elle mais également de leurs camarades de classe, avec qui elle ne s'était pas montrée agréable.

— Encore une fois, je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle. Je vais aussi aller m'excuser auprès d'Otsuka, j'ai agi comme une imbécile auprès d'elle aussi.

— Je ne pense pas qu'elle t'en veuille, expliqua Elays. Elle était juste un peu triste et aussi perdue que moi.

Un sourire mélancolique se dessina timidement sur les lèvres de l'adolescente, en guise de réponse. Elle n'avait voulu blesser personne et tout garder pour elle, et au final elle avait simplement empiré la situation.

Mais après tout, qu'aurait bien pu faire n'importe qui d'autre, à sa place ?

* * *

— Vous pensez quoi de Kudō ?

Surprise par la question d'Erin, Elays détourna le regard de son plat pour la considérer longuement, imitée par Luna qui déjeunait désormais avec elles, depuis sa discussion avec Elays la veille, et avec Erin, peu de temps après.

— Kudō... le Kudō de notre classe ? s'enquit-elle arquant un sourcil.

— Bien sûr, de quel autre Kudō je parlerais ?

— Ce que j'en pense..., marmonna Elays, déjà perdue dans sa profonde réflexion. Il est... silencieux.

Un ange passa.

— Silencieux ? Sérieusement Aisu, c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

— Elle a pas tort, à vrai dire, ajouta Luna. Il est assez calme et ne parle pas beaucoup... Mais pourquoi tu nous demandes ça ?

Le visage d'Erin se crispa un court instant, avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse vivement. Pourtant, trahissant sa gêne, ses pommettes avaient rosi, ce qui n'échappa pas aux deux jeunes filles face à elle.

— Non... t'en pinces pour Kudō ?

— C'est marrant, je te voyais plutôt avec quelqu'un comme Ido, réfléchit Elays, ignorant les larges gestes que faisait leur amie. Vous êtes tous les deux assez... extravertis.

Étrangement, Elays n'avait jamais vu Erin sembler si mal à l'aise. Elle qui avait toujours l'air dynamique, pleine de vie et assez extravertie, comme elle venait de le souligner, il lui fut difficile de réfréner un sourire.

Luna, à son tour, sourit largement et commença à la charrier, s'amusant à la voir gênée. Son côté sociable avait repris le dessus sur la culpabilité de son comportement, et elles avaient pu prendre du recul. Erin, loin d'être une personne rancunière, avait immédiatement accepté les excuses qu'elle lui avait présentées.

— Non, plus sérieusement, Kudō est mignon, reprit Elays. Mais comment tu en es arrivée là ?

— Il m'a raccompagnée, quand tu es rentrée avec Todoroki. Je voulais vous suivre, mais il a insisté pour vous laisser tranquilles, donc on est restés tous les deux...

À l'instar des pommettes d'Erin quelques minutes plus tôt, celles d'Elays s'embrasèrent à la simple évocation du garçon. La perspective d'entendre son amie la charrier encore quant au fait qu'elle l'ait interpellé par son prénom, devant la sortie du lycée, ainsi que de l'entendre l'imiter avec une voix anormalement aiguë ne la réjouissait guère.

— Fais pas cette tête, Aisu, c'est normal de craquer pour un mec comme lui, lâcha Erin avec un clin d'œil en la voyant si perturbée.

— Hein ? N'importe quoi ! Change pas le sujet à ta guise !

Les deux jeunes filles face à elle se mirent à rigoler de bon cœur, ignorant les protestations de leur amie et les quelques têtes qui se tournaient vers elles, dans la cantine.

Malgré la gêne, une délicate sensation d'apaisement s'était emparée d'Elays, en les voyant toutes les deux réunies à ses côtés, lui faisant oublier un court instant que les choses allaient sans doute se compliquer, maintenant qu'elle avait utilisé son alter sur des gens mal intentionnés.

Mais ça, elle aurait tout le temps de s'en mordre les doigts.


	18. Une demande spéciale

**Chapitre 18 : Une demande spéciale**

* * *

— Rentrez sans moi, les filles.

Luna et Erin lancèrent un regard interrogatif à Elays, qui s'était arrêtée de marcher à la sortie des vestiaires, après leur exercice de pratique. Elles la considèrent longuement, essayant de pénétrer l'expression de son visage, mais la jeune fille restait impénétrable.

— D'accord, fais attention, lança Luna en commençant à s'éloigner.

Le sous-entendu lourd de sens ne laissa pas Elays de marbre. Depuis leur discussion, la semaine précédente, Luna n'avait cessé de veiller sur elle, du coin de l'œil ou non, s'assurant que rien ne puisse lui arriver, maintenant que son secret n'en était plus un. Elays l'avait bien remarqué.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas le lui reprocher ; que ferait-elle si elle savait sa meilleure amie dans sa propre situation ?

Ainsi, elle lui adressa un large sourire en approuvant, bien que la lycéenne n'était déjà plus là, avant de prendre la direction opposée et rejoindre le bâtiment principal de l'école. Elle longea les longs couloirs, qui lui étaient maintenant devenus familiers, ne pouvant pas s'empêcher de repenser au jour où elle avait dû demander son chemin à Momo Yaoyorozu.

En examinant les murs des couloirs principaux et en réalisant combien ils n'avaient rien à voir les uns avec les autres, Elays se demanda même comment cet endroit avait pu lui sembler être un labyrinthe.

D'un pas décidé, l'adolescente emprunta les escaliers pour rejoindre le deuxième étage, désert, et patienter jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentisse. Les quelques minutes d'attente lui parurent durer une éternité, tandis qu'elle restait immobile, adossée contre le mur du couloir.

Ses pupilles sombres parcouraient l'immensité des lieux, comme la seule occupation qu'elle avait trouvée. Même si elle connaissait le premier étage par cœur, depuis le temps, elle n'avait que très peu eu l'occasion de monter au deuxième. Les immenses fenêtres, hautes de plusieurs mètres, offraient une vue resplendissante sur la ville de Musutafu, et sur la mer qui dévorait les côtes.

Le soleil, qui était déjà bien redescendu à cette heure, se reflétait encore à la surface azurée de l'eau. Son miroitement se mouvait au gré des faibles vagues, et il n'en fallut pas plus à Elays pour se sentir émerveillée. Du premier étage, elle n'avait jamais vraiment réalisé la beauté qui l'entourait quotidiennement.

Ce fut la sonnerie, retentissant et résonnant jusque dans son esprit, qui l'arracha à sa contemplation. La porte de la salle des première A s'ouvrit à la volée, la laissant apercevoir Eijiro Kirishima, le garçon qui était venu, aux côtés de Shoto et des autres, l'aider lors de l'attaque des intrus, dans le gymnase. Lorsqu'il la vit, plantée devant l'entrée, il s'approcha, un large sourire plaqué sur le visage.

— Hey ! Je te reconnais ! Aisu c'est ça ?

Surprise de sa spontanéité et du fait qu'il vienne la voir alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas réellement, elle ne put retenir un léger sursaut.

— Oui ! Kirishima ?

— Exact ! répondit-il en levant un pouce en sa direction, avant de se tourner brusquement. Oh, Bakugo, attends-moi ! Tu vas où ! hurla-t-il à l'attention du blond aux cheveux en pétard, qui n'était pas étranger à la jeune fille. Tu pourrais dire bonjour quand même !

— Ah ? Pour quoi faire ? lâcha-t-il simplement en le foudroyant du regard, avant de se tourner et de continuer sa marche en direction des escaliers.

— Excuse-le, il est de mauvaise humeur... à peu près tous les jours de l'année, ajouta Eijiro en joignant ses mains devant lui, avant de s'éloigner pour le rejoindre en lui disant au revoir d'un rapide signe.

 _Et après je me dis qu'Otsuka est extravertie..._

— Oh, Aisu, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda une voix dans son dos, la sortant de ses pensées.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour identifier celle de Midoriya, qu'elle avait eu l'occasion d'entendre plusieurs fois déjà, et l'idée de le voir aux côtés de Shoto en se retournant la fit brutalement angoisser. Pourtant, la déception fut immense en réalisant que le garçon aux cheveux bicolores n'était pas là, à l'inverse de Tenya Iida et d'Ochaco Uraraka.

— Salut, sourit-elle. Je venais voir Sh- Todoroki, expliqua-t-elle.

— Je crois que Kaminari avait une question au sujet du cours de math..., expliqua Ochaco. Il l'a harcelé pour qu'il l'aide, mais c'est pas gagné visiblement, ajouta-t-elle en jetant une œillade à la salle de cours désormais pratiquement vide.

— Je vais le prévenir pour toi ! se dévoua Tenya, le délégué de leur classe, en agitant les bras tel un robot.

Sans laisser à Elays le temps de réaliser la situation, il pénétra dans la salle de classe dans laquelle seuls les deux garçons étaient encore.

— Todoroki ! l'interpella-t-il. Une élève de première année est venue te voir !

Shoto releva la tête des cahiers de Denki Kaminari et son regard se figea un instant en découvrant la silhouette d'Elays. Il ne put masquer l'étonnement visible sur son visage. De son côté, la jeune fille inspira fortement en réalisant l'insistance de son regard hétérochrome sur elle et, dans l'espoir de paraître naturelle, elle lui esquissa un faible sourire en agripant d'une main les hanses de son sac.

Son cœur tambourinait à vive allure, dans sa poitrine. Douloureusement. Les confessions qu'elle lui avait faites, quelques jours plus tôt, lui revenaient en mémoire, et elle ne sut si elle devait s'en sentir gênée ou libérée.

Elays déglutit difficilement. Elle avait beau s'être préparée longuement à faire le premier pas pour venir le voir, tout ce à quoi elle avait pu penser lui sembla soudain être une mauvaise idée, dénuée de sens. Une puissante vague de sentiments affluait en elle, et elle ne savait comment y réagir.

Imprévisible, tempétueuse.

— Tu demanderas à Yaoyorozu, lâcha soudain Shoto en attrapant son sac pour quitter la salle de cours, laissant Denki abasourdi.

— T'es sérieux, mec ? Me laisse pas comme ça pour une fille !

Ignorant totalement l'air dépité qu'avait pris son camarade, il sortit de la pièce et se retrouva face à l'adolescente, qui réalisait seulement qu'Izuku, Tenya et Ochaco étaient partis, sans même qu'elle ne le remarque.

C'était la première fois, depuis qu'elle lui avait parlé de son alter, qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls de la sorte, et elle ne se souvenait déjà plus qu'il pouvait sembler si intimidant.

Son visage, toujours impénétrable, ne lui avait étrangement jamais paru aussi bien dessiné. Comme à leur habitude, ses yeux la transperçaient, lui coupaient le souffle. La cicatrice de brûlure qui entourait son œil gauche lui sembla même chaleureuse, alors qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui avait pu la causer.

D'une certaine manière, celle-ci faisait partie de lui. Sans savoir pourquoi, Elays était intimement convaincue qu'elle avait son rôle à tenir, dans qui était Shoto aujourd'hui. La curiosité l'envahissait, nouait son estomac et semblait lui ronger les entrailles.

Quelle désagréable sensation, si violente et brutale.

Pour la première fois, Elays prenait conscience de toutes les émotions que ce garçon faisait remonter en elle.

— Tu as de la fièvre ?

— Pardon ? s'étonna-t-elle, brusquement rattachée à la réalité.

— Ton visage est rouge...

La bouche de la jeune fille s'entrouvrit de surprise et elle resta bouche bée devant sa déduction limitée, alors qu'il arquait un sourcil.

 _C'est tellement cliché._

— Non, je vais bien, soupira-t-elle.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est la première fois que tu montes jusqu'à ma classe, je me trompe ? demanda-t-il en commençant à marcher.

Elays le prit comme une invitation et s'élança à sa suite. Dans leur dos résonna la voix désespérée de Denki, qui ne cessait de répéter que Shoto était un traître. La jeune fille joignit ses mains devant elle pour lui demander de l'excuser, retenant un rire, et ils quittèrent tous deux ensemble le bâtiment principal.

— En fait, je voulais te demander... C'est un peu gênant, commença-t-elle pour briser le silence, alors que l'air extérieur caressait ses jambes dénudées. Tu accepterais de m'aider à m'entraîner ?

Malgré lui, le garçon plissa le front, ne comprenant pas l'origine de cette demande soudaine. Il considéra suffisamment longuement ses mots pour donner à Elays le temps de regretter sa question.

— Je comprends, si tu veux pas ! se défendit-elle, en réalité honteuse à l'idée d'essuyer un refus.

— Non, ça ne me dérange pas... Tu veux t'entraîner à prendre mon alter ?

— Pas vraiment, souffla la brune. En fait, comme je suis limitée avec la manipulation des ombres, je m'entraîne beaucoup au corps à corps. Mais seule c'est pas évident, avoua-t-elle.

— Tu t'entraînes seule au corps à corps ? Comment ?

— Je peux modeler ma propre ombre et la faire se mouvoir pour se battre, sans que ce soit le reflet de mes propres mouvements. Ça m'aide à la fois à me battre, et à maîtriser l'alter de... enfin, les ombres.

Étonnement, alors qu'elle s'entraînait comme cela tous les soirs depuis de longs mois, maintenant, le dire à voix haute lui fit réaliser le ridicule de la scène. Pourtant, le visage de Shoto restait impassible, et la honte qu'elle avait un instant ressentie finit par s'évanouir

— Tu es motivée..., déclara-t-il simplement. Je veux bien, mais le corps à corps n'est pas mon point fort...

Le ton monotone et presque désolé qu'il venait de prendre arracha un léger rire à la jeune fille. Il semblait parfois si fort, et pourtant parfois si passif, que c'en devenait presque amusant.

— Que ce soit à ça ou autrement, je veux juste devenir plus forte.

— Comme tout le monde ici, sourit-il. Tes raisons sont-elles liées à ton alter ?

Malgré elle, les joues de la jeune fille s'empourprèrent de nouveau, et elle se maudit intérieurement en s'en rendant compte. Il lisait bien trop facilement en elle, c'était déconcertant.

— En effet, il parait que des gens en ont après moi à cause de ça. J'ai pas été capable de faire quoi que ce soit, lors de l'intrusion du gymnase... si vous n'étiez pas arrivés, ils auraient emmené Luna, confia-t-elle. Si je ne peux pas la défendre, ou même me défendre moi, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais espérer devenir une héroïne.

Après que ces mots aient réussi à sortir, elle se sentit étonnement proche de Shoto. Se confier devenait tellement facile, à ses côtés, alors qu'il semblait pourtant ne pas se sentir concerné par la situation, comme à chaque fois.

Mais il l'était. Elle l'avait bien compris, à force. Et sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'elle appréciait tant sa compagnie.

— Ça me va, répondit-il simplement. Merci.

Elays tourna la tête en sa direction, surprise. Si l'un d'eux devait remercier l'autre, il lui semblait plus logique que ce soit elle. Pourtant, les traits du visage de Shoto s'étaient étonnement adoucis, et elle se sentit dépourvue de sa voix à cette vision, incapable de lui demander de plus amples explications.

Son cœur prit une course effrénée dans sa poitrine, et elle dut baisser le regard.

Shoto était fort. C'était une certitude. Il lui avait fallu rassembler son courage, pour oser lui demander son aide, mais elle savait que ce ne pourrait que lui être bénéfique. Si elle voulait être une héroïne, si elle voulait se défendre et défendre les gens qui comptaient pour elle.

Être une héroïne... Avait-elle au moins le droit d'en rêver ?

Parfois, il lui arrivait de ne plus réellement se souvenir de ses motivations. Le doute l'assaillait, bien souvent la nuit, pendant ses insomnies. Les vrais héros, ceux qui ne fuyaient pas lorsque la ville était en proie à la panique, ceux qui étaient prêts à donner leur vie pour en sauver d'autres, il n'en existait plus que très peu.

Était-ce réellement ce qu'elle voulait être ?

Et Shoto, était-ce là le but de sa vie ?

— Je crois que Midnight est en train de forcer Aizawa à nous faire un cours de pratique en commun, comme la dernière fois, déclara soudainement le garçon, lui arrachant un hoquet de surprise.

Elle s'était totalement perdue dans ses songes, sans même le réaliser. Parlait-il depuis longtemps ?

Peu probable.

— Ah oui ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton qu'elle s'efforça de rendre naturel.

— Le connaissant, il va sûrement en avoir marre et va accepter. Elle est venue lui parler à la pause, ce matin...

Rien qu'à cette idée, Elays se sentit beaucoup plus légère. La perspective de passer du temps avec lui en cours, en plus des entraînements qu'ils auraient l'occasion de faire, suffit à alléger son cœur de ce poids qu'il portait constamment.

Ils n'étaient que deux inconnus, il y avait peu de temps. Aujourd'hui, Elays était incapable de mettre le moindre mot sur la relation qu'ils entretenaient : connaissances ? amis ?

Elle n'en avait aucune idée, et n'était en réalité même pas capable de se rendre compte qu'il prenait peu à peu place dans son quotidien, s'illustrait comme un modèle, porté par l'admiration qu'elle avait ressentie à son égard depuis ce premier jour, où elle l'avait vu arriver par la fenêtre de la classe.

Comment quelqu'un d'aussi détaché pouvait-il parfois sembler si terre-à-terre ?

Lentement, Elays tourna la tête en direction du garçon à ses côtés, qui en fit de même, intrigué par le poids de son regard. Elle ne savait pas où tout ceci allait la mener, mais à cet instant précis, elle n'avait pas la moindre crainte.

En laissant ses pupilles parcourir les lieux, la lycéenne reconnut son quartier. Obnubilée par ses pensées, elle n'avait même pas réalisé que ses pas l'avaient guidée jusqu'à chez elle, et ce fut lorsque Shoto s'arrêta de marcher qu'elle aperçut sa maison. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'ils avaient déjà tant marché.

Une fois encore, il avait fait le détour pour la raccompagner, elle le savait maintenant. Depuis qu'elle l'avait vu partir, après les cours, elle s'était souvenue que les élèves de première avaient intégré l'internat de Yuei, l'été précédent.

Il ne l'avait pas ramenée car leur route était la même, et rien que ce petit détail suffit à lui retourner l'estomac, à bloquer une fraction de seconde son souffle dans sa gorge. C'était douloureux, et agréable à la fois.


	19. Douloureux souvenirs

**Chapitre 19 : Douloureux souvenirs**

* * *

 _La nuit avait déjà commencé à engloutir Musutafu depuis peu de temps. La nébulosité cachait la faible lumière blanchâtre de la lune, ne permettant plus à celle-ci d'inonder de ses rayons blafards les habitations. C'était comme si le ciel répondait à la panique qui avait empli la terre ferme._

 _Dans les rues passantes, éclairées par les lumières des lampadaires, les habitants courraient dans tous les sens, en proie à une puissante vague de panique. L'un des plus grands bâtiments du centre-ville était désormais en train de brûler, sans que personne ne comprenne le pourquoi du comment. La fumée noire qui s'en échappait avait contribué à l'angoisse de tous ces gens, qui avaient en plus eu la sensation désagréable d'être alertés par les coups de feu._

 _Des cris retentissaient de toute part, berçant les oreilles d'un homme, planté dans l'une des petites ruelles les plus sombres des environs. Il semblait se délecter du chaos qui régnait._

 _Dans son dos, des pleurs étouffés étaient audibles, mais il ne paraissait pas bien préoccupé par la situation._

— _Personne ne viendra, petite. C'est ça, le monde des héros. Ils sont tous trop occupés à fuir pour sauver leur propre vie._

 _D'un geste lent, l'homme tourna la tête pour considérer l'enfant derrière lui. Accroupie devant un corps inerte, une petite fille brune pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Ses sanglots étouffaient sa voix, bien qu'elle parvenait parfois à lancer de faibles « maman »._

 _Les yeux de Sienna Aisu étaient désormais clos, pour l'éternité._

 _Mais Elays Aisu se refusait à accepter cette vérité. Du haut de ses neuf ans, elle espérait de tout cœur que ses appels à l'aide finiraient par réveiller sa mère. Elle ouvrirait alors les yeux et tendrait ses bras en sa direction pour la serrer contre elle, comme elle le faisait toujours. C'était certain._

 _Mais les secondes passaient, semblant être des heures, et Sienna gardait les paupières fermées. Ses si beaux yeux verts que son mari aimait tant, sans doute ne les reverrait-il jamais._

— _Maman..., répéta Elays une nouvelle fois._

 _L'homme à quelques mètres d'elles, et responsable du chaos qui avait envahi Musutafu, jeta une dernière œillade à l'enfant avant de disparaître dans la nuit. Après tout, c'était bien la faute de cette femme si elle avait voulu l'arrêter alors qu'elle n'en était pas capable._

— _Maman... ton pouvoir, il me fait mal ici, expliqua la jeune fille en posant une main sur sa poitrine. Il faut que tu le récupères, maman._

 _Son poignet, sur lequel logeait désormais un tatouage noir, la brûlait désagréablement. Sa tête tournait, lui provoquant de désagréables haut-le-cœur, tandis qu'elle avait l'impression que le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Elle ne savait même pas si ces sensations étaient dû à l'alter de Sienna, qui traversait dorénavant son corps, courait douloureusement dans ses veines, ou bien à ce que ses iris émeraudes avaient à lui offrir._

 _Ses pupilles restaient toutefois rivées sur le visage éteint de sa mère, ne réussissant pas à prendre le risque de descendre sur l'état dans lequel elle avait été réduite._

 _« Prends le, Elays. Mon alter, prends-le et fais-le vivre. Ce sera comme si j'étais... toujours là, tu ne crois pas ? » avait murmuré difficilement Sienna._

 _Ces quelques mots résonnaient dans son esprit, faisaient vibrer son âme, sans qu'elle ne sache comment se défaire de cette horrible sensation._

— _Tu l'as tuée, résonna une voix dans son dos, l'arrachant à ses souvenirs._

 _À ces mots, la jeune fille fit brusquement volte-face pour découvrir une silhouette familière, légèrement camouflée par l'obscurité de la nuit._

— _Papa ! hurla-t-elle, son visage d'enfant brûlé par les larmes. Vite, il faut aider maman !_

— _Tu l'as tuée, répéta Hisao d'une voix dure. C'est trop tard._

— _Mais non... papa, j'ai rien fait ! Vite, il faut que-_

— _Bien sûr que si, tu l'as tuée, la coupa-t-il. Regarde ton poignet, si tu ne me crois pas._

 _Avec une lenteur extrême, Elays baissa la tête pour considérer son poignet gauche, comme le lui avait indiqué son père. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et son cœur rata un battement. Un hoquet de surprise voulut s'échapper de sa gorge mais il fut rapidement obstrué par les sanglots de l'enfant qui reprirent de plus belle. Le cri de son âme semblait pourfendre le ciel nuageux, et laissait pourtant de marbre son interlocuteur._

 _La marque noire en forme de bracelet qui constituait le dernier souvenir auquel elle pouvait se raccrocher avait coulé, pour former la phrase : « Tu l'as tuée »._

* * *

Elays ouvrit brusquement les yeux en inspirant bruyamment. Encore incertaine quant à ce que sa conscience venait de lui offrir, elle fit glisser sa main jusqu'à son front en sueur, écoutant l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque résonner contre ses tempes.

Un cauchemar. Juste un cauchemar. Toujours ce cauchemar.

— Merde... encore, soupira l'adolescente, la respiration haletante.

Depuis longtemps, maintenant, ses nuits étaient perturbées par ces images. Le souvenir de la perte de sa mère hantait Elays à chaque seconde de son existence, quand bien même elle essayait constamment de ne pas le ressasser.

Mais ces derniers temps, ce cauchemar l'assaillait de plus en plus souvent. Il semblait sans cesse lui courir sur la peau, la rendant malade. Son esprit semblait prendre un malin plaisir à la torturer, à modifier les événements qui s'étaient passés, ce jour-là, à tel point qu'elle ne savait désormais plus ce qui avait été réel et ce qui ne l'avait pas été.

Cette soirée, six ans plus tôt, où elles étaient sorties faire une course de dernière minute. Cette soirée, où le drame s'était abattu sur la famille Aisu, simplement parce qu'elles étaient là au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, elle ne parvenait plus à la distinguer clairement. Pourtant loin de l'avoir oubliée, c'était comme si un voile opaque s'était déposé sur sa mémoire au fil du temps. Comme si sa conscience avait censuré ce souvenir.

Cette situation était insoutenable.

Après avoir poussé un long soupir, Elays se redressa pour se lever. Elle attrapa à la volée son téléphone pour considérer l'heure : trois heures et demi. La nuit promettait d'être longue.

L'adolescente descendit silencieusement les escaliers pour se rendre à la cuisine et boire. Ce fut en sortant la bouteille du frigo que ses iris s'accrochèrent à cette marque qui décorait son poignet. Encore et toujours là.

Au moins, elle n'avait plus la forme de cette phrase qu'elle avait aperçue, dans cet affreux cauchemar. Mais pourtant, ce fait n'empêcha pas son cœur de se comprimer dans sa poitrine. Ces mots qu'elle avait prononcés à Shoto, son histoire, ne cessaient de tourner en boucle dans son esprit.

Une fraction de seconde, ce fut le visage souriant de sa mère qui s'insinua dans ses pensées, avant d'être rapidement remplacé par l'image de ce qu'elle était désormais.

Une tombe, au milieu de centaines d'autres. À laquelle elle se refusait de penser, de visiter, ces derniers temps, malgré la culpabilité qui rongeait son âme.

La main tremblante, Elays éleva la bouteille d'eau pour l'approcher de ses lèvres, espérant que le liquide glissant dans son œsophage l'aiderait à penser à autre chose.

En vain, comme d'habitude. Décidément, la nuit promettait vraiment d'être longue.

* * *

— Comment a été ta journée, Elays ? s'enquit Hisao en voyant sa fille débarquer dans le salon et poser son sac.

— Ça va, j'étais juste crevée comme j'ai pas beaucoup dormi, cette nuit. J'ai eu du mal à suivre.

Hisao afficha une mine compatissante, ne sachant en réalité pas quoi dire. Le matin même, il n'avait pas su quoi répondre non plus, lorsqu'Elays lui avait expliqué les raisons de son entraînement nocturne, aux alentours de cinq heures.

— Si en plus de pas dormir tu te dépenses autant, c'est normal, soupira-t-il.

L'adolescente leva les yeux au ciel en guise de réponse avant de s'affaler dans le canapé à ses côtés. L'assise moelleuse qui l'accueillit l'apaisa et l'aida à se décontracter, la faisant presque oublier ce qui l'avait tracassée dernièrement.

— J'ai pas le choix papa, je dois m'entraîner. J'ai pas été capable de protéger qui que ce soit, la semaine dernière.

Pour accompagner leur silence qui s'installa à ces mots, la télévision se contentait de laisser l'homme derrière l'écran débiter tout un tas d'informations inintéressantes.

— Bon, j'vais aller courir, indiqua Elays en se redressant, voyant que son père se contentait de fuir son regard.

— Arrête de t'épuiser inutilement, Elays...

Au fond de lui, Hisao connaissait le trouble de sa fille. Il en était bien plus que conscient. Et même s'il ne pouvait nier l'angoisse qu'il ressentait à l'idée que des gens puissent en avoir après elle, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'interposer entre elle et sa volonté.

C'était déjà le cas, lorsqu'elle avait décidé de s'inscrire à Yuei. Quand bien même cette idée avait hanté ces nuits de longues semaines durant, il n'avait pas son mot à dire. Son rôle de père était de la protéger, pas de l'empêcher de vivre sa vie comme elle l'entendait.

Et c'était parfois vraiment frustrant. Surtout après qu'elle lui ait raconté ce qu'il s'était passé, à Yuei, la semaine précédente. Mais il restait patient, se contentant de mourir d'inquiétude quand elle sortait.

Elays s'apprêtait à quitter le salon pour aller se changer, lorsque la voix du présentateur à la télévision retint enfin son attention :

— Ce sont deux corps qui ont été retrouvés aujourd'hui à quelques kilomètres de Musutafu, indiqua-t-il au travers de l'écran. Il s'agit de NightJump, le super-héros qui avait été porté disparu il y a de cela deux semaines, ainsi que de Haru Maruyama, porté disparu à la même période. Il était connu des services de renseignements pour vol à l'étalage.

Inconsciemment, Elays déglutit.

— Ils auraient tous les deux été assassinés, mais nous ne connaissons pas la raison de leur présence ensemble, reprit le présentateur. Les médecins légistes vont procéder à une autopsie... Nos pensées vont aux familles des victimes, et-

Il ne fallut pas un mot supplémentaire pour que l'adolescente décroche son attention pour tourner la tête vers son père. Le visage de ce dernier s'était assombri, lui donnant un air renfrogné et désolé à la fois.

— Il se passe des trucs étranges, en ce moment, déclara-t-il simplement d'une voix qu'il s'efforça de rendre calme.

Un silence s'installa entre eux à ces mots, pendant lequel chacun semblait analyser le sens de la situation. La voix du présentateur de leur parvenait plus, malgré le volume assez élevé de la télévision.

— Tu crois qu'ils se sont entre-tués ? s'enquit Elays après d'interminables secondes.

— Non, je pense que c'est bien plus que ça. Il y a de plus en plus de disparitions, ces derniers temps... C'est pas anodin, c'est forcément lié.

Dans l'embrasure du couloir, Elays s'adossa à la voûte qui séparait distinctement les deux pièces de la maison pour réfléchir. Sa main gauche glissa nerveusement dans ses cheveux, signe qu'elle entrait dans une profonde réflexion. Désormais rebelles, de longues mèches brunes vinrent grossièrement cacher son délicat visage.

— Je veux bien comprendre que des gens en ait après des vilains, ou même que des gens en ait après des héros, médita-t-elle à voix haute. Mais pourquoi s'attaquer aux deux ?

— À quoi tu penses, Elays ?

— J'en sais rien... Justement, à rien. C'est le néant, je comprends pas. C'est pas anodin, comme tu dis, j'en suis certaine.

Inconsciemment, sa main se crispa contre son crâne et elle tira nerveusement sur ses propres cheveux. Son cerveau était en ébullition, et pourtant elle ne parvenait pas à mettre le doigt sur le moindre indice.

— De plus en plus de héros qui disparaissent, commença Hisao, l'arrachant à ses pensées. Ça me fait penser... à Stain. Le tueur de héros.

Elays releva brusquement la tête à ces mots et laissa son bras retomber le long de son corps. Ce prénom, qu'elle n'avait plus entendu dans les médias depuis bien longtemps, maintenant, lui fit remonter un désagréable frisson le long de l'échine. Et elle aurait préféré ne plus jamais l'entendre de nouveau.

Stain avait en effet été arrêté environ un an plus tôt. Mais les vies qu'il avait prises, elles, s'en étaient définitivement allées. Personne ne pouvait rien y faire.

Depuis lors, il croupissait dans la prison de Musutafu, l'une des prisons les plus surveillées de tout le Japon, et avait même été rejoint quelque temps après par les membres de l'Alliance des super-vilains, après que celle-ci ait été démantelée.

— Tu crois... qu'il...

— Non, la coupa-t-il. On le saurait, s'il avait pu s'échapper. Mais c'est impossible. Par contre, il n'est pas impossible que certains individus veuillent poursuivre le travail qu'il n'a pas pu achever.

— Stain... ne tuait que ceux qu'il ne jugeait pas méritant du nom de héros, articula lentement la jeune fille. Pas les vilains, non ?

Elle ne laissa pas le temps à Hisao de prononcer le moindre mot :

— En fait, j'en sais rien..., réalisa-t-elle à voix haute.

Ses iris verts parcoururent lentement le salon alors qu'une étrange sensation se nichait dans son ventre. L'angoisse. L'incompréhension. La frustration.

Un acerbe mélange de ces sentiments l'envahissait, et elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lutter.

Comme pour lui rappeler qui elle était, son regard accrocha douloureusement son poignet lorsqu'elle baissa la tête et ses pupilles devinrent incapables de se détourner de la marque de son alter.

— Comme si ça suffisait pas d'avoir ces malades qui en ont après moi, il faut qu'on commence à se méfier d'autres malades qui courent les rues, souffla la jeune fille en faisant volte-face pour monter les escaliers.

Elle devait devenir plus forte et s'entraîner encore et encore. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, et c'était bien pour cette raison qu'elle était allée demander son aide à Shoto, la veille. Elle ne comptait pas laisser passer la moindre chance.

* * *

 _Ecrire ce chapitre, avec le cauchemar d'Elays, était assez douloureux. On voit bien que la culpabilité la ronge, et c'est trop important pour comprendre qui elle est aujourd'hui !_  
 _La réflexion sur la situation, avec Hisao, est également importante héhé ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis sur ce chapitre :) au programme pour le prochain : l'entraînement de nos deux protagonistes !_


	20. Entraînement rigoureux

**Chapitre 20 : Entraînement rigoureux**

* * *

— J'vais mourir, lâcha Elays en se laissant tomber sur le dos, contre le sol du gymnase gamma, complètement essoufflée.

Son corps tout entier lui criait de prendre cinq minutes pour respirer et se calmer, tandis que son cerveau lui intimait de vite se relever. Après quelques courtes secondes d'hésitation, l'adolescente se redressa, fit craquer ses doigts sans même s'en rendre compte, avant de faire face à Shoto.

Sa fidèle impassibilité dessinant les traits de son visage, le garçon se contentait de la regarder, un sourcil arqué et un faible sourire sur les lèvres. Au grand dam d'Elays, il respirait quelque peu plus rapidement que normalement, signe d'un léger essoufflement, alors qu'elle peinait à tenir encore sur ses jambes tant elle était épuisée.

Depuis la semaine précédente, où Elays avait sollicité l'aide du lycéen de première, ils se rejoignaient parfois lors de la pause déjeuner, pour s'entraîner ; quelques fois après manger, quelques fois avant.

Lors de leur premier entraînement, il avait fallu quelque temps d'adaptation à la jeune fille pour se faire à la proximité de son partenaire d'exercice. Mais bien vite, ce sentiment de malaise avait été remplacé par une volonté de progression sans faille.

Mais l'épuisement demeurait, engourdissait ses muscles, faisait douloureusement pulser son sang à ses oreilles. Pourtant, la seule chose qu'elle était capable de réaliser, à cet instant précis, c'était bien qu'elle était la seule à se sentir ainsi. La poitrine de Shoto ne s'élevait pas et ne s'abaissait pas au même rythme que la sienne : sa respiration était calme.

Un léger rire nerveux franchit le seuil de ses lèvres, tandis son poing se desserrait – quand l'avait-elle serré ?

— Calme-toi, tu t'agites trop, ça se lit sur ton visage, déclara Shoto d'une voix dénuée de toute émotion.

Elays approuva d'un simple hochement de la tête, avant d'observer attentivement les alentours. Vides, comme d'habitude. Rien ne lui permettait de prendre l'avantage par les ombres. Elle claqua sa langue contre son palais, en signe de mécontentement, avant de s'élancer vers lui.

— Bats-toi, pour de vrai, alors. Arrête de me ménager, Todoroki.

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils, tandis que ses yeux commençaient à laisser voir la lueur de détermination qui affluait en lui. Il fit un pas sur le côté pour éviter le coup que la jeune fille lui réservait, puis attrapa brutalement son poignet pour la bloquer dans son élan.

— Tu es trop prévisible, _Aisu_ , lâcha-t-il sans prendre de pincette. L'idée n'était pas mauvaise, mais essaie plutôt de bloquer ma mobilité, quand tu fais ça.

Leurs deux regards se posèrent sur le poignet de la jeune fille qu'il tenait toujours, pour mimer ses dires.

— Tes gestes seront d'autant plus précis.

— Je vois..., soupira Elays en relâchant les muscles de son corps.

Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il relâche son étreinte, Shoto resta un court moment en suspens, comme perdu dans ses songes. Il expira bruyamment, avant de tourner la tête en direction de l'adolescente.

— Je sais que tu essaies de m'aider, mais je ne prendrai pas ton alter, soupira-t-elle en sous-entendant leur contact physique qu'il maintenait.

Lentement, et sans répondre, Shoto desserra la pression qu'il exerçait sur son poignet. Dans l'espoir de le prendre par surprise, la jeune fille lui attrapa violemment le sien. Elle fit un pas en arrière, l'entraînant à sa suite sans qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, et posa un pied sur son ombre, pratiquement mêlée à la sienne, de par leur proximité.

Un sourire presque admiratif se dessina sur les lèvres de Shoto, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à mettre toutes ses forces pour le faire tomber au sol. Mais être immobile n'empêchait pas le garçon d'utiliser son alter, si bien que de larges flammes se dessinèrent tout le long de son bras gauche.

Surprise, Elays eut un mouvement de recul avant de réaliser que les flammes avaient éclairé l'ombre de Shoto, la dégageant ainsi de l'emprise qu'elle y exerçait. Ayant regagné sa mobilité, il se défit aisément de l'étreinte exercée sur son poignet, profitant de la stupéfaction de la jeune fille.

— Rah, comment tu fais, sérieusement ? lâcha-t-elle en se laissant tomber à plat dos sur le sol, la respiration encore haletante. Je t'ai pris par surprise et tu as eu le temps de réagir bien avant moi...

— C'est simplement une question d'habitude, mon corps réagit comme par réflexe.

— Je t'envie, avoua-t-elle, tandis qu'il s'allongeait à plat dos à son tour.

— Je ne pense pas que tu en aies besoin.

Elays tourna la tête en sa direction, avant de soupirer longuement. Elle était exténuée, et le silence qui vint soudain bercer ses oreilles, quelque temps, lui fit un bien fou.

— Les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver, indiqua finalement Shoto, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'immense horloge du gymnase.

Comme Shoto le lui avait dit, Midnight avait en effet prévu un cours commun avec leurs deux classes, de nouveau. Au vu de l'expérience qu'avaient les élèves de première A, elle jugeait qu'ils avaient beaucoup à donner et à apprendre à ses élèves.

Ainsi, leur cours de pratique, ce jeudi après-midi, serait donc un exercice avec eux, au gymnase cette fois-ci, contrairement à la première fois. Ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre, mais une chose était sûre : le gymnase gamma n'offrait pas autant de possibilités que le terrain d'entraînement B.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que les premiers élèves de seconde n'arrivent, puis que l'ensemble des deux classes soient réunies. Aizawa et Midnight les rejoignirent finalement, leur enthousiasme opposé habituel.

— Bien mes choux, commença l'héroïne. Cet exercice sera différent de celui de la dernière fois, car vous allez vous affronter en combats singuliers !

Guidé par le sourire jovial de l'enseignante, un brouhaha s'éleva à ces mots, comme ils s'y attendaient tous les deux. Certains élèves étaient étonnés, voire effrayés, tandis que d'autres s'excitaient, brûlaient d'enthousiasme.

— J'vais tous vous crever ! s'éleva la voix d'un lycéen de première.

— Taisez-vous, soupira Aizawa, de son fidèle ton blasé.

— Comme vous vous en doutez au vu des effectifs et de l'exercice commun, ce sera des affrontements interclasses ! reprit Nerumi. Je vous laisse aller enfiler vos tenues de sport pendant qu'on décide des équipes !

Le brouhaha se dissipa pour laisser place à un silence de concentration, avant que les élèves ne s'éloignent pour s'exécuter.

— Mineta, le vestiaire des garçons est de l'autre côté, lâcha Aizawa d'une voix si calme qu'elle fit froid dans le dos à tous les élèves.

Un léger rire franchit le seuil des lèvres d'Elays avant qu'elle ne se tourne vers Shoto. S'étant entraînés juste avant, ils étaient déjà en tenue et restaient ainsi tous les deux, seuls, au milieu du gymnase, à quelques mètres de leurs enseignants.

— J'ai aucune chance si je tombe contre toi, souffla la jeune fille.

— C'est parce que tu pars défaitiste que tu n'as aucune chance, répondit-il calmement.

Elle le considéra longuement, analysant ses mots, criants de vérité, qui s'ancraient dans son esprit. Il avait raison, c'était une évidence. Mais pour s'être entraînée quelques fois avec lui, déjà, elle avait pu se rendre compte de l'étendue effrayante de sa puissance.

Les doutes l'assaillaient davantage encore à chaque défaite qu'elle subissait, face à lui, et c'était bien plus démotivant qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Non pas qu'elle ait nourri l'espoir de facilement prendre l'ascendant sur lui, simplement que l'impression de régresser ne cessait d'attaquer son esprit, et au passage sa confiance en elle.

Elays resta toutefois silencieuse, à l'instar du garçon qui n'en rajouta pas, et les autres élèves des deux classes finirent par les rejoindre, changés. Dès que tout le monde fut revenu, les professeurs expliquèrent rapidement les consignes : tous les coups étaient autorisés, à condition de ne pas en abuser et de blesser son adversaire.

Tous n'attendaient qu'une chose, la création des groupes, et l'excitation atteignait son paroxysme, dans la pièce. Étrangement, l'idée de s'affronter rendait les lycéens bien plus impatients et enthousiastes que leur premier exercice.

— Les premiers à passer seront Erin Otsuka et Shoto Todoroki, annonça Aizawa. Avancez-vous au milieu du gymnase.

En apprenant qu'elle n'était pas contre lui, Elays laissa malgré elle un soupir de soulagement quitter ses lèvres. Mais l'empathie qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis d'Erin prit le dessus sur ce sentiment et, ne sachant comment réagir, elle se mordit nerveusement la lèvre inférieure.

Shoto, toujours à ses côtés, sembla remarquer son dilemme intérieur et se contenta de poser une main rassurante sur son crâne, laissant ses doigts effleurer ses longs cheveux bruns, relevés en une queue de cheval.

— T'en fais pas, déclara-t-il simplement, pour sous-entendre qu'elle était libre d'encourager son amie.

Ce fut seulement en voyant Erin s'avancer, imitée par le garçon, qu'Elays réalisa le désavantage de son amie. Non seulement il allait lui être difficile de riposter face à la glace et au feu de Shoto, mais en plus elle ne bénéficiait même pas de l'avantage d'avoir un alter inconnu pour lui, car Elays avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en parler.

— Courage, Otsuka ! s'éleva la voix de Takao Ido, à laquelle se mêlèrent celles des autres élèves de leur classe.

La jeune fille tourna fébrilement la tête en leur direction, avant de leur répondre par un faible sourire, en les remerciant. Erin avait beau être une personne toujours enthousiaste, et dont le visage était constamment illuminé par diverses émotions positives ; il n'y avait pas besoin d'être devin pour observer l'angoisse qui parcourait chacun de ses traits, alors que ses pupilles étaient rivées sur un Shoto déterminé.

Dans ce genre d'exercice, il voulait se donner à fond. Que cette fille soit une amie d'Elays, ou n'importe qui, n'avait pas la moindre importance.

— Vous êtes prêts ? interrogea Midnight, qui jouait les arbitres. Allez-y !

Devant les yeux ébahis d'Elays et des autres, une immense surface de glace s'étendit sur la distance qui séparaient les deux opposants pour foncer sur Erin, qui disparut rapidement de leur champ de vision.

— Elle a réussi à esquiver l'attaque de Todoroki ! s'étonna Kyoka Jiro. Quelle vitesse !

— Elle est où ?

Brusquement, sans que Shoto n'ait le temps de réagir, Erin réapparut à sa gauche, et non dans son dos comme il s'y attendait. La surprise de sa téléportation prit de cours le garçon, qui ne put pas contrer le violent coup de pied qu'elle lui avait visiblement réservé. Comme un premier réflexe, il activa ses flammes tout au long de son bras, avec lequel il se protégeait, avant d'être toutefois propulsé plus loin.

Au contact de son côté gauche, Erin poussa un cri de douleur en se reculant vivement, avant de perdre l'équilibre en voulant s'appuyer sur son pied légèrement brûlé. Son pantalon de sport bleu, visiblement non ignifuge, tombait en lambeaux au niveau de sa cheville.

Pourtant, cela ne semblait qu'être un détail insignifiant, car la lycéenne se releva rapidement, au moins autant que Shoto récupérait son équilibre. Elle s'élança en courant en sa direction, avant de se téléporter pour réapparaître à sa droite et espérer le prendre, une nouvelle fois, par surprise.

Mais la technique se révéla bien moins efficace que la première fois et fut aisément contrée par le garçon aux cheveux rouges et blancs, qui semblait l'avoir percée à jour. Il empoigna fermement le poing qu'elle avançait en sa direction et eut un mouvement de recul, qui perturba Erin dans son élan.

Elays écarquilla les yeux en reconnaissant la vaine tentative qu'elle avait essayée d'utiliser sur lui, le midi-même, et qu'il mettait facilement en œuvre.

— Todoroki se bat au corps à corps..., constata Tsuyu Asui.

— Ça ne lui ressemble pas du tout, il mise tout sur son alter et sur la rapidité, en général, ajouta Mina Ashido.

Sans qu'elle n'eut le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Erin se retrouva au sol, enveloppée dans un large bloc de glace qui l'empêchait de respirer aisément, pour la fatiguer et la rendre ainsi incapable de se téléporter.

Un lourd silence s'écrasa brutalement sur l'ensemble des élèves, qui gardaient un regard inébranlable sur la scène, tandis que Shoto avançait lentement en direction de son adversaire, une expression imperturbable plaqué sur ses traits.

— Shoto Todoroki est vainqueur, indiqua Midnight devant la détresse de la jeune fille.

À ces mots, l'intéressé s'abaissa rapidement pour faire fondre la glace à l'aide de la chaleur de son côté gauche et libérer Erin.

— Je n'arrive pas à savoir si elle l'a fait galérer ou pas, soupira Kaoru Kimura, déléguée de la classe de seconde A.

— Je comprends pas pourquoi il s'est battu comme ça...

— Todoroki a vu qu'il l'avait blessée, avec ses flammes qu'il a utilisées par réflexe pour se défendre, expliqua calmement Izuku aux élèves qui l'entouraient, tant en seconde qu'en première. Il n'a sans doute plus voulu miser sur ça.

Elays riva ses pupilles sur le garçons aux cheveux verts, l'air songeur, tandis que les mots s'ancraient dans son esprit. Izuku avait sans doute raison, dans ses propos, mais elle y voyait autre chose. Ce geste, cette façon de se battre, c'était comme un message. Un insupportable message qui disait « c'est ça, que tu n'arrives pas à faire ».

Un râle de mécontentement lui échappa, avant qu'elle ne juge plus pertinent d'ignorer les divagations de son esprit.

Alors que ses iris ne les lâchaient tous les deux pas, tandis qu'ils marchaient pour rejoindre les autres élèves, Elays réalisa que seule Erin semblait en difficulté au vu de cet affrontement.

 _Elle a donné tout ce qu'elle avait... Shoto est vraiment fort._

Sa poitrine se comprima lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'égoïsme dont elle avait précédemment fait preuve, et de combien ses espoirs de prendre l'avantage étaient bien dénués de sens. Elle était bien loin de son niveau.

— Ça va, ta cheville ? s'enquit Shoto auprès d'Erin, d'une voix calme.

— Oui, ne t'en fais pas, répondit simplement la blonde, un sourire forcé dessiné sur les lèvres.

Ils reculèrent pour rejoindre les autres élèves et les différents affrontements eurent lieu, jusqu'à ce que les mots tant redoutés par Elays soient prononcés :

— Ensuite, ce sera autour d'Elays Aisu et de Hanta Sero.


	21. Elays contre Hanta

**Chapitre 21 : Elays contre Hanta**

* * *

Debout face à Hanta Sero, Elays attendait que le signal de début soit donné. Les yeux du garçon, aussi sombres que la nuit, la fixaient avec une insistance et une impatience non dissimulée, qui ne fit qu'amplifier la détermination de l'adolescente. Pourtant, l'angoisse commençait peu à peu à la gagner, au fil des secondes qui s'écoulaient. Elle sentait les regards de ses camarades lui peser dessus, si bien qu'elle dut inspirer et expirer fortement pour calmer l'irrégularité de son palpitant.

Elle devait gagner. Aucune autre issue n'était envisageable.

Mais un problème de taille demeurait : elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de quel pouvait être l'alter de son adversaire.

Sa tenue de sport à manches courtes laissait entrevoir ses coudes, étrangement creusés de part et d'autre. Il semblait évident que cela avait un rapport avec son pouvoir, mais la jeune fille ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

Dans l'attente du début de l'exercice, alors que Midnight et Aizawa conversaient, elle jeta une rapide œillade à ses camarades. Luna levait un pouce en sa direction, pour lui faire signe que tout allait bien. Un pincement au cœur, Elays sentit son estomac se serrer en voyant Erin fixer intensément le sol, dont elle n'arrivait plus à se défaire depuis son combat contre Shoto.

— Vous êtes prêts ? questionna Midnight, la tirant hors de ses rêveries. Allez-y !

En une fraction de seconde, des bandes sortirent des coudes du garçon à une vitesse impressionnante pour fondre sur elle. Elays n'eut pas le temps d'étendre son ombre qu'elle était déjà entièrement enveloppée de ruban adhésif, complètement à la merci de Hanta.

 _Maintenant que je le vois faire je m'en souviens, au championnat_ , réalisa-t-elle.

Elle tenta de se mouvoir pendant quelques instants, mais chacun de ses membres était pris au piège ; tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était bouger ses jambes de quelques centimètres. Ce qui ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de possibilités.

— Ça a été vite, constata l'un des élèves de seconde.

Elays baissa la tête pour observer leurs ombres. Face à la fenêtre, par laquelle passaient les rayons du soleil, elle n'avait pas l'avantage. Son ombre dans son dos et les rubans l'empêchant de se retourner pour la voir et la manipuler à sa guise, il lui était impossible d'utiliser son alter.

Une violente vague de panique l'envahit soudain, alors que les voix étouffées de ses camarades lui parvenaient. Tous les efforts qu'elle avait fournis étaient-ils réduits à néant en seulement quelques courtes secondes ?

En un bref flash, les souvenirs de ses entraînements nocturnes lui revinrent en mémoire. Les conseils détachés de Shoto, ces coups qu'elle avait tentés de lui porter, toutes ces fois où elle avait eut l'occasion de s'entraîner avec Luna, en secret chez elles, avant qu'elles ne rentrent à Yuei. Perdre était impensable.

— Aisu, tu peux te battre ? interrogea Midnight, préférant s'en assurer avant d'annoncer la fin du combat.

— Bien sûr, répondit-elle, à la surprise de tous dans la pièce, en baissant ses yeux sur le sol, à la recherche d'un plan.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna Hanta.

L'attention d'Elays se porta sur l'ombre des bandes qui les reliaient tous les deux, au sol, et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres quand elle se rendit compte des possibilités que celle-ci lui offrait.

Remotivée, elle avança un pied, des quelques centimètres que l'étreinte du ruban lui permettait de faire, pour le poser sur ladite ombre. Comme s'il avait ressenti le contact qui venait de les lier, Hanta frissonna en écarquillant les yeux, perdu.

— Qu'est-ce que-

— Désolée, souffla-t-elle. Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de réduire à néant le temps que m'a accordé Shoto.

D'un geste brusque, elle recula vivement le pied. Son adversaire, paralysé, ne put pas réagir et chuta en avant, tiré par l'emprise exercée sur l'ombre qui se répercuta directement sur les bandages. Lorsqu'il tomba, les bandes se déchirèrent, permettant à Elays de retrouver sa mobilité. Elle profita de cette occasion et s'élança afin de le contourner, pour se mettre dos aux fenêtres, le temps qu'il se relève.

En voyant l'ombre de la jeune fille s'avancer rapidement vers lui, Hanta sauta pour reculer et l'esquiver, avant de lancer une nouvelle fois ses bandes adhésives. D'un habile mouvement sur sa gauche, Elays les évita, tout en continuant d'essayer d'accrocher son adversaire à l'aide de son ombre.

Ils restèrent ainsi tous les deux d'interminables secondes, essayant d'attraper l'autre sans se faire avoir, sous les regards détendus de leurs camarades. Mais, rapidement, Elays commença à fatiguer, ayant de plus en plus de mal à utiliser à sa guise cet alter.

Pour la première fois, elle ressentait la réelle limite d'un alter d'emprunt, qui ne lui appartenait nullement. Son corps ne générait pas la moindre source de ce pouvoir, sa chaleur ne la parcourait pas. À cet instant précis, elle eut l'impression qu'il était tel un liquide, dont on venait d'entièrement se délecter. Un verre vide, qui n'avait plus rien à offrir.

 _Même si je lui prends son alter, il n'est pas du type que je pourrai utiliser en contrepartie, je ne pourrai que l'en priver..._ , réfléchit-elle, avant de réaliser ce qui venait de parcourir malgré elle son esprit. _Calme-toi, calme-toi._

Elays expira fortement avant de stopper tout mouvement. S'épuiser inutilement n'était pas la solution, il lui fallait quelque chose de plus réfléchi. Il lui fallait miser sur autre chose.

Et ce fut en voyant Hanta haleter que la solution lui vint à l'esprit.

 _Parfait, il a l'air moins endurant que moi, physiquement. Je vais me servir de ça._

La jeune fille annula l'emprise qu'elle exerçait sur sa propre ombre et celle-ci regagna sa taille et forme normale, dessinée par les rayons du soleil. Profitant de la surprise de son adversaire, elle s'élança rapidement en sa direction, prenant soin d'éviter les bandes qu'il lui envoyait grossièrement.

Ainsi, elle constata que ne pas savoir ce qu'elle préparait le perturba, et qu'il réagissait de plus en plus maladroitement. Afin de le perturber davantage encore, elle rassembla les dernières forces qu'il lui restait pour étendre une nouvelle fois son ombre, sans pour autant bouger, et le déstabiliser.

Et, effectivement, en la voyant faire, le lycéen eut un mouvement de recul, avant de reprendre ses lancements grossiers de ruban.

 _Il est perdu._

Sans qu'il ne le réalise, Elays avait déjà atteint sa hauteur et s'était emparée de son poignet, l'esquisse d'un sourire au coin des lèvres. À l'instant où ses doigts l'enserrèrent, les mots de Shoto lui revinrent en mémoire. « _C'est parce que tu pars défaitiste que tu n'as aucune chance._ »

 _Je vais gagner, il n'y a aucune autre issue possible !_

Imitant son geste lors de sa vaine tentative de prendre Shoto par surprise, Elays fit un pas en arrière en le bloquant. Elle posa un pied sur l'ombre du garçon, mais fut forcée de constater qu'il lui était impossible de le bloquer entièrement, avec les dernières forces qu'il lui restait.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna-t-il, en réalité plus pour lui-même.

Ses gestes étaient devenus extrêmement lents, alors qu'il luttait contre l'emprise d'Elays, et il peina à diriger les mouvements de ses bandes adhésives.

Les images de son premier combat à l'académie, aux côtés d'Erin, contre Takao et Reiji, refirent surface dans l'esprit de l'adolescente, et elle se souvint du commentaire que lui avait fait Midnight, ce jour-là, selon lequel son coup de pied aurait sans doute fait voler Reiji, si elle ne l'avait pas contrôlé.

Après une rapide œillade en direction de Shoto, qui semblait happé par le combat que se livraient les deux lycéens, elle éleva un pied à hauteur de tête en se servant du poignet de son adversaire comme d'un appui pour son élan. Le visage de Hanta, qui ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde, se figea et il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver.

Contrairement à cette fois, ce jour de rentrée, elle ne dosa inconsciemment pas sa force. Comme un ultime effort, elle puisa dans ses dernières forces pour donner de l'élan à ses mouvements avec l'aide de l'appui de son ombre, qui la liait à Hanta. Incapable de bouger, bien que sa mobilité n'était que réduite, le garçon fut violemment propulsé plus loin, non sans lâcher un gémissement de douleur au contact de la dureté du sol.

La respiration haletante, Elays écarquilla les yeux en réalisant le coup qu'elle venait de donner, en attendant qu'il se relève.

— Sero ? Tu peux continuer de te battre ? questionna Midnight en avançant d'un pas en voyant qu'il restait immobile.

— Quelle force, constata un élève de première.

Hanta leva une main en l'air, indiquant qu'il allait bien mais qu'il était incapable de se relever, encore sonné par son choc avec le sol.

— Elays Aisu est vainqueur, indiqua Midnight.

Le combat officiellement terminé, des élèves de première s'approchèrent pour venir voir comment allait leur camarade.

— Tu n'y es pas allée de main morte, Aisu ! lui lança Takao de loin, en s'approchant.

— Depuis quand tu as autant de force ? s'étonna Rina Imai, une camarade de leur classe.

— Depuis qu'elle passe tout son temps libre à s'entraîner avec Todoroki ! répondit Luna d'un air décontracté.

Shoto tourna la tête en leur direction en entendant son nom, avant de la rediriger, peu concerné, en direction de Hanta qui s'était relevé, entouré de ses camarades. Il ne put toutefois retenir l'esquisse d'un sourire fier en voyant les amis d'Elays se jeter sur elle pour la féliciter de sa victoire.

À son tour, la jeune fille laissa son regard se river sur son adversaire qui semblait déjà s'être remis du choc, bien que même Aizawa s'était senti concerné au point de s'avancer voir comment allait son élève. Une certaine culpabilité vint se loger dans son ventre, et elle commença à regretter d'avoir mis tant de forces dans son coup.

Pourtant, c'était sa seule chance de victoire.

Les élèves de première A étaient définitivement forts.

— Bien, le prochain combat opposera Luna Ueno à Katsuki Bakugo !

— Enfin ! s'exclama le garçon aux cheveux en pétard en tapant dans ses poings.

Un rictus mauvais se dessina au coin de ses lèvres. Il s'avança d'une démarche sûre pour se mettre en place, tandis que le visage de Luna se décomposait.

— N'y vas pas trop fort, Bakugo !

— Crève, Tête d'ortie !

Devant cette démonstration d'agressivité – qui n'étonnait en réalité plus personne – la rousse tourna lentement la tête vers Elays, à la recherche d'un signe de réconfort, avant de laisser échapper un long soupir.

— Quand faut y aller...

— Courage Luna, tenta Elays, appuyée dans ses mots par les hochements de tête répétitifs d'Erin. T'es sûrement la plus forte de notre classe, alors tu vas gagner !

— C'est pas grave, les filles, vous n'avez juste pas eu de chance...

Dans les vestiaires, Elays essayait vainement de rassurer ses deux amies, qui avaient vécu une défaite écrasante, face à Shoto et à Katsuki. Mais aucun de ses mots ne semblait venir balayer les émotions négatives qui les rongeait.

Pourtant, contrairement à Erin, Luna avait toutefois bien été capable de se défendre, face à l'ardeur et au désir de victoire d'un Katsuki confiant. Pendant leur affrontement, Elays s'était souvenu des mots de Shoto, pendant qu'ils s'entraînaient le midi même. « C'est simplement une question d'habitude, mon corps réagit comme par réflexe _._ »

Ces réflexes, ces gestes d'une spontanéité à couper le souffle qui ne laissaient nullement place à la moindre seconde d'hésitation, elle avait été capable de les entrevoir chez Katsuki. Et c'était ça, qui faisait la différence avec leur niveau.

À cette idée, Elays avait pris conscience du gouffre qui avait en réalité toujours existé entre eux et leurs aînés. Seulement un an les séparait, mais l'abîme était tel qu'elle se sentait incapable d'atteindre un jour leur niveau. Elle avait beau avoir gagné, il lui restait encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre.

— Elle a raison, vous savez, ajouta Momo d'une douce voix compatissante. Torodoki et Bakugo sont vraiment forts, nous n'avez pas à rougir et à vous accabler devant leurs victoires !

— Oui ! Alors arrêtez de déprimer ! compléta Mina.

Comme il fallait s'y attendre, la plupart des combats avaient été remportés par des élèves de deuxième année. Et tandis que certains, dans le même cas que Luna et Erin, broyaient du noir, d'autres savaient quel était l'enseignement à tirer : l'envie de se surpasser.

Affronter des élèves aussi forts avait poussé les seconde à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, ce qui leur avait permis de faire durer les affrontements pour se défendre le mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

— Otsuka, arrête de faire cette tête, sourit Ochaco. Faut vraiment vous changer les idées, les filles !

— On a qu'à aller en ville, ce week-end ! proposa Elays, les yeux s'illuminant devant sa propre idée. Et au ciné !

Elle se retourna avec enthousiasme vers ses deux amies, dans l'attente d'une réponse.

— Ela, c'est pas ton moral à toi qu'il faut remonter, tu fais partie des rares élèves de notre classe à avoir gagné, soupira Luna en se pinçant les lèvres pour retenir un rire devant l'expression enflammée de la jeune fille.

Elays afficha une fausse mine outrée, avant que les filles n'éclatent de rire. Ce fut son téléphone qui la sortit de sa bulle, en vibrant, pour lui indiquer qu'elle avait un message.

 _De : Shoto Todoroki_  
 _Tu t'es bien battue, ta victoire était méritée._

Le visage de l'adolescente se figea un court instant, alors qu'elle sentait les battements de son cœur prendre une course irrégulière. Elle ne put finalement retenir le sourire béat qui s'étirait sur les lèvres.

En réalité, elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui la rendait le plus heureuse : que Shoto prenne le temps de lui envoyer un message, malgré la froideur qu'il y mettait, ou bien simplement les mots que lui affichaient l'écran de son smartphone.

Ces mots, elle avait oublié l'espoir de les entendre de sa part. Pourtant, au travers de ce SMS, c'était bien à elle qu'ils étaient destinés.

— Aisu ? T'as l'air étrangement trop heureuse, fit remarquer Erin en plissant les yeux. Il est de qui, ton message ?

— De personne !

* * *

 _Un grand pas pour Elays : une victoire ! Peut-être qu'elle ne la considère pas vraiment comme telle, mais il faut croire que son entraînement avec Shoto commence à porter ses fruits.  
_ _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Que pensez-vous de la relation entre Elays et Shoto ? Elle évolue petit à petit, lentement mais sûrement... (j'avoue, je les aime beaucoup trop ces deux-là !)_ _  
_

 _Si vous avez aimé ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours super plaisir !_

 _J'en profite pour te remercier, petit(e) anonyme, pour ton adorable review ! Ça m'a donné la pêche 3_


	22. Les petits nouveaux

**Chapitre 22 : Les petits nouveaux**

* * *

Alors que la nuit avait tardivement commencé à tomber, en cette soirée de dimanche estival, tout le monde n'était pas pour autant couché. Au troisième étage d'un immeuble reculé du centre-ville de Musutafu régnait une atmosphère étrangement pesante, parmi les six individus présents dans la pièce.

— Je leur fais pas confiance, siffla une femme aux cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit qui traversait les fenêtres.

— Yuka, je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir demandé ton avis.

L'intéressée se renfrogna en s'enfonçant sur sa chaise, les bras croisés sur la poitrine. En sentant l'intégralité des regards peser sur sa personne, elle leva les yeux au ciel, avant de soupirer et de s'excuser pour son impolitesse.

— Si je peux me permettre, Kayn, je rejoins l'avis de Yuka, ajouta Tôma – dont l'alter lui permettait de créer à sa guise toute sorte de murs – qui se tenait, debout, à ses côtés. Qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que vous êtes réglo ? questionna-t-il à l'attention des deux étrangers.

À ces mots, Kayn tourna lentement la tête pour le considérer. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, renforçant l'air dur que renvoyaient les traits fins de son visage. Ses yeux, d'un bleu encore plus clair que pouvait l'être le ciel en plein été, se voilèrent légèrement, accentuant davantage encore le malaise de leurs deux invités.

— On l'est ! s'écria soudain l'un d'eux, Reo Ikeda. On a aucune raison de vous trahir, puisqu'on est totalement d'accord avec vos choix.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna Kayn, un sourire sadique dessiné sur ses fines lèvres. Je suis bien curieux de savoir comment vous savez tout ça, mais soit.

Ce sourire, qui ne quittait plus son visage, fit froid dans le dos à Reo et à Ryosei, son partenaire. À leurs côtés, Yuka se contenta de soupirer exagérément, sans que personne ne lui porte attention pour autant. Bien évidemment, il fallait ne pas réellement tenir à la vie, pour vouloir duper Kayn. Et la jeune femme le savait, pour l'avoir vu tuer bien plus d'une fois.

Mais, bien évidemment, elle n'en avait que faire. Sa loyauté, à elle, était une certitude, tout comme celle de Kino et de Tôma, ainsi que de Torio, qu'ils avaient laissé entre les mains de Yuei. Alors si ces hommes pouvaient, en dépit de combien ils semblaient sincères, envisager une seule seconde pouvoir avoir l'ascendant, ils étaient bien loin de la vérité.

Mais après tout, ils n'étaient à l'abri de rien, et une éventuelle trahison n'était pas à écarter. Si cela devait arriver, elle serait là pour le leur faire payer.

— Croyez-nous, lâcha Ryosei. Vous ne serez pas déçus.

Alors qu'il était resté silencieux depuis le début, Kino n'ouvrit la bouche que pour soupirer, attirant l'attention de Kayn.

— Vous avez réussi à le mettre mal à l'aise, releva ce dernier en désignant son fidèle bras droit, dont l'alter lui permettait de se téléporter. C'est pas malin, ça, les gars.

Reo et Ryosei se considérèrent longuement, ne comprenant pas le soudain changement de personnalité de Kayn. Mais les traits de leurs visages se détendirent, signe qu'ils commençaient à s'accommoder de la situation.

Pourtant, le soulagement qui parcourait leurs corps, les faisait détendre leurs muscles, n'avait pas lieu d'être. Trop pris dans l'instant, ils ne réalisèrent en réalité pas que l'ambiance qui les entourait n'avait pas pour autant changé. La pression et l'angoisse qui les avait gagnés, à leur arrivée en ces lieux, ne les avaient pas le moins du monde quittés, à l'inverse de ce qu'ils avaient l'impression. Bien au contraire, le sarcasme dont avait fait preuve leur interlocuteur n'avait fait qu'accentuer le malaise qui régnait en maître dans la pièce principale de l'appartement.

Et cette situation n'était pas non sans déplaire à Kayn, dont le sourire s'étirait sur les lèvres, au gré de ses yeux qui balayaient durement chacun des individus présents. Malgré son assez jeune âge, personne ne semblait dégager autant de puissance – mentale comme physique – ou encore de confiance, alors même qu'il se délectait du trouble de leurs invités.

Il fallait bien être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer le charisme qu'il dégageait. Ses vêtements et ses cheveux, aussi sombres que l'ébène, contrastaient fortement avec la pâleur de sa peau et la clarté de ses iris. Ces derniers, aussi vastes que les océans, semblaient renvoyer toutes les émotions qui l'habitaient, à l'instar d'un topaze aux mille reflets dont la table dominerait : un sentiment de supériorité.

— Bon, ça me gave, moi, indiqua la seule femme du groupe en se levant de sa chaise pour s'approcher de la porte. Je sors un peu.

— Non, Yuka, tu devrais rester, la retint Tôma. On va bientôt devoir y aller, n'est-ce pas Kayn ?

— On commence à beaucoup parler de vous, dans les médias, l'interrompit Reo. Vous risquez pas d'être découverts ? J'ai entendu dire que les plus grands héros étaient sur l'enquête, même Endeavor.

À ces mots, Kayn brisa brusquement le court espace qui les séparait, d'une seule enjambée, pour venir se planter devant lui. Le sarcasme dont il avait fait preuve précédemment, qui avait légèrement détendu ses traits, avait totalement disparu, pour ne laisser qu'une expression dure, presque haineuse.

— Tu te moques de moi, n'est-ce pas ? questionna-t-il de sa voix rauque. Tu veux rejoindre nos rangs, et tu nous demandes d'arrêter ce qu'on fait ? Je crois qu'on s'est pas bien compris.

— C'est pas ce qu'il voulait dire, s'interposa Ryosei. C'est juste qu'en continuant sur cette lancée, on risque de se faire prendre...

Kayn tourna lentement la tête en sa direction, le toisant de son regard sévère. L'emploi du « on », prouvant leur intégrité, qui aurait dû le satisfaire, le dérangea en réalité bien plus qu'autre chose. Le regard austère et les traits du visage étirés, il éleva sa main droite, devant les mines interrogatives des deux individus à quelques centimètres de lui.

— Je vous pensais plus intelligents, soupira Tôma. Je crois que Yuka avait raison, en fait.

Doucement, le corps de Ryosei décolla du sol, sous l'air ahuri de Reo. L'homme laissa échapper un léger cri de panique en réalisant que ses pieds n'avaient plus le moindre repère physique, mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser à grand-chose d'autre. Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, il s'écrasa violemment contre le mur de la pièce, au gré du bras de Kayn qui semblait être responsable de ce mouvement.

Un hurlement de douleur franchit naturellement le seuil de ses lèvres lorsque son dos entra brutalement en contact avec la dureté du béton. Tétanisé, Reo resta immobile, ne pouvant pour autant détourner son regard vitreux.

Sous les pupilles sombres de Kayn, Ryosei tenta péniblement de se relever, essayant de rester fier malgré cette souffrance pure qui traversait chaque membre de son corps engourdi. Son visage, toutefois déformé par la douleur, suffit à son interlocuteur à se sentir satisfait de cette punition.

— Fais pas cette tête, soupira-t-il en arquant un sourcil. J'avais plutôt pensé à la fenêtre, à la base. Tu t'en sors bien, on est au troisième étage.

Ryosei déglutit en plissant les yeux, sans pour autant répondre. Pourtant, malgré cette intimidation et tout le mépris que semblaient leur vouer leurs futurs coéquipiers, il ne regrettait pas le moins du monde d'être venu les trouver. Puisqu'après tout, son choix était fait depuis longtemps, et il savait que leurs idéaux collaient parfaitement aux siens. Et avec quelqu'un d'aussi fort que Kayn de leur côté, Ryosei savait que leurs idées pourraient être propagés. Ce n'était pas un sacrifice.

— Bien, conclut Kayn. Vous serez donc chargés de ramener Elays Aisu, alors. Et n'agissez pas n'importe comment, elle est bien entourée. Sinon, vous finirez comme cet imbécile de Torio qui s'est fait prendre par Yuei.

Leurs deux nouveaux coéquipiers approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête, non sans déglutir une énième fois.

— Vous le laissez aux mains de l'académie ? s'enquit Reo d'une voix peu assurée, poussé par une curiosité qu'il savait mal placée.

— C'est son problème, s'il s'est fait avoir par des gamins. Il ne peut pas nous nuire, alors tant pis pour lui.

— On y va, ajouta Kayn à l'attention de ses trois partenaires, sans laisser à Reo et Ryosei le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Silencieusement, sans avoir besoin de se concerter, ils posèrent tous une main sur le bras de Kino avant de disparaître, tous les quatre. Leur téléportation les mena à l'extérieur, à quelques rues de leur appartement. La pénombre environnante ne leur permettait pas de bien distinguer ce qui les entourait, mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ils savaient pourquoi ils étaient là.

— Bon, on se sépare comme d'hab', lâcha Yuka d'un air assez détaché.

Alors qu'elle commençait à marcher, Tôma à sa suite, elle s'arrêta en voyant que Kayn et Kino restaient immobiles, à quelques mètres d'eux.

— Vous leur faites vraiment confiance, Kayn ? s'enquit Kino d'une voix calme, qui ne trahissait nullement son étonnement, en regardant derrière lui.

— Pas le moins du monde, ils nous serviront de cobayes. S'ils arrivent à récupérer la gamine, c'est tout à notre avantage. Et s'ils reviennent vivants, je me chargerai de les éliminer.

* * *

— Alors ?

Surprise d'entendre la voix du directeur Nezu lui parvenir de la sorte, Midnight eut un léger sursaut. Elle fit volte-face, avant de laisser échapper un soupir.

— Rien, il refuse de dire quoi que ce soit, expliqua-t-elle, non sans pouvoir cacher son agacement.

Le silence s'installa dans la petite pièce sombre à ces mots, pendant lequel Nezu s'avança pour rejoindre les côtés de l'héroïne.

Tout le monde ne pouvait pas pénétrer à sa guise dans la prison de Musutafu, encore moins à une heure aussi tardive. Le bâtiment était évidemment fermé au public, il était difficile d'obtenir une autorisation pour venir voir l'un des détenus. Mais il fallait bien admettre que le corps enseignant de Yuei était privilégié, sur ce point.

Surtout lorsque le détenu qu'ils venaient voir s'était retrouvé cloîtré entre ces quatre murs après avoir attaqué leur établissement, pour s'en prendre à une élève.

Nezu balaya la pièce faiblement éclairée du regard, avant que ses pupilles noires ne s'arrêtent sur le dénommé Torio, immobile derrière la vitre blindée qui les séparait. L'homme baraqué ne semblait pas leur prêter la moindre attention, s'efforçant à ne pas leur accorder d'importance. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas là.

— Il n'a pas prononcé le moindre mot ?

— Si, mais il nie être au courant de quoi que ce soit, répondit Midnight d'une voix qui se voulait calme. À l'en croire, ses petits copains l'ont abandonné car, justement, il n'était au courant de rien.

L'héroïne laissa malgré elle échapper un long soupir, avant d'entamer une marche de réflexion dans les quelques mètres carrés que lui offrait la pièce. Ses talons aiguilles claquaient sur le sol carrelé à chacun de ses pas, résonnant désagréablement dans son esprit. Son cerveau n'arrivait pas à lui fournir d'explication sur la situation, et c'était frustrant.

Luna Ueno n'avait pas été en mesure de s'expliquer sur quoi que ce soit. Lorsqu'elle s'était entretenue avec son élève, Midnight avait essayé de réfléchir à ce qu'ils pouvaient avoir après elle, pour pénétrer de la sorte dans l'enceinte de Yuei afin de venir la chercher. Mais la lycéenne ne lui avait pas semblé être au courant de quoi que ce soit.

— C'est peut-être vrai, déclara Nezu, arrachant sa collègue à ses pensées.

— Comment ça ?

— Il n'a peut-être aucune idée de ce dans quoi il s'était engagé. Ces gens ont réussi à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de l'académie malgré le système de sécurité, pour se téléporter ensemble dans le gymnase. Il faut un alter puissant pour pouvoir y parvenir, ce qui montre qu'il y a bien un meneur derrière tout ça.

Midnight plissa le front, essayant de faire le tri dans le tumulte de ses hypothèses. Ses iris bleus passèrent de l'individu derrière la vitre à Nezu, alors que ses pupilles commençaient à se dilater, désormais habituées à l'obscurité de cette pièce.

— La peur du plus fort..., murmura-t-elle en s'adossant au mur pour fixer le dénommé Torio.

— Si ses acolytes sont capables de se téléporter, je m'attendais à ce qu'ils viennent le chercher. Visiblement, ce n'est pas le cas... Peut-être qu'ils ne craignent pas de révélations ?

L'enseignante demeura silencieuse, tandis que les mots s'ancraient dans son esprit. Nezu n'avait sans doute pas tort. C'était même très probable, ce qui expliquerait la franchise et le désespoir qu'elle avait aperçus dans les yeux de leur prisonnier, alors qu'il clamait n'être rien capable de leur apprendre. Pourtant, aux antipodes de son impression, cette lueur de défi qui l'habitait mettait le doute sur ses intentions.

Mais si c'était le cas et qu'il n'avait aucune information à leur fournir qu'ils ne savaient pas, ils étaient revenus au point de départ. Sans le moindre espoir d'éclaircissement sur la situation.

Non sans lâcher un nouveau soupir, Midnight croisa les bras sous sa poitrine avant de fixer intensément le sol.

— J'aimerais savoir ce que des gens peuvent bien avoir après mes élèves, je refuse qu'on laisse la situation dans le flou comme ça. Yuei a vécu des temps suffisamment durs, l'année dernière, j'aimerais que nous soyons en mesure d'éviter de tels incidents.

Sa voix se fit dure, ferme. La lueur de malice qui brillait constamment au sein de ses iris azurés avait totalement disparue, pour laisser place à un voile de sérieux.

Les mains jointes dans le dos, Nezu s'avança calmement jusqu'à la vitre pour considérer Torio. Ce dernier, vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt blanc et d'un pantalon noir abîmé, semblait bien plus happé par le sol carrelé que par ses deux invités. Ses bras dénudés laissaient apercevoir de nombreux tatouages dont la signification échappait totalement aux enseignants. Mais ils n'en avaient que faire.

En sentant la présence du proviseur à proximité, le détenu releva la tête par réflexe. Leurs pupilles sombres se rencontrèrent durement, sans qu'aucun des deux ne flanchent, se refusant à perdre ce duel de regards qui perduraient au fil d'interminables secondes.

— Selon l'évolution des choses, nous allons prendre des mesures de sécurité, lâcha Nezu, après ce qu'il considéra être une victoire lorsque Torio reporta son attention sur le mur.

* * *

 _On retrouve une ambiance un petit peu plus sombre avec ce chapitre ! Et avec lui, l'apparition de Kayn – dont on avait déjà entendu parler – qui est un personnage que j'aime beaaaaucoup, ainsi que de Reo et Ryosei._  
 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis c:_  
 _Et merci, petit(e) anonyme (qui est la même personne qu'au précédent chapitre, je suppose ? :3) pour la review 3_

 _Au programme pour le prochain chapitre : un chapitre en focus sur Elays et Shoto !_


	23. Travail d'équipe

**Chapitre 23 : Travail d'équipe**

* * *

Le soleil avait désormais atteint son zénith, maintenant que la pause déjeuner battait son plein. Ses chaleureux rayons venaient caresser les visages des élèves qui se baladaient à l'extérieur, soit pour rejoindre le bâtiment de la cantine, soit pour profiter de la douceur printanière.

Au milieu des quelques élèves enthousiastes, qui s'émerveillaient pour il ne savait quelle raison, Shoto avançait d'un pas déterminé. Son regard, loin d'être chaleureux, parcourait durement le paysage, comme à la recherche de quelque chose.

Les mains dans les poches, il laissa malgré lui échapper un soupir, sans même en prendre conscience. D'un geste lent, il fit glisser son téléphone du pantalon de son uniforme pour l'élever devant ses yeux afin de le consulter. Ses doigts parcoururent l'écran tactile et il lut une nouvelle fois le message d'Elays, qu'il avait reçu la veille.

Il avait d'abord était surpris de la voir lui adresser une requête aussi inattendue. S'il y avait bien des mots qu'il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir, c'était bien ceux utilisés par l'adolescente, qui lui avait demandé s'il accepterait qu'elle s'exerce à l'utilisation de _son_ alter.

Et il avait accepté.

Cette fille, il ne savait même pas d'où l'envie de se montrer bienveillant à son égard lui venait. Il ne savait même pas réellement à partir de quel moment elle avait été capable de s'immiscer à ses côtés. Il n'avait aucune dette envers elle, et ne s'était jamais dit qu'il voulait s'accommoder de sa présence.

Et pourtant, elle était là. Sa motivation parvenait à illuminer les pensées ternes qui le traversaient parfois. D'une certaine manière, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir l'ancien lui, en elle. Le mal-être que semblaient cracher ses prunelles, il ne le connaissait que trop bien.

Et à chaque fois, les mots d'Izuku résonnaient dans son esprit. « _Ce pouvoir, c'est le tien._ ». Shoto le savait, il était tout à fait conscient de combien ces paroles avaient eu leur importance et leur rôle à jouer, dans qui il était devenu, et en comment il avait été capable de dépasser les liens du sang qui lui brûlaient les entrailles.

S'il avait pu accepter qui il était, malgré ce pouvoir qui coulait dans ses veines, il savait qu'Elays en était capable. Il ne l'expliquait pas réellement, mais il se sentait apte à l'aider. Après tout, le sentiment qu'il avait connu, lors du championnat de Yuei l'année précédente, était bien trop précieux pour qu'il ne le garde que pour lui.

Lorsque ses pupilles lâchèrent enfin l'écran de son smartphone, le lycéen réalisa que ses jambes avaient stoppé tout mouvement. De plus, un faible sourire nostalgique s'était esquissé au coin de ses lèvres, alors que les souvenirs du championnat lui étaient revenus en mémoire.

— Shoto ? l'interpela une voix féminine qu'il identifia rapidement.

Elays se tenait devant lui, les mains jointes dans le dos et un air interrogateur dessiné sur les traits fins de son visage. En laissant son regard hétérochrome parcourir les alentours, le garçon réalisa que plusieurs autres élèves le considéraient, alors qu'ils passaient à ses côtés, et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander combien de temps il avait bien pu rester immobile de la sorte.

— Ah, lâcha-t-il simplement avant de reprendre sa marche pour passer silencieusement à côté d'elle.

Du coin de l'œil, il la vit lever les yeux au ciel avant de lui emboiter le pas, le prenant comme une invitation à le suivre. Devant son air faussement exaspéré, l'adolescent ne put retenir l'esquisse d'un sourire amusé.

— Tu es sûre de toi ? s'enquit-il finalement, après quelques longues secondes de silence.

— Certaine, j'y ai réfléchi tout le week-end. Je crois que l'exercice de jeudi m'a beaucoup travaillée, et voir tout le monde maîtriser à la perfection leurs alters ne m'a pas laissée indifférente...

Avec une lenteur extrême, l'adolescent tourna la tête pour considérer Elays. Il ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait sans doute raison, et que bon nombre d'élèves de Yuei s'exerçaient au contrôle de leurs pouvoirs depuis bien des années déjà. Mais, une fois encore, et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, la lueur de détermination qui animait ses yeux de jade suffit à lui ôter tout doute quant aux chances de réussite de la jeune fille.

Lorsque leur chemin les mena devant les portes du gymnase gamma, Elays inspira un grand coup avant d'expirer exagérément.

Ils découvrirent avec soulagement l'intérieur vide de monde, et ce fut ainsi dans un silence religieux qu'ils avancèrent. Seul le bruit de leurs pas résonnait entre les quatre murs du bâtiment, et ainsi à leurs oreilles. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette distance physique d'au moins un mètre qui séparait les deux lycéens, Elays était persuadée que Shoto aurait été capable d'entendre les battements irréguliers de son palpitant.

En effet, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas nier l'angoisse qui étreignait soudain son cœur, faisait trembler chacun de ses membres. Elle était pourtant résolue, quant à l'utilisation de son alter, mais s'y retrouver confrontée après des jours de réflexion n'avait pas le même effet. Lors de son combat contre Hanta, le sentiment d'impuissance qu'elle avait ressenti face aux intrus, presque un mois plus tôt, s'était de nouveau manifesté.

Les ressources que lui octroyait son corps étaient limitées, elle en avait désormais conscience. Elle ne pouvait plus seulement miser sur sa maîtrise des ombres et ses quelques compétences au corps à corps, si elle voulait pouvoir devenir quelqu'un à même de défendre les autres.

— Si tu prends mon alter, tu es sûre de pouvoir me le rendre, n'est-ce pas ? interrogea Shoto d'un ton grave, pourtant monotone, qui amusa fortement la jeune fille.

— Oui, c'est bien la seule chose dont je suis certaine.

À ces mots, le silence s'imposa à eux comme une évidence, au cours duquel Shoto prit le temps de réfléchir à la situation. Ce n'était pas bien difficile de lire à travers le visage crispé de la jeune fille : l'anxiété dessinait ses traits, tandis que les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux démontraient l'insomnie qui avait gagné l'adolescente au cours de ses dernières nuits. Et les raisons de sa fatigue apparente n'étaient pas étrangères au garçon.

Avec un calme à faire froid dans le dos, Shoto attrapa le poignet gauche de la lycéenne pour l'élever légèrement. Sa manche glissa doucement pour dévoiler sa peau marquée, et Elays déglutit difficilement devant ce geste inattendu. Telle une enfant que l'on mettait devant le fait accompli de l'une de ses bêtises, elle n'eut d'autre réflexe que de porter son regard sur le sol.

Pourtant, Shoto avait beau être constamment calme, froid, impassible ; la chaleur de sa main sur la peau de la jeune fille était, pour elle, la plus rassurante des sensations.

 _Pas d'échappatoire_ , se convainquit-elle.

Après un délai qui lui sembla si long que la poigne de Shoto avait cessé de lui paraître brûlante, Elays releva les yeux. Ses sombres pupilles décidées rencontrèrent le regard vairon du garçon, et la lueur de confiance qui voila ses iris à ce contact visuel suffit à faire disparaître le doute qui lui nouait encore l'estomac.

Elays se défit de son étreinte pour venir, à son tour, enserrer le poignet du lycéen avant d'activer son alter. Instantanément, son visage se crispa, au gré de la douleur qui s'insinuait en elle. Son corps lui semblait peser affreusement lourd, à tel point qu'elle se demanda comment ses jambes pouvaient encore le porter. Une vague de souffrance pure la traversa, alors qu'une désagréable chaleur venait se nicher dans son ventre, pour ensuite parcourir chacun de ses membres.

Lentement, un tatouage noir vint se dessiner à côté de celui qu'elle possédait déjà, semblable à un large bracelet noir. Dès que la marque fut entièrement formée, la douleur s'estompa progressivement, pour devenir finalement supportable.

— Ça va ? s'enquit Shoto en voyant qu'elle commençait à amoindrir son étreinte inconsciente autour de son poignet.

— Oui... c'était douloureux sur le coup, mais c'est étrange, je n'ai pas la sensation d'oppression que j'avais avec la régénération de l'autre.

— Peut-être que ton corps s'y habitue ?

Bien que perplexe, la jeune fille se contenta d'un hochement de la tête. En réalité, elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir comprendre la raison de cet absence de sensations nocives.

Comme si la vision de son poignet ne suffisait pas à la convaincre que l'alter de Shoto parcourait désormais son corps, elle se concentra pour l'utiliser. À l'instar de son ombre qui partait habituellement de ses pieds, elle se concentra pour faire jaillir la substance glacée si caractéristique de Shoto.

En voyant le solide entourer son pied, l'aversion qu'elle avait longtemps ressenti envers son propre alter s'estompa.

— C'est bizarre..., murmura Shoto, attirant l'attention de la jeune fille. De ne plus pouvoir utiliser mon alter, ajouta-t-il en voyant son expression interrogative.

— J-je te le rends ! balbutia-t-elle en culpabilisant étrangement.

Silencieusement et avec une lenteur presque effrayante, il hocha négativement la tête. Ce n'était pas le but, ce n'était pas _seulement_ pour ça qu'Elays avait voulu s'entraîner. Il le savait.

— Tu crois que tu pourrais essayer de le matérialiser ?

Les yeux d'Elays s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle ne savait pas si elle était le plus surprise par les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre, ou par le fait que Shoto ait su lire à travers ses arrière-pensées. Mais ses paroles étaient pourvues de sens, après tout. Il lui fallait apprendre à le faire, puisqu'elle ne pourrait jamais faire endurer à son corps de devoir garder un pouvoir qu'elle ne serait pas capable de rendre.

Ainsi, elle se concentra et ferma les yeux. Des images difformes s'insinuèrent à travers ses paupières fermées, comme si l'une d'elles pouvait devenir la solution à son manque d'imagination.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment s'y prendre.

Après de vaines tentatives à forcer pour elle ne savait quoi, Elays se laissa tomber à même le sol, étrangement exténuée.

— Les cours vont bientôt reprendre, soupira-t-elle en regardant l'heure sur l'immense horloge qui décorait les murs du gymnase.

— Tu veux en rester là ?

— Non ! C'est frustrant...

— Tu as essayé de lui donner une forme, dans ton esprit ? interrogea Shoto en s'asseyant au sol à ses côtés.

— Oui, mais comme je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce à quoi un alter ressemblerait, matérialisé, je n'arrive à rien créer, et je reste inconsciemment focalisée sur ces deux tatouages...

— Pourquoi essayer d'imaginer à quoi ça devrait ressembler ?

Un lourd silence s'écrasa sur leurs épaules.

— Pardon ?

— Pourquoi tu ne lui donnes pas simplement la forme que tu veux ? Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il y ait de standard.

À ces mots, et outrée par leur évidence, la jeune fille se redressa brusquement. Shoto avait sans doute raison : pourquoi vouloir normaliser ce qui n'était pas normalisable ? C'était son pouvoir, et elle était libre de l'utiliser de la façon qu'elle le souhaitait.

— Tu as raison..., souffla-t-elle en élevant son poignet, avant de fermer une nouvelle fois les yeux.

Après avoir tenté de faire le vide dans son esprit, Elays essaya de se représenter l'image qu'elle pourrait se faire d'une telle source de pouvoir. Une sensation étrangement agréable s'empara de tout son être, bien plus apaisante que ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

De son côté, le garçon entrouvrit la bouche de surprise en voyant son second tatouage se mouvoir et couler, à l'instar d'un encrier qui se renverserait pour déverser son contenu sur sa peau. Le mouvement gracieux et onduleux avait un côté envoûtant, et ce fut en réalisant que ses pupilles restaient rivées sur cette forme abstraite que Shoto réalisa de quoi il retournait. Décidément, cette fille réussissait bien à se rendre intrigante.

Bientôt, il n'y eut plus la moindre trace d'un quelconque motif de bracelet relatif à l'alter de Shoto, sur le poignet d'Elays, l'encre ayant glissé jusqu'à sa paume.

— Elays, l'interpella-t-il afin qu'elle voit la situation de ses propres yeux.

Lorsque ses paupières se rouvrirent, l'adolescente eut un léger sursaut. Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises, en signe de sa perplexité.

— Tu as un certain sens artistique, lâcha simplement le garçon aux cheveux bicolores, d'un ton calme et dénué d'émotion, à l'inverse de ce que ses mots auraient pu laisser penser.

— C'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai voulu faire, mais c'est vrai que c'est bizarrement assez joli...

Toutefois, le pouvoir était toujours en elle, tandis que lui, il en était toujours dépourvu. Elays serra le poing, avant de le rouvrir, pour constater que le motif n'était plus qu'une large bille noire, au centre de sa paume.

— Ça, c'est ce que j'essayais de faire, déclara-t-elle avec un rire nerveux.

— Ah, c'est moins joli.

Un ange passa.

— Tu peux essayer de l'extraire, sous cette forme ?

— Je me suis dit que ce serait plus facile, en effet...

Comme si cela pouvait suffire, Elays se contenta de fixer intensément la marque. Mais en voyant que rien ne bougeait, elle soupira longuement, arrachant même l'esquisse d'un sourire au lycéen. Ce fut la sonnerie, retentissant jusqu'au gymnase, qui les sortit de leurs pensées respectives.

Un rapide élan de panique gagna Elays lorsqu'elle prit conscience de l'heure, annoncée par les échos de ce son qui résonnait encore dans son esprit. Ils devaient rapidement rejoindre le bâtiment principal.

Sans le prévenir, alors qu'il venait de se relever, elle attrapa la main de Shoto, qui tourna vivement la tête en sa direction, surpris. Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent légèrement lorsqu'il sentit une douce chaleur se répandre lentement dans son corps, signe que ses pouvoirs le regagnaient. Un léger soupir lui échappa. Il avait l'impression que le sol qui accueillait ses pieds était cotonneux, tandis qu'un élan de placidité le parcourait.

La marque noire sur la paume de la jeune fille s'estompa, pour finalement disparaître.

— Ça va ? s'étonna-t-elle en voyant qu'il arborait un visage étonnement détendu.

Shoto se contenta de hocher la tête, et en guise de réponse Elays lui adressa un large sourire. Mais rapidement, et alors qu'elle se sentait pourtant étrangement euphorique, une vague de sentiments négatifs la heurta de plein fouet. Une douleur invisible semblait oppresser son cœur, alors qu'elle fixait le dos du lycéen qui s'éloignait, pour rejoindre les portes d'entrée du gymnase gamma.

Une curieuse sensation envahissait tout son être, semblable à un vide, un trou béant dans sa poitrine. Comme si quelque chose l'avait quittée, en même temps que l'alter de Shoto. Ce sentiment, elle l'avait plus ou moins subi lorsque l'alter de régénération avait quitté son corps. Mais il semblait tellement dérisoire, à côté de celui qui transperçait actuellement son âme.

Et la vérité quant à cette sensation était bien trop difficile à accepter.

Interloqué en ne la sentant pas suivre ses pas, Shoto se retourna, pour constater que la jeune fille n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement. Elle restait immobile, le regard blême sur ses mains tremblantes.

— Tu ne viens pas ?

— Désolée, souffla-t-elle en relevant la tête, avant de rejoindre ses côtés en trottinant.

Shoto plissa légèrement le front, mais ne releva toutefois pas son attitude, se contentant du sourire – qu'il savait forcé – qu'elle lui fit en rejoignant sa hauteur.

Elays le savait. Ce vide, cette sensation, c'était car c'était _son_ alter. Comme si un lien invisible, bien que fragile, s'était créé entre eux, au travers cet échange.

* * *

 _J'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre ! Je les aime beaucoup trop, ces deux là T_T_  
 _J'espère qu'il vous a plu en tout cas, ça me ferait super plaisir d'avoir votre avis ! Que pensez-vous de leur relation ?_

 _Petite anonyme (qui n'en est plus une ! Comment dois-je te répondre ? xD) : Merci pour la review :3 Alors Reo et Ryosei ne sont pas frères, seulement des coéquipiers !_


	24. Ren Mabuchi

**Réponses aux reviews :**

 _Everivy : Merci pour ta review c: En effet, tu soulèves un point important avec le vide qu'Elays a ressenti, puisque l'acceptation de son corps dépend du détendeur de l'alter :D merci en tout cas 3 c'est important pour moi d'essayer de rendre leur relation le plus naturel possible avec leurs caractères (pas facile avec Shoto T_T)_

 _Crpusculaire : Merci beaucoup (pour ta review et pour avoir pris le temps d'en laisser une :D) :_ 3

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : Ren Mabuchi**

* * *

L'air printanier balayait les cheveux d'Elays, les faisant s'envoler à son gré pour qu'ils viennent lui cacher le visage. Dans un râle de mécontentement, la jeune fille les attrapa pour les attacher en un chignon grossier, non sans laisser échapper un soupir qui amusa Luna.

— Je pense sérieusement à les couper, se justifia-t-elle en mettant sa frange derrière ses oreilles, non désireuse de sentir le vent la faire voler également.

— J'imagine bien que c'est pas pratique de les avoir aussi longs, réfléchit sérieusement Luna. C'est dommage, ils sont vraiment beaux...

Elays se contenta de hocher les épaules à cette remarque, avant de se laisser tomber à plat dos dans l'herbe. Après avoir mangé avec Takao, elles étaient parties s'asseoir dehors en attendant la reprise des cours, tandis que leur ami avait rejoint d'autres de leurs camarades.

Depuis quelque temps, elles avaient pris l'habitude de passer du temps toutes les deux derrière le bâtiment principal de Yuei, dans une zone peu fréquentée des jardins de l'école. La tranquillité des lieux, qui se ressentait par le silence berçant leurs oreilles, suffisait à apaiser leurs tourments, l'espace de quelques instants.

— Bon Ela, tu crois pas qu'il est temps que tu arrêtes tes conneries ? s'enquit son amie de but en blanc, la faisant se relever de sursaut et d'incompréhension.

— Pardon ?

— Tu vas fuir Shoto encore combien de temps ?

Elays grimaça avant de souffler exagérément. Elle n'avait sûrement pas envie d'aborder ce sujet, et encore moins dans un moment de détente comme celui-ci.

Depuis leur entraînement, quatre jours plus tôt, où elle avait utilisé son alter sur lui, l'adolescente ne savait pas comment réagir face à l'avalanche de sentiments qui s'était emparée d'elle, au moment où elle lui avait retransmis son pouvoir. Elle savait que c'était dû à son pouvoir, si elle s'était sentie ainsi brisée, mais tous les signaux qui lui envoyait son corps... c'était trop pour elle.

Ainsi, elle s'était mise à fuir sa présence, allant jusqu'à feindre de n'avoir vu son message, lorsqu'il lui avait proposé de se voir, un midi.

— Pourquoi tu lui as demandé d'utiliser ton pouvoir sur lui, si tu voulais t'entraîner à extraire de ton corps un alter ? s'enquit Luna, très sérieusement, sans attendre une réponse à sa précédente question. Tu aurais pu faire ça avec celui de ta mère, non ?

Les mots claquèrent dans l'air, pour Elays, qui redoutait inconsciemment cette question. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si une quelconque animosité pouvait se faire ressentir dans la voix de son amie. C'était simplement la culpabilité qui venait se loger dans son ventre et lui rongeait les entrailles.

Pourquoi tout devait toujours revenir à ce sujet ?

— Je me suis dit qu'il me serait plus évident de sortir hors de mon corps un alter que je ne m'étais pas approprié..., expliqua la jeune fille après quelques secondes d'hésitation. La manipulation des ombres fait, en quelque sorte, partie de moi.

— Je vois...

Un ange passa.

Il était rare que sa meilleure amie demeure muette de la sorte, et l'adolescente savait que c'était car elle ne comprenait pas ses agissements qu'elle préférait ne rien en dire. Mais même auprès d'elle, qui savait tout sur tout de sa vie, Elays ne pouvait se convaincre d'étaler ses tourments. Ils étaient bien trop honteux et douloureux.

Cette affliction, ces signes de détresse qu'avait envoyé son corps lorsqu'il s'était séparé de l'alter de Shoto, elle ne savait que trop bien ce qu'ils signifiaient. Pourtant, c'était une réaction physique dont elle n'était pas le moins du monde maîtresse. Au fond d'elle, elle le savait. Mais elle préférait se murer dans le déni qu'affronter ces sentiments dont elle n'avait nullement besoin.

Alors que le calme berçait leurs oreilles depuis quelques longues secondes déjà, un bruit à quelques mètres attira l'attention des deux lycéennes. Dans un unique mouvement, elles tournèrent toutes deux la tête pour s'apercevoir que, derrière les arbres, un élève semblait en pleine séance d'entraînement.

Ses cheveux, aussi sombres qu'une nuit d'hiver, volaient légèrement derrière lui au gré de ses lents mouvements. De là où elle était, Elays distingua une mèche blanche, au milieu de cette chevelure, revenant sur l'œil gauche du garçon.

— Je le reconnais, murmura Luna. Ren Mabuchi, en seconde B...

Elays tourna instinctivement la tête en sa direction à ces mots, avant de la rediriger vers l'adolescent. Ce dernier, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde avoir remarqué leur présence, éleva son bras droit en direction du vide. À la surprise des deux jeunes filles, un rocher s'éleva à son tour au gré de ses gestes gracieux.

— De la télékinésie ? s'étonna Elays.

— On dirait bien, oui...

D'un mouvement de bras bien plus abrupt, Ren envoya le rocher plus loin avant de le réceptionner au dernier moment, avant qu'il ne s'écrase violemment contre la façade du bâtiment. Toujours concentré, et sous le regard des lycéennes, il maintint élevé l'objet de son entraînement à hauteur d'une fenêtre, puis ferma un court instant les paupières.

Brutalement, et en rouvrant les yeux, le garçon se tourna sur sa droite et envoya son projectile de ce côté, sans même s'être assuré que les lieux étaient déserts.

Lorsque ses iris azurés lui permirent de réaliser la présence des deux adolescentes, son étonnement fut tel qu'il perdit le contrôle de son alter. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent de surprise en voyant le rocher s'avancer sur elles, alors qu'il ne le contrôlait plus le moins du monde.

Les yeux d'Elays s'écarquillèrent, alors même que son corps refusait de faire le moindre mouvement, totalement paralysé à la vue de ce bloc massif de roche qui fondait sur elle.

— Attention ! hurla Ren, dans un réflexe inutile.

Sans répondre, en une fraction de seconde, Luna se redressa et s'avança d'un pas. Son bras traça prestement une ligne horizontale de droite à gauche, et une violente bourrasque s'éleva à ce geste pour venir dévier la trajectoire du projectile.

Ce gain de temps permit à Ren de reprendre ses esprits. Comme s'il avait oublié de respirer pendant de courtes secondes, il expira fortement, avant de ré-élever son bras pour réactiver son alter. Le rocher flotta un instant dans les airs, avant de se poser doucement au sol, et le lycéen s'élança en courant vers ses deux camarades.

— Ça va pas de lancer des trucs comme ça sur les gens ? s'outra Luna, le visage étonnamment devenu dur.

— Vraiment désolé, j'avais pas vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un... Depuis combien de temps vous êtes là ?

Luna vrilla son regard sur son poignet pour considérer l'heure.

— Une vingtaine de minutes... On était déjà là quand tu es arrivé.

Elays, spectatrice de cet échange, se releva finalement, les jambes légèrement tremblotantes. Ses pupilles détaillèrent la silhouette droite de son amie, et elle ne put empêcher une légère pointe de jalousie en réalisant que Luna avait été capable de réagir, contrairement à elle qui était restée pétrifiée.

— J'ai l'habitude de venir ici pendant la pause déjeuner, avant d'aller manger... comme en général il n'y a personne.

Le corps de la rousse se décrispa, comme si elle venait de réaliser que rester en colère ne servirait à rien. De toute évidence, leur camarade n'avait pas sciemment voulu les blesser, elle en était consciente.

— On vient ici après manger, en général, expliqua Elays en faisant un pas pour atteindre leur hauteur.

Ren soupira légèrement, ce qui eut pour effet de détendre les traits de son visage. Le voile de peur qui s'était levé sur ses iris disparut, laissant ces derniers afficher le soulagement qui s'emparait de lui à cet instant. D'un bleu à faire pâlir de jalousie le ciel au-dessus de leur tête, ils semblaient les analyser toutes les deux. Le front plissé, c'était comme s'il cherchait à se souvenir de l'identité de ses interlocutrices.

— Je suis Elays Aisu, et la fausse énervée ici, c'est Luna Ueno.

— Ren Mabuchi, répondit-il simplement.

— Tu faisais de la télékinésie, c'est ça ? s'enquit Luna, ayant retrouvé son entrain habituel.

— Ah, oui... je m'entraînais à lancer des projectiles assez lourds et à les retenir au dernier moment... J'ai un peu paniqué en réalisant qu'il y avait quelqu'un, avoua-t-il en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux, laissant sa mèche blanche glisser entre ses doigts.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, signe de son léger malaise. Il s'en voulait, d'avoir manqué de blesser des camarades. Surtout qu'il n'était pas sûr que s'entraîner en ces lieux, à une telle heure, était autorisé. Un frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine en pensant aux conséquences qu'auraient pu engendrer ses actes, avant qu'il ne se reprenne.

— Trop fort ! s'émerveilla Elays, qui avait déjà oublié l'incident.

Une multitude de scénarios s'immiscèrent dans l'esprit de l'adolescente, alors qu'elle pensait à tout ce qu'un tel alter pouvait avoir à offrir. Pouvoir déplacer des objets à sa guise par la pensée, c'était un pouvoir puissant qui n'avait rien de honteux. Contrairement au sien.

La vie était décidément parfois injuste.

Ren se contenta d'un sourire gêné, et ce fut la sonnerie, retentissant tout autour d'eux, qui rattacha Elays à la réalité. Forcés de retourner dans leurs salles respectives pour reprendre les cours, ils se séparèrent dans une ambiance pour le moins étrange, dans laquelle l'embarras dominait.

* * *

— J'y suis presque, j'en suis sûre, marmonna Elays, seule dans sa chambre.

À défaut de pouvoir s'entraîner avec Shoto, depuis quelques jours, elle le faisait seule, et essayait d'extraire hors de son corps l'alter qui lui permettait de maîtriser les ombres. De la même manière qu'elle avait fait couler l'encre du tatouage relatif au pouvoir du garçon, elle ne parvenait qu'à créer une large bille noire dans la paume de sa main. Pourtant, elle en était sûre, c'était sous cette forme qu'elle y parviendrait.

Mais vouloir faire quitter son corps à l'alter de sa mère se révélait être une tâche difficile, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

Elle commençait même à se demander s'il lui était réellement possible de le faire.

— Je me dépense encore moins qu'avant, et je me sens bien plus fatiguée, soupira-t-elle avant de s'allonger à plat dos sur son lit.

Les iris émeraude de la lycéenne vagabondèrent sur le plafond blanc quelques secondes, avant qu'elle n'élève sa main gauche. Son poignet vint obstruer son champ de vision, lui laissant pour seule solution de fixer sa paume tachée de cette marque noire. L'idée de savoir que celle-ci pouvait représenter un alter lui était tout simplement impensable, mais pourtant elle se sentait émerveillée.

Au gré de sa volonté, la bille se scinda et coula jusqu'à son poignet, donnant la même impression d'encrier renversé que lors de son entraînement avec Shoto.

 _C'est vrai que c'est joli_ , sourit-elle, incapable de détourner le regard.

Le motif se mut sur sa peau, glissant jusqu'au dos de sa main, avant de revenir en une bille dans sa paume. En réalisant ce qu'elle arrivait à faire, Elays lâcha un râle de mécontentement face au fait qu'elle demeurait, à contrario, incapable de l'extraire.

— J'aurais préféré faire de la télékinésie, maugréa-t-elle en repensant à sa rencontre avec Ren Mabuchi. Ça au moins c'est un alter cool, il se demande pas s'il va pouvoir extraire un alter de son corps...

 _En même temps, c'est impensable de se dire qu'un alter ne ressemblerait qu'à une bille noire, à peine plus grosse qu'une phalange..._

À cette pensée, la jeune fille se redressa brusquement, comme si elle venait de réaliser ce qu'une telle réflexion pouvait signifier.

Elle ne croyait pas une seule seconde pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit de cette forme. Et sans doute était-ce pour cette raison que, justement, elle n'y parvenait pas. Si son pouvoir restait bridé par son propre manque d'imagination, elle n'arriverait à rien.

— Papa ! hurla-t-elle en se levant de son lit pour sortir de sa chambre et descendre les escaliers en courant. J'ai besoin de ton avis !

Surpris, son père sortit précipitamment de la cuisine et l'interrogea du regard. En guise de réponse, elle éleva son poignet pour lui montrer l'absence de son habituelle marque, qui ornait désormais la paume de sa main.

Le visage d'Hisao se figea lorsque ses yeux lui offrirent l'image de cet étrange motif. La surprise et l'étonnement se lisaient sur ses traits, alors qu'il plissait le front en dévisageant sa fille.

Elays savait qu'elle lui devait des explications sur la situation. Après tout, il était concerné, lui aussi. Alors qu'elle lui avait raconté la vérité sur l'attaque au lycée, et sur le secret de Luna, elle s'était vue incapable de parler de son entraînement avec Shoto, trois jours plus tôt.

Elle n'avait pas été capable de lui expliquer qu'elle avait de nouveau utilisé son alter.

Mais cette soirée était suffisante pour rattraper ses erreurs, après tout. Ainsi, elle raconta à son père la vérité, jusqu'à ses doutes quant à la possibilité d'extraire un pouvoir sous cette forme. Et, comme à son habitude, Hisao l'écouta calmement. Aucune colère ne venait dessiner ses traits, aucune irritation ne venait voiler ses iris.

Seul un silence apaisant, dénué de la moindre tension, s'imposa à eux telle une évidence, après que le flux de paroles d'Elays ait cessé.

Hisao semblait en pleine réflexion. Il suffisait de regarder son front plissé, son regard dans le vide, ou bien sa main qu'il passait sur sa courte barbe taillée, pour comprendre qu'il cherchait à analyser chacun des mots qu'il venait d'entendre.

— Ton histoire se tient, souffla-t-il finalement.

— J'y pense depuis très longtemps, avoua la jeune fille en rivant ses yeux sur sa main. Mais pas sérieusement, car je ne pensais plus me servir à nouveau de ce pouvoir...

Elle marqua une pause, pour peser la suite de ses mots.

— Je sais que c'est tard, maintenant, pour m'en soucier. La plupart de mes camarades maîtrisent leur alter depuis des années, alors que j'ai passé tout ce temps à faire comme si ce pouvoir n'existait pas, soupira-t-elle en s'affalant sur le canapé. Mais j'ai envie de repousser mes limites...

L'esquisse d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Hisao, ce qui attira l'attention d'Elays. L'adolescente fronça légèrement les sourcils, comme pour l'intimer à exposer le fond de sa pensée.

— Tu sais, Sienna ne voulait pas que tu renies ce pouvoir, commença-t-il, face à cet interrogatoire silencieux. Que tu le veuilles ou non, il fait partie de toi.

La bouche de la jeune fille s'entrouvrit légèrement de surprise, tandis que son cœur se comprimait dans sa poitrine. Peut-être que, depuis tout ce temps, c'était simplement ce qu'elle avait eu besoin d'entendre.

Pendant des années, elle s'était cachée derrière des excuses, derrière la manipulation des ombres, espérant que cela suffirait à la décharger de ce lourd fardeau.

Mais maintenant, elle voulait croire que les choses pourraient changer.

Elles _devaient_ changer.

* * *

 _Trop contente de vous présenter l'un de mes chouchous : Ren ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que je l'aime c:_

 _N'oubliez pas de me laisser une petite review, si le chapitre vous a plu :3_


	25. Dur labeur

**Chapitre 25 : Dur labeur**

* * *

Les semaines avaient largement passé, défilant bien trop vite aux yeux des lycéens. L'été s'était déjà bien incrusté dans leur quotidien, les faisant rapidement oublier que les examens de fin de trimestre approchaient, au moins aussi vite que les souvenirs du championnat de Yuei s'estompaient dans les esprits.

L'événement sportif le plus suivi du Japon s'était terminé, quelque temps auparavant, sans encombre. Il avait su provoquer, comme chaque année, l'effervescence chez tous, et notamment les élèves de première année.

Elays, à l'idée d'être la personne suivie à la télévision, comme ceux qu'elle avait pu suivre, les années précédentes, s'était sentie quelque peu angoissée. Mais rapidement, l'adrénaline du moment avait pris le dessus, la faisant ainsi oublier cet état de panique, si bien que tout lui avait soudain semblé dérisoire.

« _C'est normal, c'est comme ça la première fois_ » l'avaient rassurée ses amies de seconde année.

Il fallait bien admettre que l'idée d'avoir passé tant d'heures à s'entraîner, pour le championnat, et ne pas se donner à fond lui avait paru inenvisageable. Pendant des jours, des semaines, elle avait multiplié les entraînements. Que ce soit seule, avec Luna ou avec Shoto, la jeune fille avait préféré mettre toutes les chances de son côté.

Après sa lourde prise de conscience sur son alter, Elays s'était résolue à parler au garçon, après avoir réalisé combien son comportement était puéril. Puis, finalement, elle avait décidé de faire fi de ces sentiments oppressants qui avaient attaqué son cœur. Peu importe leur signification, ils n'avaient pas leur place dans son quotidien.

C'était ainsi dans cette optique que l'adolescente avait repris ses entraînements avec Shoto. Toutefois, au cours des nombreuses tentatives d'extraction de son alter, ils n'avaient jamais pu apercevoir le moindre signe de réussite.

Elays avait commencé à désespérer. Sa motivation commençait peu à peu à s'estomper, au même titre que ses espoirs. À tel point qu'elle avait fini par se dire qu'un tel aspect de son pouvoir n'existait peut-être simplement pas.

Pourtant, comme si quelque chose au fond d'elle lui avait intimé de continuer à y croire, la lycéenne avait persisté. Et quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise lorsque cette bille, dans la paume de sa main, avait commencé à se matérialiser et à traverser sa peau, pour sortir à moitié hors de son corps.

Mais l'exaltation du moment lui avait ôté toute concentration, et elle n'était jamais parvenue à un tel résultat de nouveau.

Hisao avait bien essayé de la rassurer en lui expliquant qu'elle ne pouvait que progresser. Mais sa confiance et ses espoirs s'amenuisaient à une vitesse folle. Elle n'était pas dotée d'un optimisme à toute épreuve ; elle essayait simplement de convaincre son entourage que c'était le cas.

Mais parfois, c'était dur de rester forte.

Et rien ne s'était arrangé avec sa défaite cuisante, lors du championnat de Yuei, face à Luna en quart de finale.

Puis, avec du recul, Elays était parvenue à affronter la situation : Luna avait toujours été plus forte qu'elle, elle le savait. Et quitte à perdre, elle préférait que ce soit contre sa meilleure amie. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien que la jeune fille avait terminé seconde, au championnat, parmi les première année. Juste derrière Ren Mabuchi et son alter de télékinésie, contre qui elle n'avait pas eu la moindre chance, en finale.

La compétition était rude. Chacun semblait avoir quelque chose de plus que les autres, semblait se démarquer. Et Elays ne pouvait que tous les regarder se distinguer, s'élever devant elle, alors qu'elle restait plus que jamais clouée au sol. Ce n'était plus seulement Shoto, qu'elle ne pouvait plus qu'observer de dos, loin devant elle. C'était même ses camarades.

Désormais, au vu des examens qui approchaient, l'adolescente préférait passer la majeure partie de son temps à s'exercer à la pratique, et non à la théorie. Ses compétences scolaires seraient bien suffisantes, après tout ; elle n'avait pas besoin de plus.

— Je comprends rien ! s'exclama Erin en posant violemment la tête sur sa table, à tel point qu'Elays eut un sursaut, se demandant si elle ne s'était pas fait mal.

— Mais non, regarde, indiqua Elays en s'approchant, amenant avec elle sa chaise pour s'asseoir aux côtés de son amie.

Une heure de permanence avait été aménagée dans leur emploi du temps afin de leur permettre de réviser. Ainsi, toute la classe était réunie dans la salle et étudiait, durement pour certains, superficiellement pour d'autres.

— Tu peux simplement mettre x en facteur, expliqua Elays en pointant du doigt le cahier de son amie, qui releva la tête à ses mots.

— Apprenez-moi, Aisu- _sensei_ !

Une désagréable sensation de gêne empourpra les pommettes de l'intéressée, qui fronça les sourcils. Plusieurs têtes s'étaient retournées en leur direction, au vu de combien Erin avait élevé la voix, et Elays détestait devenir le centre d'attention.

La jolie blonde laissa échapper un rire mélodieux devant l'expression gênée de son amie, avant que cette dernière ne lâche finalement un long soupir.

— Tu sais que Kudō a les meilleures notes de la classe..., souffla la jeune fille, dubitative quant au fait qu'elle se repose sur elle.

— Oui, mais j'ose pas le déranger pour ça, soupira Erin en rivant ses iris sur l'intéressé, assis à l'autre bout de la classe. Je veux pas qu'il sache que je suis nulle, dans les études, se lamenta-t-elle.

— Je pense sincèrement que ça lui est égal, rétorqua Luna en approchant à son tour sa chaise de la table de la jeune fille pour se joindre à leur conversation.

— Aucune idée. Mais je suis tellement désespérée que j'ai même demandé à Momo, comme elle était première l'année dernière avec notre programme.

— Elle t'a aidée, alors qu'elle a ses révisions aussi ? s'étonna Elays.

— Elle a essayé, corrigea Erin. Je crois que je suis un cas désespéré, mais elle m'a quand même filé ses fiches qui ne lui sont plus utiles.

Les deux lycéennes face à elle se jetèrent un regard en coin, ne sachant toutes deux pas quoi répondre à leur amie qui semblait réellement en proie à une grosse remise en question. D'une certaine façon, Elays se mit à culpabiliser ; elle qui avait certaines facilités scolaires, elle se sentit soudain égoïste de ne pas se donner à fond.

Pourtant, elle était sûre de pouvoir être utile.

— Je peux t'aider en maths et en anglais ! s'exclama-t-elle finalement.

— Moi, en japonais ! ajouta Luna. Je me débrouille plutôt bien, et ça nous permettra de réviser aussi.

— Les amies..., marmonna Erin, larmoyante.

Elles lui adressèrent toutes deux un large sourire, avant de reprendre leurs révisions. Afin de faciliter les choses, elles demandèrent à leurs camarades s'il était possible d'échanger de place, pour qu'elles soient à côté. L'énergie qu'elles mirent devait être communicative, car rapidement d'autres élèves se mêlèrent à elles, souhaitant profiter de leurs explications.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, certains s'étonnèrent en réalisant combien cette heure de permanence aménagée avait filé. De son côté, le visage d'Erin recommençait petit à petit à s'illuminer, s'accordant aux rayons du soleil qui traversaient les immenses baies vitrées du couloir.

— Ça m'a ouvert l'appétit, de carburer comme ça ! déclara une Erin requinquée.

— Otsuka, s'éleva une voix dans le dos de l'intéressée, alors qu'elle quittait la pièce pour aller manger. Si tu as des questions, je peux t'aider. J'ai vu que tu avais du mal.

Le visage de la jeune fille se figea, et elle ne put que déglutir, étrangement incapable de faire le moindre geste. Après une large inspiration, et une rapide œillade à ses deux amies qui lui faisaient face, elle se retourna pour affronter Reiji Kudō.

— C'est gentil, mais je ne veux pas te faire perdre ton temps...

Un rire nerveux et pas le moins du monde naturel lui échappa, tandis que le brun face à elle arquait un sourcil d'incompréhension. Dans un même geste, Elays et Luna levèrent les yeux au ciel, avant de s'éloigner.

— On vous laisse, indiqua Elays, dont la voix commençait déjà à ne plus porter jusqu'à son amie.

— Traîtresses, souffla Erin en gonflant les joues.

— Faut vraiment qu'ils passent la seconde, ces deux-là, sinon on va jamais s'en sortir, lâcha Luna, tandis qu'elles s'éloignaient pour rejoindre la cantine.

Elays resta silencieuse et se contenta d'approuver d'un hochement de tête. Lorsqu'elles sortirent du bâtiment, le soleil, haut dans le ciel, vint leur agresser la peau. Elles attendirent quelques instants à l'ombre, jusqu'à ce que Takao ne rejoingne leurs côtés, puis partirent en direction du réfectoire.

— Vous les sentez comment, ces examens ? interrogea le lycéen, après qu'ils se soient assis à une table.

— Ça va, je pense, répondit Elays en commençant à manger. J'ai un peu plus peur pour l'épreuve pratique.

— C'est vrai qu'on ne sait pas quelle sera la nature de l'épreuve, rétorqua-t-il. Mais j'suis sûr que ça sera trop facile !

L'esquisse d'un sourire vint dessiner les lèvres de la jeune fille en constatant le détachement dont Takao pouvait parfois faire preuve. Si Erin se montrait bien souvent extravertie, c'était peu dire que d'affirmer qu'il avait également tendance à l'être.

Pourtant, malgré sa bonne humeur, Elays peinant encore à garder confiance.

— Il paraît que l'année dernière, ils ont dû affronter les professeurs..., expliqua-t-elle.

Les visages de ses deux amis se figèrent tandis que les mots s'ancraient dans leur esprit. Il fallut quelques courtes secondes de réflexion aux deux lycéens, pendant lesquelles leur bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait.

— Mais... comment ils espèrent que les élèves aient une chance face aux profs ? s'outra finalement Takao.

— Et comment tu sais ça ?

— Shoto me l'a dit...

Luna laissa échapper un long soupir devant le fait que sa source était fiable. Il n'y avait ainsi plus aucune chance pour une mauvaise blague... Car, étrangement, elle n'imaginait pas réellement le garçon avec un sens de l'humour aiguisé.

— On va jamais s'en sortir, souffla-t-elle avant d'attraper son verre d'eau.

Pourtant, une voix au fond d'eux leur susurrait qu'un tel châtiment ne les attendait pas. Le cadre de leurs études n'était pas le même que celui des seconde l'année précédente, après tout. Surtout maintenant qu'All Might s'était vu forcé de prendre sa retraite : après avoir été la cible des attaques dont ses élèves n'avaient été que les dommages collatéraux, qu'étaient les lycéens de Yuei, pour les vilains ?

Et qu'étaient les formalités d'un examen ?

— Je stressais de ouf pour l'écrit, mais grâce à vous je réussis à paniquer encore plus pour la pratique. Super, merci les filles.

Un silence de plomb régnait dans la salle de cours des 1-A. Seuls les grattements de stylo sur les feuilles parvenaient à Midnight, qui surveillait ses élèves lors de leurs épreuves. Certains marmonnaient entre leurs dents, plongés dans leur réflexion, et la concentration atteignait son paroxysme.

Finalement, ils n'avaient eu qu'à cligner des yeux pour que les examens pointent le bon de leur nez. Malgré le soleil qui venait, chaque jour, illuminer la ville de Musutafu de par ses chaleureux rayons, il leur avait fallu s'enfermer pour réviser et travailler. Pour broyer du noir et déprimer.

Les faisant tous sursauter, la sonnerie retentit dans le couloir, annonçant pour eux la fin de leur dernière épreuve. Un brouhaha s'éleva immédiatement parmi les plus confiants, tandis que d'autres tentaient d'écrire jusqu'à l'ultime seconde.

— C'est terminé, posez tous vos stylos, annonça l'héroïne. J'ai dit tous, Ido, donc c'est également valable pour toi !

— J'écris juste mon nom..., mentit Takao en terminant sa phrase.

Les copies furent remontées jusqu'au premier rang, puis ramassées par l'enseignante qui gratifia leur effort d'un large sourire en balayant l'air de son fouet.

— Reposez-vous, vous l'avez bien mérité ! déclara-t-elle avant qu'ils ne quittent tous la salle. Vous aurez votre épreuve pratique demain matin !

Un bref « oui oui » s'éleva dans la salle avant que les plus pressés ne fuient les lieux. Rapidement, il ne resta plus personne pour tenir compagnie à Midnight, qui parcouraient d'une rapide oeillade les copies qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Tous ses élèves étaient partis, guidés par une aura d'euphorie.

— Alors, Erin ? s'enquit jovialement Elays, pour qui la dernière épreuve avait été étonnement facile.

— Je crois que... j'ai réussi, lâcha-t-elle, encore abasourdie. C'est la première fois que je sors d'un examen de maths en me disant que j'ai pas tout raté.

Ses deux amies à ses côtés éclatèrent de rire, et elles quittèrent le bâtiment dans une ambiance joyeuse, jusqu'à se retrouver dans l'allée principale du lycée. Curieusement, l'épreuve pratique avait beau être dans moins de vingt-quatre heures, rien ne semblait pouvoir briser la bulle de félicité qui les avait tous enveloppés en son sein.

Pourtant, l'enjeu était de taille : le camp d'été approchait, et les enseignants leur avaient bien indiqué que les élèves recalés n'auraient pas le droit d'y participer.

« _C'est faux._ » leur avait indiqué les filles de seconde année. Semblait-il que, l'année précédente, leurs camarades ayant échoué avaient effectivement pu les accompagner au camp. Mais ils avaient apparemment passé toutes leurs journées et soirées en rattrapages, ce qui n'avait visiblement pas été un cadeau.

Mina Ashido avait même dit qu'elle aurait préféré rester chez elle, privée de camp.

Alors, cette année, pour les lycéens, il était hors de question d'en être réduit à cela, et c'était bien pour cette raison qu'ils avaient tous étudiés durement, pour les épreuves théoriques, et que des petits groupes d'entraînement s'étaient créés pour l'épreuve pratique.

— Tu es sûre de vouloir t'entraîner toute seule, Ueno ? s'enquit Erin en voyant que, contrairement à elles, leur amie prenait la direction de la sortie du lycée.

— Oui, je suis désolée. Mais rejoignez les autres, toutes les deux !

— D'accord..., répondit simplement la lycéenne en gonflant les joues, avant que Luna ne s'éloigne.

Elles rejoignirent ainsi toutes deux le gymnase en déblatérant sur les réponses qu'elles avaient trouvées lors de leur examen de mathématiques. Dans les vestiaires, alors qu'elles enfilaient leurs survêtements, le téléphone d'Elays vibra dans son sac.

Le destinateur retint son attention, à tel point qu'elle se saisit vivement de l'objet pour en lire le contenu :

 _~ De : Shoto Todoroki :_  
 _Alors ?_

La simplicité du message ne suffit pas à écraser la félicité qui s'emparait d'elle, à la lecture de cet unique mot. C'était on ne peut plus sobre, comme façon de prendre des nouvelles. Mais les faits étaient là.

À cet instant précis, la jeune fille réalisa la place importante qu'avait su prendre Shoto, dans qui elle était désormais. S'il était à ses côtés, elle se sentait capable de prendre confiance et réussir ses examens. Peut-être pourrait-elle même gravir des montagnes, escalader des falaises, braver mille tempêtes.

C'était peut-être douloureux, peut-être vain.

Malgré tout, elle voulait y croire.

* * *

 _Hello ! On se retrouve avec une petite ellipse et le début des examens.  
_ _J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !_ _N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, si c'est le cas :3  
_ _Je suis toujours trop contente en les lisant et assez triste en voyant les lecteurs fantômes :c_


	26. Les examens à Yuei

**Chapitre 26 : Les examens à Yuei**

* * *

À l'image du moral enflammé des élèves de première année, le soleil réchauffait déjà le sol goudronné du terrain d'entraînement B, malgré l'heure pourtant matinale de ce jour d'examen. L'entièreté de la classe de seconde A s'était réunie devant les immenses portes d'entrée et attendait les instructions de Midnight, qui venait seulement d'arriver. Une ambiance pesante, de par l'angoisse qui traversait chacun des élèves, mais pourtant détendue emplissait les lieux.

— Bien mes choux, commença l'héroïne après que le silence soit tombé. Pour cette épreuve pratique, nous avons décidé de vous juger sur vos capacités héroïques.

Un brouhaha s'éleva, où certains « normal, non ? » se firent entendre, mais il suffit à l'enseignante de froncer les sourcils pour que le calme revienne immédiatement. Et sans doute cela avait-il un rapport avec l'aura intimidante qui l'avait entourée, au reflet de sa colère qui s'évapora lorsqu'il n'y eut plus le moindre chuchotement.

— Vous serez en binôme, pour cet exercice. Votre objectif sera de sauver toutes les victimes d'une explosion criminelle. Certains de vos camarades joueront donc les rôles de ces victimes, mais comme dans des conditions réelles, vous ne saurez pas à l'avance combien vous devrez en sauver, et il vous faudra donc gérer votre chrono à l'aveugle.

Le silence qui avait enveloppé les seconde s'amenuisa peu à peu. Quelques chuchotements se firent entendre, avant de se transformer en voix clairement audibles. La plupart des élèves semblaient étonnement enthousiastes par les conditions de cet examen.

— Et c'est quoi, le chrono ? s'enquit finalement Takao.

— Vous aurez le large temps de quinze minutes ! répondit l'héroïne en remettant ses lunettes rouges sur son nez, avant de fendre l'air avec son fouet.

— Long ? s'indigna Rina Imai.

— Elle plaisante, j'espère...

— Pas le moins du monde, les enfants, rétorqua Midnight, soudain étrangement sérieuse. Si une victime était grièvement blessée, il vous faudrait lui venir en aide le plus vite possible. Vous êtes à Yuei, l'élite, pas en vacances. Si vous vouliez vous reposer et choisir la facilité, il fallait entrer dans un lycée de quartier, et ne pas aspirer à devenir des héros.

Un vent glacial, en réalité inexistant, vint caresser agressivement la peau de tous les élèves, faisant se dresser leurs poils sur leurs bras. Nemuri avait raison, et chacun d'eux en était conscient. S'ils voulaient un jour pouvoir faire leurs preuves dans le monde des professionnels, ils n'avaient pas à rechigner devant un exercice des plus simplistes.

— Mais ça, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? reprit-elle en souriant exagérément, faisant déglutir tout son auditoire. Bien, les groupes ont déjà été décidés, les premiers à passer seront Erin Otsuka et Reiji Kudō. Vous allez rentrer sur le terrain en premier et rejoindre le bâtiment au centre. Vous commencerez lorsque le signal sonore retentira.

Les deux intéressés se regardèrent longuement, avant d'approuver d'un simple hochement de la tête, non sans déglutir. Comme demandé, ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du terrain d'entraînement pour se préparer. Midnight interpella quatre de leurs camarades et leur demanda de la suivre, intimant aux autres de rejoindre la salle d'observation.

À l'intérieur, les groupes furent donnés avant le début de l'exercice, et certains choisirent de s'éloigner afin de réfléchir à une stratégie, tandis que d'autres préféraient rester dans la salle observer leurs camarades sur les nombreux écrans.

Elays, en groupe avec Kaoru Kimura, une terrakinésiste – et accessoirement déléguée de leur classe –, souhaitait regarder son amie au cours de son examen. Finalement, pour Erin et Reiji, qui s'étaient retrouvés pris de court en passant premiers et n'avaient pas eu le temps de réfléchir à une stratégie, l'exercice fut un succès, et leurs quatre victimes secourues quelques courtes minutes avant que le signal de fin ne retentisse.

À la grande déception d'Elays, son duo était le dernier à passer. Tous les élèves de leur classe avaient, pour l'instant, réussi l'épreuve, et elles ne voulaient pas être les seules à échouer.

Le cadre de l'examen était le même pour elles que pour les autres groupes : une explosion criminelle avait fait s'effondrer un bâtiment, et il leur fallait dégager et aider les éventuelles victimes.

Dès les premières secondes après le retentissement du signal de départ, elles s'élancèrent toutes deux pour rejoindre les décombres de l'incident, appliquant la stratégie à laquelle elles avaient eu le temps de réfléchir : l'alter de terrakinésie de Kaoru lui permettait de déplacer, par la pensée, les rochers et amas de béton, tandis qu'Elays pouvait manipuler à sa guise ceux-ci via leur ombre.

Erin fut la première victime à être sauvée, coincée derrière un débris qui l'empêchait de passer, sans qu'elle ne soit pour autant blessée. Après de rapides fouilles, les deux lycéennes tombèrent également sur Jun Aoki, détenteur d'un alter lui permettant d'attirer à lui des objets, chargé de simuler une jambe cassée lui obstruant tout mouvement. Kaoru se servit de sa terrakinésie pour transporter son camarade, tandis qu'Elays partait devant à la recherche d'autres victimes.

Bientôt, sa coéquipière rejoignit ses côtés et elles furent forcées de constater qu'il n'y avait aucune trace d'un autre de leurs camarades.

L'angoisse commença à les gagner, tandis que leurs pupilles parcouraient les environs à la recherche de la moindre trace. Hormis les décombres de bâtiments sous lesquelles elles ne pouvaient pas aller, il ne leur restait plus la moindre idée. Pourtant, le fait que le signal sonore n'ait pas retenti leur indiquait bien que l'exercice n'était pas terminé.

— Tu crois qu'il y en a un là-dessous ? s'étonna Kaoru en désignant les amas de bétons.

— Tu crois que Midnight veut tuer ses élèves ?

Un rire nerveux leur échappa toutes deux. Pourtant, il ne leur fallut qu'une courte seconde d'examination de la situation pour se décider. Comme si elles venaient visuellement de sceller un accord, Kaoru s'approcha la première pour tenter de dégager le passage. Mais la lourdeur des débris lui compliquait fortement la tâche, si bien qu'à l'instant où la moindre ombre fut visible, Elays vint aussitôt lui prêter main forte.

Ce fut lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle était capable de faire glisser le bloc de béton à l'aide d'un mouvement du pied, que la jeune fille se rendit compte des progrès qu'elle avait faits. Lors de leur premier exercice avec les élèves de première, il lui avait fallu rassembler toutes ses forces et une immense concentration pour maintenir Shoto, par son ombre. Aujourd'hui, elle était certaine qu'elle réussirait à renouveler les faits avec une facilité déconcertante.

Pourtant, elle se sentait épuisée, et voyait ses forces et la maîtrise de son alter l'abandonner bien trop rapidement. Cette horrible sensation la prenait de plus en plus souvent, ces derniers temps, lors d'utilisations intensives de son pouvoir de maîtrise des ombres. Et la frustration atteignait son paroxysme, alors qu'elle se disait qu'elle ne serait bientôt plus d'aucune aide à Kaoru, à ce rythme.

— Le temps défile, réalisa la déléguée en jetant une rapide œillade à sa montre. Si y'a personne là-dessous, j'ai plus d'idées...

Lorsque les gravats furent entièrement débarrassés, une silhouette s'immisça dans leur champ de vision, leur arrachant un léger cri de stupeur. Une masse d'énergie bleue semblait envelopper tout son corps dans un cercle parfait, et il ne leur fallut pas bien longtemps pour comprendre de quoi il retournait.

— Kudō ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te cacher là-dessous ? s'outra Elays.

— C'est Midnight qui me l'a demandé... Je risquais rien, avec mon alter, répondit-il avec un calme déroutant.

— Trop pratique, les champs de force !

— Aisu, je voudrais pas te déranger, mais faut le sortir de là. Le chrono tourne encore.

Elays se redressa brusquement à cette interpellation, et elles aidèrent Reiji à sortir des décombres. Kaoru se chargea d'enlever tout ce qui pouvait gêner en quoique ce soit, tandis que sa coéquipière se chargeait d'aider leur camarade à marcher, expliquant qu'après avoir été trouvé dans une telle situation, il devrait être blessé. Lorsqu'il fut entièrement debout et en sécurité, le signal sonore retentit, indiquant la fin de l'examen.

L'esquisse d'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Reiji en voyant les deux lycéennes sauter de joie, et ils rejoignirent tous les trois Erin et Jun, avant de regagner la salle d'observation. À leur entrée dans la pièce, et comme tous leurs camarades à leur retour, Elays et Kaoru furent félicitées, et Midnight leur indiqua leur temps : quatorze minutes et trois secondes.

— C'était juste ! C'est à cause de Kudō, ça !

— On s'en fout, rétorqua Luna. Ce qui compte, c'est qu'on ait tous réussi l'examen !

— On va tous partir au camp d'été ! ajouta Erin, enthousiaste.

— À ce sujet, les interpella Midnight en agitant son fouet pour réclamer le calme. Cette année, nous avons pris une décision au sujet du camp d'été.

Le silence s'installa immédiatement dans la pièce, et tous les élèves restèrent pendus aux lèvres de leur enseignante.

— Habituellement, les deux classes de seconde partent ensemble pour le camp. Mais comme vous en avez sans doute entendu parlé, l'année dernière les élèves ont été la cible d'un groupe de vilains, et un élève de la classe A a même été enlevé. Ce n'est un secret pour personne, et je ne le tairai pas. Cette année, nous avons décidé d'éviter de prendre le moindre risque, et comme le camp d'été est un camp d'entraînement, il sera bénéfique à tous les élèves.

Plusieurs regards se rencontrèrent, voilés par l'incompréhension, pendant que l'enseignante marquait une courte pause pour considérer son auditoire.

— Alors cette année, toutes les classes de filière héroïque partiront au camp. Les terminales iront ensemble, et les seconde partiront avec les classes de première. Les seconde A avec les première A, et les seconde B avec les première B.

L'annonce d'un camp d'été partagé avec les élèves de première avait su réveiller l'enthousiasme des élèves de seconde. Maintenant que les examens étaient terminés et que le camp tant attendu arrivait à grand pas, la pression était redescendue pour tout le monde, à tel point qu'une certaine agitation se faisait ressentir pendant les cours.

— Be quiet please ! tonna Present Mic, qui leur faisait le cours d'anglais.

Pourtant, à son grand désespoir, la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit et, loin du silence, un brouhaha s'éleva dans la classe. L'enseignant, dépité, fut ainsi forcé de quitter la salle pour imiter ses élèves, qui sortaient précipitamment déjeuner.

— Plus que trois jours ! déclara jovialement Erin en rejoignant les côtés de ses amies. J'ai vraiment hâte !

— Otsuka... tu sais qu'on ne part pas en vacances, hein ? rétorqua Luna, légèrement amusée.

— Je sais, pleura-t-elle faussement.

— Ils appellent ça « camp d'été » pour faire joli, en fait, soupira Elays. C'est plutôt un camp d'entraînement très rigoureux, duquel on va sûrement revenir en mille morceaux.

Un ange passa.

Leurs visages se décomposèrent, alors qu'elles tentaient toutes les trois de visualiser l'état dans lequel elles allaient finir, à la fin de la semaine.

— Pourquoi on est mélangés aux premières, à votre avis ? s'enquit Luna, redevenue très sérieuse. Les terminales y vont ensemble, eux.

— Je pense qu'ils veulent s'assurer qu'il ne nous arrive rien, réfléchit Elays. En cas de problème, les terminales seront à même de se défendre, ils ont une expérience qu'on n'a pas. Et en cas de danger, les premières seront bien plus aptes que nous de faire quoi que ce soit...

— C'est presque insultant, et pourtant c'est un peu rassurant, soupira Erin. Mais bon, depuis la rentrée, les profs nous ont souvent répétés que c'étaient les événements qu'ils avaient vécus, l'année dernière, qui avait renforcé leur motivation et leur sens du combat.

Forcées d'admettre qu'elle avait raison, Elays et Luna approuvèrent silencieusement ses dires. Depuis l'attaque du gymnase, même si le corps enseignant restait secret à ce sujet, il semblait évident que des mesures de sécurité avaient été prises et qu'une enquête était en cours.

D'autant plus que, depuis lors, elles n'avaient plus eu vent de la moindre information concernant ces individus qui en avaient visiblement après l'alter d'Elays. Luna ne les avait plus jamais revus, malgré sa perpétuelle observation des lieux à chaque fois qu'elle se rendait quelque part. Avoir menti à Midnight lorsque celle-ci s'était montrée concernée n'avait pas aidé sa conscience, mais l'individu qu'elle avait vu à de nombreuses reprises était celui que Yuei avait capturé.

Alors elles relativisaient, bien que l'idée que le reste de leur petit groupe ait arrêté tout agissement leur semblait irréaliste.

Un mauvais pressentiment nouait bien souvent l'estomac d'Elays, lorsqu'elle se disait qu'ils étaient sans doute sur autre chose. Quelque chose de malsain, qui ne nécessitait pas son alter.

Mais la vie continuait, et les jours défilaient.

— Tu dois être contente, Aisu, à l'idée de partager une semaine avec Todoroki, n'est-ce pas ? questionna Erin avec un air taquin.

L'intéressée leva les yeux au ciel avant de soupirer.

— Arrêtez avec ça, rit-elle.

Depuis la fin des examens, la jeune fille n'avait pas réellement eu de nouvelles. Elle lui avait simplement envoyé un message pour lui dire qu'elle avait réussi l'exercice de pratique et qu'elle le remerciait d'avoir pris le temps de l'aider. Pourtant, cela ne suffisait plus. L'envie de le voir, le besoin de sentir sa présence dans les moments les plus simples, commençaient à prendre le dessus.

Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment lutter contre ce genre de sentiments, alors elle se contentait de les laisser l'engloutir et la consumer.

— C'est étrange, vous savez, souffla-t-elle finalement.

Ses deux amies se tournèrent, affichant un visage interrogatif devant son expression sérieuse.

— On s'entend bien, et on est souvent ensemble, mais au final je ne sais presque rien de lui...

— Vous parlez de quoi, quand vous êtes tous les deux ? questionna Erin.

— D'entraînements, principalement... Je connais par cœur le Shoto à Yuei, mais je ne sais rien de celui qu'il est en dehors.

Le silence s'installa de lui-même entre elles, alors qu'elles prenaient place à l'une des tables du réfectoire. Ni Luna ni Erin n'avait besoin de parler pour qu'Elays sache ce à quoi elles pensaient : Shoto était assez taciturne, pas toujours très loquace, ce n'était un secret pour personne. Alors qu'il semblait en connaître beaucoup sur elle, l'adolescente aurait aimé qu'il se livre également. Mais sans doute était-ce trop en demander, et devenir trop exigeante vis-à-vis de quelqu'un qui ne lui devait rien.

— Pourquoi tu ne lui parles pas simplement ? s'enquit Luna en voyant les iris de sa meilleure amie s'assombrir. Il parle pas beaucoup, mais il mord pas.

— C'est vrai, ajouta Erin en s'asseyant en face. Même si je n'ai jamais vraiment eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui, je ne pense pas qu'il refuserait de te parler, non ?

— Peut-être, j'en sais rien, soupira Elays.

— T'as rien à perdre, de toute façon.

Peut-être que parfois, les réponses les plus évidentes étaient celles que l'on refusait de voir.

* * *

 _J'espère que ce chapitre, qui marque la fin des examens trimestriels, vous a plu ! Avec en prime l'annonce d'un camp d'été partagé... :D_  
 _Dans le prochain chapitre, on retrouve Elays et Shoto ! Au programme : une ambiance nocturne estivale, et des révélations et confessions ;)_


	27. Entrevue nocturne

**Chapitre 27 : Entrevue nocturne**

* * *

La nuit était tombée, à cette heure avancée d'une soirée estivale. La pénombre engloutissait désormais Musutafu, ainsi seulement éclairé par les quelques rayons blafards de la lune qui réussissaient à percer la nébulosité.

Au bord de la route, marchant prudemment, Elays ne comprenait même pas comment elle avait pu se retrouver dans une situation aussi embarrassante. Ses cheveux, encore mouillés suite à son départ précipité peu de temps après sa douche, lui tombaient en cascade dans le dos, et les pointes venaient inonder son débardeur.

Mais elle ne semblait même pas en prendre conscience.

Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était qu'à chaque fois que ses yeux balayaient l'écran de son téléphone pour relire ses propres messages, la honte étreignait son cœur. Sa conversation le jour-même avec Luna et Erin l'avait beaucoup travaillée. De fait, elle n'avait eu de cesse d'y réfléchir, une fois rentrée chez elle, et l'irrépressible envie d'être, à cet instant précis, aux côtés de Shoto l'avait gagnée.

Au travers des quelques messages qu'ils avaient échangés, la jeune fille avait essayé de le lui faire comprendre. Mais elle avait finalement bien vite perdu patience et était sortie de chez elle, exaspérée quant au fait qu'il ne voie même pas ses sous-entendus. Sans doute l'air de la nuit aurait-il suffi à calmer ses nerfs.

C'était en tout cas ce qu'elle avait espéré.

Ainsi, Elays arpentait les rues de la ville d'un pas peu assuré. Le chemin sur lequel ses jambes la guidaient lui était bien trop familier pour qu'elle ne sente pas son estomac se nouer.

Pourtant, l'ambiance de la nuit qui l'entourait venait fortement contraster avec ce sentiment de familiarité. En effet, jamais la lycéenne ne s'était rendue à Yuei à une heure aussi tardive.

Bientôt, et sans qu'elle ne le réalise, sa marche l'avait guidée jusqu'aux imposantes portes d'entrée de l'académie. Seul le bruit de la vie nocturne accompagnait son palpitant, alors que ses iris considéraient l'immensité inhabituellement déserte des lieux.

— J'suis pathétique, souffla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de venir jusqu'ici ?

Un long soupir lourd de sens et de prise de conscience lui échappa. Elle aurait mieux fait de rester chez elle, elle le savait. Le ridicule de son geste l'avait ramenée à la réalité.

Au loin, les lampadaires éclairaient l'allée principale et laissaient distinguer la forme imposante de l'internat des élèves de première. Son corps tout entier lui criait d'y aller, de s'en rapprocher, et de dire à Shoto de se ramener, tandis que sa conscience lui intimait de rentrer.

Mais elle refusait d'être venue ici pour rien.

Après une lutte intérieure qui lui sembla durer une éternité, Elays se décida à indiquer sa présence non loin de l'internat, par message. Et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre bien longtemps.

 _~ De : Shoto Todoroki_  
 _Tu es venue jusqu'ici toute seule ? Tu devrais éviter de faire des trucs aussi dangereux._

Une vague d'irritation et d'agacement la frappa brusquement à la lecture de ces mots. Des reproches ? Des _conseils_ ? C'était tout ce qu'il trouvait à répondre, alors qu'elle lui indiquait qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques centaines de mètres de lui ?

Agacée et le point serré, elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour pour rentrer en courant – comme si courir suffirait à extérioriser les sentiments négatifs qu'elle nourrissait – lorsque son téléphone émit une nouvelle vibration.

 _~ Shoto Todoroki :_  
 _Je descends, si tu veux._

Comme si un vent glacé venait de remettre en place les idées de l'adolescente, les battements irréguliers de son cœur calmèrent leur course effrénée, à l'image de son exaspération qui s'amenuisait.

Le visage figé, Elays resta éberluée quelques courtes secondes, avant que ses traits ne se décrispent inconsciemment.

Oui, la situation était d'un ridicule sans nom.

Mais elle s'en fichait.

Il lui fallut tout de même quelques secondes de réflexion, avant que l'esquisse d'un sourire ne naisse au coin de ses lèvres. Le cœur soudain bien plus léger, elle s'élança en courant sur les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de l'internat, après avoir répondu par l'affirmative à Shoto.

Lorsque les imposantes portes closes de l'académie se dressèrent devant elle, Elays aperçut un escalier de glace sur sa gauche, camouflé par la nuit.

— Sans rire, murmura-t-elle de surprise, malgré elle, alors que ses prunelles détaillaient avec attention son chemin d'entrée.

— Tu veux peut-être rester ici ? s'éleva une voix familière de l'autre côté.

— Tu crois vraiment que personne va le voir, là, ton escalier ?

— Tu crois vraiment que je vais le laisser ici ?

Elays gonfla les joues, ne trouvant rien à répondre à la suite de cet échange pour le moins surprenant qui l'amusait toutefois, avant de commencer à gravir les marches de glace. Bientôt, alors qu'elle était au plus haut, l'immensité du bâtiment de l'internat des élèves de première A s'illustra dans son champ de vision, bien que légèrement dissimulé par la pénombre environnante. Seule la lumière blanchâtre de la lune semblait parvenir à l'atteindre.

— On peut sérieusement rentrer aussi facilement dans l'enceinte ? s'enquit Elays lorsque ses pieds touchèrent la terre ferme.

En guise de réponse, Shoto se contenta de hocher les épaules, puis s'approcha d'elle d'un pas nonchalant.

— Est-ce que tu sais que t'es totalement inconsciente ?

— J'avais besoin de prendre l'air...

— Donc, quand t'as besoin de prendre l'air, tu viens voir ton lycée à l'autre bout de la ville, toi ?

Une nouvelle fois, Elays resta silencieuse. Elle n'était certainement pas venue jusqu'ici pour simplement voir le lycée. Mais il n'y avait pas la moindre irritation perceptible dans la voix de Shoto, alors elle s'en accommoda.

— Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu venais faire ici ?

Son intonation sonna plutôt comme une façon de combler le silence qu'une réelle question, alors qu'il commençait à marcher en direction du bâtiment non loin. Elays lui emboîta ainsi le pas, sans pour autant prendre la peine de répondre.

L'air chaud de la nuit estivale lui caressait ses bras découverts, la faisant parfois frissonner. Elle avait bien souvent eu l'habitude d'être dehors, à une heure pareille, dans son jardin. Mais se retrouver au milieu de l'immense jardin de l'internat de Yuei aux côtés de Shoto, ça, elle n'en avait pas l'habitude.

Alors qu'ils se rapprochaient du bâtiment, Elays réalisa que les lumières des chambres étaient toutes éteintes, mais qu'au rez-de-chaussée une faible lueur demeurait.

— Les autres dorment ? s'enquit-elle en observant les alentours, avant de s'asseoir sur un coin de pelouse.

L'herbe, étrangement fraîche, au contraire de la légère brise qui glissait sur sa peau, lui sembla si agréable qu'elle s'allongea à plat dos. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'ils s'étendirent sur le gazon qu'elle réalisa que ses cheveux étaient toujours mouillés, et venaient amplifier cette sensation de fraîcheur, de légèreté.

— Non, j'ai croisé Ashido dans l'ascenseur, elle rejoignait Kaminari, Jiro et Kirishima dans le salon. Mais je pense que les autres dorment.

— Ils ont pas trouvé ça bizarre que tu sortes à cette heure ?

— Je sais pas, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Je leur ai juste dit que tu étais devant.

La bouche de la jeune fille s'entrouvrit devant tant d'innocence et de spontanéité. Même à une tardive, Shoto restait visiblement fidèle à lui-même. À cette pensée, Elays laissa échapper un léger rire, qui eut le mérite d'interpeller le garçon.

— Quoi ?

— Rien, je me disais juste que tu es quelqu'un d'étonnement sincère et spontané.

— Ah bon, s'étonna-t-il en s'asseyant à son tour dans l'herbe. Peut-être...

Le visage en direction du ciel, Elays n'était pas en mesure d'apercevoir celui de Shoto. Pourtant, à son intonation, il ne lui fut pas difficile d'imaginer l'expression ébahie, voire hébétée et pensive, qui devait actuellement dessiner ses traits.

— Dis, Shoto.

— Oui ?

— Parle-moi de toi.

L'intéressé tourna un visage interrogatif en sa direction, tandis qu'Elays restait imperturbable, les yeux grands ouverts en direction de la voûte céleste aux mille lumières. Étrangement, alors qu'elle s'était longuement torturée l'esprit en pensant à cela, les mots avaient quitté sa bouche si naturellement qu'elle regretta d'y avoir tant réfléchi.

Car, après tout, c'était Shoto. Luna et Erin avaient raison, il ne mordait pas. D'autant plus qu'il ne sembla pas plus que cela étonné ou réticent.

— Tu veux savoir quelque chose en particulier ?

— Euh, je..., balbutia-t-elle, prise de court. Pas spécialement. Je me rends seulement compte que tu me connais bien, mais que je ne sais pas grand-chose de toi.

Sans doute en guise d'approbation, Shoto s'allongea à plat dos, laissant son crâne reposer contre celui d'Elays, à la surprise de cette dernière. Ses cheveux vinrent doucement caresser le front de l'adolescente, accélérant à ce contact la course des battements de son cœur, alors qu'elle fermait les yeux pour se laisser porter par la douce sensation.

Seul le bruit des animaux nocturnes était audible, auquel le vent venait parfois se mêler. Un silence s'installa ainsi entre eux, loin d'être pour autant pesant.

Doux, délicat. Agréable.

— Je m'appelle Shoto Todoroki, et je suis en-

— Moins formel ! le coupa Elays en riant à gorge déployée.

— C'est pas facile.

Il ne bougeait pas. Sa voix comportait toujours ce ton assez monotone si caractéristique, pourtant Elays devinait qu'il était sérieusement en quête de quelque chose à dire. La situation avait bien changé, avec tellement de naturel qu'elle n'en avait pas réellement pris conscience plus tôt : le Shoto qu'elle avait connu, quelques mois plus tôt, serait sans doute rester éternellement silencieux.

— Tu aimes ton alter ? lança-t-il soudain, l'arrachant à ses pensés pour la faire froncer les sourcils.

Un silence lourd de sens vint répondre à sa place, tandis qu'elle déglutissait.

— C'était pareil pour moi, reprit-il. Je suis né d'un mariage d'alters. Mon père avait acheté ma mère à ses parents, afin de créer une arme qu'il espérait sans doute dépourvue de sentiments, comme lui.

À ces mots, les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent et elle tourna la tête, se retrouvant la joue contre l'herbe. Le ton désintéressé de Shoto avait disparu, et seule l'amertume était perceptible dans sa voix.

— C'est de lui que j'ai hérité mes flammes, expliqua-t-il en levant sa main gauche en l'air pour la fixer. Et de ma mère que j'ai hérité la glace. Pendant mon enfance, Endeavor s'est durement consacré à m'entraîner, faisant fi de mes faiblesses dues à mon jeune âge.

— Tes faiblesses..., murmura inconsciemment Elays.

C'était improbable. Pour elle, le mot faiblesse ne pouvait pas aller de paire avec sa personne.

Pourtant, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il avait pu endurer pour en arriver là. Alors qu'il était sa lumière au bout du tunnel, la seule ombre à travers laquelle elle pouvait distinguer quoi que ce soit dans ses propres ténèbres, à quoi avait-il bien pu se rattacher, lui ?

— Cette brûlure, sur mon visage, c'est sa faute.

Les mots de Shoto franchissaient le mur de ses lèvres avec lenteur, et pourtant avec détermination. Son père, sa mère, ce jour où cette dernière lui avait balancé cette eau brûlante en plein visage ; de nombreux souvenirs y passaient. Il s'étonnait lui-même de la facilité déconcertante avec laquelle il arrivait à s'exprimer, alors qu'Elays restait silencieuse et immobile, le crâne toujours reposé contre le sien.

Lorsque le flux de ses paroles s'amenuisa pour ne devenir qu'un faible souffle mourant dans l'air, seuls les bruits des animaux nocturnes furent de nouveau audibles. Durant de longues secondes, ils se laissèrent tous deux porter par le poids de ses mots, par le fardeau qu'ils transportaient.

— Comme toi, j'ai refusé d'utiliser mon pouvoir. Il me rappelait combien je le haïssais, et je voulais lui prouver que je pourrais devenir un héros qui le surpasserait sans même utiliser son alter. Mais finalement, les choses ont fait que j'ai pu me réconcilier avec cette partie de moi. Aujourd'hui, je ne l'accepte pas pour autant, je m'accommode simplement de sa présence.

La gorge d'Elays était si nouée que c'en devenait douloureux. Le silence reprit ses droits quelques instants, le temps qu'elle assimile réellement tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, depuis de longues minutes.

Pourtant, aux antipodes de cette sensation désagréable qui lui retournait l'estomac, le ciel étoilé lui sembla soudain beaucoup plus beau, à l'image de tous les sentiments qui brillaient en elle. Une lueur d'apaisement traversa son corps lorsqu'elle réalisa de quoi il retournait : l'histoire de Shoto était loin d'être joyeuse, mais il avait réussi à avancer.

Tout comme, elle aussi, elle allait avancer.

— J'ai revu ma mère, après le championnat, l'année dernière, reprit-t-il finalement. J'y suis allé, et j'ai mis de côté le passé. Avec du recul, je me demande pourquoi j'ai pas fait ça plus tôt.

— Quand on est aveuglé par quelque chose, c'est dur de prendre du recul. Mais mieux vaut tard que jamais...

L'image de cette tombe affreusement familière, au milieu d'autres, refit surface dans l'esprit de l'adolescente. La culpabilité et le déni, l'assaillaient. Ce n'était pourtant pas le moment de se laisser consumer par de telles émotions négatives, et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de considérer ses propres mots...

— Je me souviens, ce jour de rentrée où je me suis trompé de salle, poursuivit Shoto, tandis qu'Elays relevait ses jambes pour poser la plante de ses chaussures sur la pelouse.

À ces mots, le souvenir de cette fille, seule dans la salle de classe, s'illustra parfaitement dans l'esprit du lycéen. Ce jour-là, jamais il ne se serait douté de l'importance que cette inconnue allait prendre, pour lui. Jamais il ne se serait douté qu'il allait devoir une nouvelle fois faire face à ses propres tourments pour l'aider à en faire de même, et cela de son plein gré. Jamais il ne se serait douté qui elle deviendrait.

Pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle était là, telle son ombre. Toujours présente sans qu'il ne le réalise vraiment, aspirant seulement à marcher dans ses pas, à affronter enfin la lumière aveuglante de l'espoir, contre laquelle elle avait toujours pensé n'avoir aucune chance.

— T'avais l'air si perturbée, et je crois que tu m'as intrigué. Pourtant, je ne fais jamais vraiment attention... Mais je me voyais en ta détresse, même après seulement quelques minutes. Et quand je t'ai vue te battre juste après, aux côtés d'Otsuka, je comprenais encore moins, avoua-t-il d'une voix légère, presque amusée. Je comprenais encore moins d'où pouvait venir cette aversion envers ton alter que j'avais pu sentir, quand tu parlais à Midnight, alors que tu t'en étais servi si naturellement.

— Je m'en souviens, murmura Elays, non sans pouvoir retenir un sourire. À cette époque, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que le grand Shoto Todoroki m'aiderait aussi durement à m'entraîner, plaisanta-t-elle.

— Durement..., répéta-t-il. Attends de voir ce que sera le camp d'été, tu comprendras ce que ce mot signifie réellement.

— Ah non, ne me déprime pas avant même qu'on y soit ! J'en ai déjà assez avec Luna, elle peut être super pessimiste quand elle s'y met.

Un faible rire échappa à Shoto, faisant légèrement trembler son visage à ce mouvement. Ses cheveux, dont certains caressaient toujours le front de la jeune fille, vinrent lui chatouiller la peau, la faisant doucement frissonner.

— Tu as froid ? s'étonna-t-il.

— Non, non, répondit-elle en tentant d'ignorer combien son visage la brûlait, à l'inverse de ce qu'il venait de penser.

Sans un mot, elle ferma les yeux, le cœur étonnement léger. Cette soirée, qui avait pourtant commencé par un lourd moment de remise en question, fut finalement l'une des plus douce et apaisante qu'elle avait passée depuis des semaines.

Peut-être que le pire serait à venir. Pourtant, à cette heure avancée de la nuit, rien n'avait d'importance.

* * *

 _Hello ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, car personnellement je l'aime beaucoup et j'ai adoré l'écrire._ _N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis :3  
Dans le prochain chapitre, les choses sérieuses vont commencer ! c:_


	28. Le camp d'été

**Chapitre 28 : Le camp d'été**

* * *

— Elays ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es encore là ? tonna Hisao en voyant sa fille courir dans tous les sens, dans la maison, son sac de voyage sur l'épaule.

— J'ai l'impression que j'oublie quelque chose mais je sais pas quoi..., répondit-elle en observant lentement le salon.

— Oui, tu oublies de partir ! File, ou le bus ne va pas t'attendre.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de la pousser hors de l'habitation et de fermer la porte, la laissant quelque peu hébétée. Mais le soleil, déjà bien trop haut dans le ciel, la ramena brusquement à la réalité, la faisant se rendre compte qu'elle avait, effectivement, bien trop traîné.

La veille, la lycéenne s'était assurée environ une quarantaine de fois que son sac était bien préparé et qu'elle n'avait rien oublié. Pourtant, en ce lundi matin, et comme à chaque fois qu'elle partait quelque part, l'étrange sensation d'omettre quelque chose s'emparait d'elle.

Depuis la soirée qu'elle avait passée avec Shoto, elle était d'autant plus enthousiaste à l'idée d'assister à ce camp d'été avec lui. Ce serait sans doute loin d'être de tout repos, mais cela lui était totalement égal. Plus que jamais, elle avait l'impression d'être proche de lui, et la félicité qu'elle ressentait à cette idée ne lui permettait plus de se mentir, au sujet des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait.

Elle le savait, elle avait atteint le point de non-retour.

— Ela, bouge, tu fous quoi ? lui hurla Luna, plus loin, à leur carrefour de rencontre habituel.

Elays esquissa un faible sourire en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de presser le pas pour rejoindre ses côtés. La chaleur des rayons du soleil attaquait chacun de ses membres, et malgré l'heure encore matinale, elle sentait son souffle devenir brûlant, alors qu'elles s'élançaient toutes deux presque en courant pour se rendre au lycée.

Le rendez-vous avait été fixé à neuf heures, pour un départ une quinzaine de minutes après. Lorsqu'elles franchirent les immenses portes de Yuei, leurs smartphones indiquaient quelques petites minutes de retard. Rien de bien dramatique, en somme.

Toutefois, elles sentirent l'anxiété les traverser lorsqu'elles aperçurent les lieux totalement déserts. Il n'y avait pas un seul de leur camarade qui pouvait témoigner d'un quelconque retard à leurs côtés.

— Ils sont où..., s'enquit finalement Elays d'un ton hésitant. T'es sûre que c'était rendez-vous, et pas départ, à neuf heures ?

— Oui, répondit Luna, bien que légèrement hésitante. Ah ! Les bus sont là-bas, indiqua-t-elle en pointant du doigt lesdits moyens de transport. J'ai l'impression que les autres sont déjà tous montés dedans...

— Presque tous, s'éleva une voix derrière eux, qu'il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde à Elays pour identifier.

— Todoroki ? s'étonna Luna en se retournant. Toi aussi, t'es à la bourre ?

— Je me suis pas réveillé...

À ces mots, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres des deux lycéennes, qui réprimèrent un rire. Effectivement, son réveil retardé était visible sur son visage. Une marque rouge, probablement d'oreiller, indiquait bel et bien que le garçon avait quitté son lit quelques minutes plus tôt, tandis que ses cheveux comportaient des mèches rebelles, entremêlant entre elles les couleurs rouges et blanches au niveau de la racine.

Rien que pour ce spectacle, Elays arrêta de regretter d'être partie en retard.

— Comment ça se fait qu'ils t'ont pas réveillé ?

En guise de réponse, Shoto se contenta de hausser les épaules, avant de laisser échapper un faible « Je suis sûr qu'ils l'ont fait exprès » sans pour autant y porter plus d'intérêt. Ils avancèrent ensuite tous les trois pour rejoindre les deux bus, garés sur le parking de Yuei.

Étrangement, Elays ressentit une certaine gêne face à la proximité du garçon qui marchait à ses côtés. En jetant une œillade à ses mèches rebelles, la sensation de les sentir encore contre son front l'envahit, si bien qu'elle ne put retenir un râle de mécontentement en se rendant compte que ses joues s'étaient colorées pour si peu.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à hauteur des bus où Shota et Nerumi les attendaient, les professeurs principaux des deux classes prirent leurs affaires pour les mettre dans la soute des bus, avant de leur intimer de se dépêcher. Lorsqu'elle passa devant le premier bus, Elays leva la tête et croisa le regard d'Ochaco, au travers des vitres. La lycéenne de première lui fit un signe de la main avant de lever le pouce, laissant Elays pantoise.

— Todoroki, tu étais le dernier. Vous habitez tous ensemble, pourquoi tu as l'air de sortir du lit ? s'enquit Eraserhead de sa fidèle voix morne.

— Aucune idée, répondit simplement le garçon.

L'adolescente retint un rire devant le duel de je-m'en-foutisme qui prenait place face à elle, avant de suivre Shoto du regard tandis qu'il pénétrait dans le bus en lui faisant un rapide signe, puis de rejoindre Midnight devant l'autre bus, aux côtés de Luna. L'enseignante cocha leurs noms sur une liste et, alors qu'elle allait leur demander de monter à leur tour, une voix hésitante retentit dans leur dos :

— Elays.

L'intéressée écarquilla légèrement les yeux et se retourna pour découvrir Shoto, qui avançait dans leur direction, les mains dans les poches.

— Todoroki, les élèves doivent monter dans leurs bus respectifs, indiqua l'héroïne, professeure principale des seconde A, en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

— Y'a plus... de place.

La bouche d'Elays s'entrouvrit devant l'expression gênée qu'il arborait. Depuis plusieurs mois qu'ils se connaissaient, maintenant, jamais elle n'avait eu l'occasion de le voir mal à l'aise de la sorte, et ne pas comprendre ce qui pouvait en être la cause attisait davantage encore sa curiosité.

— Ça va ? interrogea-t-elle.

— Ouais, répondit-il, le regard fuyant.

Kaoru Kimura, déléguée de la classe de seconde, s'était chargée de faire monter ses camarades avant l'arrivée des professeurs, aux côtés de Iida. Ainsi, elle appuya les propos de Shoto auprès de l'héroïne, qui céda. Fidèle à elle-même, elle esquissa un large sourire devant la gêne des deux lycéens. Elle mit ses lunettes rouges sur son nez avant d'agiter en leur direction son fouet, sorti de nulle part. Le sourire toujours étiré jusqu'aux oreilles, elle les pria de monter tous les trois dans le bus des seconde, afin qu'ils puissent partir.

Shoto se retourna légèrement vers son bus originel en claquant sa langue contre son palais, ce qui n'échappa pas à Elays. La jeune fille ne put que froncer les sourcils, l'air agacé qui dessinait les traits du garçon lui donnant davantage encore envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

Dès qu'ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur du bus, les regards se braquèrent tous sur le lycéen de deuxième année, parfois admiratifs, parfois dubitatifs. Luna, qui ouvrait la marche, traversa le long couloir pour aller prendre place sur la banquette du fond. Elays en fit de même et s'assit à ses côtés, imitée par Shoto qui s'installa à la place au milieu, laissant ainsi les deux dernières de libres.

Rapidement, contrastant avec le silence qui avait pris place dans le bus à leur entrée, un brouhaha s'imposa de lui-même, alors qu'ils démarraient. Tous les élèves avaient lancé un sujet de discussion entre eux, conversant parfois d'une extrémité à l'autre du bus.

Du coin de l'œil, Elays aperçut Erin assise aux côtés de Reiji, deux places devant eux. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle donnait un coup de coude à Luna pour lui montrer la scène. La rousse arqua d'abord un sourcil en lui montrant d'un coup du menton Shoto, avant d'éclater de rire devant l'expression abasourdie de son amie.

— Au fait Ela j'y pense, tu voulais me parler de quelque chose dans le bus, tu m'as dit ce week-end !

Le visage de l'intéressée se figea à ces mots alors que le souvenir de ce message, qu'elle lui avait en effet envoyé, refaisait surface dans sa mémoire. En voyant que Shoto, intrigué par leur conversation – et sans doute pour faire passer l'ennui du transport – se tournait vers elles, l'adolescente agita ses bras devant elle pour faire signer à Luna de se taire, alors que ses pommettes s'empourpraient malgré elle.

— Non, non, en fait, pas la peine !

— Ah bon ? Mais si !

— Quand on sera arrivés, alors...

En comprenant de quoi il devait retourner, la bouche de Luna s'ouvrit en un « o » parfaitement rond, et elle approuva d'un hochement de tête excessif. Mais en voyant que son amie lui faisait plus la conversation à elle qu'à Shoto, elle sortit ses écouteurs de sa poche pour les brancher à son téléphone.

— Je dors, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sévère en fronçant les sourcils, avant de faire un clin d'œil à Elays.

 _J'y crois pas_ , maudit intérieurement Elays.

Pourtant, en moins de dix minutes, la respiration de la jeune fille était devenue régulière, signe qu'elle s'était déjà endormie, alors que des bribes de sa musique beaucoup trop forte étaient audibles.

Le lieu où allait se dérouler leur camp, dans les montagnes, était éloigné de Musutafu, et de longues heures de bus les attendaient avant qu'ils n'atteignent leur destination. C'était pour cette raison que beaucoup, à l'instar de Luna, avaient déjà trouvé le sommeil.

— Non, tu joues à ce jeu, toi aussi ? s'enquit Elays par-dessus l'épaule d'un Shoto concentré sur son téléphone, après un silence qui lui avait paru interminable.

— Toi aussi ?

— Oui ! Regarde, j'ai même débloqué All Might ! indiqua-t-elle en déverrouillant son téléphone pour ouvrir l'application.

— La chance !

Elays ne put retenir un rire devant son engouement peu habituel, et la gêne qui s'était étrangement installée disparut, aussi aisément qu'elle était arrivée. C'était toujours pareil, elle se tracassait à chaque fois inutilement, alors qu'il lui suffisait d'être naturelle, avec lui.

Par la fenêtre, dans son dos, le paysage défilait à vive allure, et cette vision couplée au visage détendu de Shoto suffit à la faire se sentir plus légère. Contre toute attente, le lycéen sortit de son sac une paire d'écouteurs qu'il brancha à son téléphone.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à râler – sans même le réaliser – et froncer les sourcils, il lui tendit un écouteur, l'esquisse d'un sourire amusé sur les lèvres devant sa mine boudeuse et renfrognée.

 _C'est cliché, pourquoi je suis contente, moi ?_

Le cœur accélérant le rythme de ses palpitations, elle fut obligée de se rapprocher de lui alors que la musique lui parvenait déjà. Après quelques chansons, la tête finalement lourde, et à force de voir la plupart de ses camarades endormis contre leur siège ou leur voisin, Elays sentit ses yeux se fermer lentement et son corps bascula doucement sur sa gauche, pour venir

s'appuyer contre Shoto.

Le choc du contact la fit légèrement sursauter, comme lors d'un réveil brusque, et ses yeux à demi-clôt la laissèrent distinguer le visage du garçon, qu'elle n'avait jamais vu d'aussi près. Il ne lui avait jamais paru aussi harmonieux, aussi _beau_ , alors même que ses traits se crispaient tandis qu'il tentait d'ignorer la présence de la brune contre lui.

Mais cette vision permit à Elays de réaliser qu'il n'était pas aussi détaché qu'il en avait d'ordinaire l'air. Il lui sembla même apercevoir ses joues changer légèrement de couleur. Pourtant, elle n'eut pas le temps de s'en assurer, que Morphée l'entraîna à ses côtés.

* * *

Ce fut une violente secousse qui réveilla brusquement Elays, ainsi que les autres élèves endormis. Un énorme creux venait de se créer dans le toit du bus, à hauteur des places du fond, laissant penser que quelqu'un venait de sauter, avec beaucoup d'élan et de conviction.

Il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde avant qu'un brouhaha de panique ne s'élève dans le bus, tandis que Midnight, assise devant, faisait brusquement volte-face.

— Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça..., souffla Luna, horrifiée, juste en dessous.

Accompagnant les cris d'horreurs des lycéens, une lame pénétra violemment la surface métallisée de l'autobus et vint s'enfoncer à l'intérieur. Lentement, mais pourtant aisément, à la manière d'un couteau qui s'enfoncerait dans du beurre.

L'effroi se dessina sur tous les visages, alors que personne ne semblait en mesure de faire le moindre mouvement, la peur paralysant chacun de leurs membres. Une main apparut rapidement dans le champ de vision restreint que leur offrait le trou dans le toit, et il n'en fallut pas plus à Elays pour se ressaisir et bondir, par réflexe, sur l'ombre qui se dessinait au sol.

L'individu, désormais paralysé et incapable de faire le moindre mouvement, laissa échapper un juron à ce constat. Sa voix grave résonna dans les oreilles de chacun des élèves, les faisant tressaillir.

— Aisu, tu fous quoi ! s'indigna Takao, blanc comme un linge, quelques rangs devant.

— Je l'empêche de bouger, qu'est-ce que j'ai l'air de faire !

Un brouhaha d'affolement s'éleva, alors que personne ne semblait en mesure de réagir. Tout se passait bien trop vite.

La lame s'enfonça lentement, comme si l'attaquant parvenait doucement à se défaire de la manipulation des ombres, laissant apparaître un bras musclé. Ses doigts se resserrèrent quelque peu autour du pommeau, faisant pâlir Elays, qui se trouvait à seulement quelques centimètres.

— Levez-vous tous et venez à l'avant, on va sortir du bus ! hurla Nerumi, comprenant tout à fait de quoi il retournait. Aisu, essaie de le maintenir comme tu peux, je vais l'endormir avec mon alter, ajouta-t-elle, tandis que tout le monde se précipitait pour obéir, à l'exception des trois du fond.

— Non, Midnight, lança durement Shoto, qui était pourtant resté étonnement calme, malgré ses sourcils froncés et son regard froid. Aidez les élèves à évacuer le bus, on sait pas s'il est seul ou si d'autres attendent dehors ! Je vais aider Elays à le maintenir immobile.

* * *

 _Hello~ J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Il marque le début des problèmes, comme vous pouvez vous en douter :3 Elays n'est pas au bout de ses surprises et de ses peines !_  
 _Mais, il paraît que les galères rapprochent... c:_


	29. Attaque surprise

**Chapitre 29 : Attaque surprise**

* * *

Midnight avait d'abord été tentée de refuser les dires de Shoto, mais elle avait bien rapidement réalisé qu'il s'agissait, sans doute, de la solution la plus raisonnable. La sécurité des élèves était son objectif, et il fallait les faire évacuer du bus.

Shoto, après avoir fait signe à Luna de rejoindre les autres, indiqua d'un simple hochement de la tête à Elays que tout allait bien se passer. Il s'approcha de la sortie du bus, profitant du court laps de temps que la jeune fille leur offrait, en maintenant l'homme.

Midnight sortit la première, alors que le bus s'arrêtait au milieu du chemin pentu de la montagne, avant d'indiquer que l'homme semblait être seul.

Tout se passa tellement vite qu'Elays sentit sa tête tourner. La situation était à la fois improbable, et pourtant rien ne l'étonnait, tout semblait si humain. Tout le monde autour d'elle courrait, se précipitait, paniquait. Ils se destinaient à devenir des héros, et pourtant un simple homme transperçant leur bus à l'aide d'une simple lame réussissait à ébranler leur motivation.

C'était tout le temps la même chose. Dès que quelqu'un sentait sa vie menacée, les valeurs s'envolaient aussitôt. Tout se bousculait, dans l'esprit d'Elays, des douloureuses images du passé tourbillonnaient à lui en brûler le crâne ; cette foule fuyante, ses appels au secours à l'image de sa mère prête à accueillir la mort... Tout, dans l'instant présent, ne lui rappelait que les souvenirs qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier.

— Elays, tu tiens le coup ? lança Shoto en voyant son corps s'affaisser de plus en plus, alors que son regard semblait vide de toute vivacité.

Elle ne répondit pas, tandis que l'homme pouvait profiter de sa brusque faiblesse d'esprit pour se mouvoir, avec une lenteur bien qu'extrême.

 _Merde !_

Sans un mot, il s'engouffra brusquement à l'extérieur à la suite de Midnight, pour monter sur le bus et profiter de la mobilité restreinte de leur adversaire pour le geler. La glace vint entourer l'intégralité de ses jambes, pour s'assurer qu'il était incapable de faire le moindre geste. Shoto aurait dû se sentir soulagé à cette vision, pourtant le visage crispé de l'homme face à lui, appuyé par ses deux billes noires haineuses, lui firent froid dans le dos, alors même qu'il était en position de force.

De son côté, Nemuri se chargea de faire évacuer les élèves ainsi que le chauffeur du bus en profitant de l'immobilité de l'inconnu. L'idée de laisser deux lycéens face à lui ne l'enchantait guère, mais la situation ne lui permettait pas de se torturer à essayer de réfléchir à autre chose. La sécurité des élèves était le plus important, d'autant plus que Shoto était là.

— Écoutez, déclara-t-elle, attirant l'attention de chacun des secondes, qui gardaient pourtant leurs yeux rivés sur le bus. Le bâtiment que vous voyez là-bas, perdu au milieu de la forêt, est l'endroit où nous nous rendons !

Dix-neuf paires d'iris fixèrent la direction qu'elle indiquait, avant de se voiler, reflet de l'effroi qui les traversait tous à l'idée de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à leur expliquer.

— On allait bientôt arriver, comme vous pouvez le voir. Donc vous allez passer par la forêt en descendant la falaise !

— Pardon ?! s'élevèrent plusieurs voix à l'unisson.

— C'est pas le moment d'être indignés ! L'année dernière, les élèves ont rejoint le camp en passant par la forêt, et en partant de bien plus loin, seulement en guise d'entraînement. Je vais rester avec Todoroki et Aisu, donc vous serez en sécurité en vous éloignant et en rejoignant le camp !

L'héroïne, habituellement extravertie et déjantée, ne leur avait jamais semblé aussi sérieuse. Les traits de son visage si délicat étaient tirés par une sérieuse inquiétude, ce qui était peu habituel.

— On veut rester ici pour vous aider ! lança Luna

— Hors de question, vous n'en êtes pas autorisés et je vous l'interdis. Vous n'avez pas votre permis provisoire, donc vous allez m'écouter !

— Mais pourtant, Aisu...

— Elle sera réprimandée pour avoir agi de la sorte et avoir engagé le combat sans permis. Todoroki l'a obtenu l'année dernière, ce qui lui offre, comme vous le savez, le droit de se défendre à l'aide de son alter sans enfreindre la loi.

Alors que les première année s'apprêtaient à continuer ce débat, pourtant perdu d'avance, l'enseignante les coupa d'un brusque signe de la main.

— Todoroki ! Tu peux les faire descendre ? demanda-t-elle en indiquant du doigt la falaise.

Le garçon considéra un instant la question et, après s'être assuré que leur adversaire était bien incapable de bouger, étendit sa glace en leur direction pour créer un immense chemin – en réalité plus ressemblant à un toboggan –, que les lycéens empruntèrent contre leur gré.

 _Je comprends pas, il est en train de briser notre étreinte_ , constata Shoto, le front plissé, en reportant son attention sur l'homme face à lui.

En effet, son bras gauche commençait à bouger malgré la glace qui l'entourait, comme s'il était prêt à la briser. Il n'avait toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot, mais son regard dur en disait long sur ses envies.

— Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? s'enquit Shoto, d'une voix aussi froide que son alter.

— Elays Aisu, répondit-il simplement, après d'interminables secondes d'attente.

Elays, qui luttait de toutes ses forces pour maintenir son étau sur l'ombre de l'homme, sentit son cœur rater un battement à ces mots. À l'image de sa courte faiblesse d'esprit, son alter perdit de son ampleur une fraction de seconde et, à sa grande surprise, l'homme bougea la main pour l'enfoncer davantage, comme totalement libéré de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur lui.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et, sans même qu'elle n'eut le temps de réfléchir à quoi que ce soit, la jeune fille posa brutalement une main sur l'avant-bras de leur ennemi, pour activer son alter. Au fur et à mesure qu'une marque noire se dessinait sur son poignet, à côté de son tatouage originel, une douleur lancinante s'emparait d'elle, la consumait à petit feu, lui lacérait les membres un par un. Comme si son âme se faisait engloutir par les ténèbres, elle sentait chaque parcelle de son être se briser.

Dans un geste désespéré, elle laissa même échapper un cri de supplice.

Jamais elle n'avait ressenti une telle atrocité, parmi toutes ces fois où elle avait eu l'occasion de s'emparer d'un alter. Comme si son corps rejetait entièrement cette source de pouvoir, il lui criait à l'aide, la suppliait d'arrêter et de s'en débarrasser.

 _Un alter de décuplement...,_ réalisa-t-elle en fermant les yeux, se laissant un instant consumer par sa puissance. _C'est pour ça qu'il était si fort, et qu'il s'est défait de notre emprise._

— Elays ! hurla Shoto, paniqué après l'avoir entendue crier.

— Qu'est-ce que..., balbutia l'homme face à lui en voyant qu'il n'était plus capable de briser ce qui restait de glace autour de son corps. Mes forces...

— Bordel, Elays, t'as pas fait ce que je pense ! s'indigna le garçon, bien qu'il connaissait la réponse.

Alors qu'ils se croyaient tirés d'affaires, tandis que Midnight venait de monter à son tour sur le bus, un autre homme les rejoignit. Bien plus massif, bien plus dur, un sourire sadique dessiné sur le visage.

— T'as l'air en galère Ryosei, je viens t'aider, indiqua-t-il à son coéquipier en donnant un violent coup de pied dans la glace pour l'en libérer. Elle est où, la gamine ?

— Reo ! Cette petite garce est dans le bus, je sais pas ce qu'elle m'a fait !

Sans un mot, l'homme qui venait d'arriver s'engouffra au travers d'une des fenêtres dudit bus, la brisant sur son passage. Elays, qui s'était ressaisie et avait commencé à courir pour sortir par la porte avant, sursauta en entendant le verre tomber en morceaux.

— C'est toi, Elays Aisu ? demanda Reo en arquant un sourcil, ses yeux sombres rivés sur la jeune fille. Je te voyais pas vraiment comme ça.

Son ton calme fit froid dans le dos de l'adolescente, qui se contenta de plisser le front pour toute réponse.

— Fais pas cette tête, on n'a pas l'intention de te blesser. Kayn a juste besoin de toi, donc tu vas gentiment venir avec nous.

— Pas question, rétorqua-t-elle en sortant prestement du bus pour rejoindre Shoto et Midnight sur le toit.

Ils se retournèrent brusquement tous les deux, ne faisant plus attention à l'homme qui, bien que dépourvu de son alter, fonçait sur eux.

— Ela-, commença Shoto, avant d'être coupé par un violent coup de poing qui l'envoya voler sur Elays.

La jeune fille n'eut même pas le temps de le voir arriver sur elle qu'il l'emporta dans sa chute, manquant de les faire tous deux tomber du bus. Tout se passait si vite qu'Elays ne parvenait pas assembler dans son esprit l'ensemble de ses propres actions, de tout ce qui tournoyait devant sa rétine. La scène était surréaliste.

— Ça va ? s'enquit Shoto en l'attrapant, pour l'aider à se relever.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête, avant de reporter son attention sur leurs deux adversaires. Bien que dépourvu de son alter, le premier homme était armé de la lame avec laquelle il avait transpercé le toit et semblait également apte à se battre à mains nues, en cas de besoin, tandis qu'ils ignoraient tout de son coéquipier. À son avantage.

— Rejoignez les autres, tous les deux, lança Midnight sans tourner la tête vers eux, en arrachant le tissu de sa tenue de héros moulante, au niveau de son bras. Je m'occupe d'eux.

— Oh non, rétorqua leur Reo. La gamine reste ici.

Shoto, par réflexe, étendit un bras devant Elays, comme si cela pouvait suffire à la protéger. Jamais la jeune fille n'avait vu son regard si déterminé, si dur, à tel point qu'elle se sentit soudain bien plus intimidée par lui que par leurs deux assaillants. Son impassibilité avait disparu, laissant place à de la haine, du dégoût, de la rancœur.

L'homme à l'alter inconnu, face à eux, esquissa un sourire en évitant le nuage de fumée rose, supposé l'endormir, qui se dégageait de l'enseignante, puis fut rejoint par son coéquipier qui s'attaqua directement à elle de sa lame. Les coups fusaient, les forçant bientôt tous à reculer pour se retrouver sur la route, devant le bus. En voyant leur professeur en difficulté, sans le moindre répit pour utiliser son alter entre deux coups qu'elle devait esquiver, Elays serra les dents et observa intensément les deux tatouages qui ornaient désormais son poignet.

La douleur provoquée par le pouvoir de décuplement était bien loin de s'être atténuée, et était telle qu'à tenir debout, elle sentait ses jambes flageoler sous son corps, comme incapables de porter le poids de ce dernier. Cette sensation ressemblait fortement à celle qu'elle avait ressentie, avec l'alter de régénération dont elle s'était emparée, au début de l'année ; et la peur de finir dans le même état la submergeait.

Il lui fallait se débarrasser au plus vite de cet alter. Mais pour cela, ils devaient les mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Ses sens en alerte, la lycéenne sentait toutefois son esprit divaguer. L'instinct de survie prenait le dessus, comme si elle peinait à garder sa conscience intacte, à continuer d'analyser avec calme la situation.

— Désolée, Shoto, souffla-t-elle en posant doucement une main sur celle du garçon, toujours étendue devant elle, à la surprise de ce dernier.

Comme si c'était la seule solution qui s'offrait à elle, elle laissa son corps absorber l'alter de Shoto. Juste un peu, elle n'en avait pas besoin de plus.

Un troisième tatouage vint orner son poignet, bien plus fin que les deux autres. Elays dut fermer les yeux et resserrer son étreinte sur la main du garçon, enfonçant presque ses ongles dans sa peau, dans l'espoir que cela lui suffirait à lutter contre cette souffrance pure qui s'insinuait en elle. Shoto serra les dents, essayant d'ignorer la douleur que provoquaient en lui les ongles de la jeune fille, surtout au vu de la crispation qu'il lisait sur son visage.

Elays avait beau s'être rendu compte que l'alter de Shoto ne la consumait pas, au vu des nombreuses fois où elle s'était entraînée avec lui, ce fut pourtant pour son corps la goutte de trop, et elle savait qu'il ne pourrait plus lutter éternellement contre celui qu'elle avait pris à leur adversaire. Son être tout entier semblait se faire transpercer de part et d'autre, comme si d'innombrables lames venaient de pénétrer sa peau, comme si quelqu'un était en train de lui arracher chacun de ses membres.

C'en était trop.

* * *

 **Hello~**  
 **Elays commence un peu à perdre les pédales... va-t-elle le regretter ? c:  
** **En tout cas, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, car il m'a donné par mal de fil à retordre, et le suivant a été encore pire :')** **  
**


	30. Perte de contrôle

**Chapitre 30 : Perte de contrôle**

* * *

Un poison semblait parcourir les veines d'Elays, paraissait engourdir ses membres et les rendre si lourds que se mouvoir était devenu une étape insurmontable. Son souffle chaud mourrait dans l'air lourd, au gré de sa respiration haletante et saccadée, et pourtant la lycéenne était impuissante.

Ses forces l'abandonnaient bien trop vite, si bien que ses jambes ne furent bientôt plus capables de porter le poids de son corps. Elays bascula en avant, les yeux à demi-clôt, avant d'être rattrapée par Shoto, toujours présent à ses côtés.

— Elays, qu'est-ce que t'as fait..., souffla-t-il, le visage toujours dépourvu de son habituelle impassibilité.

Même s'il avait senti que quelque chose venait de s'éteindre en lui, Shoto fut rapidement forcé de constater que ses pouvoirs n'avaient pas entièrement disparu. Pour s'en assurer, il fit jaillir de la glace autour de son pied droit, avant de tourner la tête vers Elays qu'il aidait toujours à tenir debout.

En sentant la chaleur de son corps contre le sien, l'adolescente ferma malgré elle les yeux et se laissa bercer par sa présence. Son corps ne réagissait plus, quand bien même elle essayait désespérément de résister.

Pourtant, lorsqu'un cri aigu atteignit ses tympans, ce fut comme un électrochoc. Midnight se battait, donnait tout ce qu'elle avait pour pouvoir défendre ses élèves, mais l'infériorité numérique la mettait en difficulté.

 _Quel genre de héros laisse les autres se battre pour la défendre ?_

Ses paupières se rouvrirent brusquement afin de laisser à ses yeux la possibilité de distinguer l'étendue des dégâts. Non armée et avec seulement son alter qui semblait inefficace, l'héroïne ne parvenait pas à faire quoique ce soit, si ce n'était se défendre à mains nues.

Face à sa propre impuissance, Elays laissa échapper un râle de mécontentement. La proximité de Shoto lui parut brusquement étouffante, alors qu'elle réalisait qu'elle était devenue un poids mort à défendre et à aider. Le lycéen serait bien plus utile aux côtés de leur enseignante, et pourtant elle venait de le priver de sa source de pouvoir.

Ses iris glissèrent une fraction de seconde jusqu'à son poignet gauche, sur lequel elle aperçut les trois tatouages noirs. Le rythme effréné des battements de son cœur accéléra de plus belle à leur vue, jusqu'à ce que l'adrénaline soit finalement capable de lui donner la force dont elle avait besoin.

Sans un mot, Elays se dégagea brusquement de l'étreinte de Shoto, à la surprise de ce dernier, pour s'élancer en courant vers leurs deux adversaires.

— Elays ! Arrête !

— Oh, donc tu viens avec nous ? lança le dernier arrivé – qui se contentait en réalité plus de jouer les spectateurs depuis le début que de se battre réellement –, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Dévoilant enfin son alter, Reo étendit ses bras avant de décupler la taille de ses mains. Elays, en le voyant fondre ainsi sur elle de la sorte, n'eut comme unique réflexe que de faire jaillir une flamme de la paume de sa main, qu'elle avança en sa direction.

— Du feu ? s'étonna Midnight d'une faible voix.

— Attention, Reo ! s'écria l'homme dépourvu de son alter, en bondissant à son tour sur la lycéenne, lame en avant.

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle sentit le métal froid effleurer sa peau. Un simple effleurement, à hauteur de sa hanche, qui suffit à la couper dans son élan. L'adrénaline ne lui permettait même pas de réellement se rendre compte si une quelconque douleur l'envahissait à ce rude contact, pourtant elle resta en suspens d'infinies secondes, avant de tomber à genoux.

Cette vision s'imprima dans l'esprit de Shoto, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ses iris gris et bleus vagabondèrent d'Elays à Ryosei, qui avaient tous deux stoppé tout mouvement, alors que le temps semblait s'être arrêté.

— Elays ! hurla-t-il, une expression indescriptible collée au visage, en faisant un pas en avant.

Il posa violemment son pied droit au sol en voyant les hommes s'approcher d'elle, et de la glace en émana pour aller se frayer un chemin jusqu'à eux. Ses pupilles sombres reflétaient toute la haine dont il semblait empli, alors que le solide venait maintenant les entourer et leur retirer toute mobilité.

L'ensemble de son corps brûlait Elays, chaque mouvement lui semblait alourdir encore plus ses jambes, ses bras. Elle se sentait se briser de l'intérieur, entièrement à la merci de l'alter de décuplement qui rongeait son être et brouillait ses pensées, bien trop puissant et nocif pour elle.

Alors que tout lui paraissait être au ralenti, autour d'elle, la jeune fille jeta une rapide œillade à son poignet gauche, toujours orné de trois tatouages, ainsi qu'à sa hanche légèrement coupée. Le sang s'échappait petit à petit de la plaie pour couler sur sa chemise déchirée, tel une simple coupure, et cette simple vision suffit pour l'aider à réagir.

L'adrénaline avait beau affluer dans ses veines, lutter contre ces alters que son corps ne supportait pas, son esprit avait beau batailler à la recherche de la raison ; rien ne semblait suffisant pour lui faire retrouver un semblant de lucidité.

Quitte à souffrir, autant se servir de son alter.

Et ce n'était pas avec la manipulation des ombres qu'il serait efficace.

Des flammes se dessinèrent autour de tout son bras. Le feu s'étendit rapidement, venant embrasser les deux hommes paralysés au milieu de la route de montagne déserte. À l'instant où les flammes entrèrent en contact avec la glace, puis quelques fractions de secondes après avec eux, Reo et Ryosei laissèrent échapper un hurlement de supplice. Un brasier comme jamais elle n'en avait vu les engloba, les rendant incapables de bouger, incapables même d'espérer y échapper.

Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire, c'était rester immobiles et se laisser consumer.

Les flammes s'élevaient à quelques mètres de hauteur pour danser dans l'air embrasé de l'été, sous les regards effarés de Nemuri et de Shoto. Même le lycéen, propriétaire originel de l'alter, restait ahuri devant la puissance et l'ampleur de ce brasier, alors que la glace qui fondait peu à peu lui rappelait qu'Elays n'était pas en possession de la totalité de son pouvoir.

— Reculez ! hurla la professeure à l'attention de ses deux élèves.

— Elays va perdre connaissance si elle continue à se servir de mon alter comme ça, s'exclama Shoto en ignorant son ordre pour courir vers la jeune fille.

— Ton alter ?

Ce fut seulement lorsque, une fois à sa hauteur, le regard hétérochrome du garçon glissa sur les deux hommes, qu'il réalisa qu'Elays les maintenait à l'aide de son ombre. Malgré la hauteur du soleil et la férocité des flammes, elle parvenait à maîtriser ce pouvoir avec une facilité qui le déconcertait. Il n'en revenait pas, il ne la reconnaissait pas.

Après un temps infiniment long, ou infiniment court – elle n'en savait rien –, Elays sentit les mains de Shoto se poser brutalement sur ses épaules. Elles eurent le mérite de la ramener à la réalité, alors que ses pupilles se refusaient à lâcher les deux hommes torturés.

— Arrête ! Ça suffit, ils pourront pas survivre à leurs blessures !

Mais les mots ne pénétraient pas son esprit. Seule cette masse ardente qui s'illustrait devant ses pupilles la rattachait encore à la réalité, alors qu'elle s'écartait pour essayer de se dégager de l'étreinte de Shoto.

— Stop, Elays ! Tu contrôles pas les flammes, c'est trop dangereux !

Un hurlement de détresse, dans lequel se détachaient les syllabes d'une supplication, retentit dans l'air pour le pourfendre et atteindre Elays. Ils _souffraient_ , alors que la mort leur tendait désormais les bras.

À l'instant où ce fait lui effleura l'esprit, le déclic se fit. Son corps s'affaissa, tandis qu'elle réalisait combien elle était hypnotisée par le feu. Un hoquet de surprise franchit le mur de ses lèvres, et bientôt la sensation de se faire consumer reprit le contrôle de son être.

— Aisu ! Stop !

Avec lenteur, comme si Elays reprenait conscience de la situation, les flammes s'évanouirent, pour finalement mourir les premières. L'air, brûlant et toxique, l'étouffait mais lui permit de se rendre compte qu'il fallait arrêter tout cela. Sous le regard effaré de Nemuri, les deux hommes – finalement libérés de l'étreinte exercée sur leur ombre – s'écroulèrent l'un après l'autre au sol.

Combien de secondes venait-il de s'écouler ? Comment tant de choses avaient-elles pu se passer, en si peu de temps ?

Shoto empoigna le bras d'Elays sans la moindre délicatesse pour l'attirer en arrière. Docile et épuisée, la jeune fille se laissa faire alors qu'il l'aidait à marcher pour rejoindre la hauteur de Midnight. L'enseignante restait immobile, ses iris azurés glissant de ses élèves à leurs assaillants. Ils étaient hors d'état de nuire, c'était indéniable, mais à quel prix ?

— Todoroki, occupe-toi d'elle, lâcha-t-elle simplement en s'éloignant.

Le lycéen approuva d'un hochement de la tête, avant de se tourner vers Elays, appuyée contre lui. Ses paupières semblaient être lourdes, à tel point qu'elle gardait les yeux à demi-clôt, jusqu'à ce que leurs pupilles ne se rencontrent. Devant le regard compatissant – et pourtant assez dur – qu'il lui lançait, elle ferma totalement les yeux avant de venir trouver la chaleur de son torse.

— Tu restes éveillée, lâcha Shoto d'un ton sec en secouant les épaules de l'adolescente, sans pour autant la forcer à reculer.

Ce n'était pas de l'agacement que sa voix laissait passer. Sans doute sûrement une profonde inquiétude, à laquelle les souvenirs du camp d'été de l'année précédente venaient se mêler. Il n'en savait rien, mais la réponse à cette interrogation était bien le dernier de ses soucis.

Lorsque ses yeux vairons se détachèrent de la chevelure brune blottie contre lui, il aperçut au loin, à genoux derrière le bus, le chauffeur de ce dernier, que tout le monde avait sans doute oublié.

— Reste éveillée, répéta-t-il en attrapant de nouveau les épaules d'Elays pour la faire reculer. On va voir le chauffeur.

Ils s'exécutèrent – Shoto offrant son aide à la jeune fille pour marcher –, et bientôt Midnight rejoignit également leurs côtés. Pour la première fois, la malice de ses iris avait totalement disparu pour laisser place à un sérieux insoupçonné. Les traits de son visage n'avaient jamais été aussi crispés, et il n'était pas difficile d'apercevoir sa mâchoire se crisper, à travers la fine peau de son visage.

— Aisu, comment tu te sens ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton bien trop calme pour ne pas interpeller Shoto, en voyant les paupières d'Elays se fermer progressivement. Et ta hanche ?

Après y avoir jeté un œil, l'enseignante constata avec soulagement que la plaie était superficielle. Il ne s'agissait en réalité que d'une légère coupure, dû au simple effleurement de la lame de Ryosei.

— Midnight, et les vilains ? questionna finalement Shoto.

Sa question s'envola, portée par la brise, pour laisser derrière elle un vent glacial, aux antipodes de l'air embrasé qui les entourait toujours. L'héroïne tourna un regard compatissant, alors que le silence parlait pour elle.

— Ils sont morts.

Shoto entrouvrit la bouche pour répondre, avant d'être coupée par Nemuri qui poursuivit :

— Ils n'en avaient plus pour longtemps, de toute façon. Je préfère devoir en assumer la responsabilité plutôt que de la voir peser sur les épaules d'une de mes élèves.

Le silence tomba tel une sentence inévitable pour venir s'écraser sur leur âme. Ils restèrent ainsi tous les quatre dans un mutisme effrayant, comme si plus rien d'autre ne pouvait être important. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'Elays, assise sur la route, bougea la main pour venir attraper celle de Shoto que la vie sembla reprendre son cours.

— Aisu est en état de choc et elle est blessée, il faut rejoindre le camp au plus vite.

— Non..., murmura Shoto en fixant le poignet de son amie. C'est pas ça...

Comme si, à ces mots, son esprit venait de capter l'ampleur de la situation, son visage se figea. Un frisson lui remonta l'échine et, comme si ses forces l'avaient brutalement abandonné, son corps s'affaissa entièrement pour le laisser s'asseoir aux côtés d'Elays.

— Midnight. Vous venez bien de dire que ces hommes étaient... morts ?

L'héroïne fronça les sourcils avant d'approuver d'un hochement de la tête.

— Todoroki, qu'est-ce que vous cachez, tous les deux ?

— C'est une trop longue histoire pour en parler maintenant. Elays, rends-moi mon alter, ça va déjà te soulager.

L'intéressée, qui luttait de toutes ses forces pour rester éveillée, comme cela lui avait été demandé, leva avec lenteur la tête en sa direction. Cette sensation d'épuisement, de faiblesse, elle était survenue dès qu'elle le lui avait pris, alors sans doute un retour en arrière était-il possible.

— Oui, murmura-t-elle en avançant une main vers lui.

Ses doigts effleurèrent la joue du garçon, lui arrachant un léger sursaut de surprise. Il ferma les yeux en sentant une chaleur se répandre dans tout son corps, tandis que l'entièreté de ses pouvoirs le regagnaient.

Chargés de tant de sentiments, portés par une chaleur rassurante, et pourtant si froids.

— Ça va mieux ?

Elays considéra longuement la question en plongeant son regard émeraude dans le sien. En effet, ses forces revenaient doucement, mais la sensation d'asphyxie était toujours présente et obstruait encore ses sens. Il fallait qu'elle se débarrasse de l'alter de décuplement, et vite.

— Shoto, où est le type de tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-elle d'une faible voix. Je dois me débarrasser de ce truc...

— Ça risque d'être compliqué, répondit-il en déglutissant. Il est mort.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :3**


	31. L'âme d'un artiste

**Chapitre 31 : L'âme d'un artiste**

* * *

La chaleur estivale écrasait Musutafu et ses habitants, en cette journée déjà bien entamée. Le soleil, à son zénith, brillait plus que jamais et laissait ses suffoquant rayons atteindre chacun des habitants qui avait le malheur d'être dehors.

En terrasse d'un café du centre-ville, Tôma sirotait, seul, une boisson fraîche. Les parasols ne suffisaient visiblement pas à effacer la touffeur, mais cela ne semblait nullement le déranger. Un sourire sadique ne paraissait pas vouloir quitter ses lèvres, lui obstruant tout regard sur l'extérieur et sur ce qu'il se passait à côté de lui.

— Putain, pourquoi tu me fais venir par un temps pareil ? J'ai l'impression que j'vais crever, même avec mon alter, railla une voix féminine en atteignant sa hauteur.

Tôma leva les yeux au ciel, arraché à ses pensées, pour river ses iris bruns sur Yuka qui venait d'arriver. Alors qu'il portait un pantalon, la jeune femme semblait difficilement supporter sa fine robe bleue. Malgré son chapeau qui aidait son visage à échapper au soleil, elle paraissait essoufflée et transpirante.

Pourtant, sa classe habituelle n'en demeurait pas le moins du monde ébranlée. Son carré noir dépassait de son couvre-chef pour venir encadrer parfaitement son fin visage, tandis qu'elle délaissait ses lunettes de soleil pour toiser Tôma de son regard sombre.

— Et donc ? Pourquoi tu voulais que je vienne ?

— Allons, allons, assieds-toi et commande un truc. On n'est pas pressés, non ?

La jeune femme plissa le front, avant de s'exécuter.

— OK, mais c'est toi qui paye.

Tôma laissa échapper un léger rire en guise d'approbation, avant de lui tendre la carte des boissons chaudes.

— Tu t'moques de moi ? railla-t-elle en le considérant, un sourcil arqué.

— J'en sais rien, tu bois toujours du café, je pensais pas qu'une petite canicule t'arrêterait.

— Pourquoi tu t'es pas mis à l'intérieur comme tout le monde ? Comme une personne censée ?

Il ne répondit pas et fit mine de s'éventer avec la carte que Yuka n'avait pas attrapée. Un serveur s'avança finalement, après quelques minutes, permettant à la jeune femme de commander un diabolo.

— Quoi ? J'aime autre chose que le café, lança-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse devant le sourire en coin de son coéquipier.

— Au fait, tu devais pas rejoindre Kayn et Kino, toi ? s'enquit Tôma une fois que son amie eut de quoi se désaltérer.

— Kayn était super énervé, j'ai préféré me tirer. J'sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais apparemment Reo et Ryosei sont introuvables.

Les yeux bruns de Tôma se plissèrent légèrement, avant qu'il n'arbore un air fier qui n'échappa pas à sa collègue. C'était toujours pareil, avec lui. S'il était aisé de lire à travers les expressions et les mimiques de Kayn, c'était l'exact opposé avec lui. Tout le temps, il semblait cacher mille et un secrets, alors qu'elle était celle qui le connaissait le mieux.

— Tu sais où il sont, n'est-ce pas ? risqua-t-elle d'un ton dénué de toute hésitation, en dépit de ses réels sentiments.

— Peut-être.

Yuka fronça durement les sourcils. Un mauvais pressentiment lui retourna l'estomac, si bien qu'elle délaissa un court instant sa boisson fraîche pour se redresser sur sa chaise. Elle croisa les jambes et les bras, ce qui lui donna un air plus méprisant, pour toiser l'homme face à elle.

Mais rien ne semblait y faire, à tel point que lorsqu'il lâcha un léger rire, elle fut d'autant plus perdue encore. Des fois, elle regrettait de ne pas faire équipe avec quelqu'un d'impassible comme Kino. Avec lui, au moins, il ne devait pas y avoir tant d'interrogations. Mais le lien qui l'unissait à Kayn – et dont elle ignorait la nature – l'avait contrainte à prendre la part restante du gâteau. Tôma.

— Regarde un peu ça, déclara-t-il finalement en lui tendant son téléphone.

Yuka s'en saisit, pour constater qu'il était sur une conversation SMS avec Reo. Il ne lui fallut pas bien longtemps pour que ses pupilles parcourent l'entièreté des messages. Dès qu'elle eut assimilé les informations nécessaires, un désagréable frisson lui remonta le long de l'échine, et elle manqua de balancer le smartphone par terre.

— Tu les as envoyés dans la gueule du loup ?! Pourquoi ! Kayn est au courant, au moins ?

À l'évocation de ce prénom, Tôma perdit instantanément son air sûr de lui. Les traits de son visage se crispèrent et la jeune femme aperçut ses lèvres se mettre à trembler.

— Je te déconseille de lui en parler, cracha-t-il. Je voudrais pas avoir à utiliser mon alter sur toi, Yuka.

— Ton alter ?! s'outra-t-elle en se redressant brusquement pour poser ses mains sur la table, manquant de renverser son verre. Alors quoi, je fais quelque chose qui te déplaît donc tu vas me transpercer le crâne avec un de tes murs, c'est ça ?

Tôma dut se retenir de ne pas éclater de rire. La blesser physiquement était bien loin de ce à quoi il pensait. D'ailleurs, il n'aimait pas blesser les gens, ou plutôt il n'aimait pas être celui qui blesse. Ce qu'il préférait, c'était détruire psychologiquement. Ça, au moins, ça avait un aspect distrayant. Il aimait se délecter de la souffrance qu'il produisait, et Yuka demeurait, à cet instant, la seule dans laquelle il n'avait pas encore planté ses crocs venimeux.

— Réfléchis, Yuka.

— Réfléchir à quoi ?! OK, ils sont pas très malins, mais on a besoin d'eux ! Ils ont aucune chance, s'ils attaquent pendant le camp d'été, non seulement la gamine est entourée de ses profs, mais en plus y'a les seconde année avec eux. Tu leur as donné un aller simple pour la prison, ou au pire pour la mort. Alors explique-toi.

Un long soupir quitta les lèvres de l'homme pour venir mourir dans la chaleur de l'air. Ce qu'elle pouvait être tenace, quand elle s'y mettait.

— Yuei aura l'impression d'avoir l'ascendant sur nous, avec ça ! Ils ont déjà Torio.

— Est-ce que Yuei est au moins après nous ? J'suis pas sûre qu'ils aient fait le rapprochement entre les grands méchants qui ont voulu prendre une de leur gamine, et les responsables des disparitions en ville.

— Et tu crois pas que c'est le moment d'avoir un temps d'avance sur eux ?

Il fallut quelques secondes de réflexion à Yuka avant d'être capable de répondre. Oui, l'idée était alléchante. Oui, la perspective de voir sa liberté réduite à néant la hantait. Mais elle se refusait à agir dans le dos de Kayn ; il était un atout et un allié bien trop puissant, à qui elle ne pouvait pas tourner le dos.

— Et comment ?

— Kayn a chargé ces deux idiots de ramener Aisu, pourtant on a plus vraiment besoin de la gamine. Son alter nous servira à rien, c'est juste impossible qu'elle puisse absorber une telle quantité d'énergie, alors le plan sera sûrement qu'on continue comme on avait commencé.

— Je vois pas où tu veux en venir.

— On les envoie sur la mauvaise voie, en leur faisant croire qu'on a besoin d'elle. C'est évident que les deux autres vont pas revenir avec Aisu, mais nous ça nous décharge de cette responsabilité. Tu vois où je veux en venir ?

Yuka plissa le front et prit, de nouveau, le temps d'analyser les mots qui s'ancraient dans son esprit. C'était totalement tordu, comme façon de penser ; pourtant cela ne l'étonnait guère. À force, elle commençait à le comprendre, il _était_ tordu.

— C'est totalement mesquin. En gros, tu sacrifies Reo et Ryosei ?

— Exactement ! Tu marches ?

Le corps de la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs s'affaissa, au gré du soupir qui quittait ses lèvres. Elle attrapa son verre, bien que le liquide ait déjà commencé à réchauffer à cause de la touffeur environnante, avant d'amener la paille à ses lèvres.

— Je marche, mais à une condition. Va au bout de ton plan, je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu vas pas en rester là.

— J'en serais presque touché, rétorqua-t-il. Qu'une si belle femme pense me connaître alors que-

— Accouche. Je meurs de chaud, j'vais pas passer mon aprem' ici à t'écouter parler.

— Tu n'as aucun humour...

Il marqua une pause, le temps d'étudier le visage de sa coéquipière, dont les traits fin et gracieux commençaient de nouveau à se crisper. Manipuler les gens était tout un art, il le savait bien. Et cette source de pouvoir qui affluait dans ses veines et se mêlait à son sang, les souvenirs de ses actes qui n'appartenaient qu'au passé refaisant surface dans son esprit ; tout lui prouvait qu'il avait su devenir un artiste, exceller dans cet art si complexe et si humain.

— On les conforte dans leurs idées, et on appuie la piste.

— Pardon ?

— On leur fait croire qu'on veut la gamine, si tu préfères. Avec un peu de chance, tout les mènera à Kayn.

La bouche de Yuka s'entrouvrit de surprise et, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever d'un bond pour quitter le café, elle se surprit à ne pas pouvoir bouger. Son corps restait en suspens, indépendamment de sa volonté, et ne lui permettait plus le moindre mouvement.

C'en était trop, elle refusait d'écouter un mot de plus. Jamais elle ne prendrait le risque que quoi que ce soit n'arrive à Kayn, car ils avaient besoin de lui. Dans leur groupe, qui se réduisait à une vitesse folle, il était le seul capable de faire changer les choses, le seul capable de réellement se battre pour ses idéaux.

Depuis qu'elle était petite, Yuka n'avait eu de cesse d'admirer les plus grands héros. All Might avait toujours été une figure pour elle, un repère, celui qu'elle appelait secrètement lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas, et même lorsqu'elle avait simplement peur de l'orage. Pourtant, il n'avait pas été là, six ans et demi plus tôt. Il n'était pas là, lorsque l'explosion s'était produite devant ses yeux. Il n'était pas là, lorsque la mort s'était étendue sur sa rétine. Il n'était pas là, lorsque les gens s'étaient mis à crier et courir dans tous les sens, abandonnant aux flammes des êtres humains, comme eux, dont le sort n'était pourtant pas encore scellé.

C'était ainsi que, alors qu'elle entrait seulement au lycée, tout s'était effondré autour d'elle. Ses rêves, son ambition. À quoi servent les héros, s'ils ne peuvent pas être là quand on a besoin d'eux ? Alors elle s'était résignée. Seule, elle n'avait sûrement pas le pouvoir de changer les choses.

Pourtant, tout avait changé lorsque le destin l'avait mise sur la route de Kayn. La lumière était apparue, cette lueur d'espoir à laquelle elle ne croyait plus ; elle avait éclairé son chemin à la manière d'un phare, capable de s'illustrer dans le plus épais des brouillards.

Les injustices dominaient partout, c'était un fait, Yuka en était consciente. Il suffisait de regarder ces gens utiliser leur alter à mauvais escient, que ce soit pour voler, ou pour espérer avoir un semblant de reconnaissance. Gonfler son égo, passer pour un héros aux yeux de tous alors qu'on n'est rien, si ce n'est le plus minable des insectes.

C'était comme ça que la jeune femme, du haut de ses vingt et un ans, les voyait tous. Des insectes qui ne méritaient nullement l'ampleur que leur nom prenait. Des héros ? Des vilains ? Et puis quoi, encore.

— Et donc, tu me suis ? s'enquit Tôma après de longues secondes de silence, arrachant la jeune femme à ses pensées.

— Pourquoi tu veux qu'il arrive quelque chose à Kayn ? Je croyais qu'on était dans le même camp, qu'on se battait pour les mêmes idéaux, Tôma.

— Mais il lui arrivera rien, à ton petit Kayn. Tu crois vraiment qu'ils peuvent l'attraper ? Personne ne peut rien contre lui. Il faut juste les éloigner de notre objectif, tu comprends ? Le seul parmi nous qui sera capable de se débarrasser d'eux, c'est lui. Tu lui fais pas confiance ?

L'homme passa une main décontractée dans ses cheveux bruns en voyant Yuka pousser un soupir. Manipuler était décidément un art complexe, dans lequel il se complaisait, dans lequel il brillait.

— Tu marches ?

— Je marche.

— Bien, alors il nous faut un appât pour la gamine.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! :3  
Si vous pouviez laisser une review, ça fait toujours vraiment plaisir, et c'est difficile d'avancer dans une histoire quand on ne sait pas le ressenti des lecteurs :')**


	32. Conclusion inespérée

**Chapitre 32 : Conclusion inespérée**

* * *

Elays avait bien tenté de rendre à un corps sans vie son alter, mais rien n'y avait fait. Désormais, l'adrénaline ne parcourait plus ses veines, et ses idées avaient doucement retrouvé de leur lucidité. Cette perte de contrôle totale lui avait coûté bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé, maintenant qu'elle était incapable de se débarrasser de cet alter qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Cette puissante masse d'énergie était bien trop dévastatrice, et pourtant elle refusait de justifier ses actes avec une telle facilité.

Toutefois, bien qu'elle soit parvenue à remettre ses idées en place, ce pouvoir de décuplement lui brûlait toujours les entrailles. Chaque respiration lui paraissait d'une certaine manière être toxique et, assise dans le bus, elle luttait pour rester éveillée. L'entièreté de son corps lui semblait tantôt glacé, malgré la chaleur de l'air qui volait à ses côtés, tantôt aussi ardent que ce dernier.

— Elays ? murmura une voix familière à ses côtés.

Avec lenteur, la jeune fille tourna la tête pour se retrouver face à Shoto, avant de réaliser que Midnight et le chauffeur étaient également montés dans le bus. Malgré l'affrontement qui avait pris place, d'abord sur le toit puis par la suite à côté, sur la route, il pouvait toujours leur permettre de gagner au plus vite le camp.

— Je vais rester ici, déclara Midnight au chauffeur. Occupez-vous d'eux, s'il vous plaît.

L'idée de laisser ses élèves derrière elle n'enchantait guère l'héroïne, pourtant cela lui paraissait être la meilleure des solutions qui s'offraient à elle. Après tout, elle ne pouvait pas quitter les lieux avec eux et laisser les deux corps ici ; mais elle ne pouvait simplement pas les transporter comme si de rien n'était.

— Comment elle va ? s'enquit-elle en s'approchant des deux lycéens, assis sur les premiers sièges.

— Elle est fiévreuse.

Malgré lui, les poings de Shoto se serrèrent, au reflet de sa lutte intérieure. Un sentiment d'impuissance semblait prendre un malin plaisir à le torturer, à lui nouer la gorge et faire trembler tous ses membres. Il lui rappelait, au gré de chaque seconde qui défilait, qu'il n'avait pas su la protéger. Ce n'était pas comme si Elays était faible, il en avait eu la preuve plus d'une fois, mais sans doute aurait-il pu faire quelque chose. Sans doute _aurait-il dû_ faire quelque chose.

S'il avait calmé la situation avant que ces hommes ne soient condamnés, ou s'il avait empêché la jeune fille de prendre son alter ; peut-être les choses se seraient-elles passées différemment, après tout. Le blâme ne lui revenait pas qu'à lui, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait sa part des torts. Et ce ressentiment se faisait d'autant plus lourd à chaque fois que son regard hétérochrome se posait sur Elays et qu'il réalisait l'affliction à laquelle elle était sujette.

Les mots qu'elle avait prononcés, quelques mois auparavant, lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé de son alter pour la première fois, refirent surface dans l'esprit de l'adolescent. « _Actuellement, mon corps lutte et rejette l'alter de cet homme, je me sens complètement affaiblie, et le problème est que je ne sais pas extraire de mon corps un pouvoir que j'ai volé._ »

Même s'il ne l'avait pas vue utiliser un alter inconnu, ces marques qui ornaient le poignet de la jeune fille ne laissaient aucun doute sur la situation, quand bien même il espérait encore n'en voir qu'une à chaque fois qu'il y rivait son regard. Il ne voulait même pas penser à la gravité de la situation, si elle ne s'en débarrassait pas.

— Alors allez-y vite, répondit l'enseignante, prête à descendre. Un alter médical est sur place. Ce ne sera pas aussi efficace que Recovery Girl, mais ça devrait aller.

— Et vous, Midnight ?

— Ne t'en fais pas Todoroki, contente-toi de t'occuper d'Aisu.

Les portes du bus se refermèrent à peine les eut-elle franchises, avant que le chauffeur ne démarre. Un calme oppressif régna pendant de longues minutes, alors que seul le bruit du moteur parvenait à leurs oreilles. En baissant les yeux, Shoto aperçut les poings d'Elays se fermer et se rouvrir, alors que ses paupières en faisaient de même, signe de sa lutte contre la fatigue qui l'accablait.

Comme si elle avait senti son regard peser sur elle, la lycéenne tourna la tête en sa direction et esquissa un faible sourire. Tout son corps lui semblait si douloureux, si lourd, et pourtant les émotions qui traversaient ces iris vairons lui hurlaient que tout irait bien. Que tant qu'ils seraient là pour rester posés sur elle, tout irait toujours bien.

Les doigts de Shoto vinrent attraper les siens avec une délicatesse insoupçonnée – comme s'il s'agissait là de la seule manière d'extérioriser qu'il avait trouvé –, pour venir refermer sa main autour de la sienne. Elays ne parvenait pas à analyser correctement la situation, au vu de combien tous ses sens lui paraissaient embués, mais cette chaleur qui l'enveloppait et glissait sur sa peau était bien trop agréable pour qu'elle ne se laisse pas porter par cette sensation.

Ses yeux se fermèrent une bonne fois pour toute, l'épuisement ayant raison d'elle, signe que son corps ne parvenait plus à lutter correctement contre cette puissance qui la consumait toujours. Pendant le trajet, Shoto se contenta de veiller sur elle et d'attendre qu'elle se réveille.

Alors qu'ils n'allaient plus trop tarder à arriver, le garçon considéra une nouvelle fois leurs mains toujours liées, avant qu'un détail n'attire son attention.

Le poignet d'Elays ne contenait plus qu'un seul tatouage.

Les sourcils froncés, Shoto défit son étreinte autour de ses doigts pour constater que cette marque noire caractéristique de la possession d'alter s'était déplacée et avait pris la forme d'une épaisse bille, comme lors de leurs entraînements.

— Qu'est-ce que..., murmura-t-il malgré lui.

 _Elle fait ça dans son sommeil ?_

Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, Elays gémit légèrement. Son visage se crispa tandis que son poing se serrait pour se refermer autour de la marque. Alors que Shoto, les sourcils toujours froncés, s'apprêtait à attraper sa main pour l'ouvrir, une masse d'énergie noire attira son attention, au creux de la paume de l'adolescente.

— Elays ! Réveille-toi ! déclara-t-il en la secouant. Qu'est-ce que t'es en train de faire ?

Malgré la dureté de sa voix, c'était plus de l'inquiétude que de l'agacement qui dessinait les traits de son visage. Un étrange pressentiment le tiraillait et s'insinuait en lui, à la vue de cet étrange éclat noir. A côté d'eux, intrigué d'entendre le calme qui régnait depuis un bon moment déjà être brisé, le chauffeur tourna la tête pour faire à son tour face à ce phénomène.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? interrogea-il.

— Je suis pas sûr..., souffla Shoto, bouche bée.

Il empoigna presque violemment le poignet d'Elays pour constater que plus aucune marque du tatouage n'était visible sur sa peau, tandis qu'elle forçait pour refermer son étreinte autour de cette source d'énergie noire. Lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle faisait la taille de la large bille qui décorait précédemment sa paume, il écarquilla les yeux.

— Elays ! reprit-il en la secouant de nouveau.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils avant que ses yeux ne s'entrouvrent avec lenteur. Son visage commençait déjà à lentement reprendre des couleurs et, en voyant Shoto à côté d'elle, elle vint poser sa tête sur son épaule avant de fermer une nouvelle fois les paupières.

— Non, reste éveillée, déclara Shoto d'un ton sévère en la forçant à se détacher de lui. On arrive bientôt.

En voyant le regard du lycéen posé sur sa main, elle y riva à son tour ses prunelles pour apercevoir l'objet de son attention. Ses iris s'étrécirent de surprise alors que l'incompréhension se lisait sur son visage. Comme hypnotisée, elle fixa intensément cette masse d'énergie, semblable à un feu noir, de la taille de sa paume. Ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à son poignet, et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser que seul son tatouage habituel l'habillait.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ce truc..., chuchota-t-elle, éberluée.

— Je crois que tu as réussi à l'extraire, expliqua Shoto.

— Je me sens... bien. Mieux.

En effet, cette sensation d'asphyxie avait totalement disparu, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Ce sentiment étrange de délivrance, elle l'avait déjà ressentie, lorsqu'elle avait pu se débarrasser de l'alter de guérison de l'homme qui avait pénétré dans Yuei ; c'était doux, et pourtant elle ressentait comme un vide. Libérée de ce tourment, Elays put prendre du recul sur tout ce qu'il venait de se passer et réaliser l'ampleur de situation.

— Oh mon dieu, souffla-t-elle. Shoto, je les ai tués ?!

Le lycéen resta silencieux et se contenta de poser une énième fois son hétérochromie sur elle. Ce regard qu'elle aimait désormais tellement, et qu'elle avait pourtant autrefois trouvé si froid, paraissait empli d'une compassion dont elle se serait bien passée.

— Non. C'est Midnight qui les as tués.

— Comment ça...

Comme il l'avait fait lorsqu'elle n'était qu'à moitié consciente, Shoto vint délicatement entourer le dos de sa main avec la sienne, alors que cette masse noire dansait toujours contre sa paume. C'était comme s'il parvenait à sentir cette puissance dévastatrice à travers ce simple contact, et c'était presque effrayant.

— Tu les as condamnés, mais Midnight les a... achevés, expliqua-t-il. Elle ne voulait pas que tu aies à porter ce fardeau.

Le silence s'abattit sur eux, alors qu'Elays sentait son cœur se comprimer dans sa poitrine. Tout était encore trop frais, trop fort et trop brusque pour qu'elle ne saisisse chaque détail, pourtant elle savait qu'il allait le falloir.

Concentrés dans leur réflexion personnelle, ils ne remarquèrent tous deux pas que le bus se garait devant un bâtiment de plain-pied, perdu au milieu de la forêt. Arrachés à leurs pensées, ils aperçurent un second bus garés à côté.

— Les autres sont déjà arrivés ? s'étonna Shoto, puisque leur bus était devant.

Ils descendirent tous les deux du bus après avoir remercié le chauffeur et, alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à pénétrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment, Aizawa en sortit. Le regard habituellement usé de l'enseignant semblait porteur d'un tout autre sentiment que sa flemme caractéristique, alors qu'il les toisait presque tous les deux. Il laissa échapper un soupir, avant de prendre la parole :

— J'ai eu Midnight au téléphone, elle m'a raconté vite fait ce qui est arrivé, expliqua-t-il de son fidèle ton monotone. Elle nous rejoindra plus tard, elle a quelque chose à régler. En attendant, Aisu, tu vas aller voir notre alter médical, je t'y emmène.

La main gauche cachée dans le dos et le poing fermé, Elays approuva d'un signe de tête.

— Todoroki, va rejoindre tes camarades, ils sont à l'intérieur.

Guidée jusqu'à une pièce à l'autre bout du bâtiment, Elays suivit docilement Aizawa dans un silence religieux. En vue d'un camp d'entraînement avec pour but de faire se dépasser les élèves, il était normal de se prémunir contre d'éventuelles blessures et d'ainsi faire appel à quelqu'un de qualifié dans ce domaine. D'une certaine manière, l'adolescente se sentait physiquement beaucoup mieux – surtout après que sa fièvre soit tombée – et ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'être « soignée ». Mais il ne semblait pas qu'elle ait son mot à dire.

Eraserhead l'enjoignit à rester dans la pièce, qui ressemblait à une petite infirmerie, en attendant que leur alter médical arrive, tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Ce fut seulement à l'instant où il quitta les lieux qu'Elays prit conscience de sa solitude. Les murs lui paraissaient l'étouffer, et en clignant des yeux elle eut presque l'impression de les voir se rapprocher.

Elle ne voulait pas être seule. La solitude était effrayante, après tout. Elle avait besoin d'une présence rassurante à ses côtés, après ce qu'il venait de se passer, et de celle de Shoto de préférence.

Au moins, de cette façon, elle put prendre quelques instants de réflexion et rouvrir son poing qu'elle s'était gardée de cacher. Avoir repris ses esprits lui avait permis de faire un point sur la situation : son corps avait naturellement extrait l'alter de décuplement qui la rongeait de l'intérieur et qui avait désormais pris cette curieuse forme. Étrangement, ce n'était absolument pas l'image qu'elle se faisait de la matérialisation d'un pouvoir. Bien qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement réussi à visualiser ce à quoi ça pourrait ressembler, elle restait quelque peu dubitative.

Le seul avantage demeurait sans doute dans le fait que, le poing fermé, cette masse n'était pas visible. Maintenant, il restait à savoir comment s'en débarrasser...

La jeune infirmière s'était contentée d'octroyer à Elays un peu de repos, avant de finalement la libérer. Sa fièvre était tombée en même temps que l'alter avait quitté son corps, et il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire de plus, puisqu'elle était physiquement en forme.

Lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce, la lycéenne se retrouva face à son enseignante qui s'apprêtait visiblement à pénétrer les lieux. Un air dur habillait ses traits, malgré le voile de compassion qui nageait à la surface de ses iris bleus, et cette vision suffit à faire déglutir Elays.

Un million de questions encore sans réponses lui traversèrent l'esprit, à cet instant précis. Qu'allait-il lui arriver, maintenant ? Où étaient ses camarades ? Et qu-

— Tes camarades sont bien arrivés, expliqua Nemuri en voyant l'inquiétude sur son visage. Tu les rejoindras après, d'abord tu te doutes bien que tu nous dois quelques explications.

Elle approuva d'un signe de tête en baissant coupablement les yeux, avant de suivre l'héroïne jusqu'à l'une des portes du long couloir dans lequel elles étaient. Elles entrèrent toutes deux dans la salle, qui s'avéra être un bureau, et Elays sentit la pression monter. L'angoisse la gagnait doucement, et elle savait que les conséquences de sa stupidité allaient s'abattre sur elle d'ici peu de temps.

Nemuri avait beau être une enseignante extravertie qui semblait prendre beaucoup de choses à la légère, en plus de ses airs de femme fatale provocatrice, elle n'en était pas moins concernée, et une très bonne professeure principale. Elays le savait, et aujourd'hui plus que jamais elle s'en était rendu compte.

— Je ne sais même pas par où commencer, souffla-t-elle. Te demander des explications, ou te parler de tout ce que tu risques pour avoir agi comme ça ? Je veux pas faire la prof trop sérieuse, mais je ne peux pas laisser passer.

— Je sais..., soupira la jeune fille en baissant une nouvelle fois les yeux. Peut-être serait-il mieux que je commence ?

— Peut-être, en effet.

Devant une Midnight désormais silencieuse, Elays commença à raconter la vérité, à parler de son mensonge. Alors qu'elle pensait qu'en parler ne ferait que l'angoisser davantage, elle se sentit étrangement légère, libérée de ce fardeau qu'était de mentir au corps enseignant de Yuei de la sorte. L'expression du visage de l'héroïne, qui écarquillait parfois légèrement les yeux ou commençait à entrouvrir la bouche, n'en demeurait pas moins perturbante, mais elle ne se sentait pas jugée pour autant.

Le silence finit par s'installer entre elles après qu'Elays eut terminé, tandis que Midnight semblait perdue dans une profonde réflexion. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, reflet de l'angoisse que cette attente de réponse provoquait chez elle.

— Bon... tout s'éclaire, soupira enfin l'héroïne, avant de marquer une pause pour considérer cette masse noire que son élève lui exposait. Je comprends les raisons qui t'ont poussée à garder ça secret, mais tu dois comprendre que nous aurions dû être au courant.

Elays déglutit en baissant la tête, rongée par la culpabilité. En mentant, elle s'était exposée au danger et avait créé des problèmes à Yuei. L'enlèvement de Katsuki Bakugo, un an auparavant, avait quelque peu entaché la réputation de l'école et sa capacité à protéger ses élèves. Depuis lors, les professeurs et le principal avaient tout mis en œuvre pour renforcer la sécurité des lycéens – comme avec l'internat. Si les événements d'aujourd'hui venaient à se savoir, les choses risquaient de devenir compliquées. Elle le savait, et pourtant elle avait agi en toute irresponsabilité.

— Je suis désolée, mais sache que tu seras punie. Pour avoir agi sans ton permis provisoire, et avoir condamné ces deux hommes, quand bien même leurs motivations étaient malsaines. Et également pour avoir menti au sujet de ton alter.


	33. On récolte ce que l'on sème

**Chapitre 33 : On récolte ce que l'on sème**

* * *

Après avoir quitté le bureau dans lequel elle était, avec Midnight, Elays s'était accordée quelque temps de répit aux toilettes. Depuis de longues minutes, maintenant, elle fixait son reflet dans le miroir au-dessus des lavabos, incapable de détourner ce regard émeraude des traces qui ornaient désormais son visage.

Crasse, griffures, signes de lutte.

Sa queue de cheval ne ressemblait plus à rien, et pourtant elle n'en retirait pas l'élastique. Les mèches qui avaient réussi à s'en échapper venaient désagréablement sur son visage, mais elle ne les enlevait pas pour autant.

— Bordel..., souffla-t-elle finalement avant d'inspirer fortement.

Les paroles de son enseignante résonnaient encore dans son esprit, et elle ne savait pas si elle souhaitait s'en défaire ou non. Elays le savait, Midnight s'était montrée telle qu'il le fallait : juste. Elle lui avait proposé son aide pour se débarrasser de cet alter dont elle ne savait que faire, et avait ainsi gardé cette source de pouvoir étrange. Que ce soit pour le détruire ou non, Elays s'en fichait. Elle souhaitait juste que cette masse d'énergie sombre reste loin d'elle. Rien de plus.

Toutefois, malgré cela, Nemuri s'était vue obligée de prendre des décisions assez radicales, même si c'était à contrecœur. Si ce n'avait pas été directement après la jeune fille que leurs assaillants en avaient eu, elle aurait été renvoyée à Yuei pour être privée de ce camp.

À défaut, et au vu du danger qu'elle paraissait courir, Midnight avait préféré qu'elle reste auprès d'eux, sans qu'elle n'ait le droit de participer aux activités et aux entraînements. Elays serait ainsi forcée de regarder les autres élèves s'améliorer. Non pas que cela fasse plaisir à Midnight, priver ses élèves d'entraînement était bien loin de la réjouir ; il lui semblait seulement important que ce genre de punition serve d'exemple pour leur faire comprendre l'ampleur des risques de la situation.

Après un long soupir, les pupilles sombre d'Elays quittèrent finalement leur propre reflet pour fixer le robinet, qu'elle ouvrit en fermant les yeux. D'un geste à la limite du brusque, elle se pencha quelque peu en avant pour venir s'asperger le visage d'eau, à de nombreuses reprises. Comme si elle cherchait à effacer les souvenirs de cette journée au même titre que la poussière sur sa peau, Elays frotta pendant d'infinies secondes, jusqu'à ce que la porte ne s'ouvre.

— Ela, s'éleva une voix familière, la faisant relever la tête.

L'esquisse d'un sourire triste se dessina sur les lèvres d'Elays lorsqu'elle croisa le regard compatissant de sa meilleure amie. Ce regard brun qu'elle connaissait tant semblait chargé de tant d'émotions qu'elle sentit les battements de son cœur accélérer leur course.

L'angoisse. La peur. L'appréhension.

— J'ai croisé Todoroki en venant, il m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé.

Elays se redressa complètement pour lui faire face et ne put réprimer un frisson en sentant les pointes mouillées de ses cheveux venir lui caresser le dos, au même titre des gouttes sur son visage qui glissaient désagréablement dans son cou.

— Pas pratique, les cheveux longs..., soupira l'adolescente en montrant d'un geste du menton le lavabo dans lequel ils avaient dû tomber lorsqu'elle s'était penchée pour se rincer le visage.

— Elays...

— Je vais bien, Luna.

— J'ai aussi vu Midnight passer. T'étais avec elle, n'est-ce pas ?

Le silence vint simplement répondre à la place d'Elays, et il n'en fallut pas plus à la rousse pour comprendre que la réponse était affirmative. Pourtant, son amie ne semblait pas le moins du monde encline à dialoguer, alors elle ne savait comment aborder la conversation. Ce regard émeraude d'habitude si vivant paraissait vide et renvoyait ce mal-être dont Elays semblait emplie.

Et elle était impuissante.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? risqua Luna.

— Je suis privée de camp, mais je dois rester là. Je vais passer toute la semaine à vous regarder et à ressasser tous ces affreux souvenirs, voilà ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Tranchante. Brute. Elays n'avait pas voulu que sa voix soit si dure, et pourtant elle n'y pouvait rien. Mille et une émotions douloureuses ne demandaient qu'à quitter son esprit, à être extérioriser, et elle n'y parvenait que _comme ça_.

— Pardon ? s'outra Luna. Tu es réprimandée et punie ?! Ces types en avaient après toi !

— Je sais, mais-

— Comment Midnight peut prendre une telle décision ? Tu t'es seulement défendue ! Et on sait même pas ce que ces mecs voulaient, d'autres peuvent très bien arriver à tout moment et tu pourrais même pas te défendre !

— Oui, mais-

— Donc la prochaine fois, tu te laisseras simplement faire si ces mecs bizarres arrivent pour venir t'emmener avec eux ? Et qu'est-ce qui dit que-

— Luna, tais-toi.

La rousse cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises sans pour autant détacher son attention d'Elays, comme si elle venait de réaliser qu'elle s'était légèrement emportée. Après quelques courtes secondes, elle laissa échapper un long soupir, sachant pertinemment que cela signifiait que son amie avait quelque chose à dire.

— J'ai merdé Luna, j'aurais jamais dû leur cacher la vérité. Et on n'aurait jamais dû leur mentir à propos du type qu'ils ont arrêté et qui en avait après toi, y'a quelques mois. Si Midnight a pris cette décision, je pense pas que ce soit pour me pénaliser pour que je m'en morde les doigts, mais plutôt pour qu'on comprenne la situation dans laquelle on a mis tout le monde, avec ces mensonges. Ce type est arrivé et a... enfoncé sa lame dans le toit du bus, Luna. Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé s'il avait pris une vie, à ce moment ?

Le silence tomba aussitôt qu'elle eut fini son monologue, pour s'abattre avec dureté sur leurs épaules. Le regard de Luna n'était plus sur elle, mais bien fixé sur le sol carrelé, cependant Elays n'avait pas besoin de croiser ses pupilles sombres pour savoir à quoi elle pensait : elle avait raison, et elles en étaient toutes les deux conscientes.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois et, alors qu'un son allait finalement en sortir pour lui permettre de répondre, Luna sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir. La silhouette de Momo se dessina dans l'embrasure, les coupant ainsi toutes les deux tant dans le flux de leur conversation que de leurs pensées.

— Oh, laissa-t-elle échapper par réflexe. Vous étiez là. Tu vas bien, Aisu ?

— Oui, merci Yaoyorozu, ne t'en fais pas, sourit-elle, non sans se demander de quoi elle était au courant pour s'adresser ainsi seulement à elle. Bon Luna, on devrait rejoindre les autres !

Elles quittèrent toutes deux la pièce sous le regard compatissant de leur ainé, qui ne sut que dire. Si Elays ne souhaitait pas parler, elle ne pouvait certainement pas la forcer à le faire, après tout.

Alors qu'elles allaient atteindre le hall principal, Luna passa une main dans les cheveux d'Elays pour lui retirer l'élastique qui maintenait sa queue de cheval.

— Ouais, ta coiffure ressemblait plus à rien, expliqua-t-elle devant son regard perplexe. Et j'ai l'impression que y'en a un qui t'attend, alors tu pouvais pas y aller comme ça.

— Mh ?

Lorsqu'Elays tourna la tête pour suivre le regard de son amie, Shoto se dessina dans son champ de vision. Elle dut déglutir face au flux des souvenirs et images qui affluaient dans son esprit à la simple vision de ce regard hétérochrome, qui lui rappelait malheureusement la dureté de cette journée.

Ce regard hétérochrome qu'elle avait aperçu différemment, aujourd'hui. Empli de haine, de rancœur. Et à cet instant précis, il n'en était plus rien. Comme si Shoto était redevenu fidèle à lui-même. Pourtant adossé à l'un des fauteuils qui composait le salon d'entrée, il se redressa pour s'approcher à l'instant où il l'aperçut, alors que Luna s'éloignait pour rejoindre Erin, Reiji et Takao – qu'il fallut retenir pour ne pas qu'ils se jettent sur Elays pour lui poser mille et une questions.

Un silence étrange, pesant, se fit entre Elays et Shoto, alors qu'ils fixaient tous les deux n'importe quoi si ce n'était leur interlocuteur. Aucun d'eux n'osait prendre le parole, comme si se murer dans le silence pouvait les aider à oublier cette journée. À oublier tout ce qui s'était passé, à faire comme si rien n'avait existé.

Ce fut lorsque Shoto soupira lourdement qu'ils furent comme rattachés à la réalité :

— Punie de camp, hein, souffla-t-il en parcourant du regard l'ensemble des groupes d'élèves qui s'étaient formés dans le hall d'entrée.

— Comment tu sais ça ?

— Midnight et Aizawa sont venus nous parler, juste avant que vous arriviez.

Elays plissa le front à ces mots.

— Je crains le pire, marmonna-t-elle d'appréhension.

— Pas tant que ça, répondit-il en haussant les épaules. Ils ont expliqué la situation pour que tout le monde ait le même niveau d'information, j'imagine. Ils ont parlé du permis provisoire, et d'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre je sais pas si vous allez le passer cet été. Mais les entraînements sont maintenus pendant ce camp, puisqu'il doit servir à tout le monde pour progresser. Par contre, ils nous ont parlé du fait qu'une élève avait agi sans permis provisoire aujourd'hui et qu'en guise de punition elle ne participerait pas aux activités.

Shoto s'était rarement montré si loquace. Peut-être même jamais. Et contrairement aux mots que contenait ce monologue qu'il venait de faire, cette simple idée fit sourire Elays.

— Ils t'ont pas citée, si ça peut te rassurer. Bon, y'avait pas besoin vu que tout le monde est déjà au courant.

— Super, merci Shoto, ça me remonte vachement le moral ça.

La bouche du garçon dessina un « o » parfaitement rond, comme s'il venait de prendre conscience de son manque de tact, sans qu'il ne dise rien pour autant. Mais Elays s'en doutait, de toute façon tout finissait toujours par se savoir, ce n'était pas comme si elle s'était attendue à garder secrètes de telles péripéties. Et puis, toute sa classe l'avait vue utiliser son alter sur cet homme et engager le combat ; alors forcément les nouvelles allaient vite.

Avant de détourner le sujet de conversation, Shoto attrapa silencieusement son bras gauche pour l'élever, à la recherche d'un quelconque signe de l'alter qu'elle avait précédemment extrait de son corps, malgré elle.

— T'en as fait quoi ?

— Midnight veut s'en charger. J'imagine qu'ils vont le détruire, ou faire des trucs bizarres dessus. Mais j'm'en fous, je veux plus être liée à ce truc...

— T'as quand même réussi à faire ce que tu pensais impossible. Tu crois pas que tu pourrais exploiter une autre facette de ton alter, avec ça ?

Elays considéra son poignet pendant tant de secondes que Shoto finit par lâcher son bras, comme si cette pause lui avait suffi à réaliser son geste. Exploiter une autre facette de son alter ? D'une certaine manière, avoir réussi à l'extraire était déjà beaucoup. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir à toutes les conséquences d'un tel exploit, mais au fond d'elle elle connaissait la réponse à cette question.

C'était son corps qui lui permettait une telle chose. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'un autre corps puisse accepter une source de pouvoir de la sorte sans cette capacité à la _voler_. Avec du recul sur la situation, elle le sentait ; elle en était sûre.

Et puis, elle ne savait même pas si elle serait capable de le faire de nouveau. Son corps avait simplement agi malgré elle pour se défendre, après tout.

— J'en sais rien, mentit-elle.

Autour d'eux, les élèves commencèrent à sortir du bâtiment pour aller s'entraîner, à tel point qu'il ne resta plus grand monde. Mais ils ne bougèrent pas pour autant.

— Tu devrais aller t'entraîner avec les autres, finit-elle par soupirer, à la surprise du garçon. Je crois qu'ils t'attentent.

— Tu m'en parleras mieux ce soir, alors.

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, il posa une main sur le crâne de l'adolescente, accompagnant son geste d'un doux sourire qu'Elays avait rarement l'occasion de lui voir. Il ne lui en fallut pas beaucoup plus pour qu'elle sente ses joues commencer à chauffer, malgré elle, si bien qu'elle ne put retenir un juron intérieur à ce constat.

— À plus, lança Shoto en commençant à s'éloigner pour quitter le bâtiment et rejoindre ses camarades de classe.

 _Il fait souvent ça..._ , réalisa Elays en touchant à son tour son crâne, sans quitter du regard cette silhouette qui s'éloignait. _On dirait que c'est quand il sait pas comment réconforter..._

La pire pouvait être à venir, elle n'était pas seule.

Elays avait passé l'après-midi à regarder ses camarades s'entraîner, adossée contre la façade en pierre du bâtiment. La culpabilité la gagnait de plus en plus, surtout alors qu'elle avait tout le temps et la solitude nécessaires pour y penser. Voir tout le monde donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes dans le but de progresser la rendait d'autant plus nostalgique et envieuse. Pourtant, elle savait que cette punition qu'elle avait récoltée était celle qu'elle méritait, alors elle ne pouvait pas se plaindre.

Elle n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre.

— Comment tu te sens ? questionna une voix douce en gagnant sa hauteur.

— Midnight, s'étonna-t-elle en levant la tête vers sa professeure. Bien, je dirais.

Un sourire triste se dessina sur le visage de l'héroïne, à tel point qu'Elays ne put plus soutenir son regard bien longtemps.

— D'accord, ça ne va pas « bien », avoua-t-elle.

— Chasse ta culpabilité, ça ne sert à rien de rester dans cet état. Je te ferai pas la morale, Aisu, j'aimerais simplement que tu prennes conscience de tes actes et du danger auquel tu t'es exposée.

— Je sais bien à quel point ce que j'ai fait était stupide, marmonna Elays en enfonçant son menton dans ses genoux, toujours adossée au bâtiment. Mais pour mon alter, je devais le cacher, rien que pour des événements semblables à celui de ce matin...

— Tu as eu de la chance que Todoroki soit resté avec nous, reprit Nemuri, d'une voix toujours calme et mature. Il connaissait la vérité et il a su réagir, alors que j'étais totalement démunie car je ne savais rien. Les choses auraient pu être bien pires.

Elays resta silencieuse de longues secondes. Ses pupilles se perdirent quelques instants au loin, vagabondèrent sur chacun de ses camarades qui s'entraînaient, puis finirent leur course sur Shoto, qui alternait entre les deux faces de son alter.

— Bon, allez, je retourne encadrer tes camarades, sinon Aizawa va me reprocher de l'avoir autant fait travailler seul ! s'exclama soudainement l'enseignante avec un large sourire. Je voulais m'assurer que tu broyais pas du noir ! expliqua-t-elle en sortant son fouet de nulle part pour le pointer en direction de la lycéenne.

Midnight avait beau être extravertie, décalée et parfois même effrayante, c'était une très bonne enseignante. Non pas qu'Elays en ait un jour douté, mais aujourd'hui plus que jamais elle pouvait être sûre qu'elle était la meilleure professeure principale qu'elle aurait pu avoir.

— Midnight ! l'appela Elays alors qu'elle avait commencé à s'éloigner, la forçant à se retourner d'un air interrogatif. Merci !


	34. Le silence est d'or

**Chapitre 34 : Le silence est d'or**

* * *

— Aisu, tu manges pas ton curry du coup ? lança Takao, à table en face de sa camarade, en voyant que celle-ci se contentait de remuer les aliments sans les manger, perdue dans ses pensées.

— Hein ?

— Takao, laisse tomber, t'auras pas sa part, rétorqua Erin en levant les yeux au ciel, mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée. Mange, Aisu, t'en as besoin.

La douce voix d'Erin qui prononçait son nom eut le mérite de rattacher Elays à la réalité. L'adolescente tourna longuement la tête vers son amie, assise à sa droite, avant de considérer Luna, aux côtés de Takao, puis son plat encore rempli.

— Désolée, j'étais ailleurs, avoua-t-elle. Tu veux mon assiette, Ido ?

Erin et Reiji arquèrent tous deux un sourcil avant de lâcher un long soupir, à l'unisson, tandis que Takao approuvait, son fidèle air jovial et enfantin plaqué sur le visage.

Sur la table, le téléphone d'Elays vibra pour afficher un message de Shoto, ce qui n'échappa pas à Erin.

— Ben alors, vous pouvez plus vous passer l'un de l'autre, à vous envoyer des messages alors que vous êtes à quelques mètres ? questionna-t-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

— Quoi ? T'es jalouse ? Demande à Kudō de t'envoyer un message, je suis sûre qu'il acceptera, rétorqua Elays en adoptant le même sourire.

Comme elle l'espérait, le visage de son amie s'empourpra à la seconde même où elle termina sa phrase, tandis que le garçon à ses côtés manquait de s'étouffer avec son verre d'eau. Et cette image eut le mérite de lui arracher l'éclat d'un rire et de lui changer les idées. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle expression de gêne venait naître sur le visage de son amie, mais il fallait bien admettre que voir Reiji si mal à l'aise, les pommettes rosées, était bien loin d'être habituel.

Et pour ce genre de moment, le temps passé avec ses camarades de classe était précieux.

Finalement curieuse, Elays attrapa son téléphone pour prendre connaissance du contenu de ce message. Shoto lui indiquait simplement que, si elle le souhaitait, il comptait rester un peu dehors dans la soirée.

Si _elle le souhaitait_.

Depuis le temps, maintenant, elle commençait à le cerner. C'était simplement sa façon à lui de lui témoigner de sa présence à ses côtés, et de lui montrer que si elle avait besoin de parler, il était là.

Et ça lui suffisait.

Un fin sourire irrépressible sur les lèvres, Elays se retourna pour l'apercevoir aux côtés de Midoriya et d'autres de leur classe. Lorsque leurs pupilles se rencontrèrent, elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle serait là.

Pas besoin de sourire, pas besoin de parler, ils n'avaient qu'à se _regarder_ pour se comprendre.

Finalement, leur repas terminé, ils durent tous ensemble débarrasser, mais également ranger leurs affaires dans les chambres, ce que personne n'avait encore fait. Ceux qui n'étaient pas allés se doucher avant le repas y allèrent, et ce fut seulement à la nuit tombée que tous les élèves furent enfin tranquilles.

— Bon alors, on fait quoi, on fait quoi ? questionna une Mina enthousiaste à l'attention de toutes les autres filles, rassemblées dans le dortoir.

Les plus réceptives, telles que Toru ou Erin, se redressèrent vivement à cette mention pour proposer tout un tas de jeux sans queue ni tête, tandis que les plus réfractaires restaient calmement immobiles, silencieuses. Au milieu de cette ambiance de vacances qui régnait étonnamment, Elays se contentait de jeter des regards furtifs sur l'écran de son téléphone, avant de le glisser dans la poche de son survêtement pour le ressortir aussitôt, inlassablement.

— Tu vas où, Ochaco ? s'enquit Kyoka en la voyant ouvrir la porte de la chambre.

— Ah, je sors un peu prendre l'air, répondit l'intéressée avec un sourire, tentant de cacher au mieux ses pommettes légèrement rosies.

Sans attendre la moindre réponse de ses amies, la brune sortit en vitesse de la chambre. Des mines interrogatives se dessinèrent sur chaque visage, avant que tout le monde ne décide de reprendre le cours de ses occupations et de ses conversations. Après une énième œillade vers son téléphone, Elays se leva à son tour pour profiter de l'occasion laissée par Ochaco.

— Je vais prendre l'air aussi, indiqua-t-elle avant de quitter rapidement la pièce.

Étonnamment, à peine fut-elle dans le couloir qu'un sentiment de vide lui oppressa la poitrine, comme pour lui rappeler combien être seule lui était douloureux, depuis les événements de la journée. Elle traversa ainsi silencieusement ce long couloir, ne pouvant toutefois retenir l'esquisse d'un sourire en passant devant la chambre des garçons et en prenant conscience du bruit qu'ils faisaient. Au moins, eux, ils ne broyaient pas du noir.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la sortie du bâtiment et passa devant le salon aménagé, Elays aperçut Denki Kaminari, seul, allongé sur le canapé et les jambes dans le vide. Ses prunelles ambrées fixaient avec intensité le plafond, à tel point qu'il ne sembla pas prendre conscience de sa présence.

— Kaminari ? s'étonna-t-elle, le faisant au passage légèrement sursauter et se redresser.

— Oh, Aisu, salut, répondit-il simplement. Comment tu te sens ?

— Bien, sourit-elle, à la fois touchée et étonnée qu'il s'inquiète alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas réellement. Dis, tu sais si Shoto est dehors ?

— Aucune idée, lâcha simplement le blond en se relaissant tomber sur le canapé, à plat dos. Mais il était plus dans la chambre, quand je suis parti tout à l'heure.

— D'accord, merci !

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter le bâtiment par la porte principale, la voix du lycéen retentit de nouveau, bien moins assurée qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité :

— Attends. Jiro est encore à l'intérieur ?

— Euh, oui, répondit-elle après réflexion.

— Je vois.

Elays ne put cacher son étonnement devant une telle attitude et laissa les traits de son visage se crisper d'incompréhension. Elle ne l'avait que très peu côtoyé – si ce n'était pas du tout – mais il lui avait semblé être une personne enjouée. Le contraire de l'attitude qu'il arborait actuellement, en somme.

En y repensant, Elays se remémora les avoir vus tous les deux ensemble, au dîner, dans une conversation visiblement houleuse. Toutefois incapable de se montrer indiscrète, elle ne put se résoudre à lui demander ce qu'il se passait et sortit simplement du bâtiment, après une rapide œillade dans sa direction.

Dehors, les rayons blafards de la lune peinaient à éclairer la forêt qui les entourait. Les nuages avaient visiblement décidé de dominer, en cette lourde et pénible nuit d'été, annonciatrice de la dure semaine qui attendait les élèves de Yuei. L'air se voulait moite, lourd, difficilement supportable.

Pourtant, la brise qui fouettait la peau de la jeune fille et faisait voler ses cheveux inhabituellement détachés était loin de lui être désagréable. D'une certaine manière, elle avait l'impression d'enfin pouvoir respirer, à être dehors.

— Ah, t'es là, s'éleva une voix sur sa gauche, la tirant hors de sa bulle pour la faire sursauter et lâcher un faible hoquet de surprise.

— Tu m'as fait peur ! s'indigna-t-elle en marchant vers Shoto, adossé contre le mur du bâtiment, là où Elays avait passé son après-midi.

— J'ai vu ça, désolé.

La voix de l'adolescent avait retrouvé de son calme, à tel point qu'Elays eut l'impression, le temps d'une courte seconde, que rien n'avait existé. Pourtant, elle fut bien vite ramenée à la dure réalité lorsque, une fois arrivée à sa hauteur, elle sentit la main de Shoto venir se poser avec délicatesse sur son front. Un frisson lui échappa, avant qu'elle n'ait un mouvement de recul, dubitative et surtout gênée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu-

— Ta fièvre est tombée, lâcha-t-il en guise de simple réponse. Comment tu te sens ?

— Mal.

Les mots quittèrent sa bouche avec une spontanéité qui l'étonna elle-même, pour venir claquer dans l'air. Ses lèvres commencèrent à trembler alors qu'elle tentait de reprendre la parole, mais rien n'y faisait. Les images se bousculaient dans sa tête ; les flammes, le bus, les visages de ces inconnus qui n'étaient désormais plus. Toute la journée, elle s'était contentée de dire qu'elle allait bien, alors que c'était loin d'être le cas. Pourtant, devant Shoto, c'était comme si le masque était tombé.

Malgré ses yeux embués, Elays inspira un bon coup. Shoto restait silencieux, mais son regard lui intimait qu'elle était libre de poursuivre si elle le souhaitait, ou d'en rester là si elle ne le pouvait pas.

Peu importe son choix, il le respectait. Elle le savait.

Alors, non sans avoir inspiré une nouvelle fois pour rassembler ses forces et son courage, la lycéenne laissa les mots quitter sa bouche, pour vider son cœur. Comme s'ils sortaient tous seuls, elle ne parvenait plus à s'arrêter ; sa discussion avec Midnight, sa conversation avec Luna et l'incompréhension de cette dernière, le flux tumultueux et douloureux de ses pensées, de ses remords qui la hantaient à chaque seconde. Tout y passa.

Et Shoto resta silencieux.

Compréhensif, il laissa les paroles d'Elays venir se heurter à la brise, qui se faisait de plus en plus violente au fil des nombreuses minutes qui défilaient. Le temps n'avait plus d'importance, les secondes pouvaient bien défiler autant qu'elles le voulaient, ils n'en avaient tous deux que faire. Et même le silence qui s'installa, une fois qu'elle eut terminé de parler, ne suffit pas à y changer quelque chose.

Elays se sentit soudain bien plus légère, comme si le vent avait su balayer ses remords au fur et à mesure qu'ils quittaient sa bouche, au même titre que ses mots. Sans doute était-ce ce dont elle avait eu besoin toute la journée, de pouvoir parler, extérioriser auprès d'une oreille attentive, de quelqu'un qui ne la jugerait pas.

La jeune fille savait que _le silence était d'or._ Ce n'était pas comme si elle attendait de Shoto qu'il devienne soudain loquace pour pouvoir trouver des paroles réconfortantes, loin de là. Shoto était Shoto, et le calme qui les entourait était probablement ce qu'il pouvait faire de mieux pour répondre à ses doutes et l'accepter telle qu'elle était.

En tout cas, c'était ce qu'elle croyait, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne pose une main sur ses cheveux, à l'arrière de son crâne, pour l'attirer à lui et ainsi la forcer à faire un pas en sa direction, à venir plus près qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Les yeux écarquillés, Elays se laissa toutefois faire, alors que son visage s'enfonçait avec naturel contre le torse musclé de l'adolescent.

La chaleur de ce corps contre le sien semblait se propager sur chaque parcelle de sa peau, au travers cette étreinte pour le moins douce et inattendue, à tel point qu'Elays sentit les battements de son cœur prendre une course effrénée dans sa poitrine.

Mais à cet instant précis, rien d'autre que la pression que Shoto exerçait pour la serrer contre lui n'avait d'importance.

Le temps défilait-il au moins encore ? Elays n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais peu importait.

— Merci, Shoto, murmura-t-elle finalement.

Les mots ne venaient pas davantage, alors qu'elle voulait le remercier pour tant de choses : l'accepter, s'être occupé d'elle, l'avoir aidée et soutenue et continuer de le faire, encore et toujours. Comme s'il l'avait compris, il se contenta de resserrer la pression de sa main dans ses cheveux, en guise de réponse, et Elays ferma finalement les yeux pour se laisser porter par les sentiments qui affluaient en elle, contre lesquels elle n'essayait même plus de lutter.

Elle en était consciente, il était trop tard pour lutter, désormais.

Après un temps infiniment long, ou infiniment court – elle n'en savait rien –, Elays se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Shoto, presque à contre-cœur, faisant fi du sentiment de vide qui la gagna à l'instant précis ou elle ne sentir plus cette chaleur rassurante.

— J'suis désolée, lâcha-t-elle en fixant ses pieds. J'aurais jamais dû prendre ton alter comme ça...

— C'est bon, t'as agi sans vraiment en être consciente. On sait pas comment les choses auraient pu tourner, sans ça.

La brune considéra longuement ces paroles, les répétant en boucle dans son esprit pour s'en imprégner. Il avait raison, sans doute. Seulement, il était encore trop tôt pour qu'elle réussisse à pleinement prendre du recul sur la situation.

Au loin, le tonnerre gronda, sans pour autant retenir leur attention.

— Je crois que je regrette pas ce qui est arrivé à ces deux hommes.

— Dans une carrière de héros, t'auras d'autres occasions de causer la mort. Je te le souhaite pas, mais malheureusement c'est ce qui arrive lorsque des innocents sont pris pour cible, répondit calmement Shoto en levant ses yeux hétérochromes vers la nébulosité.

— Ça t'est déjà arrivé ?

— Non, mais à chaque fois que j'ai eu l'occasion de me battre contre des vilains, j'ai bien vite constaté que si tu n'y allais pas avec l'envie de vaincre, et de tuer s'il le faut, t'as aucune chance.

Elays se laissa tomber contre la façade pour s'asseoir et posa son front contre ses cuisses relevées. Elle savait qu'il avait raison, mais sans doute lui faudrait-il du temps pour l'accepter. Vouloir être un héros était une chose, en être capable en était une autre.

— Ça fait un peu peur, avoua-t-elle tout de même.

— Alors je serai là, répondit simplement Shoto, d'une voix étonnement calme et apaisante à la fois, en s'asseyant à son tour contre la façade.


End file.
